AMOR CIEGO
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Takao Kinomiya es un chico invidente que lo único que quiere en la vida, es volver a ser "un chico normal" y conocer lo que es el amor. ¿Le enseñará alguien lo que es enamorarse? KAIxTAKAO :12.09.06 ¡Feliz cumpleaños Takaita Hiwatari!
1. UNA SOLUCIÓN

**Parejas: **Kai&Takao

**Advertencia: **Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

Dedicado a Takaita Hiwatari, por tu cumple doce de septiembre, ¡felicidades Takaita! Espero que te guste.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Una Solución

"Me encuentro solo en esta habitación, aburrido, sin nadie con quien poder hablar o jugar. Me siento tan solo. Mi perro Lucky se encuentra a mi lado, haciéndome compañía pero no es lo mismo. Sé que tiene que estar en el suelo porque tengo su correa en la mano. Estoy tan aburrido de estar en este hospital esperando a que venga el médico. Deseo poder irme con mi perro a mi nueva casa. Escucho pasos acercándose, puede que sea mi amigo Rei."

–Ya he vuelto, Takao –le anunció un chico pelinegro de ojos dorados, nada más entrar por la puerta de la habitación. Ésta constaba de una mesa con ordenador, tres sillas, dos frente a una. Un armario lleno de medicinas, herramientas de los médicos y una camilla.

–Hola –contestó desilusionado, sentado en una silla, al lado de la mesa.

Vio la reacción de su amigo y pronto supo porqué estaba así–. Ya sé que no te gustan los hospitales, pero teníamos que venir. –Le recordó al chico de cabellos azules que llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras, poniéndose frente a él.

–¿Para qué? No servirá de nada. Llevo desde que tenía diez años sin poder ver, Rei. Siento que sólo estoy haciendo el tonto –comentó con tristeza al siempre llevarse la misma decepción una y otra vez.

Rei se acercó más a él y lo cogió de la mano–. No digas eso. Algún día encontrarán una solución a tu problema –intentó animarle.

–Tendría que haber muerto en ese accidente. Así, no sería una carga para ti.

–Tú no eres una carga para mi, Takao. Eres mi amigo y te aprecio, tú lo sabes. Y deja de decir tonterías. Quiero que estés alegre como todos estos días atrás.

–Puede que tengas razón. Perdona, pero los hospitales me deprimen. Y más cuando sé que estoy tan lejos de mi verdadera casa. –Respiró pesadamente–. Y encima te he hecho viajar hasta Rusia.

–Oye, eso no me importa Takao. Lo que importa es que puedan operarte y puedas volver a recuperar la vista, como antes. Vamos quiero ver cómo sonríes. Pero no me vale una media sonrisa, quiero una sonrisa sincera. –Le advirtió. Takao le sonrió, después de todo, su amigo intentaba animarle–. Eso es. Cuando salgamos de aquí, te compraré un gran cucurucho de helado de menta con trocitos de chocolate de esos que tanto te gustan.

–Claro –contestó, en el momento en que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

–Perdonen por el retraso. Mi ayudante y yo hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo –les informó el médico a ambos chicos.

–No importa –contestó Takao. Rei se hizo a un lado al ver que los recién llegados caminaban hacia ellos o más concretamente hacia Takao. Seguramente querrían examinarlo, así que sería mejor apartarse y no molestar.

El hombre se detuvo frente al joven de cabellos azules–. Quítese las gafas, por favor –le pidió y Takao así lo hizo–. Bien, ahora abra los ojos –le pidió amablemente.

– ¿Los tenía cerrados? Perdone, pero no lo diferencio.

El médico que vestía una bata blanca como era obligatorio en el hospital, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña linterna del tamaño de un bolígrafo. Apretó un botón y con él, apuntó a los ojos del menor– ¿Ves alguna luz? –preguntó apuntándole en uno de los ojos.

–No –contestó.

El ayudante se puso a la derecha del médico y se dirigió a Takao. Llevaba consigo una carpeta en la que apoyaba los papeles para rellenar datos y un bolígrafo–. Voy a hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó un joven chico que vestía igual que el médico.

Takao notó que esa voz era distinta a la primera, parecía pertenecer a un chico joven– Takao Kinomiya. –respondió.

–¿Edad? –preguntó tomando nota en una hoja, frente a él.

–Veintiuno.

–¿Cuándo perdiste la vista?

–A los diez años.

Antes de seguir la pregunta, se fijó por unos instantes en el chico. Era joven, llevaba su cabello azul recogido en una coleta y era atractivo– ¿Cómo fue? –preguntó, para seguir con el cuestionario.

–En un accidente. Un coche me atropelló.

–Kai, quiero que veas esto –interrumpió el médico a su ayudante. Takao escuchó de cerca otros pasos que se acercaban a él. Rei lo observaba todo cruzado de brazos y sin decir una palabra–. Mira, fíjate en esto –comentó el médico, señalando con la luz un punto determinado del ojo.

"Otra vez igual, da igual al sitio que vaya… Japón, Estados unidos, España, Grecia, Alemania… siempre va a ser la misma respuesta." Pensaba Takao mientras los médicos hablaban.

–Pues… –el médico fue interrumpido por el menor.

–Sí, lo sé. No me pueden operar porque no le ven solución a mi problema. Gracias por su tiempo y perdonen las molestias –decía poniéndose en pie, cuando fue interrumpido.

–Tiene solución –le interrumpió el chico joven de cabellos grises y negros de nombre, Kai.

–¿¡Qué!? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules incrédulo. Rei estaba feliz por la noticia.

El médico decidió continuar–. Como ha dicho mi ayudante, tiene arreglo. Lo que pasa es que constaría de cinco operaciones, las cuales serían sumamente delicadas. –Explicó el mayor de la sala.

–Pero… yo no lo entiendo. He viajado a un montón de sitios y siempre me han dicho que lo mío era imposible. –Contestó confundido.

El hombre decidió contestarle–. Puede que no te lo vieran con detenimiento. De todas formas necesitamos hacerte unas pruebas así que tendrás que pasarte mañana por aquí.

–Claro –sonrió–. Lo que usted me diga. ¡Rei! ¿¡Lo has oído!? –preguntó emocionado el chico de cabellos azules.

–Sí, Takao –contestó feliz acercándose hasta él, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, demostrándole su apoyo. El menor subió una de sus manos y agarró a tientas la mano de Rei por encima, dándole un pequeño apretón, para después soltársela.

–Ahora necesito que deje a mi ayudante a solas con el paciente para que termine de rellenar el cuestionario. –Le informó a Rei.

–Claro. No hay problema –contestó el pelinegro–. Te esperaré fuera, Takao.

–Vale. Doctor –interrumpió Takao estirando la mano hacia delante, esperando que fuera estrechada–. Gracias.

–De nada –le contestó estrechándole la mano. Dejó de mirar al paciente, para dirigirse a su ayudante–. Kai, cuando termines pásate a mi consultorio. –Le recordó.

–Vale –contestó. Esperó a que ambos salieran de la habitación–. Bien. Toma asiento por favor. –Takao al escuchar eso, se ayudó de sus manos para volver a sentarse en la silla. –Empecemos. ¿Dónde naciste?

–En Osaka, Japón –el perro se acercó a Takao y dejó caer su cabeza sobre las rodillas de su amo. El joven al sentir peso en sus rodillas, sabía que se trataba de su perro, así que empezó a acariciarlo.

–¿Fecha de nacimiento?

–Doce de septiembre del ochenta y cuatro.

–¿Tienes hermanos/as?

–Sí, tengo un hermano mayor que yo.

– ¿Tienes número de teléfono?

–No. Bueno sí, pero no es el mío.

–¿Estás casado?

–No.

–¿Tienes pareja?

–No –contestó con un deje de tristeza.

Kai le observó de arriba abajo. "Se parece tanto a él, incluso esos ojos son de ese mismo color rojo zafiro. Pero él está muerto", pensaba, cuando volvió a la realidad. El chico que estaba sentado frente a él, estaba en silencio, esperando al parecer más preguntas.

–Am… ¿Ya está? –preguntó al notar el silencio del otro.

–Sí –confirmó mirando el cuestionario.

–Perdona por la pregunta pero, ¿qué edad tienes? –preguntó curioso. Kai no contestó ya que esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Normalmente ningún paciente le preguntaba por su edad y eso lo dejó un poco confuso–. Lo siento –se disculpó al no obtener respuesta–. Sólo lo preguntaba porque por tu voz aparentas ser muy joven. –decidió restarle importancia. Si no le quería contestar, tampoco era el fin del mundo–. Da igual. –Se levantó de la silla y se puso las gafas oscuras–. Venga, Lucky –el perro mordió la correa y rozó con ella la mano de su dueño, esperando que pudiera cogerla, y no tardó en hacerlo– ¡Vamos, Lucky! –animó a su perro a caminar ahora que tenía la correa en su mano. Éste empezó a hacerlo hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Kai vio la puerta cerrada, así que se adelantó para abrirla de par en par y esperó a que Takao estuviera a su altura para contestar la pregunta.

–Veintidós años –contestó, al ver cómo el paciente se disponía a salir de la habitación.

El joven de cabellos azules sonrió al escuchar la contestación–. Como me imaginaba. Adiós.

–Adiós –sonrió a medias viéndole salir de ahí, junto a un perro labrador de color dorado y ojos verdosos.

El perro guió a Takao por el pasillo y el pelinegro que estaba apoyado en la pared del mismo, esperando a que saliera de la habitación, se dirigió hacia ambos para irse juntos.

–¿Ya habéis terminado? –le preguntó a Takao.

–Sí. Sólo eran unas cuantas preguntas. ¡No me lo puedo creer, Rei! ¡Tengo una oportunidad! –comentó feliz.

–Ya te lo dije, todo tiene solución en esta vida –sonrió, echándole el brazo por encima del hombro.

En ese momento, Kai salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando a Takao.

–¡Ahora me alegro de haber venido hasta Rusia! ¡Estoy tan contento! –comentó Takao con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Rei miró hacia el frente por un segundo y se dio cuenta de que ahí parado, estaba ese chico bicolor de cabellos grisáceos y ojos rojizos con el que había dejado a Takao hace un momento a solas para que pudieran rellenar el cuestionario–. Pues, habrá que celebrarlo. ¿No crees? –comentó el chico pelinegro, sin perder de vista al que tenía enfrente. No sabía porqué, pero ese individuo era muy descarado al mirar a Takao así.

–¡Sí, estoy ansioso por hacerme esas pruebas! –seguía diciendo Takao.

Rei no pudo soportar más el hecho de que el otro estuviese ahí parado sin quitarles la vista de encima–. Perdona, Takao –miró fijamente a Kai–. Oye, ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó curioso.

–No. Nada –le contestó, echando a andar por el pasillo.

A Takao le pareció familiar la voz– ¿Era el médico de antes? –le preguntó a su amigo

–El ayudante. Pero ya se ha ido. –Contestó sin dejar de ver cómo Kai se alejaba cada vez más, perdiéndose entre la gente del hospital.

– ¿Y qué hacía?

–Nada –regresó su vista a Takao. No le preocuparía por una tontería así– ¿Vamos al patio del hospital?

–Claro –sonrió–.Vamos Lucky, sigue a Rei. –le ordenó.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En el consultorio del médico…

–Kai, ¿te gustaría trabajar en este hospital? –le preguntó el médico, sentado desde su escritorio.

–Claro –se acercó a la ventana cruzado de brazos y miró por ella. Al pasear un poco su vista, se encontró de nuevo al chico de cabellos azules de ojos color rojo zafiros, el cual estaba entrando en el patio, con el perro y con el otro chico.

–Mira, Kai. Eres bueno con lo que haces. Pero tendrías que ser más amable con los pacientes.

–Lo intento –contestó sin perder de vista los movimientos del chico de cabellos azules, el cual ahora se sentaba en un banco. Parecía estar hablando de algo, porque movía la boca.

–No basta con intentarlo, tienes que serlo. Sabes que el ánimo de las personas invidentes cuenta por como los trates. Y de eso depende si quieren operarse o no.

–Sí, lo sé.

El médico se vio que Kai estaba muy pensativo mirando por la ventana. Parecía algo distraído–. Anda, vamos a continuar. Haz pasar al siguiente paciente.

–De acuerdo –echó un último vistazo por la ventana y caminó hasta la puerta para llamar al siguiente en la lista.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Sólo le veo un pequeño problema a lo de las operaciones –siguió hablando el joven de cabellos azules un poco preocupado.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Rei.

–¿Cómo voy a hacer para pagarlas? Sabes que no tengo dinero porque no trabajo y encima nací en un barrio pobre.

–Eh –le acarició la mejilla–. Eso no es problema. Yo no es que sea rico pero puedo… -Takao no le dejó acabar la frase.

–No, Rei. Bastante es que tengas que cuidar de mí las veinticuatro horas del día desde que tenías quince años. No voy a permitir que me pagues las operaciones. –Cogió la mano que aún seguía en su mejilla. Rei contemplaba al chico del que se había enamorado desde hacía muchos años. Realmente era dulce y honesto–. No –contestó decidido.

–Pero a mí no me supondría ningún problema, Takao.

–Eres muy amable pero no quiero deberle nada a nadie. Me las arreglaré con la pequeña herencia que me dejó mi abuelo hace años.

–Eso sólo te cubrirá dos operaciones –agregó preocupado.

–Pues, me haré las otras tres cuando tenga algo de dinero.

–¿Y de dónde lo vas a sacar? –se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta coherente.

–No sé, venderé muebles. La bicicleta y todas esas cosas que no utilizo.

–Mhp…Eres un cabezota. ¿Lo sabías? –sonrió al saber que no tendría oportunidad de convencerlo.

–Sí –sonrió–. No eres el único que me lo dice. Todos los que me conocen me lo dicen. Oye, Rei.

–Jajaja. Dime.

–¿Cómo eran esos médicos? –preguntó curioso.

–¿Quieres que te los describa?

–Sí, por favor.

–Bueno, el médico era más o menos de tu estatura. Tanto su cabello como su barba eran de color blanco. Su piel era morena y sus ojos verdes. Diría que tiene unos cuarenta años de edad más o menos y vestía con una bata blanca. Y el ayudante era más alto que tú, te sacaba casi una cabeza –especificó–, su pelo era bicolor de color gris por delante y negro por detrás. Ojos color carmesí y piel blanca con unas marcas extrañas de color azul en las mejillas que parecen ser tatuadas. Vestía de bata blanca también y yo diría que es más o menos de nuestra edad.

–Es curioso –anunció tras las descripciones.

–¿El qué?

–Dices que el ayudante tiene el cabello bicolor y las mejillas tatuadas. Es igual a ese chico. El que conocí antes del accidente. Bueno o al menos su descripción es casi la misma.

–¿Cómo se llamaba aquel chico?

–Nunca me lo dijo y yo tampoco le dije mi nombre. Sólo jugábamos juntos.

–Takao –le llamó, mientras lo miraba. Sabía que si su amigo seguía hablando del pasado, recordaría el día del accidente y se pondría muy triste.

–Sí, ya lo sé –suspiró–. Nada de recuerdos. Oye, Rei. ¿Por qué no llamas a mi hermano y le damos la noticia?

–Me parece bien –agregó sacando el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y marcando el número.

Tras hablar un rato con el hermano del joven de cabellos azules, caminaron hasta dar con un parque de casualidad, donde decidieron celebrar la noticia comprándose un helado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Dentro del hospital…

–Kai. ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto el médico. Los dos estaban de pie, apoyados en la pared, junto a una máquina de café y otra de refrescos en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

–No es nada –le contestó mientras mantenía su mirada en el refresco.

–Te encuentro bastante distante desde esta mañana. ¿Has tenido algún problema con un paciente o con algún colega?

–No, no es eso. "¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? Desde que lo vi, lo tengo metido en mi cabeza".

–A lo mejor es un mal de amores –comentó convencido de lo que decía.

–No. Ni siquiera tengo novia –confesó.

–Pero eso no significa que no estés suspirando por alguien.

"Yo, enamorado de alguien. Eso sí sería toda una sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me puedo quitar a ese chico de la cabeza? Tenía unos ojos tan bonitos… que lástima que no pueda ver." Pensó mientras movía su bebida–. Puede que sea que estoy un poco cansado. Eso es todo. Pero mañana será otro día.

Lo vio desanimado, así que intentaría cambiar de tema–. Oye. ¿Qué piensas del caso de ésta mañana?

–¿Um? ¿Cuál de todos? –preguntó prestándole atención.

–El de ese chico. El que estaba seguro de que no podríamos operarlo –le dio un pequeño trago al café, esperando la respuesta del otro.

–Pues, no entiendo por qué le dijeron que no podrían operarlo. Aunque la operación es muy, muy delicada, pero aún así no tendrían que haberle mentido sobre sus esperanzas. Quizás no quisieron arriesgarse con la operación.

–Sí, yo pienso igual que tú.

–Pero, es un caso interesante. –agregó dándole un trago a su lata.

El médico miró su reloj de pulsera–. Ya es la hora. Tu turno acaba.

Al escuchar eso, Kai miró también su reloj de pulsera para verificar que eso era cierto–. Tiene razón. Hasta mañana. –se despidió dándose media vuelta.

–Hasta mañana, Kai. Y descansa, mañana será un día difícil–. Aseguró.

–De acuerdo –caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida del hospital. Una vez fuera del hospital cogió su coche y se fue su casa.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue prepararse algo de comer y sentarse en el sofá a ver la tele. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Takao.

"Se veía un chico simpático. Ningún paciente hasta ahora me había preguntado mi edad o me había hablado. Tiene una sonrisa tan… perfecta y era atractivo". Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Pero es un chico, no puedo fijarme en un chico y menos si es un paciente. Y luego estaba también ese chico de ojos color miel que le acompañaba. Me miraba como si me odiará o como si estuviera celoso. ¿Será que le gusta ese chico de cabellos azules? Quizás tienen una relación y él no se atrevió a decírmelo cuando le hice esas preguntas. En fin, mañana será otro día… ahora tengo que comer y descansar".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba pensando en la descripción de cierto chico bicolor.

"¿Será ese chico? Bueno, lo último que mi familia supo de ellos fue que se vinieron a vivir a Rusia. A su abuelo nunca le caí bien por el simple hecho de ser pobre e ir vestido con sucios harapos. Pero a él le gustaba jugar conmigo hasta ese último día en el que me despedí de él". Rei observaba la cara de tristeza que tenía Takao mientras comía. "Ni siquiera se acordará de mí, después de todo han pasado muchos años y éramos pequeños. Rei tiene razón, el pasado duele mucho y es mejor olvidarlo".

–Takao. ¿Te pasa algo? –se decidió preguntarle. Vio cómo la cara de Takao cambió a una de felicidad.

–No, qué va. ¿Sabes? Ésta carne está buenísima. Cuando recupere la vista me gustaría que me enseñases a cocinar. ¿Lo harás? –sonrió.

–Claro, será un placer enseñarte –le miró con detenimiento. "A mí no me engañas, conozco esa expresión desde que éramos niños. Estás pensando en ese chico otra vez, recordando el pasado. Pero yo intentaré que lo olvides poco a poco, Takao. Porque te quiero y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir. Si no fuese porque eres invidente y estoy seguro de que te asustarías si lo hiciera, te besaría en los labios y te diría al oído lo mucho que te quiero. Pero eso tendrá que esperar. Aún no ha llegado el momento".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Bueno este es sólo el comienzo de mi historia. Me adelanté al escribirlo para que lo pudieras leer en tu cumpleaños, este es mi regalo. Espero que este regalo te guste y espero que me perdones si ves algún error en la historia. (No soy perfecta aunque ya me gustaría). Te deseo que pases un feliz cumpleaños y que te diviertas mucho. Esperaré tu review ansiosa (frotándome las manos) adiós, nos leemos.


	2. UNA ESPERANZA

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Una Esperanza

Continuación…

A la mañana siguiente, Takao se marchó junto con Rei y su perro al hospital para que le hiciesen las pruebas. Fueron a la sala de espera y se sentaron en los asientos.

–¿Hay mucha gente, Rei? –preguntó Takao intrigado.

–Unas quince personas más o menos, pero todos vienen acompañados por sus perros y familiares –le explicaba mientras miraba a su alrededor.

–Sólo espero que no tarden mucho en llamarme. Tengo hambre –confesó con una sonrisa.

–Cuando terminen de hacerte las pruebas iremos a la cafetería para que pidas algo de comer, ¿te parece bien? –preguntó sonriéndole.

–Me parece genial –contestó mientras se apontocaba al respaldo de la silla–. Dime ¿hay más chicos o más chicas?

–Pues hay más chicos –un médico salió de la una habitación con una lista en la mano.

–Ariadne Vladimir –nombró el médico, viendo que una chica se ponía de pie.

–Soy yo –escuchó Takao, contestar a una chica.

–Usted no puede pasar, lo siento, acompáñeme jovencita –le explicó el médico al acompañante de la chica mientras la cogía de la mano y la guiaba.

–Vale –contestó Ariadne.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa Rei?

–Pues… el médico se ha llevado a esa chica cogida de la mano. Su acompañante se ha tenido que quedar aquí a esperar –le explicaba a Takao mientras miraba la escena.

–¿Entonces tú no puedes entrar conmigo? –preguntó preocupado.

–No y Lucky tampoco. Pero no te preocupes, ellos te guiarán.

–Jajaja, eso espero porque soy un desastre si me dejan totalmente solo, ya lo sabes.

–Sí –se quedó contemplando a Takao. "¿En qué momento me enamoré de ti, Takao?", se fijó en que Takao jugueteaba con las manos– ¿Estás nervioso?

–Sí, un poco –suspiró–. Es difícil no estarlo. ¿Crees que las pruebas saldrán bien? –Rei le cogió de la mano.

–Estoy seguro.

–Eso espero, porque si no acabaría con todas mis esperanzas –confesó un poco desanimado, pero entonces sonrió–. Y necesito ver a mi cuñada y a mi sobrino cuando nazca.

–Estoy seguro de que será así, Takao –Takao agarró la mano a Rei.

–Gracias Rei, eres un gran amigo –sonrió.

–Lo sé –contestó con una media sonrisa.

Otro médico salió de otra sala con una lista.

–Takao Kinomiya –nombró

–Soy yo –contestó, poniéndose en pie. Takao sintió cómo alguien le cogía del brazo y de la espalda.

–Venga conmigo –le pidió amablemente el médico.

–Sí –contestó. Lo metieron en la sala y allí comenzaron a hacerle las pruebas. Rei estaba desesperado, había pasado más de una hora y no sabía nada de Takao. Al final Takao salió de la habitación y Rei no dudó en ir a su lado.

–¿Rei? –preguntó esperando poder escuchar su voz.

–Estoy aquí, toma –le cogió la mano y en ella puso la correa del perro– ¿Qué te han dicho? –preguntó impaciente por saber la respuesta.

–Que recoja los resultados dentro de una hora –sonrió– ¿Podemos ir mientras a comer algo? No he desayunado nada por lo de las pruebas y estoy muerto de hambre... –fue interrumpido por el joven de ojos color miel.

–Claro que sí, vamos. Yo también tengo algo de hambre.

–Lucky, sigue a Rei –el perro comenzó a andar delante de Takao, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para saber si iba por el camino correcto o no.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la cafetería Kai y sus amigos estaban desayunando, sentados a la mesa.

–Oye, Kai. ¿Qué tal te van las prácticas a ti? –preguntó su compañero de nombre Randy. El chico era más alto que Kai. Su cabello estaba casi rapado, pero era rubio. Su piel blanquecina y sus ojos azules.

–Pues bien –contestó mientras movía su café.

–Kai, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó su compañera de nombre Lorena. Ésta era más o menos de la altura de Kai. Su cabello era pelirrojo, largo llegándole un poco más abajo de la mitad de su espalda. También era ondulado, creando grandes rizos. Aunque le mayoría de la veces lo llevaba recogido. Su piel era blanquecina y sus ojos eran de color verde claro.

–No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le preguntó sin levantar la vista.

–Porque esta mañana te veo distinto. –continuó la chica.

–¿Distinto? –miró a su compañera.

–Sí, es como si estuvieras pensando en algo o en alguien –dedujo Lorena.

–Seguro que es en alguien –anunció Randy– ¿Verdad, Kai?

–¿Te has enamorado? –preguntó Lorena con una sonrisa.

–No lo creo –contestó poniendo la vista de nuevo en su café.

–Esa no es una respuesta, Kai. O lo estás o no lo estás –agregó Randy.

–¿Entonces en qué pensabas? –quiso averiguar su compañera.

–Supongo que en todo y en nada –sonrió al saber que con esa respuesta los había dejando a los dos como al principio.

–Venga Kai, no seas tan misterioso y suéltalo ya –le exigió su amigo sonriéndole de forma maliciosa.

–No es nada importante. ¿Qué tal os van las prácticas a vosotros? –preguntó intentando cambiar de tema mientras le daba un pequeño trago al café.

–Bueno a mí me va muy bien. La doctora Cler es muy amable conmigo –contestó la chica.

–¿Y a ti? –preguntó el bicolor a su amigo.

–Pues fenomenal. Hay casos muy interesantes y el doctor Rasmil también se porta muy bien conmigo –en ese momento, a espaldas de su amigo, le pareció ver algo conocido, así que desvió su mirada un poco hacia un lado. Se trataba de Takao y Rei que entraban a la cafetería con el perro, tomando asiento en una de las mesas.

–¿Qué quieres tomar, Takao? –le preguntó Rei mientras que Takao se sentaba en una silla ayudándose del sentido del tacto.

–Un croissant y un zumo de piña, por favor –sonrió.

–Está bien, ahora vuelvo –Kai se quedó observando durante un buen rato a Takao y sus compañeros no tardaron en darse cuenta.

–¿Kai que estás mirando? –preguntó Lorena mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a un chico de cabellos azules, con gafas oscuras, una camisa de color blanca y unos pantalones negros sentado a la mesa. A su lado había un perro tumbado en el suelo. Parecían estar esperando a alguien–¿Qué le ves a ese chico? –preguntó dándose la vuelta para regresar a su postura anterior.

–Es ciego –contestó sin dejar de mirarle.

–Bueno tiene que serlo para que lo hayan dejado entrar con un perro al hospital –dedujo Randy.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó la chica.

–No digas tonterías –contestó sin dejar de mirar al joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Entonces por qué no paras de mirarle? –preguntó su amigo.

–Porque… ayer estuvo en la consulta y dice que ha viajado a un montón de sitios y que en todos ellos los médicos le dijeron que no podría operarse. Eso me parece muy raro, porque si puede operarse. Es más, hoy habrá venido para hacerse las pruebas.

–¿Por qué le dirían eso? –preguntó Lorena sin entender la situación.

–Ni idea –miró su reloj de pulsera–. Como no nos demos prisa llegaremos tarde a las consultas – afirmó el bicolor.

–Tiene razón, vamos –contestó Randy mientras se ponía de pie.

Rei llegó en ese momento con su desayuno y el de Takao.

– Ya estoy aquí –le anunció–. Aquí tienes, Takao –le avisó dejando las cosas en la mesa–. El vaso a la derecha y el plato con el croissant a la izquierda.

–Gracias Rei –poco a poco fue deslizando las manos por la mesa hasta encontrarse con el plato y con el vaso. Tocó el vaso con mucho cuidado y fue ascendiendo poco a poco hasta cogerlo. Le dio un pequeño trago y lo volvió a soltar en la mesa–. Está buenísimo –con la otra mano hizo la misma operación. Cogió con mucho cuidado el croissant y empezó a comérselo.

Kai pasó justo al lado de Takao y Rei. Sin darse cuenta se detuvo en su caminar mientras no lo quitaba la vista de encima al joven de cabellos azules.

–Kai. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Randy cuando vio que Kai se detuvo.

–¿Eh? Sí, no es nada. Vamos –contestó mientras salía de la cafetería y le echaba un último vistazo al joven de cabellos azules.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una hora después…

Kai se encontraba llamando a los pacientes por orden de lista para que pudieran recoger los resultados.

–¿Queda algún paciente más por llamar, Kai? –le preguntó el médico mientras buscaba los resultados del próximo paciente.

–Nos queda a Takao Kinomiya, Iván Lavanof y a Sasha Rasputín –leyó.

–Está bien –agregó cogiendo los informes de su archivador –. Haz pasar al siguiente en la lista.

–De cuerdo –abrió la puerta y nombró al siguiente de la lista–. Takao Kinomiya.

–Soy yo –contestó, poniéndose de pie, al igual que lo hizo su amigo Rei.

–Puedes pasar –le anunció mientras lo observaba. "Así que te llamas Takao Kinomiya, no lo olvidaré".

–¿Puedo pasar con mi perro y mi amigo? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–En esta habitación si –vio que el acompañante del joven de cabellos azules no le miraba con muy buenos ojos.

–Bien. Vamos, Rei –entraron a la habitación y tomaron asiento.

–Bueno Takao…–anunció el médico–. He visto tus resultados y sólo tengo que decirte una cosa. –hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Takao estaba muy nervioso y no paraba de juguetear con las manos. Kai se fijaba en cada gesto que él hacía y Rei no podía dejar de observar el comportamiento del bicolor.

–¿Y bien doctor? Dígame lo que sea, lo aceptaré –aclaró Takao.

El médico sonrió–. Vas a poder operarte.

–¿¡Lo dice de verdad!? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

–Sí, aunque cómo ya te había dicho, constarán de cinco operaciones muy delicadas, pero tranquilo, tenemos los mejores médicos de toda Rusia en este hospital por si surgieran complicaciones de algún tipo.

–¿Y cuándo sería la primera operación? –preguntó Rei más animado.

–Pues dentro de dos semanas y según la recuperación que vaya teniendo y cómo respondan sus ojos, haremos las otras operaciones.

–¿Usted estará en la operación? –preguntó Takao.

–No, pero si unos compañeros en los cuales confío plenamente.

–¿Y a qué hora sería la operación? –preguntó el menor.

–A las doce del mediodía. La noche anterior y esa mañana no podrás ni comer ni beber nada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo durará la operación? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Puede que más de tres horas. Son operaciones muy delicadas y también depende de los médicos y de las complicaciones que puedan surgir.

–Doctor –le llamó el menor.

–¿Sí, Takao?

Sentía una inmensa felicidad y sin poder evitarlo quería llorar por la emoción. El nudo en su garganta finalmente sería disuelto y dejaría escapar sus lágrimas–Snif –sorbió el moquillo– muchas gracias... snif. Gracias por darme una esperanza y por intentar ayudarme. De verdad no sabe lo que esto significa para mí –Rei le puso su mano en el hombro para así darle ánimos.

–Venga Takao, no llores –le animó Rei.

El médico sonrió al saber que ese sería un gran regalo para Takao–Si tienes alguna duda puedes venir a mi consultorio y preguntarme lo que quieras y si yo no estoy pregúntaselo a mi ayudante Kai, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, está bien –contestó estirando la mano que fue cogida por el médico dando un pequeño apretón–. Gracias doctor –sonrió–. Y a ti también, Kai –estiró de nuevo la mano que también fue cogida enseguida. Rei miró esa escena muy receloso–. Gracias –repitió con otra sonrisa que dejó a Kai anonadado– ¿Nos vamos Rei? –preguntó esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

–Claro –contestó, mirando a Kai con una mirada fulminante. Rei le dio la correa de Lucky.

Tanto Takao como Rei, se pusieron de pie–. Hasta luego –se despidió el joven de cabellos azules antes de ser guiado por su perro hasta la salida.

–Adiós –contestaron el médico y Kai.

Una vez en ese mismo pasillo, Rei le dio un abrazo a Takao, sorprendiéndole– Te lo dije, Takao. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde –le susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

Correspondió el abrazo–. Estoy tan feliz, Rei.

Dentro del consultorio…

–Kai –llamó la atención de éste–. Haz que pase el siguiente.

–Bien –abrió la puerta para llamar al siguiente en la lista y se detuvo cuando vio a Takao y a Rei abrazados. Ahora Rei se separaba un poco del joven de cabellos azules para limpiarle las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar. Eso por alguna extraña razón no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Intentó quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza así que comenzó a nombrar–. Iván Lavanof –leyó en alto. Takao se separó de Rei cuando escuchó esa voz y Rei lo focalizó.

–Soy yo –contestó un muchacho poniéndose de pie.

–Em… Rei. ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos? –preguntó Takao.

–Claro –le contestó, mientras miraba hacia Kai con odio. ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos con tu helado favorito? –le preguntó, mirándole cariñosamente.

–¡Bien! –Tiró suavemente de la correa–. Venga Lucky, sigue a Rei.

Kai sólo se conformó con echarle una última mirada a Takao. Vio a Iván esperando de pie junto con un perro, así que le cogió del brazo con una mano y de la espalda con la otra y lo ayudó a meterse en la consulta despacio.

"Dentro de dos semanas, Takao. Te esperaré hasta entonces", pensó el bicolor antes de dejar al chico sentado en la silla, dentro de la consulta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba hablando por el móvil de Rei con su hermano.

–¿Y ya habéis pensado en el nombre de mi sobrino? –preguntó entusiasmado.

– No, todavía no. –Contestó su hermano–. Oye Takao.

–Dime.

–No podremos ir a verte el día de la operación. ¿Lo sabes verdad? –preguntó su hermano preocupado.

–Sí, lo sé. Estás muy ocupado con tu trabajo y Karina necesita hacer reposo por el embarazo. Pero no te preocupes, Rei estará conmigo.

–Nos gustaría tanto ir a verte… Hace más de ocho meses que no te vemos. Y bueno… Karina y yo te echamos mucho de menos.

–Y yo a vosotros –comentó un poco triste– ¿Y Karina?

–Está aquí a mi lado, está intentando quitarme el teléfono desde que hemos empezado a hablar. Jajaja.

–Jajaja. Pues no la haremos esperar más. ¿No te parece?

–Claro, ahora mismo te la paso. Te quiero hermano. Y no te pongas nervioso, todo va a salir bien. Adiós.

–Está bien, te quiero Hitoshi, adiós –Takao esperó tan sólo un minuto y de inmediato escuchó la voz de su cuñada.

–Hola Takao. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó animada.

–De maravilla. -confesó –. Me han dicho que dentro de dos semanas me van a operar.

–¡Eso es fenomenal Takao! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! ¡Felicidades!

–Gracias. ¿Y tú cómo andas?

–Pues simplemente no ando, jajaja. Tu sobrino pesa mucho. Ya casi no puedo ni levantarme. Eso sin contar que me duele la espalda y tengo las piernas hinchadas. Ah, y estoy gordísima. –agregó.

–No lo estás –fue la respuesta lejana de Hitoshi hacia su esposa.

–Jajaja –rió el joven de cabellos azules al escuchar a su hermano.

–No le hagas caso a tu hermano Takao, lo estoy –afirmó.

–Oye, no empecéis con vuestras peleítas. Mejor dime, ¿cuando sales de cuentas? –preguntó feliz.

–Dentro de tres semanas, pero me hospitalizan dentro de una semana por si tu sobrino decide venir antes al mundo. Jajaja.

–Jajaja. Dale un beso cuando nazca de mi parte y háblale de mí. ¿Vale?

–Vale. Te llamaremos nosotros dentro de dos semanas al móvil de Rei, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien. Os quiero a los tres. Adiós –les despidió con una sonrisa.

–Adiós –colgó.

–Rei, ya he terminado –confirmó mientras extendía el móvil. Rei cogió el teléfono y colgó–. Gracias, te prometo que te devolveré el dinero que estoy gastando en las llamadas.

–No hace falta que me las pagues –le cogió la mano y en ella depositó el helado que había estado sujetando mientras Takao hablaba por teléfono–. Toma, tu helado preferido.

–Gracias –se lo acercó a la boca y empezó a saborearlo.

–Oye, Rei.

–Dime –contestó mirando hacia el frente.

–¿Qué se siente cuando estás enamorado? –Rei le miró con sorpresa.

–Pues… te sientes muy feliz. Sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago y no dejas de pensar en la persona que te gusta. O eso creo. –Respondió pensando en lo que él sentía, pero no sabía si las demás personas enamoradas, sentirían la misma sensación– ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

–Simple curiosidad –comentó lamiendo el helado.

–¿Estás enamorado de alguien? –preguntó Rei intrigado.

–No, es sólo que pienso que debe ser un sentimiento muy bonito que yo jamás podré conocer –en su voz se notaba un poco de tristeza.

–¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Porque tengo veintiún años y todavía no sé lo que es eso. Tampoco sé lo que es un beso, aunque me imagino más o menos lo que tiene que ser. Pero jamás me ha besado ninguna chica o alguien me ha dicho que le guste –sonrió– ¿Tan feo soy?

–Claro que no. Eres muy atractivo y no lo digo porque soy tu amigo, sino porque en realidad lo eres.

–Pues entonces no sé porque ninguna chica se ha acercado hasta mí y me lo ha dicho. ¡Ah! Claro, se me olvidó un pequeño y tonto detalle –contó con una media sonrisa–. Soy ciego y sería una carga para esa persona.

–Takao, escúchame bien. Eres un chico atractivo, no eres ninguna carga para nadie y si todavía no te han dicho algo, es porque pensarán que si te dicen que les gustas te harían daño –pensó en su misma situación con seriedad.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sin entender a su amigo.

–Porque hay gente que no le gustaría verte sufrir, Takao.

–No lo entiendo.

–Mira, tú no eres como la mayoría de las personas invidentes de este mundo.

–¿Y cómo son ellos?

–Muy desconfiados. Ellos pensarían que si los besan se estarían burlando de sus sentimientos y prefieren la soledad a conocer el sentimiento del amor.

–¿Pues sabes qué? Si yo estuviese enamorado de alguien, me gustaría que me besara y me abrazara –anunció de lo más feliz.

–¿En serio? –quedó sorprendido, ante esa confesión por parte del menor.

–Claro, ¿enamorarse es eso no? Querer y ser querido por alguien a quien amas de verdad.

"Si supieras que te amo tanto Takao. Que sueño todas las noches con que estamos juntos y que me amas. Que me gustaría abrazarte y besarte. Si solamente lo supieras, si supiera que diciéndote la verdad no te alejarías de mi lado para siempre".

–Es eso. ¿No, Rei? –preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro.

–Sí, Takao. –respondió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba en su casa, tumbado sobre la cama boca arriba, pensando en una única persona. Takao.

"Takao, no sé porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Creo que mi compañera va a tener razón y sin poder evitarlo me he enamorado de ti. Desde que vi tus preciosos ojos no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza ni un solo segundo". Suspiró. "Necesito verte. Quiero verte de nuevo. Tendré que esperar dos semanas para eso y no sé si podré aguantar tanto tiempo, no al menos sin volverme loco. Tienes una mano tan suave… ¿serán igual que tus labios? Seguro que sí. Anoche no dormí apenas pensando en ti y creo que esta noche no va a ser diferente". Takao –pronunció mirando al techo.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Ey, me alegra que te guste la historia, pero tranquila, puede que Rei tenga una oportunidad con Takao. Eso no se sabe. Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia Senshi, gracias por tu review.

**Nancy–Hiwatari–17:** Gracias por dejar tu review, me alegra que hayas leído mi historia y espero que la sigas leyendo hasta el final.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Hola cumpleañera, me alegra que te gustara el comienzo de mi historia y espero que te haya gustado este capi también.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	3. NUEVOS AMIGOS

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Nuevos Amigos

Continuación...

Una semana después...

Takao estaba sentado en la silla junto al escritorio de su nueva habitación escuchando la radio.

–Buenas tardes, son las cinco. Y como siempre es la hora de que nuestros radioyentes disfruten con tormenta de arena. Aquí se las ponemos, esperamos que les guste.

–Genial –mencionó derrotado–. Una novela –decía mientras escuchaba como los protagonistas hablaban– ¿Qué dices Lucky la dejamos o lo apagamos? –El perro ladró dos veces, dando a entender a su dueño su respuesta negativa–. Está bien, tú mandas amigo –apagó la radio–. Vaya, son las cinco de la tarde y Rei se fue a las dos del mediodía. ¿Habrá encontrado trabajo? ¿Tú qué opinas, Lucky? –Preguntó acariciándole la cabeza al perro–. Como si pudieras contestarme. Yo no sé tú amigo, pero yo ya estoy harto de esperar aquí. ¿Damos un paseo? –El perro ladró una vez, mordiendo su correa que estaba en el suelo, para dársela a Takao en la palma de la mano–. Bien chico, vamos allá –se levantó de la silla y dejó que el perro le guiara por la casa–. Sólo espero que no nos perdamos, porque si no, estaríamos en un gran lío –el perro arañó la puerta principal dándole a entender a su amo que ahí había una puerta y tenía que abrirla. Takao ayudándose del sentido del tacto, palpó la puerta, buscando el pomo. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, abrió la puerta cerrándola tras de sí y siendo guiado por el perro, salieron del edificio. El perro lo fue guiando hasta un parque, ya que era el único sitio que había visto con su dueño. El mismo parque que frecuentaban él y Rei desde que habían venido a Rusia.

–Lucky, busca a alguien –el perro se dirigió hasta una chica que estaba leyendo un libro en un banco y ahí ladró– ¿Hola? –preguntó esperando a que otra persona le respondiese.

La chica respondió de inmediato al ver que se trataba de una persona invidente–. Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó la chica al ver que ambos, perro y dueño se habían detenido frente a ella.

–Sí. Bueno, mi perro me ha guiado hasta aquí pero no sé dónde estoy. ¿Podrías decírmelo tú si no es mucha molestia?

–No lo es, tranquilo. Estás en el parque que está junto al hospital Miranieves. –contestó fijándose en que ese chico parecía realmente atractivo.

–Oh, vale. Ya sé dónde estoy, muchas gracias –le sonrió.

– No ha sido nada –respondió la chica entusiasmada.

–Adiós –la despidió, dándole un pequeño tirón a la cadena del perro.

–Adiós.

–Vamos, Lucky –le animó con voz tranquila a que continuase caminando.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En el hospital…

Las prácticas de los jóvenes habían acabado por ese día y se disponían a marcharse a sus casas, o eso era lo que al menos uno de ellos pretendía. Los tres caminaban hacia los aparcamientos de coches de ese edificio.

–¡Vamos Kai! ¡Prometiste que vendrías con nosotros para tomarnos un helado en el parque! –le regañaba Lorena, cogiéndole de ambas manos.

–Pero... –el bicolor intentaba buscar una excusa, sin dejar de caminar.

–No tienes excusas, Kai. Ya sabes cómo se pone Lorena si no le haces caso. Por tu bien es mejor que vengas con nosotros ó se pondrá como una...–no pudo terminar la frase al ver cómo su amiga se puso a la defensiva.

–¿¡Qué ibas a decir Randy!? –preguntó enfadada.

–Nada –contestó con rapidez.

–¡Eso está mejor! Anda Kai, no seas malo y ven con nosotros –le rogó, dándole pequeños tirones para que la siguiera.

–Está bien, iré con vosotros –no tuvo más remedio que responder, ya que sabía que su amiga era muy cabezota y podía seguir de las mismas durante horas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao llevaba un rato sentado en un banco de ese parque, escuchando los sonidos de su alrededor. No podía iniciar conversación con nadie, porque estaba él solo–. Qué aburrimiento. ¿Verdad Lucky? Si al menos Rei estuviera aquí con nosotros –decía apoyando su espalda en el banco en que estaba sentado desde hacía ya un rato–. Tú al menos disfrutas viendo a la gente pasear, correr, hablar, comer... pero yo no puedo verlo. Ojalá pudiera, así creo que mi vida sería mucho más divertida y podría hacer millones de cosas que no puedo hacer ahora –recapacitó en silencio durante unos segundos–. Quien me vea hablando con un perro pensará que estoy loco. –agregó al pensar que la gente que pasara por su lado se podría fijar en ese detalle.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¡Sí! ¡Me encantan los helados! –gritó Lorena enérgicamente, entrando al parque acompañado de sus amigos.

Randy por su parte, decidió fijarse en el paisaje del parque. Había poca gente, si se comparaba con otras ocasiones en las que él había estado ahí. Una de las tantas personas que estaban sentadas en los bancos se le hizo familiar–. Oye, Kai. ¿Ese no es el chico de la cafetería?

El bicolor miró hacia la misma dirección que su amigo y efectivamente, ahí estaba Takao– ¿Qué hará aquí? –Se percató de que sólo estaba Takao y su perro y eso se le hizo extraño– ¿Por qué estará solo?

La chica se fijó en que su amigo tenía razón– ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?

–No, seguro que estará con ese amigo suyo –quizás había ido a pedirle algo mientras Takao lo esperaba ahí sentado.

–Yo creo que no –sonrió–. Lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza acercarte a él –afirmó su amiga.

–¿Qué dices? No es verdad.

–Pues si no es así…demuéstramelo.

–¿Cómo? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

–Ve con él –señaló con su dedo índice a Takao.

–Está bien –le contestó. El bicolor se acercaba con pasos decididos hacia Takao. La verdad es que no se esperaba por nada del mundo encontrarse al joven de cabellos azules, hablando con su perro, pero por otra parte, lo encontró natural.

–Quien me vea hablando con un perro pensará que estoy loco –afirmó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Yo no pienso que estés loco –sus palabras sorprendieron al joven de cabellos azules, en sus movimientos Kai lo pudo notar.

Tras unos minutos fallidos de intentar reconocer su voz en vano, decidió preguntar–. Tu voz me suena, ¿te conozco?

–Soy Kai, el ayudante de tu médico en el hospital. –respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–Con razón tu voz se me hacía conocida. Yo soy Takao –se presentó, después de todo, dudaba que Kai se acordase de su nombre– ¿Cómo es que no estás en el hospital?

–Mi turno termina a las cinco de la tarde –tras unos minutos de silencio, decidió romper el hielo, ya que no veía a ese pelinegro por ahí– ¿Vienes a este parque a menudo?

–No. Sólo de vez en cuando. ¿Y tú?

–No. Normalmente vuelvo a mi casa después de hacer mis prácticas. Pero hoy les hice una promesa a unos amigos y he tenido que venir. –respondió.

–¿Están aquí? Quiero decir, ¿con nosotros? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No –miró hacía ellos–. Están comprando unos helados –regresó su vista al joven de cabellos azules.

–Oh, seguro que te estarán esperando –silenció unos segundos para continuar hablando sintiéndose culpable– y yo te estoy entreteniendo.

–No me estás entreteniendo. Y dudo que me estén esperando. Son ayudantes en el hospital, igual que yo. Sus turnos acaban cuando el mío. Si quieres puedo presentártelos.

–Vale –sonrió animado.

–Pues, voy a buscarles. ¿Te apetece un helado?

–No he traído dinero –le confesó.

–Eso da igual, yo invito –le sonrió– ¿Qué sabor te gusta?

–Pues menta con chocolate. –respondió.

–Bien, ahora vuelvo –echó a correr para no perder mucho tiempo.

Por su parte, Takao escuchó cómo unos pasos se alejaban, seguramente los de Kai. No pasó mucho rato cuando escuchó bastantes pasos acercarse hasta dónde él estaba.

–Takao, ya estamos aquí –le puso en aviso–. Te presento a Randy y a Lorena –Takao extendió su mano hacia el frente y fue cogida por Randy mientras se la estrechaba.

–Hola Takao, yo soy Randy. Encantado de conocerte –sonrió.

–Igualmente –sonrió, sintiendo cómo le soltaban la mano y cómo se la volvían a coger.

–Y yo soy Lorena, encantada de conocerte, Takao.

–Lo mismo digo –amplió su sonrisa.

–¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? –preguntó Randy.

–Claro que sí –contestó de lo más animado.

Media hora después…

–Jajaja. Perdonad, pero ¿tenéis hora? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

Lorena miró su reloj de pulsera–. Son las seis de la tarde.

–Oh, vaya –contestó con tristeza.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Tengo que irme. –respondió.

–¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? –preguntó Randy.

–Ya me gustaría, pero mi amigo no sabe que he ido a dar un paseo y si regresa al piso y ve que no estoy, se preocupará. Me ha encantado hablar con vosotros –les hizo saber poniéndose en pie.

–A nosotros también –contestó Lorena. Miró a su amigo bicolor y se dio cuenta de que parecía buscar alguna idea para volver a ver a Takao, pero por su cara, dedujo que no la encontraba– ¿Vendrás mañana? –preguntó la chica. Imaginaba que su amigo no había caído en una pregunta tan típica y fácil como esa. Sólo pudo ver el gran interés que despertó en Kai esa pregunta.

–Eso no lo sé, hasta que llegue mañana. Hoy he podido venir porque mi amigo Rei no estaba en casa y yo estaba solo y aburrido –Lucky le puso la correa en la mano y él la cogió–. Bueno ya me voy, gracias por vuestra compañía y gracias por la invitación Kai.

–De nada –contestó con una sonrisa.

–Ya nos veremos chicos, o mejor dicho vosotros me veréis y yo os escucharé –agregó sonriente–. Adiós.

–Adiós –contestaron todos. Mientras Takao se iba alejando poco a poco con el perro, Lorena miraba a Kai.

–¿Vas a dejar que se vaya Kai? –le preguntó mientras le miraba.

–Supongo –suspiró desilusionado mientras veía al joven de cabellos azules alejarse.

–¿Supones? –preguntó su amiga un poco desconcertada.

–Sí –respondió Kai simplemente.

–¡Kai, tu cara no dice eso! ¿¡Por qué no quedas con él!? –insistió la chica.

–¿Quedar con quién? –preguntó Randy confundido.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Kai.

–¿¡Pues para que va a ser!? Tú ya lo sabes, Kai. No querrás que lo diga delante de Randy.

–¿Decirme que? –preguntó Randy confundido.

Kai se detuvo a meditar unos segundos– ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón. Ahora vuelvo –se levantó del asiento y echó a correr hacia la misma dirección por la cual Takao se había marchado.

–Lorena –la llamó Randy, captando su atención.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

–¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? –preguntó sin entender nada. Se había perdido en un momento de la conversación, al parecer el más importante.

–Nada. Que calladito estás más guapo –se puso de pie–. Nos vemos mañana. Dile a Kai si regresa que me he ido ya, hasta mañana –le despidió.

–Hasta mañana –contestó el otro sin más.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¡Oye, Takao! –grito Kai mientras corría detrás de él.

–¿Kai? –preguntó mientras se detenía.

–Sí, soy yo –le respondió poniéndose frente a él–. Oye, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo de compras mañana. Digo si puedes y quieres. Porque a lo mejor no quieres y te estaría forzando a que vinieras y no quisiera... –fue interrumpido por el menor.

–Kai –interrumpió un sonriente Takao.

–¿Uhm? –preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

–No sé si podré salir mañana, pero sí. Me gustaría ir contigo de compras.

–¿De verdad? –Preguntó y el moreno de piel asintió– ¿Qué te parece si quedamos aquí mismo?

–Me parece bien, pero no sé cómo avisarte si no puedo venir –comentó un poco preocupado por la cruda realidad.

–Espera –sacó un busca de su bolsillo y escribió un mensaje en el. Cogió la mano que tenía libre Takao y en ella depositó el busca–. Toma. Éste es mi busca. Te he dejado grabado mi nº de móvil y un mensaje, de manera que si puedes venir… aprietas el botón que tienes aquí –con la otra mano hizo que tocase suavemente el botón del artefacto–. Me mandará un mensaje una vez que lo pulses. Y así sabré que vienes –Takao notaba cómo un pequeño relieve de forma circular salía del pequeño artefacto que tenía en las manos.

–O sea, que si lo aprieto significará que puedo venir, ¿no?

–Sí. Y si por alguna razón no puedes pues no lo pulses y ya está.

–¿Y cómo sé yo que he apretado bien el botón?

–Porque cuando lo aprietas emite un sonido. Adelante compruébalo.

–Vale –fue buscando el botón con ayuda de sus dedos y se encontró con el pequeño relieve circular, así que lo pulsó y éste emitió un ruido– ¿Es ese ruido? –preguntó poniendo una clara atención en el.

–Sí –contestó Kai.

Takao entonces escuchó una musiquilla– ¿Qué es esa música Kai? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Es mi móvil avisándome de lo que acabas de hacer.

–Hala, que guay. Oye, Kai.

–Dime.

–Si no pudiera venir mañana. ¿Cuándo te lo devolveré? –preguntó refiriéndose al busca.

–Pues… –estuvo unos segundos pensativo, pensando en ese detalle hasta que finalmente encontró una solución– ¿Qué te parece la semana que viene en el hospital? De todas formas tienes que ir allí. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Sí –respondió metiéndose el busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón– ¿A qué hora quedamos?

–¿Qué te parece a las cinco de la tarde? Aquí, en el parque.

–Me parece genial –sonrió ilusionado–. Intentaré estar aquí a esa hora.

–Bien.

–Hasta mañana –le despidió el joven de cabellos azules.

–Hasta mañana –contestó.

–Vamos, Lucky –volvió a retomar su camino.

–Te esperaré –susurró el joven de ojos color carmesí para sí mismo mientras regresaba a dónde estaba Randy aún sentado en el banco, esperándole.

–¿Dónde está Lorena? –preguntó el recién llegado sorprendido de no ver allí a la chica.

–Hace un buen rato que se ha ido y ahora que has vuelto, yo también me voy. –le anunció poniéndose en pie.

Los dos salieron del parque con tranquilidad y dividieron sus caminos para irse cada uno a sus casas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao escuchó el sonido de unas llaves. Luego cómo se insertaban en una cerradura y a continuación un ruido bastante indescriptible, pero era la señal de que la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

–Takao, ya estoy aquí –avisó un contento pero cansado Rei.

–Hola, Rei. ¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó un Takao sonriente, sentado en el sofá del comedor.

–Pues –se sentó junto al joven de cabellos azules–. He recorrido media Rusia pero... –se detuvo antes de seguir. Quería ver cómo reaccionaba su amigo ante la incertidumbre.

–¿Pero? –preguntó nervioso intentando animar a su amigo a continuar.

–¡Me han contratado! –finalizó sonriente.

–¡Eso es genial, Rei! ¿¡Cuándo empiezas!? –le preguntó emocionado por la noticia.

–Mañana mismo, a las tres de la tarde empiezo mi turno y termino a las once de la noche. Esa es la parte que menos me gusta.

–¿Por qué? –enarcó una ceja sin entenderle.

–Porque tú estarás solo en el piso y tendré que prepararte la cena por la mañana.

–Por mí no te preocupes. Lo que importa es que has conseguido trabajo como cocinero.

–No me lo han puesto nada fácil –reconoció.

–¿Y qué has tenido que hacer?

–Pues cocinar junto a un montón de chicos en una cocina y esperar a que me dijeran si me habían elegido o no. El jefe del restaurante es el que probaba nuestra comida.

–¿Y qué has cocinado? –preguntó curioso.

–Pato a la naranja. Imagínate a treinta chicos haciendo ese plato –suspiró–. Otra pega es que está un poco lejos del piso, pero pagan muy bien ya que es un restaurante de categoría. Se llama La carpa dorada. Tengo que llevar puesto un uniforme blanco con un delantal azul. Ojalá que me vaya bien. –comentó nervioso, pensando en su futuro en ese trabajo.

–Claro que te irá bien, ya lo verás. Eres el mejor cocinero de todo Japón y dudo que los rusos se resistan a tu comida –aclaró mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Rei no podía quitarle la vista de encima–. Has tenido que aburrirte mucho hoy, todo el día aquí en el piso.

–Bueno, merece la pena si has conseguido trabajo. "Si le digo que he salido de aquí se pondrá como una fiera. No le gusta que vaya yo solo a dar un simple paseo." Además he escuchado la radio y he hablado con Lucky y lo más importante de todo. He cogido ésta pelota –sacó una pequeña pelota del bolsillo de su pantalón–. Me he puesto sobre la mesa así –explicaba mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba hacia la mesa con ayuda de sus manos. Se sentó en una silla y continuó con su explicación–. He puesto así mis manos –puso las manos un poco distantes entre sí y se fue pasando la pelota de una mano a otra–. Y me he ido pasando la pelota –concluyó sonriente.

–Jajaja. Eres increíble Takao. –agregó.

–¿Qué? –preguntó divertido–. No me negarás que es entretenido –contestó mientras se pasaba la pelota de una mano a otra.

–Mejor dime. ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

–Pizza –dejó de jugar y se metió la pelota en el bolsillo.

–De acuerdo, ahora te la preparo –se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, con el fin de hacer las pizzas.

"Kai, estoy ansioso porque llegue mañana y poder de nuevo sentir tu voz y tu compañía". Pensó mientras sonrió interiormente–. Mañana –susurró mientras una gran sonrisa se aparecía en su rostro, lleno de felicidad.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Bueno ya estoy de vuelta con otro capi de Amor Ciego. Debido a que no podía subir la historia a la página principal y sólo se veía en mi profile, tuve que borrar los dos capis que llevaba y volverlos a subir y debido a eso vuestros review se me han borrado.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Gracias por tus reviews bambina. Espero que este capi te haya gustado como los otros dos. Por lo menos Kai ya ha logrado quedar con Takao. ¿Qué pasará en su "cita"? Hasta yo me lo pregunto.

**Nancy– Hiwatari–17: **Gracias por tus reviews, ¿sabes? A mí me gusta también el Kai/Takao más que el Rei/Takao. Aunque como le contesté a Senshi puede que Rei tenga su oportunidad.

**Ari– Yuna:** Gracias por tu review kilométrico. "Me encantan esos reviews" Te digo igual que a Senshi le dije una vez. Rei tendrá su oportunidad pero será más adelante. Espero que te vaya gustando la historia y recibir tus reviews kilométricos que hacen que me parta de risa.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden: **Gracias por tus reviews. Mira el lado positivo, Rei va a ganar mucho dinero en su nuevo trabajo aunque parte negativa es que no podrá estar apenas con él. Mejor la negativa no la mires. Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me des tu opinión sobre él.

**Nataly:** Gracias por tu review. Aquí está el siguiente capi. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero una chica ya se le caía la baba al ver a Takao ¿Por qué sería? Una pista... Rei no estaba ahí. Aunque Rei es un buen chico pero algo celoso.

**Quimera: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo no sé porqué, pero tu review no sale entero y no sé qué era lo que me ibas a escribir. Me queda esa dudilla contigo. Bueno por lo menos sé que Takao te gusta. Espero que estés pendientes de mis actualizaciones y me des tu opinión si es que te dejan

Espero que si alguien lee mi fic, no olvide dejarme su opinión. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	4. ¿CITA?

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

¿Cita?

Continuación...

Takao llevaba toda la mañana nervioso en su apartamento y para Rei, eso no pasó desapercibido.

–Takao. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –le preguntó el joven de ojos color miel.

–No sé a qué te refieres –le contestó intentando disimular su nerviosismo, ese del que al parecer su amigo pelinegro ya sospechaba.

–Takao, te conozco desde siempre y sé cuando estás nervioso y cuando no. Y ahora lo estás –afirmó esperando una respuesta.

–Es que... –tendría que inventar una buena excusa–. Sólo falta una semana para la operación y… de pensar que es una operación delicada y que dura tantas horas me pone los nervios de punta. Y tú sólo podrás hacerme compañía unas horas –comentó con tristeza.

Rei le cogió de la mano–. No te preocupes por eso, estaré todo el tiempo que pueda contigo. Te lo prometo –apretó un poco su agarré para demostrarle a su amigo que no estaba solo.

–Gracias Rei.

–No me las des. Y ahora tengo que irme ó llegaré tarde a mi primer día de trabajo. Y eso creo que no causaría buena impresión –comentó soltándole de la mano muy a su pesar.

–Rei –lo llamó con una sonrisa mientras esperaba sentir la voz de su amigo.

–¿Sí?

–Buena suerte.

–Gracias –le contestó poniéndose en pie–. Adiós Takao.

–Adiós –le despidió el joven de cabellos azules. Escuchó entonces unos pasos alejarse y a continuación, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y al cerrarse. Con ayuda de su perro se fue a su habitación y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a un escritorio. Buscó entonces la radio, palmeando toda la mesa. Una vez que la encontró, la encendió.

–Bien radioyentes son las dos y media de la tarde, para la gente que nos escucha en estos momentos ahí va una canción...–era la voz inconfundible del presentador de esa cadena de radio.

–Todavía falta mucho, Lucky. Creo que voy a ducharme otra vez, por lo menos haré tiempo –se puso de pie y estiró las manos hasta tocar la pared de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando dejó que sus manos le guiasen hasta la esquina. No por ello se detuvo, cerca debía de estar el armario. Pronto dio con algo que sobresalía y tenía tiradores. Era el armario. Abrió las puertas y cogió un pantalón y una camisa de la percha. Abrió los cajones y cogió unos bóxers y unos calcetines. Con todo eso en la mano, se fue al cuarto de baño que estaba justo al lado de su habitación de la misma forma que solía moverse siempre que Lucky no le acompañaba y era nada más y nada menos que guiarse tocando las paredes.

Se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y la dejó encima de una cesta y no dentro ya que la ropa estaba limpia, después de todo, esa iba a ser la segunda vez que se duchaba en el día. Fue a bajarse los pantalones pero recordó que tenía el busca de Kai dentro de uno de los bolsillos. Lo sacó y lo cogió entre sus manos para buscar el botón.

–¿Dónde está? –Se preguntaba mientras lo buscaba– ¡Ah! Está aquí –lo pulsó. El busca no tardó en emitir su típico sonido–. Bien –salió del baño y dejó el busca sobre el escritorio–. No me gustaría que se estropease con el vapor del agua –dicho esto se fue al cuarto de baño para terminar de desnudarse y poder de nuevo ducharse.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En el hospital, los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería.

–Oye, Kai. ¿Por qué vas tan arreglado hoy? –preguntó Randy, al haber visto las ropas del otro antes de que se pusiera la bata encima.

–Yo no voy arreglado –contestó mirando hacia otro lado –Voy como siempre –afirmó.

–Randy tiene razón –Lorena se acercó a él y comenzó a respirar profundamente– ¿Te has puesto colonia?

–Siempre me la pongo –contestó el bicolor mirándola, ella al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo evidente.

–Pues nunca lo había notado –confesó la chica– ¿No será que tienes una cita? –preguntó fijándose en la reacción del bicolor.

Kai agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó–. No –contestó. En ese momento el móvil de Kai pitó. ¿Um? –sacó el móvil con curiosidad de su bolsillo para mirarlo. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Sin más metió de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Randy.

–Una persona –contestó.

–¡Dios, qué miedo! ¡Kai está sonriendo! –casi gritó la chica, más que nada para hacer rabiar al bicolor.

–Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa Lorena –sabía porqué su amiga había hecho eso–. Yo suelo reírme.

–Muy pocas veces –afirmó Randy.

–Pero lo hago.

–Sí, cuando algo te hace feliz o cuando ves que le pego a Randy una paliza –agregó Lorena.

–Oye, eso no es... –iba a quejarse Randy cuando vio cómo su amiga le miraba de soslayo.

–¿Ibas a decir algo? –preguntó la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡No, no! ¡Qué va, que va! –contestó agitando las manos de un lado a otro.

–Eso pensaba –apartó la vista de Randy para mirar a Kai–. Venga, Kai. No seas malo y dinos quien era ¿Qué te ha hecho tan feliz?

–Lorena, son cosas personales y no se lo voy a contar ni a ti, ni a nadie –concluyó el joven de ojos color carmesí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En el piso de Takao...

–Son las cuatro y media de la tarde –decía la chica por la radio–. Gracias por... –Takao apagó la radio.

–No, gracias a ti por decirme la hora. Vamos Lucky –el perro se acercó de la misma forma que siempre hacía a su dueño para darle la correa–. A ver, piensa Takao –se decía en voz alta a sí mismo– ¿Llevas las llaves? –se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón– Sí. ¿Llevas el busca de Kai? –Se tocó el otro bolsillo–. También. Voy vestido, tengo las gafas puestas, mmm... ¿Qué se me olvida? Bueno ya me acordaré. Vámonos Lucky. No me gustaría hacer esperar a Kai –decía mientras el perro lo conducía hasta la puerta de la salida y salían de allí.

A las cinco de la tarde, Takao llegó al parque y tras haberle preguntado a una persona si estaba en el parque al que pretendía ir, se sentó en un banco a esperar. No pasó mucho rato antes de que Takao escuchase la voz del bicolor.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó feliz de ver que había podido al final ir a la cita.

–Hola –respondió de la misma manera.

–¿Llevas mucho rato esperándome? –preguntó observándole de arriba abajo.

–No, que va. Acabo de llegar... por cierto. ¿Tú quién eres? –le preguntó. Kai al escuchar esas palabras se sintió confundido y un poco desanimado.

–¿No reconoces mi voz? –le preguntó preocupado.

–Jajaja, lo siento Kai. Era una broma. ¿Te has enfadado?

Suspiró aliviado–. No, tranquilo. ¿Nos vamos?

–Claro –se puso de pie–. Lucky, sigue a Kai –cuando sintió cómo la correa se tensaba, comenzó a andar–. Oye, Kai.

–Dime –contestó mirándole, mientras caminaba a su par.

–¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

–Claro.

–¿Puedes indicarme si hay escaleras o cosas así por dónde camino?

–Claro que sí.

–Gracias. ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó curioso.

–Primero al aparcamiento del hospital para coger mi coche. Después al supermercado y al centro comercial.

–Ah, vale –respondió. Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al aparcamiento.

–Bien ya hemos llegado al aparcamiento –le avisó.

–Dime, ¿qué coche tienes? Digo, si quieres decírmelo.

–Un Brabus Mercedes–Benz C V8 sports coupe color rojo.

–Ah –no tenía ni idea de que coche se trataba, pero si que recordó algo–. Oye, quizá no sea buena idea que me monte en el coche.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que te mareas?

–No, es que no quiero que mi perro te lo manche o te llene los asientos de pelos.

–A mi me da igual, además no creo que suelte tanto pelo –contestó mirando el perro–¿Dónde quieres sentarte? ¿Delante o detrás?

–Prefiero detrás –sonrió–. Así estaré con el perro.

–Está bien –abrió la puerta–. La puerta está abierta –le avisó. Ayudó a Takao a entrar en el coche–. Te pondré el cinturón –avisó mientras comenzaba a ponérselo.

–Umm –expresó el chico de ojos color rojo zafiros al percibir un aroma exquisito.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el bicolor mirándole desde esa posición.

–Am… nada –sonrió.

–Bueno, ya está. Al perro no le puedo poner un cinturón, pero tranquilo, no corro mucho –advirtió Kai.

–Está bien –Takao escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Después otra abrirse, el ruido de un motor arrancándose y sintió un poco de movimiento en el coche.

–Takao –lo llamó mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo interior.

–¿Qué?

–¿Habías viajado antes en coche?

–Sí. He viajado en coche, en tren, en avión y en barco. En lo que más en avión ¿Y tú?

–En coche, en avión y en tren. En barco creo que no y si he viajado alguna vez no lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo es viajar en barco? –preguntó curioso.

–Pues es como si intentaras ponerte de pie en una superficie que se mueve. Sientes cómo estás parado y tu cuerpo se mueve hacia los lados. Es mareante –afirmó– ¿Cómo es conducir un coche?

–Está bien, pero supongo que también es muy mareante cuando no encuentras aparcamiento o hay mucho tráfico –así estuvieron hablando hasta que llegaron al supermercado. Kai encontró aparcamiento sin ningún problema. Estacionó el coche y ayudó al joven de cabellos azules a bajarse.

–Gracias.

–No me las des. Vamos a entrar.

–¿Crees que me dejaran entrar con el perro?

–No creo que tengan problema –afirmo Kai.

Efectivamente no tuvo problema en entrar con el perro en el supermercado. Kai compró todo lo necesario. Después de eso fueron andando hasta el centro comercial que estaba a unos diez minutos de allí. Kai supuso que el aparcamiento del centro comercial debía de estar lleno y dejó el coche en el supermercado.

–Ya hemos llegado, Takao –le avisó, observando cómo en la puerta había un policía.

–Lo siento joven, pero no se permite la entrada de animales en éste centro –advirtió claramente el policía mientras miraba el animal.

Aunque no podía verle, Takao sabía que se estaba refiriendo a él–. Ah, de acuerdo. Bueno Kai, te esperaré aquí –en su voz se notaba la desilusión.

–Oiga señor, mi amigo es invidente y necesita... comprarse ropa –excusó el joven de ojos color carmesí con lo que Takao enarcó una ceja–. Por favor haga una excepción y déjelo pasar con el perro. Es su guía.

–Lo siento joven, pero si dejo entrar a un solo animal aunque sea un perro–guía me despiden –aclaró el policía.

–Kai, de verdad no importa. Me quedaré aquí a esperarte hasta que salgas–. La verdad es que quería pasar, pero no metería en un lío a su nuevo amigo.

El bicolor pudo notar que realmente el joven de cabellos azules no sentía lo que decía. Su cara era de total decepción–. Pero a ti te hacía ilusión entrar.

–Sí. Pero si no se puede, no se puede –se dio por vencido con una media sonrisa.

Kai agachó la cabeza, intentando buscar alguna respuesta a ese problema y se quedó por unos segundos mirando al perro–. Señor, ¿puede hacerme un favor? –le preguntó al policía.

–Si está en mi mano, sí –contesto el policía.

–¿Puede cuidar del perro? –preguntó quitándole la correa de las manos con suavidad al joven de cabellos azules. Amarró al perro en uno de los pósters que estaba a la sombra y frente al policía.

–Claro, eso no es problema –contestó el policía.

–Pero, Kai... –intentó hablar el moreno de piel.

–No te preocupes, yo seré tu guía –le aclaró, pasándole una mano por la cintura, acercándose a Takao bastante a su cuerpo–. Agárrate a mí.

–Vale –contestó algo sonrojado mientras ponía su mano alrededor de la cintura de Kai. –Señor –pronunció Takao esperando que alguien le contestase.

–Dime, muchacho –contestó el policía, observándole con los brazos cruzados.

–Gracias por cuidar a mi perro –agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

–De nada, muchacho –contestó amablemente el policía.

–¿Nos vamos, Takao? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Sí –afirmó con una sonrisa.

–Está bien, camina recto.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Con ayuda de Kai, Takao comenzó a caminar por el centro comercial.

–Dime, Kai. ¿Cómo es un centro comercial?

–¿Nunca has estado en ninguno? –preguntó sorprendido.

–No –contestó un poco apenado.

–Pues es como juntar varias tiendas en un solo sitio; supermercado, tiendas de ropa, salas de videojuegos, restaurantes, cine.

–¡Qué guay, debe de ser enorme!

–Sí que lo es –contestó Kai mirando a su alrededor.

–¿Y a cuál de todos esos sitios vamos a ir? –preguntó entusiasmado mientras se abrazaba más a Kai.

–A la tienda de ropa –contestó sonrojándose al sentir cómo Takao se aferró más a él mientras miraba hacia el frente–. No te asustes, ahora hay una rampa hacia abajo –avisó mientras bajaba despacio por ella– ¿Voy muy deprisa para ti?

–No.

–Dime, ¿prefieres las escaleras mecánicas o el ascensor? –se detuvo en su caminar y miró hacia ambos lados para luego fijar su vista en el joven de cabellos azules.

–¿También hay ascensor y escaleras cómo se llamen? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Jajaja, escaleras mecánicas –aclaró.

–¿Qué es eso? Nunca lo he escuchado antes.

–Pues son unas escaleras que están en continuo movimiento.

–¿Y para qué sirven?

–Para subir a la gente a otros pisos. Consiste en poner los pies sobre un peldaño de esa escalera y te lleva hasta el otro piso, sin que tengas que subir por ella andando. Pero tienes que tener cuidado con ellas, porque si pones el pie en el filo de ella o no levantas el pie al salir de ellas, puedes caerte. No sé si me entiendes, se me dan fatal las explicaciones –confesó.

–Mnn…creo que te entiendo.

–¿Has subido alguna vez en ascensor?

–Sí, en eso sí. Ojalá que yo pudiera subir por esas escaleras –susurró eso último.

–¿Y quien dice que no puedas?

–Bueno, ¿y si pongo el pie fuera?

–Si quieres podemos probar. Hay más gente esperando en el ascensor y no hay nadie en las escaleras mecánicas –le explicaba mientras miraba a ambos lados.

–Pero, ¿y si me caigo? No sé, te haré pasar vergüenza y eso.

–No me importa, además no voy a dejar que te caigas. Tú sólo haz lo que yo te diga y agárrate más a mí.

–Vale –se aferró más al ruso.

–Bien, vamos a caminar hacia la derecha. Ahora recto... párate. Estamos justo enfrente –advirtió Kai–. Ahora quiero que con tu pie derecho eches un paso hacia delante y que lo sigas con el otro cuando yo te diga. Notarás cómo tu pie izquierdo se va quedando más bajo que el derecho. No te asustes si te echas un poco hacia atrás yo no te soltaré ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

–Bien –miró hacia las escaleras esperando el momento exacto para que Takao no fuera a pisar en falso y caerse– ¡Ahora! –le avisó. Takao echó un pie hacia delante e inmediatamente echó el otro, notando cómo uno se quedaba más bajo que el otro.

–Jajaja, ¡qué guay! ¡Estoy subiendo, Kai!

–Jajaja. Escúchame esto es importante. Cuando notes que tus piernas están al mismo nivel y yo te dé la señal, da un paso grande hacia delante con tu pie derecho.

–Vale –respondió animado. El joven de cabellos azules sintió cómo sus pies se estaban poniendo al mismo nivel y sólo esperaba la señal de Kai, el cual estaba muy atento a las escaleras.

–¡Ahora! –le avisó. Takao hizo lo que le mandó el bicolor y salieron de las escaleras mecánicas.

–¿Lo ves? Ya estamos en el piso de arriba, sanos y salvos.

–¡Ha sido genial! ¿Igual que se sube se puede bajar? –preguntó emocionado.

–Sí, pero para bajar es mejor el ascensor. Así que bajaremos por el.

–Está bien –respondió con una gran sonrisa. Mientras, esperaba a que Kai le guiara– ¿A qué hora cierra este centro?

–A las diez de la noche –contestó contemplándole. Fijándose en esa sonrisa tan sincera. –¿Vamos?

Fue la pregunta que le hizo al ruso salir de sus pensamientos–. Sí.

–Está bien, vamos recto –le indicó–. Ahora a la izquierda.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tras las indicaciones de Kai llegaron finalmente a la tienda.

–Kai.

–¿Qué? –preguntó mirándole.

–Me imagino que no podrás ver ropa si yo estoy agarrado a ti. ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? –propuso el moreno de piel.

–¿Qué?

–Si hay un asiento, me llevas hasta el. Me sentaré y te esperaré, así podrás ver con más detenimiento la ropa. Además, supongo que tendrás que probártela y no voy a entrar contigo al probador. ¿No? Jajaja.

–Jajaja. Vale, no tardaré mucho sólo voy a probarme una camisa que vi la semana pasada.

–No importa si tardas más, tomate el tiempo que necesites –le decía mientras era guiado hasta un asiento, dónde tomó asiento.

–Ahora vuelvo –le avisó. Caminó hasta uno de los percheros de esa tienda, más concreta a uno que tenía camisas colgadas. Buscó su talla, cogió la camisa y se la probó en el probador.

Mientras Kai estaba en el probador, a Takao se le acercó una mujer–. Perdona, ¿pero podrías decirme cómo me queda este vestido? –le preguntó mientras daba varias vueltas levantándose el cabello con la mano. Takao ni se inmutó, lo cual molestó a la mujer– ¡Oye chico! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me ignores! –le reclamó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la mano.

–¿Hablaba conmigo? –le preguntó a la chica.

–¡Claro que es a ti! ¡Oye, si no te gusta cómo me queda el vestido dímelo, no tienes porqué ignorarme de esa manera!

–Oye, yo... –intentaba explicarse.

–¡No me vengas con excusas! ¡Tengo unos pechos grandes y un culo perfecto!

–Señorita... –aunque intentaba decirle que no podía verla, la otra no le dejaba explicarse.

–¡Tendrías que estar ciego para no ver mi estupenda figura! –seguía hablando desenfrenadamente.

–Amm...–agregó, levantando su dedo índice como pidiendo así la palabra.

–¡Claro, seguro que eres gay, porque no se te ha caído la baba en cuanto me has visto!

–¿Eh? No... –de nuevo la mujer le interrumpía.

–¡Dios con lo guapo que eres y el cuerpazo que tienes, tenías que ser gay! –exclamaba la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Kai en ese momento salió del vestidor y vio que una chica le estaba armando un pequeño escándalo a Takao, así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó interrumpiendo a la chica y esperando una respuesta de Takao.

–¿¡Es tu amigo o tu novio!? ¡Claro, seguro que es tu pareja, ¿verdad?! –decía mirando a Kai.

–¡Oye! –gritó Takao, poniéndose en pie– ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes una figura perfecta, pero soy invidente! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Así que perdona si no sabía que me estabas hablando a mí! ¡Gracias por decir que soy guapo y que tengo buen cuerpo porque eres la primera chica que me lo dice y no! ¡No soy gay! –le explicaba atropelladamente.

Ante eso, la chica silenció unos segundos–. Upps, vaya. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –intentó excusarse por su gran sermón y más al ver a la cantidad de gente que había reunido a su alrededor sin ningún motivo.

–Porque no me dejabas. –aclaró intentando serenar su tono.

–Oye, lo siento mucho. ¿Vale? Te lo digo de verdad. –se disculpó la chica.

Takao suspiró–. Ya no importa –le intentó restar importancia, aunque le había molestado todo eso– ¿Nos vamos, Kai?

–Claro –contestó mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y le guiaba hasta el mostrador para pagar. Una vez que salieron de la tienda, Kai notaba que el joven de cabellos azules estaba algo triste.

–Oye, Kai. Lo siento –se disculpó algo afligido sin dejar de caminar con el otro.

–¿Por qué?

–Por haber formado ese numerito en la tienda. Seguro que toda la gente nos miró y te sentiste avergonzado de que te acompañase a esa tienda –suspiró.

–Takao, en primer lugar, tú no has formado ningún numerito. Ha sido esa maniática obsesionada con su cuerpo. En segundo lugar, no creas que nos ha mirado tanta gente. Sólo estábamos nosotros, la maniática y la dependienta –mintió para tranquilizarle–. Y en tercer lugar, yo nunca me avergonzaría de ti.

–Gracias. Si te digo la verdad, no es la primera vez que me pasan cosas así. Y siento no ser de ayuda para otra gente.

–Izquierda –indicó el Kai mientas lo escuchaba.

–Te parecerá una tontería pero tenía miedo hace un momento. Porque tú puedes ver la reacción de esa chica y puedes ver si está llorando, si se está riendo o si te va a dar una bofetada. Y tú a diferencia de mi puedes apartarte, pero yo no. Mi mundo no es nada fácil, Kai. Sólo está lleno de oscuridad y nada más, ni siquiera un rayito de luz. ¿Sabes? de niño quería ser médico, pero no cualquier médico, sino medico oftalmólogo. Poder ayudar a las personas invidentes, como en un futuro lo harás tú. ¡Ja! Qué ironía. Ahora resulta que el que necesita ayuda soy yo. Me gustaría trabajar como lo hacen los demás, casarme… tener una familia. –finalizó.

–Pero todo eso una persona invidente también puede tenerlo –contestó mirando tanto a Takao como al camino que debían de seguir.

–Puede que si Kai, pero es realmente difícil. A ningún ciego le gusta ser una molestia para nadie –suspiró.

Kai silenció unos segundos. La verdad es que no sabía que podía decirle en unos momentos así para animarle– ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? –preguntó para animar al joven de cabellos azules.

–Mm…sí.

–Pues te invito a una –miró al moreno de piel para saber cuál sería su reacción, si le había animado con lo dicho o no.

Takao se dio una palmada en la frente–. Ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo. Otra vez no tengo dinero –se recriminó ante ello en voz alta.

–Bueno eso no es problema, te he dicho que te invitaba a una, de lo que quieras y la bebida que quieras. Aquí las hacen bastante buenas. Además, están un piso más arriba así que si quieres podemos subir por las escaleras mecánicas. ¿Qué me dices?

El joven de cabellos azules sonrió más animado–. Vale.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Subieron por las escaleras mecánicas. Entraron a la hamburguesería e hicieron su pedido.

¿Nos las comemos aquí? ¿O prefieres otro sitio? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Prefiero ir con Lucky, no sé si estará bien –contestó Takao algo preocupado por el perro.

–Vale. Recogeremos a Lucky, iremos a por el coche y después a un parque. ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó mientras cogía la bolsa con el pedido.

–Genial –sonrió.

Bajaron al piso de abajo. Salieron a la calle y recogieron al perro. Fueron a por el coche que estaba en el supermercado y se dirigieron a otro parque. Bajaron del coche y se sentaron en el césped, a la sombra de un árbol, enfrente de una gran fuente.

–Toma, aquí tienes –el joven de cabellos azules abrió las manos, esperando a coger las cosas–. Tu hamburguesa y tu coca cola –anunció mientras se la ponía en las manos.

–Gracias. –Takao flexionó sus rodillas y puso entre ellas su bebida. Comenzó a desenvolver su hamburguesa cuidadosamente, mientras que Kai lo contemplaba. Cuando el joven de cabellos azules notó que la hamburguesa estaba bien desenvuelta le dio un pequeño bocado–. Mmn... –No tuvo más remedio que decir al saborear una hamburguesa tan rica –Está buenísima.

–Te lo dije –comentó mientras comenzaba a comer el también–. Takao, sólo por curiosidad. Pensaba que las personas invidentes llevabais un bastón para guiaros mejor.

–Sí y lo llevamos o eso creo, porque no los veo, pero Rei me lo ha dicho.

–¿Cómo es que no lo llevas?

–Es que se me perdió cuando viajé por última vez. Creo que fue en Estados Unidos. Me lo dejé olvidado en la habitación en la que estaba hospedado y como nos vinimos aquí, pues no he tenido tiempo de comprarme otro. Además no sé ni dónde comprarlo.

–Bueno, quizá dentro de unos meses ya no te haga falta –anunciaba Kai mientras bebía un poco de su bebida.

–Posiblemente –comentó el joven de cabellos azules mientras seguía comiéndose su hamburguesa.

–Oye. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

–Hitoshi –Takao recapacitó en la pregunta de Kai– ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?

–Porque yo fui quien anotó tus datos –le recordó Kai.

–Es verdad. Qué buena cabeza tienes, al contrario que la mía, jajaja, Hitoshi es tres años mayor que yo, está casado y va a ser padre dentro de poco –contó emocionado.

–¿Y qué va a ser? ¿Niño o niña?

–Un niño, pero todavía no saben que nombre ponerle. ¿Sabes? Estoy deseando de cogerlo entre mis brazos y si es posible y todo sale bien, poder verlo –sonrió– ¿Y tú tienes hermanos/as?

–No. Mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre murió cuando tenía seis años.

–Ups. Lo siento, Kai.

–Tranquilo, no importa. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?

–Pues también están muertos.

–Lo siento.

–Y yo también. No sabes la falta que me han hecho durante todos estos años. Por suerte para mi, aún me quedan mi hermano, mi cuñada y Rei, mi mejor amigo. Él es quien ha cuidado de mí, desde la muerte de mis padres. Desde que yo tenía catorce años y también es quien ha viajado conmigo por todos esos lugares.

–Le aprecias mucho, ¿verdad?

–Apreciarle es poco, le quiero como a un hermano. Prácticamente nos hemos criado juntos y hemos vivido los momentos más duros juntos –sonrió–. Le debo mucho.

–Entiendo –contestó Kai mientras otra pregunta rondaba en su cabeza–. Oye, ¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a la psicópata esa?

–¿Psicópata? ¿Te refieres a la chica de la tienda?

–Sí, o a la histérica, cómo prefieras llamarla –sonrió.

–Jajaja, ¿a qué te refieres?

– ¿De verdad es la primera chica que te dice que eres guapo y...? –fue interrumpido por el menor.

–Sí –contestó sonrojándose–. Debo de ser una especie de ogro o algo así. Jajaja, pero sí. Es verdad. Nunca se me ha acercado ninguna chica. Al principio pensaba que era porque era feo, después por mis ojos. Tienen que ser horribles –concretó–. Por eso llevo estas gafas y tras pensarlo con detenimiento he llegado a una conclusión de la que estoy completamente seguro.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Kai intrigado.

–Que moriré soltero y sin saber lo que es amar a alguien o lo que es un beso.

–En primer lugar no eres guapo, eres guapísimo. En segundo lugar, tus ojos no son horribles, son preciosos. Y en tercer lugar… ¿nunca te han besado? –preguntó cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho el menor.

–No y es decepcionante, porque tengo veintiún años y no sé lo que es eso. Te parecerá una tontería, pero para mí es muy importante. Hasta los niños de trece años ya tienen novia. Y yo ni siquiera sé lo que es tener una.

–¿Nunca has salido con alguien?

–Aparte de mi cuñada, no he estado en mi vida con ninguna chica –sonrió– ¿Tú tienes novia?

–No, pero cuando tenía catorce años, una chica me sorprendió un día cuando se me lanzó y me dio un beso en los labios. Me pidió que saliera con ella, pero a mí no me gustaba, así que le dije que no.

–Bueno al menos te han besado –comentó Takao mientras buscaba el refresco de sus piernas, intentando buscar la pajita. Una vez que la encontró la dirigió hasta su boca con ayuda de su mano y comenzó a beber despacio.

–¿Qué piensas que sentirías si alguien te besará? –preguntó Kai.

–No lo sé, supongo que estaría nervioso y me daría miedo –confesó el menor.

–¿Miedo?

–Sí. No miedo de ese beso, sino de la persona que me lo da y de enamorarme de esa persona. Dicen que se sufre mucho cuando uno se enamora. –habló para darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa provocando que un poco de Ketchup se le quedase en la comisura del labio.

–Takao –le llamó para llamarle la atención.

–¿Qué? –contestó.

–Tienes un poco de kétchup en los labios –se señaló el mismo el sitio por inercia, aunque sabía que el menor no lo vería.

–Oh, vaya. Jeje, que vergüenza –comentó sonrojándose un poco– ¿Puedes quitármelo tu? Es que tengo las dos manos ocupadas –dijo mientras alzaba ambas manos un poco hacia arriba mostrándole la hamburguesa y el vaso con la bebida.

–Claro –se acercó hacia él lentamente mientras no apartaba su mirada de esa boca para intentar besarle en los labios. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero lo que Takao le había dicho momentos antes lo hizo detenerse. Así que con su dedo pulgar le quitó el kétchup haciéndolo rozar por los labios de Takao para luego llevarse el dedo a su boca y chuparlo–. Ya está –avisó.

–Gracias. ¿Por cierto que pañuelo has usado? Era muy suave.

–Uno de los que he comprado en el súper. –inventó.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Estuvieron hablando durante toda la tarde hasta que llegaron las ocho de la tarde.

–Jajaja. Por cierto ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Las ocho de la tarde –contestó Kai mientras miraba su reloj.

–Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde –agregó mientras se ponía de pie.

–Y yo –reconoció poniéndose de pie también.

–Lo siento, creo que te he entretenido demasiado.

–No ha sido así, además, me gusta estar contigo –le hizo saber al menor.

–¿En serio? A mí también me ha gustado mucho estar contigo –se tocó el bolsillo sacando el busca–. Toma, casi se me olvida devolvértelo.

–Si quieres puedes quedártelo, por si salimos otro día. ¿Te gustaría volver a salir conmigo por ahí?

–Claro –contestó emocionado.

–¿De verdad? –le preguntó el bicolor no creyéndose la respuesta de antes.

–De verdad –sonrió.

Salieron del parque y se montaron en el coche. Kai dejó a Takao en el parque de siempre para que el perro le guiara hasta su casa.

–Adiós, Kai. –le despidió.

–Adiós, no lo olvides. Pasado mañana, aquí a la misma hora de hoy.

–No lo olvidaré. "No podría olvidarlo". Pensó esto último con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar, alejándose de Kai.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao acababa de llegar a su habitación. El perro se tumbó al lado de la cama, dónde su dueño le había soltado la correa.

–¿Sabes, Lucky? Hoy me lo he pasado genial. –Decía mientras se tumbaba en la cama y cruzaba los brazos por detrás de su nuca–. Deberías de haber estado en el centro comercial, me he divertido tanto cuando he subido con él las escaleras mecánicas. Pero me asusté un poco cuando esa chica se puso a hablarme como loca. Kai estaba ahí para salvarme, jajaja. Olía tan bien. Creo que llevaba colonia. Me ha gustado mucho pasar la tarde con él. Me gustó sentirlo cerca de mi cuando subía esas escaleras y me ha guiado por todo el centro comercial. No sé, con él me siento protegido. ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho? Que tengo unos ojos preciosos. ¿Puedes creértelo, Lucky? Y no se ha burlado de mí o se ha reído cuando le he dicho que nadie me ha besado nunca. Creo que ésta noche no podré dormir pensando en el día de hoy.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai acababa de llegar a su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue poner el contestador para ver si tenía mensajes, mientras dejaba las bolsas en el comedor y entraba a su cuarto para quitarse la camisa y dejarla allí.

–Hola, soy Kai. Deja tus mensajes después de la señal –finalizó el mensaje, para dejar emitir un sonido largo.

–Hola, Kai. Soy Lorena. ¿Dónde te has metido? Te he estado llamando pero no me contestabas. Bueno no era para nada importante, sólo era para que me dijeras cómo te ha ido con tu cita. Porque estoy segura de que tenías una cita importante con alguien. Mañana hablaremos. Un beso. Adiós. –El contestador emitió de nuevo ese sonido tan largo, que aclaraba que el mensaje había finalizado. Kai salió de la habitación, cogió las bolsas de la compra y se dirigió a la cocina.

–Kai, exijo verte pasado mañana a las ocho de la tarde aquí en la mansión para hablar de unos asuntos contigo. Ya estás avisado. –Kai salió de la cocina y puso atención al mensaje–. Si no vienes, irán en tu busca, así que tú mismo. Vienes por las buenas o por las malas, jovencito. Adiós. –Se despidió, para después escuchar el largo sonido del contestador.

–No hay más mensajes –anuncio la voz del contestador.

–Perfecto –comentó con el ceño fruncido y con desgano mientras se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a colocar todas las cosas en su sitio– ¿Para qué querrá verme el viejo ahora? –se preguntaba mientras cogía varios alimentos y los metía dentro de la nevera. Cogió un bote de kétchup y lo metió en la nevera. No tardó mucho en llegarle un pensamiento a la cabeza–. Takao –le nombró con una enorme sonrisa mientras recordaba ese día.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un cansado Rei entraba a su casa, encontrándose a un Takao sentado en el sofá, con la radio puesta y cantando.

–Vamos Lucky, canta conmigo –dijo animando al perro.

Y eso es lo que quiero, besos.

Que todas las mañanas me despierten de esos,

que sea por la tarde y siga habiendo besos.

Y luego por la noche hoy me den más besos pa cenar (X2)

–Hola, Takao –le saludó el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa al ver al joven de cabellos azules tan feliz.

El menor dio un pequeño respingo por el susto–. Hola Rei, no me había dado cuenta de que habías llegado. –Dejó de cantar y levantándose del sofá caminó hasta dónde estaba la radio para apagarla.

–Jajaja, oye se te ve muy feliz hoy. –Comentaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

–¿Tú crees? No, lo que pasa es que me encanta escuchar el Canto del Loco. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? –preguntó sentándose en el sofá junto al pelinegro.

–Genial, pero estoy muy cansado. ¿Has cenado ya?

–Sí. Estaba deliciosa, como siempre. –Respondió refiriéndose a la comida que su amigo le dejaba siempre hecha.

–Oye, Takao –le llamó mirándole de arriba abajo–. Creí que llevabas puesta la camisa roja y blanca en lugar del azul cielo.

–Ah, sí. Es que me he vuelto a bañar. –Comentó nervioso–. El aburrimiento, jejeje –rió nervioso.

–No habrás salido por ahí tú solo, ¿verdad? –quería asegurarse de ello.

–No, que va –contestó de lo más tranquilo.

–Eso está bien, porque si salieras tú sólo por ahí, ya sabes lo que pasaría. ¿Verdad? –preguntó, fijándose en las reacciones de Takao.

–Sí, te enfadarías muchísimo.

–Exacto –lo miró de nuevo– ¿No me ocultas nada? –le preguntó sabiendo que algo le ocultaba.

–No, bueno sí –respondió el menor rascándose la cabeza.

–¿Qué es? –pidió saber.

–Que... me gustaría que preparases esa tarta de fresa que tanto me gusta. –Juntó sus manos–. Por favor, por favor.

–Claro que sí –respondió poniéndole la mano sobre la espalda.

–Bien, gracias Rei –contestó agradecido, con más ánimo en su voz. Llevó la mano más atrás de su hombro para notar el brazo del otro. Lo siguió hasta llegar al hombro del pelinegro. Una vez hecho esto, abrazo al joven de ojos color miel–. Eres un gran amigo.

–Lo sé –contestó con algo de tristeza–. Lo sé –repitió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Takao. "Me quedaría así por siempre, Takao". Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir el calor que despedía ese cuerpo abrazado a él.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Muajajaja ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. (Si vuestra pesadilla está aquí). Como habéis comprobado, ha sido una cita que seguro no os imaginabais. (¿Qué esperáis el chico es ciego y no ve ciertas cosas?) ¿Para qué querrá el viejo ver a su nieto? Algo huele mal aquí.

**Gracias por vuestros reviews a:**

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden: **Gracias por tu review y no, no te estás volviendo loca. Lo que pasa es que al subir la historia a la página principal se me borraron los reviews que hasta ahora me habíais dejado todas. Pero tranquila porque están guardados en una carpeta de mi ordenador (supuse que se borrarían por eso tomé esa precaución). Bueno cómo ves Rei no sabe nada de la "cita" que ha tenido Takao. Y tienes razón cuando dices que trabaja media jornada, pero ya se las ingeniará para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Takao. Tendrás que esperar al próximo capi para saber lo que pasa. Hasta pronto.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Bueno bambina, como ya has podido comprobar Kai no ha besado a Takao.

Kai: Tenía mis razones.

Kaily: Díselas a Takaita porque ella y yo esperábamos vuestro primer beso.

Takao: Eso ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Kai: No quería que te asustases y te alejaras de mi (dice mirando a Takao) No al menos en nuestra primera cita. (Sonrisa maliciosa)

Takao: Ohh, que tierno eres, Kai.

Kaily: Porque no ves sus ojos. Juraría que tiene una pizca de pasión por rasgarte la ropa ahora mismo. Hala, dejamos a estos dos que ellos se entiendan. Bueno por lo menos han ido agarraditos de la cintura casi todo el tiempo. Gracias por tu review Takaita, espero que te haya gustado la historia y que me des tu opinión. Xao.

**Águila Fanel:** Gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo que más largo que los otros tres que escribí. ¿Así que tú eres de la pareja Kai&Takao? Me alegra que lo aclares ya que hay gente que le gusta el Rei&Takao. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que no dejes de decirme lo que piensas. Hasta pronto.

**Quimera: **Gracias por tu review. Te aclaro tu duda diciéndote que Rei y Takao se han criado prácticamente juntos (eran vecinos) y lo empezó a cuidar cuando los padres de Takao murieron. Es decir cuando Takao tenía catorce años y Rei quince ya que se llevan un año. Eso no lo he dicho en estos capítulos porque no lo escribo hasta más adelante. Otra cosa, te entiendo perfectamente con el problema que tienes a la hora de dejar reviews. A mí no me dejaba subir este fic a la página principal y sólo me dejaba en mi profile. Cuando quieras quedamos y ponemos una bomba nuclear a la página, jajaja. Xao.

**Ari–yuna: **Gracias por tu review. No importa que tu review haya sido el último en enviarse, lo importante para mi es haberlo recibido, me sube mucho el ánimo. Bueno cómo ya puedes ver, Kai tiene el mismo problema que Rei tiene. No quiere asustar a Takao. Aunque Rei es muy astuto y no tardará mucho en enterarse que algo está ocurriendo a sus espaldas e intentará meterse un poquito por medio. Ya veremos cómo lo hace. Hasta pronto.

Bueno espero que no olvidéis dejar vuestros reviews si leéis esta historia con vuestros comentarios. Este fic lo hice por petición de Takaita Hiwatari, si a alguien le gusta mi manera de escribir o mi forma de expresarme, estoy abierta a más peticiones que me hagáis sobre las parejas que queráis. Yo escribiré el fic, sin ningún problema. Sólo tendríais que decirme si es un one–shot o una historia por capítulos. Dicho esto me despido. Muajajaja, volveré. Xao.


	5. UN DÍA INOLVIDABLE

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Un Día Inolvidable

Continuación...

Dos días después...

Kai y Takao habían vuelto a salir juntos. Esta vez habían ido a una fuente de considerable tamaño que se decía, era famosa por cumplir los deseos de la gente. Se encontraba situada dentro de un pabellón de forma circular, hecho de mármol con varias columnas del mismo material rodeándola, por las cuales habían varias plantas trepadoras a lo largo de ellas. La cúpula era bastante alta. Dentro del pabellón también había algunos bancos dentro pegados casi a la pared, por si alguien quería sentarse y admirar la fuente.

–¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Kai? –preguntó Takao curioso.

–Tienes que pedir un deseo y tirar una moneda hacia atrás. Si se mete en el agua tu deseo se cumplirá y si no se mete en el agua, pues imagínatelo. –Kai cogió a Takao de ambas manos y lo puso de espaldas a la fuente–. Así está bien –avisó mientras miraba la trayectoria.

–Vale –respondió Takao mientras sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo. Pidió un deseo y la lanzó hacia atrás– ¿Y? ¿Se ha metido?

–Sí –contestó Kai al ver que la moneda se había metido–. Tu deseo se hará realidad.

–¡Genial! –gritó emocionado.

–Takao, aquí cerca hay un chico que tiene animales, ¿te gustaría ir y tocarlos?

–¿Qué animales tiene? –preguntó curioso.

–Un caballo, conejitos, un corderito, una vaca, patos y un perro –contaba mientras enumeraba con los dedos y hacía memoria.

–Guau –anunció sorprendido– ¿Cómo es que tiene tantos?

–Porque es veterinario. Dime, ¿te gustaría ir?

–Claro. Lucky, sigue a Kai –le pidió a su perro, el cual inmediatamente echó a andar.

Bajaron por un sendero, ya que estaban en mitad del campo, hasta llegar a la casa de ese chico y una vez frente a la puerta, la tocaron.

–Ya voy –decía una voz que provenía del interior de la casa–. Un momento –avisó mientras abría la puerta para encontrarse con Kai y un desconocido junto con un perro. –Hola, Kai –saludó un chico con el cabello color castaño, de baja estatura y gafas encima de la cabeza.

–Hola, Kyouju. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, pasad por favor. ¿En qué os puedo ayudar? –les invitó haciéndose a un lado.

–Quería saber si podrías hacerme un favor a mí y a mi amigo. Takao, te presento a Kyouju.

–Encantado –anunció Takao estirando la mano.

–Igualmente –le respondió Kyouju mientras le estrechaba la mano– ¿De qué se trata? –miró a Kai.

–Verás, quería saber si podrías dejar a Takao tocar algunos de tus animales. Los que sean más inofensivos.

–Claro, por supuesto. Seguidme. –Decía mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para salir al jardín–. Hace unos días unas de mis cabras tuvo crías. Pensaba darles el biberón ahora mismo. –Lo siguieron hasta el jardín y se sentaron en unas sillas que había en éste. Kai amarró al perro de Takao en una valla que había detrás de ellos. Lo hizo por seguridad para que otros animales al verlo no se asustaran.

–Enseguida vuelvo. Voy a por ellos –avisó Kyouju, marchándose hasta dónde tenía encerrados a los animales, acercándose a un establo que estaba de distancia con el jardín a unos metros.

–Oye, Kai.

–Dime.

–¿Hay flores en este jardín?

Kai miró a su alrededor–. Sí. Hay muchas margaritas, amapolas, violetas y dientes de león. –Describió– ¿Por qué?

–Porque huele muy bien –aclaró mientras inspiraba un poco de aire–. Huele tan bien. El aire es tan puro. –reconoció.

–Eso es porque estamos casi al lado de las montañas, más abajo hay un río de aguas cristalinas y estamos rodeados de grandes pinos y de flores.

–Qué bien. Ojalá pudiera verlo. La vista tiene que ser preciosa desde aquí. –sonrió intentando imaginárselo.

–Takao.

–¿Qué?

–Te propongo una cosa. Si todo sale bien y estoy seguro de que será así, te prometo que todos los sitios a los que hemos ido juntos volveremos a ir para que los veas.

–¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí? –preguntó.

–Haría lo que fuese por ti –comentó mientras se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

–Gracias, Kai. –Respondió en un tono sereno. Un ruido sacó a los dos de su conversación, llamando la atención de Takao– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó al escuchar ese ruido tan extraño para él.

–Son los corderitos, Kyouju los trae cogidos en brazos –le explicó Kai mientras veía la escena.

–¿De qué color son? –preguntó entusiasmado.

–Uno es blanco y otro negro –tras decir esto se puso de pie para coger uno de los corderos que el joven de cabellos castaños llevaba en brazos, quedándose con el blanco.

–Gracias, Kai –agradeció Kyouju al bicolor por haber cogido uno de los corderos–. Bien estos son los corderitos. Takao –lo llamó– ¿Te gustaría darle el biberón a uno de los corderos?

–Bueno, si me ayudáis un poco y no es peligroso. ¿Por qué no? –agregó sonriente.

–Claro. Kai, dale el que tienes tú en los brazos. Es más tranquilo que éste que tengo yo. –Aseguró–. Y ayúdale. –Le pidió, poniéndole mientras tanto un biberón en la mano al joven de cabellos azules.

–Vale, Kyouju –respondió el bicolor mientras se ponía enfrente de Takao con el corderito el cual no paraba de balar.

–Takao, vas a acariciarlo –advirtió Kai mientras le cogía de la mano que le quedaba libre y se la colocaba en el lomo del animal–. Tranquilo, yo te sujeto al animal para que no se vaya.

–¿Cuál de los dos estoy acariciando? –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

–El blanco –le contestó.

–Jajaja. Qué emocionante. –Con ayuda de Kai, Takao le dio el biberón al corderito. Sintió cómo el pequeño animal daba grandes tirones hacia delante mientras mamaba del biberón. Después Kyouju le dio un pequeño conejito poniéndoselo en las manos–. Que peludito –comentó Takao al sentir algo peludo entre sus manos. Kai se levantó y desamarró a Lucky para dárselo a Takao. Caminaron un poco por un sendero hasta llegar hasta un pequeño establo que estaba rodeado por una valla. Al lado de las vallas se encontraba un caballo blanco. Allí el joven de cabellos azules le dio de comer un poco de avena.

–¿Te gustaría subir al caballo? –pregunto Kai.

–Me gustaría, pero creo que eso sería demasiado peligroso –comentó mientras acariciaba al animal a lo largo de su hocico.

–Pues ya tengo algo más para la lista –anunció mientras empezaba a acariciar al caballo en la misma zona que el menor y supervisaba que el animal no fuera a morder al joven de cabellos azules en la mano.

–Jajaja, que cosquillas –comentó cuando sintió que el caballo le lamía la mano–. Como sigas así me dejarás lleno de babas, jajaja. –Apartó la mano–. Lo siento amigo pero creo que no tengo más –sintió que su mano estaba mojada–. Eres un baboso, ¿lo sabías?

–Jajaja –sonrió Kai al ver la mano de Takao llena de babas.

–Kai.

–Dime.

–Gracias, para mí está siendo un día inolvidable –agradeció sinceramente y con una gran sonrisa.

–Para mí también –decía Kai con la mirada puesta en esa sonrisa. Cada día que la veía, le hacía sentir más feliz.

Después de haber acariciado los animales, fueron al río, dónde se sentaron un poco en la orilla mientras tocaban el agua. Después volvieron a la casa de Kyouju y se despidieron de él dándole las gracias. Después de eso regresaron a la ciudad para dejar a Takao en el parque de siempre, junto a los bancos.

–Ojalá no tuviera que irme tan pronto Takao, pero tengo ese compromiso –le contaba Kai con un poco de pena al tener que irse de su lado.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Por lo menos hemos estado juntos y yo me lo he pasado realmente bien. Has hecho que me relajara muchísimo con lo nervioso que estaba de pensar en la operación.

–Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien.

–Bueno creo que será mejor irme y así no te entretengo más. Hasta pronto –se despidió mientras caminaba, antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

–Hasta pronto, Takao. –Contestó. Se quedó ahí parado, de pie, en mitad del parque, viendo cómo el menor se marchaba. Y aunque no era su deseo, tendría que dejarle marchar– ¡Iré a visitarte el día de la operación! –le recordó poniéndose ambas manos a ambos lados de la boca para que lo escuchase.

Se detuvo en su caminar al escuchar la voz del bicolor y girando el cuello contestó–¡Genial, te esperaré! –dicho esto siguió con su camino.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai caminó hasta el aparcamiento en el que había dejado el coche. Lo arrancó y se fue hacia la mansión Hiwatari. Cuando llegó, uno de los porteros le abrió la puerta. Sin muchas ganas, aparcó el coche y entró dentro de la mansión. Uno de los sirvientes le informó de que su abuelo estaba en el despacho esperándolo, así que sin dar más vueltas subió las escaleras y tocó en la puerta del despacho.

El despacho por dentro era bastante grande. Constaba de un escritorio con un flexo sobre ésta. Dos sillones giratorios, uno frente al otro. Una enorme ventana tras el sillón de Voltaire y a lo largo de las paredes habían muchas estanterías llenas de libro, como si fuese una gran biblioteca que rodeaba el lugar. También había unos sofás en la habitación, uno frente al otro con una mesita de por medio

–Adelante –indicó el viejo Voltaire. Kai abrió la puerta encontrándose a su abuelo con cierto papeleo en la mesa–. Oh, ya has llegado. Mi querido nieto –comentó mientras se iba poniendo de pie –¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo? –preguntó al ver cómo Kai por su parte estaba de pie junto a la puerta de brazos cruzados intentando serenarse–. Vamos, dame un abrazo –le animaba, abriendo los brazos de par en par.

–Déjate de estúpidas farsas y dime que es lo que quieres. –Habló tajante mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba detrás del anciano–. No me has hecho venir sólo para decirme que me echas de menos, lo cual dudo mucho –decía Kai muy seguro de sus palabras.

–Tienes razón. –Aclaró Voltaire mientras se sentaba en su sillón–. Bien, querido nieto. Te he hecho que vinieras para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos.

–Sobre la empresa. ¿Verdad? –Se precipitó a decir, mirando hacia otro lado–. Olvídalo, no me interesa.

–Pero quiero que te empieces a ocupar de ella.

–Véndela o haz lo que quieras con ella, pero a mí no me interesa esa empresa. Yo en un futuro seré médico y no empresario. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

–¡Ja! ¿Quieres que de verdad piense que a ti te gusta ayudar a esas personas ciegas?

–Sí. Es lo que me gusta hacer. –Contestó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

–Jajaja –rió de forma sonora– ¿De verdad? No seas hipócrita. Tu estudiaste eso no porque realmente te gustase, sino por ese estúpido amiguito tuyo que murió hace tantos años en ese accidente. –Kai se enfureció tanto que se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

–¡No vuelvas a hablar así de él, tú no lo conocías, no sabías cómo era! –Le advirtió sin llegar a gritarle, aunque ni el mismo supo cómo se había podido controlar.

–No me hacía falta conocerlo. –Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, cruzándolas–. Sólo de ver cómo vestía, con esos sucios harapos –puso cara de asco–. Me daba asco de verlo jugar contigo. Tan sólo era un pobretón que no le importaba a nadie.

–¡A mí me importa! –Gritó, volviendo a golpear la mesa de nuevo– ¡Si nos hubiésemos quedado en Japón yo hubiera ido a su entierro! –le aclaró con rabia.

–¡Como si yo en ese tiempo te hubiese permitido asistir a su entierro! ¡Dudo que lo tuviera, ese pobretón está muerto y eso ya no tiene arreglo! –Suavizó su tono–. Gracias a Dios ya no quedan restos de él. –Kai sintió cómo la sangre le hervía tras escuchar eso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió la lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio y la lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, para luego salir del despacho azotando la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

–Jajaja –reía Voltaire. Se puso de pie y salió él también del despacho. Se asomó por la barandilla de las escaleras, buscando a su nieto– ¿Te quedas a cenar? –preguntó, viendo cómo su nieto bajaba las escaleras bastante deprisa con su ceño fruncido.

Kai se detuvo con los puños cerrados una vez que las bajó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su abuelo que estaba en el piso de arriba.

–¡No vuelvas a llamarme! ¡Nunca! –enfatizó, echando a caminar con pasos ligeros hacia la puerta principal para salir de allí cuanto antes. Se metió en el coche y apoyó sus manos en el volante para poner encima de éstas, su cabeza. Intentaría relajarse de alguna forma. "Estúpido viejo, siempre hace que me salga de mis casillas. ¿Es que nunca me va a dejar en paz? Me marché de esta mansión para que no me molestase más y cada maldito mes hace que venga para hablar de la maldita empresa. Que ganas tengo de que me deje vivir mi vida, sin que me moleste más". Tocaron la ventanilla de la puerta del coche. Kai le dio al botón de la ventanilla para bajar el cristal sin mirar quien era, ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba– ¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres de mí? –preguntó intentando tranquilizarse para que en su tono no se notara que seguía enfadado.

–Vamos, Kai. Yo sólo te he hecho venir para hablar de negocios, no para discutir –aclaró, viendo la posición que había adoptado su nieto dentro del coche.

–Me da igual cuantas veces me llames o me hagas venir. La respuesta siempre va a ser la misma. No quiero esa empresa. Dásela o véndesela a uno de tus sobrinos. Piénsalo, ganarás mucho dinero si la vendes. –Adoptó una posición normal, apoyando su espalda en el asiento del coche.

–Kai, estás enfadado y no piensas con claridad las cosas. Quédate a cenar. Quiero saber cómo te va en las prácticas y cómo te las apañas tú solo en tu casa.

–Me va bien, gracias por preguntar –arrancó el coche–. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que tender la ropa o se arrugará. –Aclaró, quitando el freno de estacionamiento y metiendo la marcha–. Adiós –se despidió cerrando la ventanilla y pisando el acelerador del coche, dejando a un Voltaire un poco preocupado.

Disfrutaba haciendo enfadar a su nieto, pero no le gustaba verlo triste. Eso le destrozaba el corazón. Quería ver a su nieto igual que antes de que perdiera a ese amigo suyo. Antes tenía un nieto sonriente, feliz, cariñoso, juguetón. Y desde que pasó ese accidente, Kai se fue volviendo solitario, amargado, infeliz. Se paraba un momento a pensarlo y no había vuelto a ver a Kai sonreír desde aquello. Ni siquiera una sonrisa diminuta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa. Entró en ella, tiró las llaves encima de la mesa y se fue directo a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y se puso a recordar.

_Flash Back_

Once años antes…

Kai se encontraba haciendo los deberes en el jardín. Se sentía muy solo después de la muerte de sus padres y no deseaba hablar con nadie. Escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera del jardín. No le hizo caso y prosiguió con lo que hacía, ya que pensó que a lo mejor ese ruido lo había provocado un gato. Después de pensarlo un poco, ¿y si no era un gato? ¿Y si era un ladrón? La curiosidad le mataba, así que con pasos sigilosos fue a la parte trasera del jardín.

"Parece que no hay nada", pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor. De repente algo llamó su atención. Vio cómo las ramas de unos arbustos se movían. Frente a él se encontraba un árbol muy grande y viejo, un muro de piedra tras éste y esos matorrales, al lado del árbol. "¿Y si es un gato grande?", pensó asustado. "No Kai, recuerda las palabras del abuelo. Un Hiwatari no le tiene miedo a nada". Con pasos sigilosos y decididos se acercó hasta los matorrales. Sin pensárselo más, se abalanzó sobre el arbusto pensando que era un gato– ¡Ya te tengo! –dijo al tocar algo grande. Kai se fijó en lo que estaba cogiendo. No era un animal, era un niño–. Oye, ¿no sabes que esto es propiedad privada? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? –Miró hacia arriba– ¿Cómo has saltado el muro? ¿Eres un ladrón?

–¡Suéltame! –pidió el niño, ya que Kai lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas y estaba sentado encima de él.

–Te soltaré si me respondes esas preguntas.

–¡Suéltame! –repitió.

–Eres un intruso.

–¡No, no lo soy! ¡Sólo estoy buscando lo que es mío! –Decía mirando la copa del árbol –sonrió–. Ahí está –Kai se quedó observando al niño mientras enarcaba una ceja en señal de asombro. Vestía una camisa blanca la cual estaba sucia de tierra al igual que su cara. Sus pantalones tenían varios rotos en las rodillas y sus zapatillas eran viejas y gastadas–. Quítate de encima –le volvió a repetir. Kai se quitó de encima y observó cómo el niño tan pronto se puso de pie, empezó a trepar el árbol.

–¿Estás loco? Te vas a caer –para asombro de Kai, el niño subió hasta la copa del árbol con facilidad–. Bájate de ahí, es peligroso –le advirtió Kai mientras seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de ese niño. El chico no tuvo el más mínimo problema en coger lo que andaba buscando.

–¡Cuidado ahí abajo! –advirtió antes de dejar el objeto que tenía en las manos.

–¿Una pelota? –Preguntó al ver cómo una pelota botaba hacia los lados, nada más caer en el suelo– ¿Te has subido al árbol para coger una pelota? –volvió a preguntar un incrédulo bicolor.

–Siempre lo hago –comentó el niño como si nada mientras bajaba del árbol.

–¿Por eso has saltado el muro? ¿Por una pelota? –insistió.

–Sí –contestó el chico con una gran sonrisa, asegurándose de que sus pies iban tocando las ramas del árbol mientras descendía.

–Está sucia –observó Kai mirando la pelota que ya casi se detenía a su lado–. Y muy vieja –el chico saltó del árbol cayendo al suelo de pie. Se acercó hasta Kai y se agachó para coger la pelota. Después de eso, el chico se quedó mirando a Kai mientras se frotaba la nariz con el dedo índice–. Oye, eres muy raro –comentó Kai.

–Mira quién habla –contestó el otro mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando una salida.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó el chico de ojos color carmesí.

–¿Por qué lo dices tú? –preguntó el chico enarcando un ceja.

–Por cómo vas vestido. Tienes mal gusto. –Aseguró mientras lo miraba– ¿Por qué piensas que soy raro? –se le ocurrió preguntarle, viendo cómo el otro se miraba a sí mismo las ropas.

–Por esas marcas azules que tienes en la cara. Aunque si las miras bien, son bonitas –sonrió–. Por cierto, no es mal gusto, sino que no tengo más ropa que ésta. –Comentó simplemente el chico.

–Ah –contestó simplemente. ¿Acaso era eso posible?– ¿De verdad crees que son bonitas? –Preguntó Kai refiriéndose a sus marcas.

–Sí, me gustan mucho –aclaró extendiendo su mano para tocarla.

El bicolor se apartó al ver las manos tan sucias que el otro tenía. Notó cómo el otro lo miró confundido. No comprendiendo porqué había hecho eso–. Puedes tocarlas si te lavas las manos –le explicó el bicolor mientras lo miraba.

–¿Me dejarías de verdad? –preguntó el otro incrédulo.

–Sí, sígueme –le animó Kai. Unos pasos más adelante había una manguera.

El niño dejó el balón en el suelo. Se lavó ahí las manos y la cara– ¿Puedo tocarlas? –preguntó mirando a blanquecino de piel.

–Sí –contestó, viendo cómo las manos del otro aún estaban mojadas.

El chico no esperó más y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Kai–. Tienes una piel muy suave –comentó mientras sonreía.

–Tus manos también lo son. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Es un secreto. ¿Y tú?

–Si tú no me lo dices, yo tampoco lo haré –contestó el chico de ojos color carmesí.

–Me voy –avisó el otro sin más, recogiendo el balón del suelo.

–Oye, ¿podrías venir mañana y jugar conmigo? Mi abuelo no me deja salir y no tengo amigos, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

–Claro –contestó extendiéndole la mano –Amigos.

Kai le estrechó la mano–. Amigos. ¿Vendrás mañana? –volvió a preguntarle, ya que no estaba seguro a que le había dicho que si. Si a lo de ser amigos o a que si vendría mañana.

–Todos los días –contestó dándole la pelota a Kai mientras él trepaba de nuevo al árbol, llegando a la cima del muro de un pequeño salto–. Pásamela –pidió extendiendo los brazos. Kai no tardó en lanzársela hacia arriba, no muy fuerte para no tirar a su nuevo amigo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Kai puso su brazo sobre la cabeza. "Ojalá estuvieras vivo", pensaba mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei estaba a punto de llegar a casa. Realmente hoy había sido un día muy agitado para él. Estaba muy cansado y apenas tenía ganas de cenar. Pero sabía también que cuando viera a su niño, se sentiría animado. Subió las escaleras, metió la llave en la cerradura y pasó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Takao, ya estoy aquí –avisó Rei esperando la contestación de Takao, la cual no recibió– ¿Takao? –preguntó al no obtener respuesta. Se acercó al comedor y lo que vio lo enterneció por completo. Su niño estaba en el sofá, dormido. Su flequillo le caía en la frente juguetonamente, mientras tenía una de las manos apontocada en su mejilla, dormido de lado, aunque no tenía las piernas sobre el sofá. Rei sonrió al verle en esa postura. ¿Cómo se había quedado dormido así? Rei cogió con mucho cuidado las piernas de Takao y las puso en el sofá con cuidado de no despertarlo. Acto seguido se arrodilló y le acarició la frente para quitarle el flequillo de ahí. No podía evitarlo, tenía que besarlo, tenía que probar esos labios ahora que estaba dormido. Fue acercándose lentamente a su boca. Con su mano le dio una pequeña caricia en la mejilla a la vez que se iba acercando más a él, ya estaba cerca de probarlos. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo su respiración chocaba contra la suya.

–¿Rei? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó abriendo los ojos mientras ponía atención, comprobando algún ruido.

Rei todavía sentía que el aliento de Takao chocaba con sus labios así que se alejó de él–. Sí, soy yo –contestó nada más ponerse de pie frente a él.

–Lo siento, me he quedado dormido –se disculpó sentándose en el sofá.

–No importa. ¿Has cenado ya?

–No. Prefería esperarte para cenar juntos –comentó restregándose uno de los ojos.

–Gracias por esperarme. Voy a calentar la comida y a poner la mesa.

–Vale, me muero de hambre –comentó mientras sonreía con algo de vergüenza.

–Sí, yo también –decía mientras se alejaba poco a poco de él e iba a la cocina. "Ésta vez he estado tan cerca. ¿Te besaré algún día, Takao? Dios mío. Te amo tanto que por ti haría cualquier cosa."

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Muajajaja, ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Me esperé un tiempo para subir mis demás fic con este. Vaya con Voltaire hace enfurecer a mi Kai. Maldito viejo, jajaja.

**Gracias por sus review a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior. Bueno en este capi ya has visto que tampoco ha habido beso. Pero tranquila que todo llega a su tiempo, jejeje. Siento hacerte sufrir de esa manera, pero te daré una pequeña pista... ya no falta tanto para que eso suceda. Takaita sólo me queda decirte felicidades por tus fics porque cada día están mejor.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Bueno Senshi, cómo ya has visto Rei casi se sale con la suya y besa a Takao. Te aviso de que acepté tu petición y voy a escribir un Rei/Takao. Aunque creo que tendrás que esperar bastante para que lo empiece a actualizar ya que tengo muchos otros fics que no están acabados y también un Yuriy/Takao que me pidió Quimera. Paciencia, todo llegará y yo te avisaré cuando lo haya actualizado. Te agradecería si me dieras tu opinión del capi.

**Ari–Yuna:** Hola Ari, ya sé que a los perros guías los dejan pasar a todos sitios, pero ese policía era idiota (confirmado). Te diré una cosa. Por petición de Senshi voy a escribir un Rei/Takao y ahí sí, no habrá Kai por ningún lado, jajaja. Así que ya lo sabes, te avisaré por si no te das cuenta. Pero tendrás que esperar bastante para la actualización.

**Nataly:** Bueno Nataly, como ya tendrás más que comprobado Kai y Rei están más que enamorados por Takao. Tu review creo que se cortó, ¿o no? Bueno no importa, por lo menos sé que te va gustando la historia. Eso me alegra.

**Quimera:** Quimera, únicamente tengo que decirte dos cosas: una, cómo tú has dicho no hay muchas parejas del Yuriy/Takao así que ya que me lo pides con tanta amabilidad acepto tu reto. ¿Qué te parece? Aún no he empezado a escribirlo porque estoy empezando con otro de Rei/Takao que me pidió Senshi y estoy por terminar uno de mis fic. "Entre la espada y la pared". Pero tranquila, que en cuanto actualice yo misma te enviaré un correo diciéndotelo. Dos, espero que este capi te haya gustado y que me des tu opinión.

**Kailena Hiwatari:** Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis actualizaciones y mi forma de escribir. Creo que no debo de enseñarte a escribir, en todo caso sería al revés, ya que tú me pareces una excelente escritora. Tus historias me gustan en especial "Una cita en Rusia". Espero que sigas mi historia y que no dejes de decirme lo que piensas, ¿vale?

Espero que no olvidéis comentar si leéis esta historia. Los recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	6. OPERACIÓN

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Operación

Continuación...

Takao se fue con Rei al hospital. Hoy era el gran día. Desde la tarde anterior no había comido nada y estaba hambriento y muy nervioso. Rei veía cómo Takao estaba nervioso mientras estaban sentados en la sala de espera.

–Tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso. Todo va a salir muy bien, ya lo verás–. Intentaba tranquilizarle el pelinegro.

–Rei, no puedo evitarlo.

De unas de las puertas salió una enfermera con un papel en la mano–. Takao Kinomiya –le nombró.

–Soy yo –contestó poniéndose de pie, esperando a que alguien le guiara.

La chica se acercó a él–. Está bien –llevó la palma de su mano hasta la espalda del chico, mientras cogía una de sus manos para guiarlo. Vio que el pelinegro que lo acompañaba se puso de pie–. Lo siento joven, pero usted no puede pasar –advirtió amablemente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Takao empezando a ponerse más nervioso.

–Tranquilo, Takao. –Le tranquilizó Rei mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo–. Intentaré salir antes del trabajo si me dan permiso, ¿de acuerdo? Ya verás, cuando estés en la habitación, yo estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –contestó con una sonrisa, mientras con una mano correspondía el abrazo.

–Me llevo a Lucky para que no se pase el día solo mientras a ti te operan –le explicó cogiendo la correa de la mano de Takao.

–Está bien –contestó.

–Bien, vamos –le dijo la enfermera. Comenzó a caminar junto a él hasta la puerta, para llevarlo con el anestesista.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba ayudando como siempre al médico que lo supervisaba en las prácticas, pero estaba muy inquieto.

–¿Qué te pasa, Kai? Te veo algo preocupado –comentó el médico, firmando unos documentos en su mesa.

–Es que hoy operan a un amigo. –Le explicó mientras metía unas hojas en distintas carpetas y las guardaba en un armario que estaba frente a la mesa.

–Te gustaría estar con él en estos momentos, ¿verdad? –le preguntó comprensivo.

–Bueno... sí, pero supongo que los del quirófano me echarían a patadas –comentó con una diminuta sonrisa–. Es que es su primera operación y seguro que estará nervioso. Lo ha estado durante toda la semana así que hoy estará peor.

–¿Te gustaría acompañarlo hasta el quirófano? –preguntó echando la última firma para mirarle.

–Claro, pero no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez. –le contestó mirándole.

–Pues ve con él. –añadió, acomodándose en su asiento.

–¿En serio? –preguntó caminando hacia el asiento libre, para sentarse frente a él.

–Claro, yo te doy permiso. Seguro que estará con el anestesista. –Tecleó el ordenador. –¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? –preguntó.

–Takao Kinomiya.

–Aquí está. Segunda planta, sala cinco. Según su ficha médica, todavía no es la hora acordada de la operación. Faltan unos minutos, así que probablemente esté en la sala de espera, todavía.

Kai sonrió–. Enseguida vuelvo, muchas gracias –agradeció echando a correr para dirigirse al lugar dónde le había indicado el médico. Tocó la puerta y el anestesista abrió la puerta–. Perdón, está aquí. ¿Takao Kinomiya?

–Sí, acabamos de ponerle la anestesia y esperamos a que le haga efecto para poderlo meter en quirófano. –Contestó el anestesista.

–¿Puedo pasar a verle? Por favor.

–Claro chico. Tu tutor acaba de llamarme. Así que ya me ha explicado unas cuantas cosas –le decía, viendo cómo el bicolor entraba en la habitación.

Takao estaba tumbado en una camilla, esperando a que esa cosa que le habían puesto le hiciera efecto pero estaba tan nervioso que...

–Hola, Takao –le saludó Kai mientras le cogía de la mano con delicadeza.

–Kai –sonrió– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–He venido a verte –contestó, tomando asiento en un taburete que estaba al lado de la camilla, quedando a un lado del menor.

–Kai, tengo miedo. ¿Y si no me duermo y ellos no se dan cuenta? –preguntó apretando la mano de Kai.

–Tranquilo, han hecho millones de operaciones y saben cuando una persona duerme o cuando no.

–¿Estoy muy nervioso? –preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Creo que es normal, pero tranquilo, toda va a salir bien. –aclaró mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la mejilla con la mano libre.

–Kai, ¿te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma? Por favor –le pidió.

–Claro, para eso he venido. Quería estar contigo antes de que te llevaran al quirófano. Y cuando despiertes, estaré contigo.

El anestesista se acercó a Kai por la espalda e interrumpió la conversación de ambos jóvenes–. Oye, chico. ¿Te importa quedarte con él un momento? Tengo que ir a por unos papeles al coche.

–No, no me importa. Me quedaré con él –contestó mirando al anestesista.

–Gracias, enseguida vuelvo –aclaró, mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Kai y a Takao solos.

–Kai, me está entrando sueño –confesó el menor.

–Duérmete, no te preocupes.

–¿Y si me duermo demasiado rápido y me despierto en mitad de la operación y...?

–Takao, tranquilo. Toda va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.

–¿Sabes? Tu voz me da mucha seguridad –decía mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía las caricias de Kai en la mejilla derecha. Kai notaba cómo la mano agarrada de Takao iba perdiendo fuerza.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó curioso.

Sonrió–. No lo sé, pero me gusta. –Comentó de forma torpe por el sueño. Kai sentía cómo Takao ahora dejaba la mano muerta.

–Takao. –Le llamó, pero no recibió respuesta–. Takao. –le volvió a llamar para cerciorarse de que Takao no le había escuchado. Kai escuchaba cómo la respiración de Takao era tranquila. Le besó la mano y éste no reaccionó. Se acercó para contemplarlo de cerca. Miró sus labios acercándose más y más hasta casi rozarlos. Sin pensarlo más, le dio un tierno beso. Se alejó poco a poco para contemplar a Takao. Takao sonrió. Al parecer estaba soñando algo que le hacía feliz–. Todo saldrá bien –le susurró mientras le volvía a besar la mano y la mantenía agarrada.

–Ya estoy aquí –avisó el anestesista entrando en la habitación– ¿Sabes si se ha dormido ya? –preguntó el hombre observando cómo Kai le tenía la mano cogida a Takao.

–Sí. Prácticamente, ahora mismo. Le prometí que lo acompañaría hasta dónde me dejaran –avisó el bicolor.

–Bueno, está bien –sonrió el anestesista mientras cogía la camilla con Takao y salía de la habitación.

Y así lo hizo. Kai lo acompañó, sujetándolo de la mano hasta la entrada del quirófano. Después regresó a sus prácticas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cinco de la tarde…

–Oye, Kai. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? –preguntó Lorena caminando con sus amigos por los pasillos del hospital.

–Sí. Iré a la sala de espera y me quedaré allí hasta que lo pasen a la habitación y despierte.

–Nosotros vamos contigo –dijo Randy.

–¿Estás preocupado? –le preguntó Lorena a Kai.

–Sí, lo estoy. –Contestó tomando un pasillo hacia la derecha, para buscar la sala.

–Pobre Kai –comentó ella–. No te preocupes, estaremos contigo hasta que despierte de la anestesia, ¿verdad Randy?

–Claro, cuenta con ello. También somos sus amigos y nos preocupamos por él. –Fue la respuesta del otro chico.

A las ocho de la tarde, Takao salió del quirófano. Lo llevaron a una habitación mientras que Kai y sus amigos lo siguieron. A las diez y media de la noche, Takao comenzó a moverse.

–Takao –le llamó Lorena.

–Mmm... –se quejó intentando reconocer la voz de esa persona mientras despertaba de la anestesia.

–A lo mejor sigue dormido –decía Kai cogiéndole la mano, sentado desde un taburete, mientras los otros dos permanecían de pie junto a la cama.

–Kai... ¿todavía no ha venido el anestesista? –preguntó pensando que seguía en la misma habitación de antes.

–Takao –le llamó la chica–. A las ocho de la tarde saliste del quirófano –le comentó ella.

–Lorena... Hola –le saludó al reconocer la voz.

–Hola –saludó ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Randy.

–No sé. Me duele el brazo izquierdo y algo me aprieta detrás de la cabeza.

–Eso es porque te han vendado los ojos y lo del brazo es porque tienes puesto el suero – le explicó Kai.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí? –preguntó Takao desconcertado.

–En la habitación, sólo dos horas y media –contestó Lorena–. Pero en la sala de espera llevamos desde las cinco de la tarde.

–Lo siento, por haberos hecho esperar tanto. –se disculpó.

–Tranquilo, para eso están los amigos –contestó Randy.

–¿Dónde está Rei? –preguntó al no escuchar su voz.

–No lo sé. No le he visto en todo el día –comentó Kai. No le mentía, pero aun así, sentía que quizá el menor al escuchar esa respuesta se decepcionaría de que su otro amigo no estuviese ahí para él.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Son las once menos cuarto –contestó Randy mirando su reloj de muñeca.

–Tranquilo, seguro que viene enseguida –le animó el bicolor.

–Bueno Takao, yo ya tengo que irme –dijo Lorena–. Mañana vendré para visitarte.

Takao sonrió–. Vale –contestó.

–Yo me voy también, vendré a verte mañana –le avisó Randy.

–Está bien. Tened cuidado.

–Lo tendremos –respondió Lorena mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches a los dos –se despidió dándole otro beso a Kai en la mejilla. Randy se quedó esperando el suyo, pero no lo recibió. Salieron de la habitación y se marcharon al aparcamiento.

Ahora solos de nuevo, Takao se atrevió a contarle algo a Kai–. Oye, Kai.

–¿Qué?

–He tenido un sueño.

–¿Qué has soñado? –preguntó tranquilamente.

–La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho, pero recuerdo que todo estaba oscuro y vi una luz. Me acerqué a ella y la toqué. Al tocarla se convirtió en una figura, como si fuera la de una persona. No recuerdo lo que me decía, pero me tranquilizaba mucho su voz.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Creo que me llamaba y me decía algo, pero como no lograba oírle se acercó a mí y sentí algo cálido en mis labios. Es un sueño muy raro, pero lo más raro es que me gustó cuando sentí esa calidez. No sé, parecía tan real y me hizo sentir bien. Aunque no sé qué significa. ¿Tú qué crees?

–No lo sé –le contestó sonrojándose al recordar ese beso. Ya que probablemente ese sueño raro, se había creado en el momento en el que Kai le intentaba tranquilizar y le besó.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al pelinegro, el cual se detuvo unos segundos para ver la escena. Takao en la cama y el bicolor, sentando en un taburete a su lado–. Takao –le llamó acercándose hasta la cama.

–Hola, Rei –sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

–Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó preocupado.

–No sé, supongo que bien. Aunque me duele el brazo y los ojos un poco. Kai ya me ha explicado porqué me duele el brazo –sonrió– ¿Cómo está Lucky?

–Está bien –le contestó cogiéndole de la mano–. Le he echado comida y agua antes de venir aquí –se fijó en que el bicolor tenía cogida la otra mano del joven de cabellos azules y se le quedó mirando de forma recelosa.

–Oye, Kai. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendré que quedarme aquí? –preguntó Takao.

–Pues hasta que te recuperes y no sientas mareos y puedas empezar a comer.

–Oye, Takao. ¿Te importa presentarnos? –comentó Rei mientras no apartaba la vista del bicolor.

–Ups, lo siento. Rei éste es Kai, Kai éste es Rei.

–Hola –saludó Kai con la cabeza, por la forma en que el pelinegro le miraba, dudaba que le quisiera si quiera estrechar la mano.

–Hola –contestó el otro mientras le mandaba una mirada amenazante.

Tras ese saludo, Kai prefirió seguir hablando con Takao–. De todas formas el médico vendrá mañana para ver cómo está todo y ya te contará todos los detalles. Es importante que no abras los ojos hasta mañana. ¿Lo intentarás? –siguió explicándole, mientras le miraba.

–Claro –sonrió–. Haré lo que pueda. Gracias por todo.

–No me las des –sonrió.

–Cof, cof –tosió el chico de ojos color miel para llamar la atención del bicolor la cuál consiguió–. Kai, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? –preguntó soltando la mano de Takao.

–Claro –contestó soltando la mano de Takao mientras se ponía de pie.

–Enseguida volvemos –aclaró Rei al menor.

–Vale –sonrió Takao.

Ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos, para meterse en una sala que estaba vacía.

–Tú dirás –dijo Kai cruzándose de brazos.

–No quiero que lo mires así –le aclaró.

–¿Así cómo? –preguntó confundido.

–No te hagas el tonto, Kai.

Reflexionó unos segundos sobre lo que sucedía ahí–. Ah, espera ¿quieres decir de la misma forma que tú lo miras?

–Sí. Como yo lo miro. Iré al grano, no te quiero cerca de él, así que aléjate.

–Vale. Mi respuesta es no. ¿Te parece claro a ti? –preguntó tajante.

–No me gustas, Kai –siseó.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú a mi me caes genial?

–Márchate –le pidió señalándole la puerta con el dedo índice.

–Esto es un hospital y por si se te ha olvidado, trabajo aquí. Dime. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué sea su amigo?

–Sí y mucho –concretó frunciendo el ceño.

–Pues no pienso dejar de serlo sólo porque tú me lo dices. Que te quede muy claro. Takao es mi amigo.

–También es el mío y no le convienes. –sentenció.

–¿Acaso me conoces? Porque yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Silenció unos segundos, antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta– ¿Desde cuándo?

–¿Desde cuándo qué?

–¿Desde cuándo sois amigos?

–No te importa.

–Claro que me importa. Me importa mucho porque no creo que sólo lo consideres como tu amigo.

–Mira quien fue a hablar –comentó desviando la mirada unos segundos.

–Tú ni siquiera lo conoces y estoy seguro de que le harás daño.

–Claro, seguro que tú eres un santo.

Cerró los ojos, al igual que los puños para intentar serenarse de alguna forma. –Mira, estás acabando con mi paciencia. Lárgate –pidió.

–Lárgate tú –le ordenó.

–Si vuelvo a ver que le pones una mano encima, te juro que te arrepentirás –le dijo, señalándole con el dedo índice.

–¿Es una amenaza? Porque si es así, no me importa. Voy a seguir estando con él y no lo pienso dejar solo y menos ahora que es cuando más me necesita.

–¿Qué te necesita? ¡Ja! Al único que necesita a su lado es a mí.

–Pregúntaselo entonces.

–¿Qué? No hace falta, yo sé su respuesta y sé que sólo me necesita a mí.

–No eres su único amigo si eso es lo que pretendes. Y tienes miedo de que no seas el único para él, ya que lamentablemente no lo eres. –Comentó el bicolor. Dicho esto, empezó a caminar hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Takao.

–Un momento, no hemos terminado de hablar –decía persiguiéndolo intentando contener su rabia pero sin levantar la voz ya que Takao podría escucharle.

–Como si fuéramos a terminar algún día –contestó segundos antes de entrar en la habitación–. Ya estamos aquí, Takao –le avisó Kai sentándose a su lado.

–Qué bien, porque me sentía algo solo sin los dos.

–¿Sin los dos? –preguntó Rei entrando a la habitación.

–Sí –sonrió. –Los hospitales no sé que tienen, pero no me gustan. Pero si estoy con mis amigos, esa sensación se me olvida.

–Takao –le nombró Kai llamando la atención del joven de cabellos azules–. Ya es tarde y será mejor que me vaya para dejarte descansar.

–¿Te vas ya? –preguntó un poco desilusionado.

–Sí, además mañana tengo que trabajar. Pero tranquilo, mañana vendré con los chicos, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –contestó.

–Además, no estás solo. Rei se queda contigo. Buenas noches. –le despidió poniéndose en pie.

–Buenas noches. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando la vista de Rei y de Kai se cruzó, desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado. Simplemente Kai miró a Takao antes de irse para después salir por la puerta.

Rei le cogió de la mano y se sentó en el mismo asiento en el que Kai había estado minutos antes–. Tranquilo Takao, descansa.

–Gracias Rei por quedarte conmigo.

–No me lo agradezcas y descansa –le pidió.

–¿Y tú?

–Tranquilo, yo dormiré en un sillón que hay aquí. Pero yo dormiré cuando tú lo hagas.

–¿Seguro? No me gustaría que pasases la noche despierto y que por mi culpa mañana en el trabajo estés cansado. –Sonrió.

–Jajaja... te prometo que me dormiré, cuando tú lo hayas hecho.

–Está bien, entonces buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –le despidió, quedándose junto a la cama. Hasta que no escuchase respirar al joven de cabellos azules con profundidad y tranquilidad, no se movería de su lado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente, Takao despertó temprano. Rei y él hablaron acerca de cómo habían pasado la noche cada uno.

En la habitación había un cuarto de baño en el que Rei estaba metido. Dos camas, un teléfono, tres mesitas, dos sillones y una ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación.

–Takao –le llamó Lorena en tono cantarín entrando en la habitación seguida por los chicos con un ramo de flores.

–Hola, Lorena –sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Randy.

–Me duelen los ojos un poco.

–¿Cómo has pasado la noche? –preguntó Kai.

–Bien, gracias –contestó.

–Te hemos traído una cosita que esperamos que te guste –decía Lorena mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Flores –contestó Takao emocionado.

–¿Cómo lo has sa...? –iba a preguntar Randy cuando fue interrumpido por el joven de cabellos azules.

–Por el olor –contestó– ¿Son margaritas?

–Sí –contestó Randy dándole el ramo en las manos para que las oliera.

–Chicos, ¿de qué color son? –preguntó, empezándolas a oler de más cerca.

–Son blancas –contestó Kai.

–Muchas gracias, me gustan las flores. ¿Podríais echarlas en agua? –pidió el joven de cabellos azules.

–Claro que sí –contestó la chica mientras cogía un pequeño jarrón que había en la habitación para llenarlo de agua.

Rei que hasta ahora había estado metido en el baño, se preguntaba con quien hablaba el joven de cabellos azules–. Takao. ¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó, al tiempo que veía a unos desconocidos en la habitación.

–Con mis amigos –contestó sonriente–. Me han traído flores. Rei, estos son Randy y Lorena. Chicos este es mi mejor amigo, Rei. A Kai ya lo conoces.

–Encantado –comentó estrechando la mano de los dos.

–Encantado/a –dijeron cada uno en su caso.

–Oye, Takao –le llamó el bicolor para captar su atención– ¿Adivina qué?

–No sé.

–Dentro de media hora vendré con el médico.

–¿De verdad? Jajaja, qué bien.

–Sí, nosotros no podremos venir hasta las cinco, pero le preguntaremos a Kai por ti, ¿vale? –le hizo saber Lorena.

–Vale –respondió el joven de cabellos azules.

–Tenemos que irnos ya. O los médicos se enfadaran si llegamos tarde –comentó Randy.

–Tranquilos, lo entiendo. Además no me quedo solo, Rei estará conmigo.

–Bueno, hasta luego –se despidió Lorena mientras se acercaba a Takao y le daba un beso en la mejilla–. Pórtate bien.

–Sí, mamá –contestó con una gran sonrisa.

–Hasta luego amigo –continuó Randy dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano.

–Hasta dentro de media hora –decía Kai mientras imitaba el gesto de Randy pero eso a Rei le molestó mucho.

–Tranquilos –comentó Rei mientras le cogía de la mano–. Yo le cuidaré –agregó mientras miraba a Kai fijamente esperando a que se fuera.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron de la habitación, cerrando uno de ellos la puerta tras de sí. Empezaron a caminar todo recto por el pasillo.

–Vaya Kai, no exagerabas, Rei es muy... muy... –la chica intentaba encontrar la palabra adecuada para terminar la frase.

–¿Celoso? –preguntó Kai.

–Sí. O por lo menos lo aparenta muy bien.

–Lo es, sólo lo quiere para él. Pero conmigo se equivoca. Takao es el único que me podría alejar de su lado y nadie más.

–Lorena –le llamó Randy.

–¿Qué? –contestó ella.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo después de las prácticas? No tardaremos mucho.

–Claro –respondió.

–Bien, te esperaré en la cafetería.

–De acuerdo. –contestó como si nada.

Kai se quedó mirando a su amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Randy siempre hacía el payaso, pero últimamente estaba muy serio. Algo le ocurría y al parecer estaba relacionado con Lorena. Ya le preguntaría acerca de sus dudas cuando estuvieran un rato a solas. Por el momento debían darse prisa o llegarían todos tarde a sus prácticas y eso no era nada bueno.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Pasó media hora y Kai llegó a la habitación con el médico.

–Hola, Takao. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó el médico.

–Bien, señor –respondió.

–¿Estás mareado? –preguntó poniéndose a un lado de él.

–No –respondió girando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Como intentando seguir la voz de alguna forma.

–¿Tienes algún tipo de molestia?

–Bueno, me duelen un poco los ojos, pero supongo que es normal.

–Kai, quítale la venda. Vamos a echarle un vistazo –pidió el médico.

–De acuerdo –dicho esto, el bicolor se puso a un lado de la cama. Comenzó a quitarle la venda con cuidado de no pegarle un pequeño tirón de algún cabello. Cuando se la quitó, dejó la venda encima de la mesita. Se dio cuenta de que Rei estaba muy pendiente de sus movimientos. Siguió con su tarea restándole importancia a ese detalle. Le quitó dos pequeñas gasas que tenía sobre los párpados para impedir que Takao abriese los ojos–. Takao, puedes abrir los ojos –le informó mientras se apartaba hacia un lado para que el médico le mirase.

–Takao, dime si notas algo, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó el médico.

–De acuerdo –contestó.

El médico sacó una pequeña linterna en forma de bolígrafo del bolsillo de su bata. Apretó el botón y le alumbró en uno de los ojos– ¿Notas algo?

–No.

El médico le alumbró al otro ojo– ¿Y ahora?

–No.

–Kai, quiero que veas esto –le llamó el médico y Kai no tardó en acercarse más. Después de ver lo que el médico quería que viese, sonrió.

–Bueno Takao, tenemos una noticia buena y otra mala. ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero? –preguntó el hombre.

–¡Ay, Dios! –exclamó nervioso.

–Tranquilo. No es tan mala –aclaró Kai para tranquilizarlo.

–Primero la mala –se atrevió a decir el joven de cabellos azules.

–La mala noticia es que tendrás que quedarte dos días más aquí en el hospital. Kai puedes volver a ponerle la venda y las gasas. –Explicaba el médico.

–Vale –respondió, cogiendo entonces las gasas. –Takao, cierra los ojos y dame tus manos. –Takao extendió sus manos hacia delante. Kai cogió una de sus manos y se las puso sobre la gasa que él acababa de poner encima del párpado–. Sujétatela aquí, no te aprietes, ¿vale?

–Vale –respondió.

Kai puso la gasa sobre el otro párpado, cogió la mano de Takao e hizo lo mismo de antes–. Voy a ponerte la venda –avisó mientras cogía una limpia para empezar en enrollarse alrededor con cuidado de no apretarle, ni de liarle las manos–. Ya puedes quitar tus manos. –Takao de inmediato lo hizo– ¿Te aprieta? –preguntó, dando una vuelta más.

–No, está bien. ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

–Que tus pupilas empiezan a reaccionar a la luz.

–¿Qué luz? Yo no visto nada.

–Es normal, es la primera operación de cinco. Poco a poco con las operaciones irás notando cómo al cerrar los ojos verás un poco de claridad e irás distinguiendo formas y sombras también. –Le explicó el médico.

–¿Cuándo será la próxima operación? –preguntó Rei que hasta ahora había estado callado.

El médico ahora miró a Rei–. Eso no lo sé con certeza, sólo puedo decirte que depende de la recuperación que tengan sus ojos. Suele ser en un mes o quizás antes. –Le contestó al pelinegro, guardándose el artefacto de nuevo en su bolsillo.

–Entiendo –contestó Rei.

–Doctor –le nombró Takao.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–¿Pueden quitarme el suero? Es que me duele mucho el brazo. –Se quejó.

–Todavía no, Takao. Pero ésta noche puede que lo hagamos.

–Vale –sonrió.

–Bueno Takao, vendré mañana para ver cómo estás, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo, gracias señor.

–De nada, adiós –se despidió con una sonrisa.

–Adiós –contestó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Vamos, Kai –dijo el médico, al ver cómo el bicolor se quedaba mirando a Takao.

–Ya voy –le contestó al médico–. Adiós Takao, te veo después –agregó con una sonrisa.

–Vale, adiós –sonrió.

–Adiós –volvió a repetir Kai, yéndose tras el médico, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Takao escuchó que la puerta se cerraba al escuchar un pequeño golpe, decidió hablarle a su amigo–. Rei –lo llamó efusivo.

–Dime –contestó acercándose a él y cogiéndolo de la mano.

–¿Lo has oído? Mis pupilas reaccionan, aunque no sé muy bien lo que quiere decir, pero es una buena noticia, ¿verdad? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Sí que lo es, Takao –sonrió para después silenciar unos segundos–. Por cierto, Takao.

–¿Qué?

–¿Desde cuándo Kai es tu amigo?

–Pues... lo conocimos el día que me dijeron que me podía operar. El médico también es mi amigo.

–Ya –contestó no creyéndole– ¿Y a Lorena y a Randy? –preguntó sentándose a un lado de la cama.

–Ah, ellos son amigos de Kai. Son todos muy buenos conmigo.

–Takao, siempre voy a todos lados contigo y nunca nos hemos separado. ¿Verdad?

–Verdad –contestó con firmeza aunque sospechaba que Rei descubriría la verdad en unos momentos.

–¿En qué momento los has conocido a los tres si yo he estado todo el tiempo contigo?

–Yo... –silenció unos segundos, no sabía que excusa ponerle, después de todo si se detenía a pensar unos segundos, Rei tenía razón.

–Has salido. ¿Verdad? –le preguntó al ver que era la única opción que quedaba.

–Sí –contestó al saber que ya no podría seguir ocultándole la verdad por más tiempo.

–¿Cuándo? –exigió saber.

–El día que estabas buscando trabajo. Rei, no te dije nada porque sé que te molesta que salga solo por ahí. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Es que estaba solo y aburrido en el piso. –Takao sintió cómo Rei le soltó la mano.

–Takao, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que salgas solo y menos si es un sitio que no conoces. ¿Y si algo malo te hubiera pasado? –preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

–Rei, tengo a Lucky para que me guíe.

–Sí, pero Lucky no puede ayudarte si te atracan o si tienes un accidente.

–Sabes que me lleva por los sitios más seguros.

–Sí, pero no hace milagros, Takao. –le intentaba hacer ver.

–Perdóname. Ya no recordaba que mi sitio es estar encerrado en un piso –contestó el joven de cabellos azules con tristeza y resignación.

–Yo... tampoco he dicho eso –estaba enfadado por su comportamiento, pero tampoco le gustaría ver a Takao encerrado de por vida como un canario en su jaula.

–¿Tan malo es dar un paseo para intentar hacer mi vida como otra persona? –le preguntó sintiéndose frustrado.

–No es malo, Takao. Es sólo que me preocupa que algo te pase y yo no esté a tu lado para protegerte.

–Rei, los chicos me protegen –le avisó mientras buscaba la mano de Rei sobre la cama, encontrándose con sus dedos. Ascendió desde la mano hasta el brazo, para después llegar al hombro. Siguió subiendo por el cuello hasta la mejilla–. Son mis amigos y noto cómo se preocupan por mí al igual que lo haces tú. Son importantes para mí al igual que lo eres tú. Rei, estoy muy contento de tenerlos como mis amigos porque hasta ahora tú eras mi único amigo. Nunca había hecho amigos al llegar a una ciudad desconocida para mí, entre otras cosas porque nuestros viajes han sido relámpagos y supongo que me ilusioné porque querían saber cómo soy y conocerme. –Suspiró–. Si quieres, les diré que no puedo salir del piso. Siento haberte mentido, sólo quería ahorrarte el disgusto, pero la mentira siempre sale a la luz. ¿Podrás perdonarme? –preguntó dándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.

Rei lo miró fijamente y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura al escuchar esas palabras. Después de todo, realmente el joven de cabellos azules estaba arrepentido de haberle mentido así–. Ven aquí –dijo mientras lo abrazaba–. Perdóname tú a mí. Es sólo que si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría jamás, ¿lo entiendes?

–Sí –contestó correspondiéndole el abrazo.

–No sé qué haría sin ti, Takao.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Muajajaja... aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia. Intentaré subir más seguido.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Bueno Takaita, tu momento ha llegado. Takao ha recibido su primer beso, aunque él no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos (me refiero despierto) ya ves que ha sido la operación y Kai no lo ha dejado solo en casi ningún momento. Si se fue por la noche es porque Rei se iba a quedar a cuidarlo y no quería discutir con él. Ya verás cuando se entere de que Kai le ha dado su primer beso a Takao, jajaja. Por cierto, si habrá más Flash Back pero no sé cuántos. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Nos leemos.

**Nataly:** Hola Nataly, la verdad es que a Kai le ha dado muy fuerte con Takao pero es normal. Creo que el FFNet ha vuelto a dejarte con el review sin terminar. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. No pares de decir lo que piensas.

**Nancy–Hiwatari–17:** Ya se ha dignado a darle un besito. Con Takao dormido de esa manera, no podría notarlo. Pero él está tan feliz porque ha conseguido darle un beso.

**Quimera:** Me alegra que te guste la actualización. Rei lo va a pasar un poco mal pero también se llevará su momento de gloria. Intentaré no hacerlo sufrir mucho...jejeje. Me alegra que te gustase el principio de mi historia "Zafiro".

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Gracias por tu review, la verdad no es que tenga mucho tiempo pero me quitan Internet en diciembre y ya que me pidieron escribir esas historias pues lo estoy haciendo. Sólo espero que de verdad os guste a ti y a los que lo lean porque me está costando mucho trabajo hacerlos. Bueno a Kai si que le ha dado muy fuerte y bueno, ya ves que Rei no lo piensa alejar de su lado así como así.

**Águila Fanel:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia. No puedo decirte nada sobre lo que me escribiste, porque si no te desvelaría más de una cosa y la verdad es que es muy pronto para hacerlo.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	7. CELOS

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Celos

Continuación...

Como lo prometieron, los chicos fueron a ver a Takao cada tarde, hasta el mismo día en el que le iban a dar el alta.

–Bueno, chicos –dijo Takao cogiendo la correa del perro–. Ya tengo que irme, espero volver a escucharos pronto. –Les decía junto a la puerta de la habitación.

–Claro que sí –dijo Lorena dándole un abrazo–. Además, tienes que volver a venir dentro de unos días, así que te esperaremos, ¿vale?

Sonrió–. Vale. –respondió.

–Cuídate, Takao –decía Randy.

–Lo haré, jajaja o al menos lo intentaré.

–Takao, si puedes salir para dar una vuelta, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para avisarnos –le recordó el bicolor.

–Tranquilo, lo haré.

Rei entró a la habitación ya que había ido a hablar con el médico para ver qué día tenían que volver.

–Ya estoy aquí, Takao –le avisó para llamar su atención.

–Vale, hasta pronto chicos –les despidió con una gran sonrisa–. Vamos Lucky, sigue a Rei. –El perro comenzó a andar mientras iba detrás de Rei.

El pelinegro hizo una breve pausa delante de Randy y Lorena–Adiós chicos y gracias por cuidar de Takao –se despidió de ellos mientras los miraba.

–No ha sido nada –comentó Lorena.

–También es nuestro amigo y lo queremos mucho –decía Randy.

–Bueno, adiós –se despidió hablando con ellos dos, pasando totalmente de la presencia de Kai–. Vamos, Takao –le avisó.

–Claro, adiós a todos –se volvió a despedir el joven de cabellos azules, comenzando a andar.

–Adiós –fue la contestación unísona de todos.

Rei y Takao salieron de la habitación. Kai se quedó mirando la puerta por donde habían salido.

"Todavía no te habías ido y ya te echaba de menos", pensó Kai.

–¿Piensas quedarte mirando la puerta mucho tiempo? –preguntó Lorena.

–No –respondió el bicolor saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Lorena –le llamó Randy–. Necesito hablar contigo. El otro día no lo hicimos porque tu madre se iba de viaje. –Le recordó.

–¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿No puedes esperar, Randy? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–No, es importante –respondió un poco serio.

–Yo me voy, si queréis podéis hablar en esta habitación –explicó Kai, mirando a su alrededor–. Total, está vacía y nadie os molestará. Os espero en la cafetería. –les hizo saber mientras salía de ésta, cerrando la puerta.

–Vale, te escucho –le informó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

–Lorena. ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

–No te entiendo.

–A Kai y a Takao les dices cuanto les quieres, les abrazas, les das besos. Pero a mí no. ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo que te molestase?

–No –respondió restándole importancia al asunto– ¿Es que estás celoso? –preguntó dándose la vuelta mientras sonreía y comenzaba a tocar una pequeña medalla que le regaló su madre.

–Sí, lo estoy, para que te lo voy a negar. ¿Es que no me consideras tu amigo?

–Más o menos –respondió sin mirarle.

–¿Más o menos? ¿Eso qué quiere decir? Mira, sé que la mayoría del tiempo parezco idiota, porque crees que no entiendo la mayoría de las cosas. Puede que sea un poco lento para entender algunas cosas. –Reconoció–. Pero para otras, soy muy rápido –finalizó cruzándose de brazos, mirando al suelo con un poco de tristeza.

Lorena se dio la vuelta y lo miró–. Es que no sé si puedo considerarte como mi amigo por más tiempo.

–Pues si no quieres ser mi amiga, sólo tenías que habérmelo dicho antes. ¿Tanto te avergüenzas de mí? Porque no tenía ni idea. –agregó simplemente.

–Randy, no lo entiendes. Me estás malinterpretando –decía acercándose a él mientras le ponía ambas manos en las mejillas y hacia que la mirase mientras ella sonreía.

–¿Qué te hace tan feliz? –preguntó el chico al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

–Que estés celoso por mí –concretó.

–Eso da igual –contestó él, intentando desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

–¿Sabes? Es justo lo que quería –decía feliz.

–¿Qué? –preguntó volviéndola a mirar.

–Randy, me gustaría que me consideraras como algo más que tu amiga –confesó, dándole un beso en los labios que fue correspondido tan pronto como el chico reaccionó–. Siento el mal rato que te he hecho pasar. ¿Me perdonas? –preguntó algo preocupada.

–Sólo si me das otro beso –le pidió, atreviéndose a cogerla de la cintura.

–Eso está hecho –contestó acortando la distancia entre ellos, dándose de nuevo otro beso.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, esperando a sus amigos.

"¿Por qué tardarán tanto? Parece que deben de estar hablando de algo importante. Y pensar que si no fuese por ese estúpido de Rei podría estar ahora mismo con Takao. Sentí la gloria cuando besé sus labios. Hubiera sido tan feliz si hubiese estado despierto y me hubiese correspondido. Espero tener algún día la suficiente fuerza para decirle todo lo que siento por él, antes de que se me adelante ese idiota de Rei. Odio cuando me mira de esa manera, es como si quisiera matarme con sus propias manos y lo que me dijo no me hace pensar otra cosa. Será tonto. Si piensa que me va a asustar está muy equivocado. Voy a luchar por el amor de Takao hasta el final. Y si él decide no tenerme a su lado, intentaré seguir siendo su amigo si él me deja. Todavía no tengo nada con él y ya pienso que lo tengo. Estoy tan celoso de que viva con Rei. Como me gustaría estar en su puesto para seguir viéndole. Sólo con verlo ya me conformo. Con saber que está bien. Es tan dulce y tan inocente. Nunca he conocido a nadie como Takao. Me llena la vida de felicidad con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Me haría tan feliz que volviera a ver algún día… así estoy seguro de que esos ojos brillarían por ver de nuevo las cosas que les ha sido arrebatadas por ese accidente. Habiendo miles de millones de personas malas en este mundo, tuvo que tener él esa mala suerte. Disfrutaba tanto cuando acarició los animales de Kyouju y cuando subió las escaleras mecánicas del centro comercial que parecía un niño pequeño que no sabe nada acerca de la vida. Pero en realidad es un precioso ángel con una sonrisa perfecta que por desgracia ha sufrido mucho."

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Qué bien, ya estoy en casa –anunció el menor con poco entusiasmo en su voz mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

–No pareces muy contento –observó Rei.

–Es que si estoy aquí no puedo escuchar a mis amigos y eso me pone un poco triste. –Aclaró, acariciando la cabeza del perro.

–Sí, pero me tienes a mí –sonrió.

–Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que nos conocemos desde niños y sé todos tus secretos y tú sabes los míos. Y me gustaría compartir esas cosas con más gente.

–Entiendo. Oye, son buena gente –se refirió a Lorena y Randy, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–Sí que lo son y son muy divertidos. Lorena es muy cariñosa, Randy es una persona confiable y Kai me lleva a conocer sitios nuevos.

–Kai –le nombró apretando los puños y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Sí, Kai –volvió a nombrarle sonriendo.

–¿Has ido a conocer sitios con él solo? –preguntó interesado.

–Sí, porque los chicos normalmente tienen cosas que hacer y no pueden salir con nosotros.

–Seguro –contestó no creyéndoselo.

–¿Sabes? El otro día cogí un pequeño conejito en mis manos –le contaba lleno de ilusión, indicándole al pelinegro el tamaño del animal con sus manos–. Jajaja, era peludito y también le di el biberón a una pequeña cabrita que el amigo de Kai tiene. Lo acaricié, tenía el cabello muy corto y suave. El mío era de color blanco. Jajaja comía con mucha prisa. Y no te lo vas a creer.

–¿Qué?

–Toqué a un caballo y le di de comer. Me dejó las manos llenas de babas. Tuve que ir al río y lavármelas allí. Kai decía que el agua era muy limpia y cristalina.

–Takao –dijo llamándole la atención.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–¿Te diviertes mucho con Kai? –se atrevió a preguntarle, aunque por la cara de felicidad que reflejaba el joven de cabellos azules debía de ser así.

–Sí –sonrió–. Me lleva a muchos sitios diferentes. –Le contestó, echándose después a reír–. Jajaja.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Deberías de haber estado allí cuando el caballo me dejó la mano llena de babas. Kai y yo nos reímos un montón. –Rei estaba muy pendiente de Takao, escuchando lo que le contaba hasta que escuchó el nombre de Kai. Ese nombre le hacía enfadarse. Estaba celoso de Kai. Había pasado todos esos días con Takao sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. No podía retener a Takao sin salir de ahí, pero tampoco quería que el bicolor se adelantase y se declarase antes que él. Y menos que intentara besarlo. ¡Eso si que no! Antes le daría un puñetazo para defender lo que es suyo– ¿Qué me dices Rei?

–¿Eh? –preguntó el chico de ojos color miel saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–No me escuchabas –decía desanimado.

–No es eso, es que me he distraído un poco. Eso es todo. ¿Qué me decías?

–Que voy a decirle a mis amigos dónde vivo para que vengan a buscarme y así no andar solo por la calle. ¿Te parece bien?

–Claro que sí –contestó inconscientemente.

–El próximo día que vaya al hospital se lo diré a todos.

–¿A todos?

–Claro. Estaría mal que se lo dijera sólo a uno de ellos.

–Ah, es verdad. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cocina mientras preparo algo de comer y la cena para esta noche? Así podremos seguir hablando. –Le dijo poniéndose en pie.

–Vale –contestó el menor poniéndose de pie, mientras se dirigía despacio a la cocina con cuidado de no pillar ningún obstáculo mientras apoyaba una de sus manos a la pared y se guiaba con el tacto hacia la cocina.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto en el hospital...

Kai aún seguía esperando a sus amigos en la cafetería con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Por qué tardaran tanto? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

–No hables solo o la gente pensará que estás loco –agregó Lorena pasando por detrás de él para coger una silla y sentarse a su lado. La chica tenía una sonrisa imborrable en la cara.

–Menos mal –se quejó Kai al ver como sus amigos, tomaban asiento junto a él.

–Oye, no hemos tardado tanto –contestó Randy con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué estáis tan sonrientes? –preguntó desconcertado–. Ah, ya. Os habéis declarado el uno al otro –finalizó de lo más tranquilo viendo cómo los dos se quedaban paralizados.

–¿Pero cómo...? –iba a preguntar Lorena pero no le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase.

–Se os notaba a leguas a los dos y sobre todo a ti, Randy –sonrió–. Enhorabuena parejita.

–Gracias –contestó Randy, cogiendo de la mano a Lorena.

–Y nosotros que queríamos darte una sorpresa. Desde luego, eres especial –finalizó Lorena.

–Gracias por el cumplido. ¿**N**os vamos ya? –preguntó el bicolor sonriendo.

–Claro –contestó Randy.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cuando Kai llegó a su casa, puso el contestador para ver los mensajes que tenía.

–Hola, soy Kai, deja tu mensaje después de la señal –decía la grabadora tras un largo pitido.

–Kai me gustaría que esta noche vinieras a cenar aquí a la mansión. Te prometo no tocar ningún tema que no quieras. Sólo quiero saber cómo te las apañas tú solo. Te esperaré aquí. –silenció unos segundos para después continuar–. Si no vienes irán a buscarte –finalizó la voz de Voltaire para luego escucharse un pitido, dando a entender con eso que el mensaje había terminado.

–No podía seguir siendo amable hasta el final –se dijo a sí mismo rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba en el sofá y cogía el teléfono poniéndoselo sobre las rodillas. Comenzó a marcar el nº de su abuelo.

–Mansión de los Hiwatari. ¿Quién es? –preguntaba el mayordomo a cargo del teléfono.

–Hola Roberto. Soy Kai. ¿Mi abuelo está ahí?

–Sí, señorito Kai. El señor Hiwatari está en el salón.

–¿Puedes avisarle?

–Claro señorito. Enseguida le paso con él –le informó el sirviente mientras caminaba con el teléfono inalámbrico hacia el salón.

–Señor Hiwatari, el señorito Kai está al teléfono, desea hablar con usted.

–Está bien –contestó cogiendo el teléfono–. Puedes retirarte, Roberto –ordenó haciendo un ademán con la mano indicándole que se fuera–. Kai.

–Hola, abuelo.

–Qué sorpresa, no esperaba que llamases a la mansión. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

–¿Pero qué dices? Si has sido tú quien me ha dejado un mensaje. Bueno da igual.- le restó importancia–. Te llamaba para decirte que no puedo ir a cenar está noche allí.

–¿Sigues enfadado? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–No, abuelo. Es que me duele un poco la cabeza y quiero acostarme cuanto antes.

–Entiendo. Si hoy no puedes lo dejaremos para mañana –habló cortante–. Espero que vengas, quiero saber qué tal te desenvuelves tú solo. Cómo te van las prácticas y eso.

–Ajá –contestó incrédulo ante esas palabras–. Bueno, iré mañana –le informó derrotado. "Sino, no me dejará tranquilo", pensaba.

–Bien. Adiós.

–Adiós –finalizó el bicolor colgando el teléfono y poniéndolo en su sitio–. Y yo que pensaba que me iba a librar –se dijo a sí mismo levantándose del sofá para encender la tele y quedarse viéndola.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba deshaciendo su cama para acostarse. Cogió la almohada entre sus manos y le dio varios golpes para dejarla otra vez en su sitio. Después se metió dentro de la cama, buscando las sábanas para comenzar a taparse con ellas. Se tumbó de lado sin apoyar la cabeza todavía.

–A ver... me he cepillado los dientes, me he puesto el pijama, le he dado las buenas noches a Rei, he apagado la luz. ¿Qué se me olvida? –se preguntaba mientras comenzaba a apontocar la cabeza en la almohada notando que algo al lado de la oreja se le clavaba–. Lo sabía –comentó quitándose las gafas de sol, poniéndolas sobre la mesita –Ahora sí, puedo acostarme –se dijo cerrando los ojos.

Rei lo observaba por la rendija de la puerta ya que estaba medio abierta. Nunca se cansaba de ver cómo Takao intentaba recordar lo que había hecho antes de que se quedara dormido para no olvidarse de nada. Sonrió cuando vio a Takao abrazando la almohada. Se retiró de ahí con mucho sigilo.

Takao era un chico tan simpático y lleno de ternura… Pero cuando se enfadaba era muy cabezota y a eso nadie le ganaba. Al joven de cabellos azules no le gustaba ser una molestia para nadie, por eso Rei se mantenía al margen de algunas cosas. Por ejemplo ahora mismo, cuando a Takao se le había olvidado quitarse las gafas. Si en ese momento él hubiera llegado y le hubiera dicho que se le había olvidado quitarte las gafas, Takao se hubiera enfadado porque no quería sentirse un inútil. Quería hacer una cosa tan simple como darse cuenta de que se las había dejado puestas, sin que nadie se lo dijera. Estaba orgulloso de su niño. No quería depender de nadie si estaba en su mano.

Con esos pensamientos, Rei apagó todas las luces que estaban encendidas por la casa, después de haber comprobado que todo estaba cerrado y el gas apagado. Se metió en su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Apagó la luz y se tumbó en la cama quedándose dormido casi al instante debido al cansancio de tanto trabajo en la cocina.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba en su balcón de su apartamento, mirando hacia abajo. Eran las diez de la noche y todavía había bastante gente en la calle. Debía ser porque era verano y la gente disfrutaba paseando por las noches porque no hacía tanto calor. Miró a un par de chiquillos que correteaban por la calle de enfrente y cómo una chica le regañaba a uno de ellos para que no corriera tanto por que se podía caer. Kai siguió viendo cómo el pequeño jugaba con el otro chico y cómo éste tropezó cayéndose al suelo. La chica se acercó corriendo y lo levantó mientras le miraba las rodillas y las manos comprobando que no se había hecho nada.

–No corras tanto –le regañó la mujer al niño.

–Vale –respondió el niño para alejarse de la chica y echar a correr de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Flash Back_

Kai estaba jugando con su nuevo amigo en el jardín de su casa. Jugaban al pilla pilla. Su amigo estaba huyendo de él para no ser atrapado.

–¡Te voy a coger! –aseguró Kai, intentando correr más rápido para poder atraparlo.

–¡Te equivocas, yo corro más que tú! –Dijo el chico mientras rodeaba el árbol que había trepado tantas veces para entrar y salir de ahí, mientras que corría mirando hacia Kai–. ¡No me atraparás! –aseguró. Para descuido del niño había una pequeña piedra en el suelo. Como no miraba hacia el frente y corría muy deprisa, se tropezó, cayendo al suelo de inmediato.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el pequeño bicolor preocupado, mientras se agachaba para ver si su amigo estaba bien.

–¡Ay! Me duele la rodilla –se quejó el niño sentándose en el suelo, llevando su mano hasta la rodilla, tocándosela con la punta de sus dedos. De inmediato hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Déjame verla –pidió Kai mientras le levantaba el pantalón a la altura de la rodilla comprobando que le salía sangre de una pequeña herida–. Tienes sangre, ven conmigo. ¿Puedes levantarte?

–Creo que sí –contestó el otro poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

–Deja que te ayude –se ofreció Kai mientras le cogía el brazo y se lo pasaba por el cuello–. Apóyate en mí.

–Vale –respondió su amigo.

Caminaron por el jardín, metiéndose por la puerta principal de la mansión. El chico miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que un sirviente abría la puerta principal de esa gran casa.

–Por favor, ayúdame a curarlo –le pidió el chico de ojos color carmesí al sirviente mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto de baño.

–Claro que sí, señorito –respondió el sirviente acompañando a los niños al cuarto de baño. El sirviente le lavó la herida, se la desinfectó y le puso una tirita.

–Gracias –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

–No hay de qué –respondió el sirviente.

–Jajaja, qué bien que no te has hecho casi nada. –Anunció el bicolor al ver que únicamente se había tratado de un rasguño. Voltaire al sentir la risa de su nieto se acercó para verlo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía a su nieto reír y quería saber porqué se reía. Kai salió del cuarto de baño con su amigo–. Intenta apoyar el pie en el suelo. –Decía mientras el chico se apoyaba en él.

–Duele –se quejó el chico.

–Kai, ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó Voltaire al ver a su nieto ayudando a un pobretón de la calle.

–Hola, abuelo. Mi amigo se ha caído mientas jugábamos al pilla pilla.

–¿Amigo? ¿Mientras jugabais? Él no tendría que estar dentro de una propiedad privada y tú tendrías que estar haciendo los deberes. –aclaró.

–Ya los he hecho. –le aseguró–. Y yo he invitado a mi amigo para que venga todos los días –decía el bicolor para que su abuelo no tuviese de que preocuparse.

–Kai –le llamó mirando a su nieto para luego mirar al chico con cara de asco–. Él no puede ser tu amigo –sonrió–. Míralo. Sólo es un pobre diablo muerto de hambre. No es bueno que un chico de tu gran categoría se junte con un chico problemático como éste.

–Señor, yo no soy problemático –comentó el niño con cara de tristeza.

–Mírate bien, tú no encajas en esta gran mansión. De hecho, no encajas en ningún lugar.

–Eso no es verdad, abuelo –interrumpió su nieto– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Vete de aquí y no te acerques más a esta mansión, ni a mi nieto. ¿Me has entendido niño? –preguntó Voltaire dándole una orden al chico.

–Sí, señor –contestó el niño soltándose del agarre de Kai mientras comenzaba a caminar cómo podía con la rodilla.

–¡No, espera! –decía el bicolor dándole alcance–. Yo te ayudo.

–¡No lo hagas! –Ordenó su abuelo–. Te contagiará sus pulgas. –siseó.

–Me da igual –contestó Kai ayudándolo a salir de ahí, caminando hasta el jardín.

–Será mejor que no vuelva por aquí –anunció el niño pobre con algo de tristeza.

–No le hagas caso a mi abuelo. Es muy raro. Yo no pienso que seas problemático, ni que me vayas a contagiar tus pulgas –contó convencido.

–Pero él sí –respondió con desánimo–. Sólo soy un pobretón como ha dicho tu abuelo.

–Eso da igual –le restó importancia.

–¡Pero mírame! –le pidió deteniéndose en su caminar y soltándose del agarre de Kai–. Estoy vestido con ropa sucia, vieja y rota. No encajo en ningún lugar.

–Pero sí en mi corazón. Y puede que vayas vestido cómo tú dices, pero a mí eso me da igual. Yo elegí ser tu amigo por la persona que hay en ti. No por lástima. Eso es lo único que debe importar. No se elige a los amigos por sus condiciones sociales, sino por lo que tienen en su interior. Mi madre me lo decía cuando era pequeño y yo pienso igual que ella. Mi abuelo es tan superficial que no se da cuenta de eso –le informó el bicolor mientras lo volvía a coger para ayudarlo a andar.

–Gracias por pensar así –respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

_Fin Flash Back_

Kai se metió dentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta corredera de cristal de la terraza. Se fue a su habitación, apagó la luz que estaba al lado de la mesita de noche y se metió en la cama que ya estaba desecha. Se tumbó en ella, para un rato después quedarse dormido.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Muajajaja, ya estoy aquí con otro capi más. Estad pendiente de las actualizaciones porque si puedo actualizaré muy seguido en todos mis fics.

**Gracias por sus reviese a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Hola. Ahí está otro de los Flash Back que tanto esperabas, me alegra que te gustase el capi anterior. Cómo ya ves no sólo Rei está celoso de Kai, también es al revés, normal, Takao es un chico kawai.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Me alegra que te gusten mis otros dos fic, al igual que este. Gracias por tu apoyo. Tienes razón, no sé cómo lo hago pero Takao es la ternura andante y es como un niño pequeñito que le cuenta a Rei cuando acarició a los animalitos con mucha ilusión.

**Quimera:** Jejeje, bueno permiso lo que se dice permiso el bicolor no le dio nadie para que besará a Takao, pero para él era la ocasión perfecta al igual que fue para Rei cuando lo intentó besar la vez que dormía. Pero qué mala suerte para él que Takao se despertara.

**Nancy– Hiwatari–17:** Bueno como ya habrás leído, Randy y Lorena ya son una parejita feliz. Solamente falta que el bicolor confiese lo que siente a Takao. Eso si el pelinegro no se le adelanta.

**Nataly:** Sí, el bicolor se le adelantó a Rei, jejeje. Y también le hizo competencia a un tomate rojo cuando Takao le contó su sueño. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

**Takao Hiwatari:** Jejeje, me alegra que te guste la historia y que te diera risa lo de la chica de la tienda (la pobre se lo tenía muy creído). Espero que sigas mis actualizaciones y si puedes me dices lo que piensas sobre la historia.

**Onnakitsune:** Me alegra mucho que digas que te gusta mi historia y que estás pendiente de mis actualizaciones. Espero que este capi, también te haya gustado y me des tu opinión. No sé si esté será un buen fic o no, pero si te gusta sigue leyéndolo.

Espero que si alguien lee esta historia no olvide dejarme sus comentarios. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	8. DESCUBRIENDO UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Descubriendo Un Nuevo Sentimiento

Continuación...

Pasaron tres días y Kai no sabía nada de Takao. Lo echaba de menos. Quería saber cómo estaba, qué hacía, qué era de él. Si al menos supiera dónde vivía, podría ir a verlo. Escuchó la melodía de su móvil. Lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y miró a ver quién era. –Takao –leyó en voz alta al ver el nombre. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y eran las cinco y media de la tarde.

Cogió las llaves del coche que estaban sobre la mesa. Salió de su apartamento, bajando hasta el subterráneo. Tan pronto localizó su coche, se subió en el para arrancarlo y dirigirse al parque de siempre. Cuando llegó, aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento del hospital y se fue andando al parque. Miró en los bancos y efectivamente en el lugar de siempre ahí estaba Takao con Lucky. No perdió más tiempo y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó sonriente.

–Hola, Kai. Me alegra que hayas podido venir –sonrió.

–¿Hace mucho que me esperas?

–No, casi acabo de sentarme.

–No sabes la alegría que me da verte.

–¿En serio? A mí me alegra escuchar tu voz.

Kai volvió a sonreír al escuchar eso–. Cuéntame. ¿Cómo te han ido estos tres días? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

–Pues lo normal, he estado metido en el piso, aburrido y escuchando la radio. ¿Y tú?

–Pues más o menos igual que tú, aburrido. El otro día cené en casa de mi abuelo. Fue de lo más aburrido. Lo único más interesante que ha pasado ha sido que Lorena y Randy están saliendo juntos.

–¿De verdad? Qué bien. Me alegro por ellos.

–¿Cómo te encuentras tú de la operación? –preguntó preocupado.

–Bien, no me duelen los ojos apenas.

–Eso está bien.

–Kai.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero pedirte un favor.

–Dime.

–Me gustaría trabajar en algo, pero no sé en qué podría hacerlo. Es que Rei trabaja mucho para poder pagar el piso y a mí me gustaría ayudarle. Pero no sé en qué podría trabajar sin ser engañado o ser un estorbo. ¿Me entiendes?

–Claro.

–¿Me ayudarás?

–Por supuesto. A ver, déjame que piense. ¿Has pensado en vender cupones?

–Sí, pero en eso no ganaría mucho dinero.

–Tienes razón –contestó, pensando en alguna otra posibilidad para él–. Ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero quizás a Lorena o a Randy si. Mañana les pregunto y si se les ocurre alguno te lo hago saber.

–¿Cómo lo sabré?

–Pues no sé. Quedando a la misma hora aquí en el parque, por ejemplo.

–Se me ocurre otra forma de que me avises –anunció Takao sonriendo.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó curioso.

–Viniendo a mí casa, bueno a la que vivo ahora.

–Eso estaría bien, pero no sé dónde vives –le recordó al menor.

–Por eso no te preocupes –le restó importancia, sacando un papel del bolsillo–. Toma –dijo extendiendo un papel hacia el frente mientras sentía cómo el papel desaparecía de sus manos.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el blanquecino de piel, abriendo el papel, que estaba doblado.

–Es la dirección de dónde vivo. Le pedí a Rei que me la escribiera –sonrió– ¿Te importaría dársela a los chicos también?

–Claro que no –sonrió–. Esto me viene bien.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules con una sonrisa.

–Porque llevo días que quiero verte, pero no sabía dónde vivías, así que ahora que lo sé, podré ir a visitarte. Si a ti no te molesta.

–Qué va, todo lo contrario. Me gustaría que fueras a mi nueva casa. Tú y los chicos, claro.

–Pues puede que vayamos a hacerte una visita antes de lo que piensas –le comentó.

–Eso me encantaría.

Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco. Después de eso, Takao caminaba feliz hacia su piso mientras Kai lo seguía montado en coche. Por petición de Takao era que el bicolor lo seguía así. Al final, el perro se paró en el portal de un edificio mientras esperaba a que su dueño abriera la puerta.

El mayor bajó la ventanilla del coche del copiloto–. Takao –le llamó Kai desde el coche

–¿Qué? –preguntó él.

–Ya me tengo que ir, tranquilo, me acordaré del camino. Y si se me olvida, tengo la nota ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –sonrió levantando su mano libre–. Adiós. –le despidió aunque no sabía donde se encontraría Kai. Pero se guió un poco en la dirección por donde había escuchado su voz.

–Adiós.

Takao escuchó como el ruido del motor del coche se alejaba de allí, así que entró dentro del portal con sus llaves igual que lo hizo en su piso.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente, Takao estaba escuchando la radio, sentado en el sofá, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se puso de pie y se apoyando una de sus manos a la pared, caminó a tientas hacia la puerta de entrada. Paseó varias veces su mano por la superficie de la puerta, hasta encontrar el pomo

–¿Quién es? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules antes de abrir.

–Soy Kai, he venido con los chicos –le informó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Espera un momento –advirtió el joven de cabellos azules buscando el cerrojo con la mano para encontrarlo y abrir la puerta–. Hola, pasad.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó Lorena dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte, amigo –le dijo Randy dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido.

–Sí, pero pasad por favor –sonrió–. Que nadie se quede fuera porque le cerraré la puerta en las narices. –Todos rieron al escuchar eso, viendo cómo el moreno de piel cerraba la puerta.

–¿Quién está contigo? –preguntó Kai al escuchar a alguien hablando en el apartamento.

–Nadie, es la radio –respondió el joven de cabellos azules tocando la pared mientras andaba apoyado en ella. –Seguidme –ellos lo siguieron–. Sentaos dónde queráis, ¿queréis algo de beber? –preguntó, escuchando cómo arrastraban las sillas, y eso le indicaba que se habían sentado a la mesa.

–No, gracias –contestaron los tres a la vez, a lo que Takao comenzó a reír.

–Takao, Randy y yo te queremos contar una cosa –comentó Lorena mientras se miraban Randy y ella.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó curioso, sentándose en una silla libre.

–Lorena y yo estamos saliendo juntos, como pareja –contó Randy.

–¡Oye, eso es genial, enhorabuena a los dos! –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

–Gracias –contestaron al unísono.

–Jajaja, que calladito os lo teníais –rió el joven de cabellos azules.

–Tan calladito que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado del otro –respondió Kai sonriendo.

–¿Y es bonito estar enamorado? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Sí –respondió Randy–. Es como estar en las nubes –sonrió–. Y más cuando tu amor es correspondido.

–Qué envidia me dais –contestó Takao con sinceridad.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Lorena.

–Yo no sé lo que se siente cuando se está enamorado –confesó el joven de cabellos azules un poco triste.

–Estoy seguro que algún día te enamorarás de alguien y serás muy feliz –dijo Kai–. Por cierto, los chicos y yo te hemos estado mirando lo del trabajo.

–¿Y? ¿Habéis encontrado algo? –preguntó muy atento a lo que iba a escuchar.

La chica fue la siguiente en hablar–. Yo sí. Mira, resulta que hay gente que está ingresada en el hospital pero les da mucho miedo operarse –comentó Lorena–. Mi jefa de prácticas me ha dicho que le haría falta alguien que pudiera convencerlos de que no tiene porqué tenerle miedo a operarse. Tú trabajo consistiría en tener que hablar con ellos y convencerles.

–Entiendo, ¿pero y si no lo consigo?

–En ese caso no sé lo que pasaría. Lo único que quiere mi tutora como médica que es, es ayudar a la gente para que pueda ver. Por eso cuando Kai me comentó lo que le pediste, pensé en ti. Esos chicos y chicas necesitan el consejo de una persona que ya ha sido operada como en tu caso. Alguien que le cuente la experiencia que ha vivido. Y cobrarás por hacerlo. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

–Bueno, si todo lo que tengo que hacer es contar mi experiencia y animar a esos chicos, supongo que si podría hacerlo. ¿Cuándo empezaría?

–Mañana a las diez de la mañana.

–Está bien. Gracias chicos por ayudarme, no sabéis cuanto os lo agradezco.

Randy fue el siguiente en hablar–. No nos lo agradezcas. Tú intenta estar ahí en el hospital a esa hora.

–Lo haré. Pero, ¿dónde te espero Lorena?

–Pues espérame en la cafetería, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó Lorena sonriendo.

–Vale –respondió sonriente.

Estuvieron hablando sobre el trabajo que hacían cada uno y como eran sus tutores hasta que a Lorena le sonó el móvil y tuvo que cogerlo.

–¿Diga? Hola mamá... no, estoy en casa de un amigo. Bueno... ¿no puede ser otro día? Está bien...sí, ahora voy. Que sí... adiós. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Randy.

–Era mi madre, quiere que la lleve hoy al centro comercial para mirar una nueva nevera –miró a Takao–. Lo siento Takao, pero tengo que irme –le dio un beso en la mejilla, aprovechando que estaba sentada a su lado–. Lo siento de verdad –volvió a disculparse.

–No pasa nada, mejor vete. No vaya a ser que tu madre te regañe. –La disculpó Takao.

–Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando hablando contigo –comentó ella poniendo carita de puchero mientras se ponía de pie.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó Randy a su novia.

–Claro, así te presento a mi madre –sonrió –Ya le he hablado de ti.

–Espero que le hayas hablado bien –comentó Randy sonriendo, poniéndose también de pie.

–Pues claro que sí –contestó ella cogiéndole de la mano.

Randy miró ahora a Takao–. Bueno Takao, lo siento amigo. Mañana iré a ver cómo te las arreglas con tu nuevo trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Vale –sonrió. –Adiós. Suerte con tu suegra –añadió.

–Jajaja, gracias, adiós –se despidieron para después caminar hacia la puerta, abrirla y cerrarla tras salir.

–Takao –le llamó el bicolor.

–¿Tú también te tienes que ir? –preguntó un poco desilusionado.

–No, qué va –sonrió el bicolor con tranquilidad.

El joven de cabellos azules sonrió –Qué bien. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

–Nada. Sólo quería decirte que nos han dejado solos otra vez.

–Eso parece –sonrió–. Sabes Kai, me gusta estar contigo.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, eres un chico estupendo. ¿Me dejas reconocerte?

–¿Qué? –preguntó el bicolor enarcando una ceja.

–Jajaja. Que si me dejas imaginarme cómo eres físicamente, aunque Rei ya me describió cómo eras una vez.

–¿Y cómo se hace eso? –preguntó el bicolor curioso, mirando a Takao con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Jajaja, enseguida te lo demuestro –sonrió–. Siéntate a mi lado.

–Estoy a tu lado –especificó.

–Ups, jeje, que fallo. Bueno, acércate más a mí, hasta que choquen nuestras rodillas.

El bicolor se acercó más hasta juntar sus rodillas con las de Takao–. Bien –añadió mientras buscaba la mano de Kai sobre la mesa–. Dame la mano, jeje, no la encuentro.

–Es porque la tenía sobre mis piernas –le informó Kai dándosela.

Takao comenzó a subir su mano por el brazo de Kai hasta llegar al hombro y de ahí subir hasta el cuello y la mejilla. Automáticamente puso su otra mano sobre la otra mejilla que debía de estar a la misma altura que su otra mano–. Pon tus manos sobre mis mejillas y cierra los ojos, jajaja, no quisiera meterte un dedo en el ojo.

–Vale –respondió Kai haciendo lo que el joven de cabellos azules le decía.

–Ahora tienes que pasar tus manos con delicadeza por mi rostro al igual que yo lo voy a hacer por el tuyo. Mira, así –le informó Takao pasándole las manos por toda la cara mientras que el purgar se lo pasaba por los párpados y por los labios intentando imaginarse a Kai. Kai a su vez hacía lo mismo con Takao. Kai sonrió al sentir las caricias de Takao–. Jajaja, no te rías –le pidió Takao.

–Es que me haces cosquillas, tienes las manos muy suaves –apreció el joven de ojos color carmesí mientras seguía con lo que hacía.

–Tú también, tu piel es como la de un bebé –sonrió– ¿Sabes qué?

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin detenerse.

–Lo único que me falta saber es cómo eres de alto. Supongo que eres más alto que yo, lo digo por la vez que fuimos juntos al centro comercial y tú me guiaste.

–Sí, soy un poco más alto –le informó abriendo los ojos.

–¿Puedo imaginarte también?

–Claro que sí. Dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo hago.

–Ponte de pie –sonrió–. Pero tienes que sostenerme las manos para que no las quite de tu rostro y así compruebo lo alto que eres, ¿de acuerdo?

–Vale –contestó poniendo sus manos sobre las de Takao, evitando que éste dejase las mejillas. Se empezó a poner de pie a la vez que Takao se levantaba también de su silla.

–Jajaja. Vaya eres alto, pero no tanto como yo imaginaba. ¿Puedo tocarte la cabeza?

–Claro.

Takao comenzó a subir sus manos hasta la cabeza de Kai y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ponerse un poco de puntillas–. Gracias, ahora ya me hago una idea de cómo eres –añadió caminando hasta el sofá, sentándose en el.

–¿Y cómo me imaginas? –le preguntó el bicolor, sentándose al lado del joven de cabellos azules.

–Pues Rei te describió una vez. Lo que no sabía es que eras más bajo de lo que yo pensaba, aún así eres un chico alto y por lo que me imagino debes de ser atractivo.

–¿Y si no lo soy? –le preguntó mirándole.

–Pues si no lo eres, no importa, porque eres una gran persona –sonrió– ¿No te consideras atractivo?

–Tampoco es eso. Algo tendré que a las chicas les guste, pero no sé el qué –comentó.

Takao silenció unos segundos–. Kai, ¿puedo confesarte algo?

–Claro.

–Esto Rei no lo sabe, así que si puedes hacerlo, no se lo cuentes. ¿Vale?

–Vale.

–Verás, estos días que no os he visto o mejor dicho escuchado a ninguno de los tres, he sentido cosas aquí dentro –contó tocándose el estómago.

–¿Y qué sientes? –preguntó el mayor mirándole.

–Es como una especie de cosquilleo que me pone nervioso, pero que me hace sentir bien a la vez. Y el corazón me late muy deprisa. No sé lo que es. Y no quiero preocupar a Rei porque estoy seguro de que se preocuparía por mí. ¿Tú sabes que puede ser eso?

–Más o menos. Dime una cosa.

–¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo? –preguntó algo preocupado.

–No, tranquilo. ¿En qué piensas cuando te pasa eso?

–No lo sé. En la operación, en vosotros, en un montón de cosas. –Nombró por encima.

–Puede que estés nervioso por la próxima operación –respondió Kai sin más.

–No. Esto no son esas clases de nervios, es otra cosa, pero no sé qué es. –anunció Takao intentando buscarle una solución a su problema.

–Haz una cosa, cuando te vuelva a pasar recuerda en quién o qué estás pensando, ¿de acuerdo?

–Vale –respondió.

–Y piensa también si te hace sentir bien o mal.

–Está bien, pero ¿y si resulta que es a causa de una persona en la que estoy pensando?

–Pues eso significaría que estás enamorado.

–¿Tú crees? –le preguntó, poniendo ambas manos en el sofá.

–Sí, pero tienes que estar seguro de ello.

–Vale. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, pensaba que estaba enfermo o algo así.

–No, no lo estás. Pero si quieres puedes preguntarle a Randy y a Lorena ahora que ellos están experimentando lo que es estar enamorados.

–¿Tú no? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules enarcando una ceja.

–Yo... también, pero lo mío es diferente –aseguró.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te corresponde?

–No es eso. Realmente no lo sé, tampoco se lo he dicho.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no quiero que se asuste y que se aleje de mí –añadió fijándose en las reacciones de Takao.

–¿Te da miedo?

–Sí, supongo que sí.

–¿Y te gusta mucho?

–Muchísimo –sonrió–. Nunca nadie me había gustado tanto.

–Ah. Yo opino que tendrías que decírselo. Si ella no te acepta, a lo mejor es porque tiene novio o algo. Yo en tu lugar se lo diría.

–No es tan sencillo hacerlo, no sé cómo puede reaccionar y no me gustaría perderle al decirle lo que siento. Me haría muy feliz si me correspondiera y si me besara.

–Vaya. A mí me gustaría eso también, pero, ya ves. –Anunció Takao con una media sonrisa.

–Que seas invidente, no te impide enamorarte. Puede que no te enamores del físico, pero te enamoraras del interior, que es lo que más importa. –decía el bicolor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Continuaron hablando un poco más hasta que Kai decidió irse de allí, ya que vio que era la hora en la que Rei casi llegaba de trabajar según le había contado el joven de cabellos azules y no quería discutir con él.

Takao se había tumbado en el sofá para relajarse y así poder pensar.

_Flash Back_

–Haz una cosa, cuando te vuelva a pasar, recuerda en quién estás pensando o en qué, ¿de acuerdo? –le aconsejó el bicolor.

–Vale –respondió.

–Y piensa también si te hace sentir bien o mal.

–Está bien, pero, ¿y si resulta que es a causa de una persona en la que estoy pensando?

–Pues eso significaría que estás enamorado.

–¿Tú crees? –le preguntó poniendo ambas manos en el sofá.

–Sí, pero tienes que estar seguro de ello.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

–Si quieres puedes preguntarle a Randy y a Lorena ahora que ellos están experimentando lo que es estar enamorados.

–¿Tú no? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules enarcando una ceja.

–Yo... también, pero lo mío es diferente –aseguró.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te corresponde?

–No es eso. Realmente no lo sé, tampoco se lo he dicho.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no quiero que se asuste y que se aleje de mí –dijo fijándose en las reacciones de Takao.

–¿Te da miedo?

–Sí, supongo que sí.

–¿Y te gusta mucho?

–Muchísimo –sonrió–. Nunca nadie me había gustado tanto.

_Fin Flash Back_

"Ya estoy sintiendo otra vez esos nervios que no me dejan tranquilo. El corazón se me está empezando a acelerar otra vez. ¿Por qué no puedo evitar pensar en las palabras que me ha dicho Kai hace un momento? Me siento raro. ¿Por qué me molesta que a Kai le guste tanto una chica? No dejo de pensar en eso. ¿Por qué no me deja esta sensación tranquilo? A ver, piensa en lo que te ha dicho Kai. ¿Te hace sentir bien o mal esta sensación? Parece que bien, me está empezando a gustar ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Ahora, ¿en qué estás pensando? En lo que me ha dicho Kai. Eso no me ayuda mucho. A ver, ¿en qué estaba pensando el otro día?". Pensaba mientras hacía memoria. "En que quería escuchar a los chicos y a Kai." Siguió haciendo memoria. "¿Cuando más Takao? Cuando fui con Kai al río para que me pudiera lavar las manos allí", se mordió el labio. "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Kai? En esa voz que tanto me tranquiliza y me gusta. Piensa en Lorena". El cosquilleo fue desapareciendo. "Piensa en Randy". El cosquilleo casi se estaba quitando y el corazón ya se iba tranquilizando. "Ahora piensa en Kai". El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza y ese cosquilleo comenzó a surgirle de nuevo. "¿Estoy enamorado de Kai?", se preguntaba mientras que Rei abría la puerta y se encontraba a Takao tumbado en el sofá.

–Hola, Takao –saludó haciendo que el menor gritara del susto.

–¡Ah!

–Lo siento, ¿te he asustado? –preguntó preocupado, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

–Dios –dijo poniéndose la mano el pecho–. Lo siento, no te había escuchado llegar, estaba distraído.

–¿Y en qué pensabas? –preguntó el pelinegro enarcando una ceja, caminando hasta él.

–No lo sé... se me ha olvidado del susto –contestó incorporándose y sentándose en el sofá– ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua? Por favor.

–Claro, ahora vuelvo –avisó. Takao escuchó cómo unos pasos se alejaban, para luego acercarse de nuevo–. Aquí tienes –le informó Rei poniéndole el vaso en la mano.

–Gracias –contestó, comenzando entonces a beber despacio. "Mañana le preguntaré a Lorena que puede ser esto que estoy sintiendo", pensaba, intentando tranquilizarse. –Rei.

–¿Qué?– preguntó sentándose a su lado.

–No te lo vas a creer –decidió continuar al no escuchar la voz de su amigo–. He encontrado trabajo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde? –preguntó sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la noticia.

–En el hospital al que vamos.

–¿Y qué tendrías que hacer? –preguntó curioso. Mientras tanto, Takao comenzó a explicarle lo que le había contado antes Lorena.

–¿Me acompañarás mañana?

–Claro que sí, cuenta conmigo –afirmó cogiéndole de la mano–. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Aunque no era necesario que trabajaras, ya lo hago yo.

–Lo sé, pero quiero sentirme útil. Además ese dinero me vendrá bien para las operaciones. –Aseguró.

–Pues yo tengo una sorpresa para ti.

–¿Ah, sí? Dime –preguntó un sonriente Takao.

–Ya eres tío.

–¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡Cuándo ha sido!? ¿¡A qué hora!? ¿¡Cómo está mi sobrino!? ¿¡Y mi cuñada!? –preguntaba de forma atropellada y emocionado.

–Jajaja, más despacio. Tu hermano estará por llamarme, él te lo contará todo –en ese momento el móvil de Rei sonó.

–¿¡Quién es Rei!? ¿¡Es Hitoshi!? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules nervioso.

–Jajaja, todavía no he contestado, Takao –aclaró Rei cogiendo el teléfono– ¿Diga? Sí, enseguida te lo paso... toma, Takao –le informó dándole el móvil en la mano–. Es Hitoshi.

–Hola, Hitoshi. Enhorabuena, papá –le felicitó sonriente.

–Hola, hermano. Gracias. –le agradeció sentándose a un lado de la cama, con su mujer y el niño.

–¿Cómo está mi cuñada y mi sobrino?

–Están muy bien. Ahora le está dando el pecho al niño. –miró al bebé y le sonrió.

–¿Cuando a nacido mi sobrino?

–Hace cinco horas más o menos, pero Rei estaba en el trabajo así que por eso no te he podido avisar antes.

–¿Cómo se va a llamar?

–El nombre de tu sobrino es... –Takao escuchó otra voz de fondo.

–Dime, dime –pidió Takao ansioso.

–Mejor que te lo diga su madre, jejeje, quiere quitarme el móvil. –le explicaba al tiempo que veía cómo su mujer intentaba quitarle el móvil con su mano libre.

–Está bien. Cuídate hermano, te quiero.

–Yo también, adiós.

–Adiós. –le despidió, entregándole el móvil a su mujer.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó su cuñada.

–Hola, enhorabuena mamá.

–Gracias.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Cansada de empujar, pero muy feliz de tener a mi niño en brazos.

–¿Cómo es el niño?

–Pues se parece mucho a tu hermano. Es morenito de piel, ojos marrones y su cabello es azulado. –le describía al bebé, mientras su marido le pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima.

–Pero tiene su nariz –explicó Hitoshi acercándose al móvil.

–Jajaja, no le hagas caso a tu hermano, Takao. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

–¿Puedo? –preguntó emocionado.

–Claro que sí, espera, le voy a acercar el móvil. Saluda a tu tío, Takao. –Karina separó al bebé de su pecho, con la intención de hacerlo llorar ya que el bebé no estaba comiendo, acercó el móvil al niño para que su tío pudiese escucharlo hacer ruidos.

Takao escuchaba cómo el bebé hacía pequeños lamentos y sonidos raros.

–Hola, soy tu tío Takao –decía mientras su madre lo movía para que hiciese algún ruido y Takao pudiera escucharlo.

Karina, regresó el móvil a su oreja y el niño a su pecho– ¿Lo has oído? –preguntó su cuñada.

–Sí, hace unos ruidos extraños, por cierto. ¿Cómo le habéis puesto? No sé si he escuchado bien.

–Takao. Igual que su tío.

–¿De verdad? ¡Qué emoción! Ojalá pudiera ir y cogerle la manita.

–No seas tonto, si estuvieras aquí te dejaríamos que lo cogieras y que le cantaras hasta que te hartaras de hacerlo.

–Dale un gran beso de mi parte y otro de Rei. Ya verás, en cuanto recupere la vista iré allí y jugaré con él hasta que me harte.

–Claro que sí, nosotros te estaremos esperando. Por cierto. ¿Qué día te vuelven a operar?

–Dentro de quince días –le informó.

–Espero que todo salga bien.

–Y yo también lo espero, cuidaros los tres mucho. Dale un besazo a Takao júnior de mi parte.

–Así lo haré, adiós. –le despidió, dándole el móvil de nuevo a su marido.

–Adiós –sonrió–. Toma, Rei –dijo extendiéndole el teléfono para que él lo colgase y se lo guardase de nuevo.

–¿Y qué te han dicho? –preguntó Rei curioso.

–Que mi sobrino se llama Takao igual que yo y que se parece mucho a Hitoshi, aunque él dice que tiene la nariz de mi cuñada, jejeje. Estoy tan feliz. Ya quiero tener a ese pequeñín en mis brazos para darle muchos besos.

–¿Sabes qué? Me alegra mucho verte así de feliz.

–Es que esa noticia y el que mis amigos han venido a visitarme me ha alegrado mucho el día.

–¿Los chicos han estado aquí? –preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido por la noticia.

–Sí y me he divertido mucho con los tres –explicó sonriente. Rei al escuchar la palabra "los tres" le hizo tranquilizarse, eso quería decir que esta vez no había estado a solas con el bicolor y eso le alegraba mucho.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Muajajajaja. Sí, ya estoy aquí. Atentos, porque actualizaré cada tres días más o menos de mis fics. Lo siento pero debido a mi problemita con Internet tendré que hacerlo así. Aún así me gustaría recibir vuestros comentarios sobre que os va pareciendo esta historia.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Sé lo que estás pensando (un chibi–Takao) pues la verdad es que es un chibi–Hitoshi, jejeje. Ya ves que a Rei no le ha dado ningún infarto (pero ha sido por que Takao ha dicho que sus amigos han ido a visitarlo) es decir los tres. Eso lo tranquiliza. Si hubiera dicho que se quedó a solas con Kai hubiera ardido Troya. Jejeje.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Es cierto, a finales de diciembre no creo que vuelva a verlos ni a visitar esta página porque me quitarán Internet. Aunque estoy intentando convencer a mis padres para que me lo dejen un poco más pero creo que no van a ceder. Los echaré de menos a todos. Por eso estoy haciendo el gran esfuerzo (no sólo yo, sino Takaita Hiwatari también) de subir nuestros fics completos antes de que nos quiten la conexión y es por eso que las dos vamos a actualizar muy rápido nuestros fics. Ah, otra cosa. Sí, por ahora está siendo una batalla limpia, jejeje. Aunque veremos a ver cuánto dura.

**Quimera: **Veo que le eres fiel a tu odio por el payasito (Kai) jejeje. No me extraña que te guste Takao (la verdad es muy tierno el joven de cabellos azules). ¿Qué te cuento que tú ya no sepas y que hayas leído? Jejeje. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Nataly: **Jajaja, la verdad es que Kai creo que está contratando un seguro de vida por ahí por los daños que Rei le pueda ocasionar. Si supiera que ya lo ha besado antes, lo mata sin ningún tipo de compasión. Me alegro que te vaya gustando el fic y que me des tu opinión en cada capi.

**Águila Fanel: **Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic. Rei y Kai si están los dos muy celosos (pero creo que Rei se pasa de posesivo)

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, si es así dejadme un comentario. Yo lo leeré y contestaré encantada. Recordad que subiré muy pronto el próximo capi así que estad atentos. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	9. UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Un Amor No Correspondido

Continuación…

Al día siguiente Takao y Rei esperaban a Lorena en la cafetería. Lorena llegó y le volvió a explicar a Takao lo que tenía que hacer mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

–Bien, Takao –explicaba Lorena mientras lo guiaba hasta una silla que había junto a una cama con un paciente–. Ésta es Josephine, Josephine éste es Takao –les presentó mientras cogía las manos de ambos y se las juntaba. Josephine tenía el cabello largo negro recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos eran de color verde, su tono de piel era parecido al de Takao y era un poco más baja que éste–. Yo tengo que irme para seguir con las prácticas, pero tranquilo, mandarán a alguien aquí para que te vayan cambiando de habitaciones. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –contestó el joven de cabellos azules.

Ahora Lorena se dirigió al otro chico–. Rei, lo siento, pero sólo los médicos pueden pasar aquí. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? –le preguntó mirándole, sintiéndose mal por el hecho de tener que echarlo de allí.

–Claro, de todas formas yo tengo que irme. Sólo lo he acompañado para asegurarme de que llegaba bien hasta aquí. –le contestó, para después mirar al joven de cabellos azules–. Takao.

–Dime, Rei –contestó.

–Me voy al trabajo, ¿sabrás llegar solo de vuelta? –preguntó preocupado.

–Claro que sí, Lucky me guiará y si no le pediré a los chicos que me acerquen cuando termine. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. Adiós –le despedía, aunque no estaba muy convencido de su respuesta.

–Adiós –respondió el joven de cabellos azules.

–Hasta luego, Takao –le despidió Lorena mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

–Hasta luego.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una hora después...

–Así que no tienes que tenerle miedo. ¿De acuerdo? –le decía Takao sonriendo.

–De acuerdo –respondió la chica más convencida–. Gracias por venir.

–De nada –sonrió–. Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda para ti –comentaba Takao, cuando escuchó cómo tocaron la puerta.

–Adelante –contestó la chica invidente, ya que esa era su habitación.

–Hola –saludó el bicolor entrando a la habitación.

–Kai –sonrió el menor al reconocer la voz– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó alegre, al escuchar su voz.

–Me han mandado para que te cambie de habitación.

–Josephine, este es mi amigo, Kai. Kai, te presento a Josephine –los presentó, soltando la mano de Josephine.

–Encantado –dijo Kai cogiendo la mano que Takao había soltado, para estrechársela.

–Lo mismo digo –contestó la chica con una sonrisa, estrechando también la mano.

–Bueno Josephine, tengo que irme. Otro día si sigues aquí vendré a visitarte, ¿vale? –le informó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Vale –respondió alegre.

–Adiós –le despidió Takao poniéndose de pie–. Y todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

–Eso espero, adiós, Takao. Adiós, Kai.

–Adiós –respondió Kai mientras dejaba que Takao saliera primero de la habitación con ayuda de su perro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos azules al bicolor.

–Porque hoy no teníamos muchos pacientes, pero no podré quedarme todo el día contigo. Tranquilo, a Randy y a Lorena los mandarán dentro de un rato por separado cuando vean que no tienen muchos pacientes, así no estarás solo y todos aprenderemos un poco de ti.

–¿De mí? –preguntó Takao enarcando una ceja.

–Sí, de tu manera de convencer a la gente –se detuvo y cogió a Takao de la mano–. Es por aquí. –Le indicó. Takao al sentir esa mano coger la suya, notó cómo el corazón le empezaba a latir con mucha fuerza. Le gustaba esa sensación, así que dejó que el bicolor lo guiase hasta la otra habitación.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Había sido un día bueno para Takao. Se sentó en el sofá del apartamento y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

_Flash Back_

–Lorena, ¿puedo hablar contigo ahora que no están ni Randy ni Kai delante? –preguntó Kinomiya mientras se sentaba en la silla de la cafetería.

–Claro, dime –contestó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–Primero una pregunta, ¿hay mucha gente aquí? –preguntó Takao.

Lorena miró a su alrededor y no había nadie todavía–. Sólo estamos nosotros.

–Si llega Randy y sobre todo Kai, avísame, ¿vale?

–Vale –sonrió– ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó al notar a su amigo algo extraño.

–Lorena. ¿Qué se siente cuando estás enamorado?

–Pues, en mi caso, estoy nerviosa todo el tiempo. Siento una rara sensación en el estómago y me siento muy feliz de tener a un chico como Randy a mi lado. –confesó.

–Oh –agregó simplemente el joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Que llevo unos días que siento esa sensación de nerviosismo y también como mariposas en el estómago.

–Takao, creo que estás enamorado –comentó sonriente.

–Jeje, eso me dijo Kai el otro día, pero no sé si estoy seguro. Nunca antes me había pasado esto, Lorena.

–Tranquilo, no es malo enamorarse Takao, todo lo contrario –intentó tranquilizarle.

–Pero la gente dice que con el amor se sufre mucho y... a mí no me gustaría sufrir y menos cuando no puedo ver.

–Takao, es inevitable el sufrir aunque sea un poco cuando te enamoras. Además, eso te da fuerza para luchar por la persona que quieres.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó con inseguridad.

–De verdad –contestó ella cogiéndole las dos manos que estaban sobre la mesa–. Tienes que arriesgarte por la persona que quieres.

–Lorena, tengo miedo de que me rechace y más, porque no puedo mirarle a los ojos para saber si me miente cuando le pida que quedemos en amistad de nuevo si no me acepta.

–¿Entonces es una amiga tuya? –sonrió Lorena.

Takao negó con la cabeza–. Lorena, si lo que siento es porque estoy enamorado de esa persona, no es precisamente una chica.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué posiblemente sea un chico? –Takao asintió levemente, su cara era la de un niño asustado.

–No pongas esa cara –comentó Lorena levantándose y abrazando a Takao–. No importa si eres homosexual, nosotros te vamos a seguir queriendo y apoyando igual que hasta ahora –aclaró dándole un beso en la mejilla– ¿De acuerdo?

–Vale –sonrió algo más tranquilo.

–Bueno y dime. ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? –quiso saber.

–Pues... –iba a decírselo, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

–Espera, mejor dímelo mañana. Ahí vienen Randy y Kai –avisó mirando hacia la puerta de la cafetería, viendo cómo ambos chicos entraban.

–Gracias por el aviso –sonrió.

–Disimulemos. –le susurró, para después volver a hablarle con un tono normal– ¿Cómo te ha ido tu primer día? –preguntó ella sonriendo.

–Me ha ido genial. He convencido a casi todos los chicos y chicas –contestó.

–Hola –interrumpió Randy mientras le daba un gran beso a Lorena en los labios– ¿De qué hablabais?

–Del primer día de trabajo de Takao –inventó ella.

_Fin Flash Back_

"Kai. ¿Cómo te saco de mi corazón? Si esto no es amor no sé lo que es". Suspiró. "Y yo que pensaba que estar enamorado no era tan difícil a la hora de expresar lo que sientes. Seguro que si te confieso lo que estoy empezando a sentir por ti me odiarías. Por el momento prefiero que no te enteres, total, ya has encontrado a una chica que te gusta y que la quieres muchísimo. Qué celos me da eso. No puedo evitar sentirme mal. Estoy hecho un lío. Quiero que Kai sea feliz, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de esa chica. Creo que estoy empezando a sufrir. ¿Y qué dirá mi hermano y Rei cuando se enteren de que estoy enamorado? Y de que no se trata de una chica como siempre había pensado desde pequeño y que se trata de un chico. ¿Dejarán de quererme? ¿Y Rei? ¿Dejará de ser mi amigo? Creo que mejor intento olvidarme de Kai. A lo mejor es algo pasajero. Sólo tengo que intentar pensar en él como un amigo, nada más".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Quince días después...

Takao estaba en una habitación del hospital, despertando de la anestesia. A su lado había permanecido el bicolor.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó el bicolor sonriéndole mientras le cogía la mano.

–Kai –sonrió– ¿Dónde están los chicos?

–Enseguida vienen –le informó mientras le acariciaba la mano con el dedo pulgar– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Realmente no lo sé. Me duelen un poco los ojos, pero es diferente a la otra vez.

–Eso puede ser porque todas las operaciones aunque parezcan iguales son diferentes. Es como cuando te das un golpe en la rodilla, el dolor nunca es igual. –Sonrió–. Oye, ésta vez no te he visto tan nervioso.

–Eso es porque tú estabas conmigo desde el principio. La primera vez que me iban a operar al principio estaba en una habitación con un desconocido mientras me hacía efecto la anestesia, hasta que tú llegaste. Y ésta vez ha sido totalmente diferente. Tú has estado conmigo desde el principio y me has cogido de la mano como ahora, tranquilizándome. Y cuando me hablabas me hacías sentirme seguro.

–Pues me alegro de hacerte hecho sentir así –sonrió. En esos momentos Randy y Lorena entraron a la habitación.

–Flores –anunció Takao sonriente.

–Vaya –dijo Randy–. Jeje, tu sentido del olfato no te falla –decía caminando hacia la cama junto a la chica.

–Y eso que no habíamos hecho más que entrar a la habitación –explicó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla al paciente– ¿Cómo estás?

–Me duelen un poco los ojos.

–Eso es normal –comentó Randy mientras le cogía de la otra mano.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei llegó unas horas más tarde a la habitación que le habían asignado al joven de cabellos azules. Se encontró que como imaginaba, Takao estaba acompañado por los demás chicos.

–Takao –sonrió– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Me duele un poco los ojos.

–¿Te digo una cosa? –preguntó Rei mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación que estaba abierta.

–¿Qué?

–Te tengo preparada una sorpresa –le anunció.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

–Enseguida lo averiguarás –habló mirando hacia los chicos, mientras les ordenaba con el dedo en los labios que se callasen. Miró hacia la puerta y les indicó con una mano a los que estaban fuera que pasasen.

–¿Por qué todo está tan silencioso? Umm... qué bien huele. Jajaja, huele como la colonia de Nenuco. Anda Rei, no seas malo y dime que es. –Takao notó cómo alguien le cogía de las dos manos para juntárselas.

–Sorpresa, campeón –decía un chico con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de Takao.

–¿Hitoshi? ¡Hitoshi! –exclamó extendiendo los brazos hacia delante para que el otro lo abrazase al reconocer la voz de su hermano.

–Sí, soy yo –le hizo saber, dándole un gran abrazo y sentándose a un lado de la cama.

–¿Cómo estás? –Sonrió– ¿Y Karina? ¿Se ha quedado en Japón con Takao júnior?

–¿Bromeas? –Preguntó la voz de su cuñada–. Ya tenía ganas de ver a mi cuñado –contestó mientras se acercaba con un carrito.

–Karina –la nombró mientras abría los brazos de par en par, esperando el abrazo de su cuñada que no tardó en llegar.

–¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

–Muy bien –contestó a punto de llorar de la emoción.

–Oye, no vale llorar Takao –le previno su cuñada mientras se separaba y le acariciaba la mejilla.

–Es que me hace muy feliz que estéis aquí. No me lo esperaba.

–Por eso era una sorpresa –comentó su hermano sonriendo.

–¿Y el pequeño Takao? ¿Está bien? –preguntó intentando tranquilizarse.

–Claro que sí. Está durmiendo en el carrito –le explicó Karina.

–¿Cómo está? ¿Es grande? ¿Llora mucho? ¿Se porta bien? –preguntaba el joven de cabellos azules atropelladamente.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Takao? –Preguntó Hitoshi–. Es igual de llorón que cuando tú eras pequeño.

Los demás observaban la escena en silencio. Imaginaron que ese chico debía de ser el hermano mayor de Takao del que siempre les había hablado y que su mujer le acompañaba. Hitoshi tenía el cabello de un color azul, no tan oscuro como el de su hermano menor. Su piel era morena y sus ojos color marrón. Era un poco más alto que Takao y era atractivo. Karina era un poco más bajita que su marido y su piel no era tan morena. Su cabello era negro, lacio y lo tenía de largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro.

Takao decidió hablar–. Antes de seguir hablando. Quiero presentaros a mis amigos –sonrió–. Lorena, Randy y Kai. Estos son mi hermano Hitoshi y mi cuñada Karina de los que tanto os he hablado y el chiquitín del carro es mi sobrino, Takao. –Takao escuchaba como todos se presentaban y escuchó cómo el bebé comenzó a llorar.

–Sshhhh... Tranquilo cariño –dijo su madre cogiéndolo en brazos–. Vamos a conocer al tío Takao. –Hitoshi cogió los brazos de Takao y los colocó de manera que pudiera coger al niño.

–Así, no muevas los brazos, ¿de acuerdo? –le explicó su hermano.

–¿Lo voy a coger? –Preguntó nervioso– ¿Y si se me cae?

–Yo estoy frente a ti, además, sé que tienes ganas de coger a tu sobrino –dijo Hitoshi para tranquilizarlo mientras Karina le fue colocando al niño en sus brazos. Takao sintió cómo le ponían algo de peso en los brazos y cómo éste se movía.

–Hola pequeñín, soy tu tío Takao –sonrió.

–Te está mirando –describió su hermano.

–¿Ves éstas vendas? No te asustes, son gafes del oficio.– sonrió–. Los médicos me las ponen por que quieren curarme. Cuando seas más grande jugaremos a lo que quieras. Te compraré todas las chuches que quieras.

–Está muy pendiente de lo que le dices, Takao –le informó su cuñada con una sonrisa.

–Ya lo verás pequeñín... snif... muy pronto podré verte.

–Takao –le llamó su hermano, al notar que éste estaba tan emocionado que quería llorar.

–Cariño, no llores –le pidió Karina.

–No puedo evitarlo –contestó Takao. Al sentir eso, Lorena, Randy y Kai se acercaron a él corriendo.

–Takao, no tienes que llorar –le avisó Lorena.

–Después te van a doler mucho los ojos –advirtió Randy.

Kai fue el siguiente en hablar–. Sé que estás muy contento, porque tu familia está aquí contigo y que no te lo esperabas. Piensa que todo va a salir muy bien y que pronto podrás verlos a todos y que podrás cumplirle esa promesa a tu sobrino. ¿De acuerdo? Pero necesitamos que no llores –decía Kai.

–Vale –contestó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Será mejor cambiarle el vendaje –dijo Lorena–. Voy a por las vendas –explicaba, saliendo de la habitación.

–Yo voy a por las gasas –añadió Randy–. Mientras, puedes quitarle el vendaje, Kai –le hizo saber, saliendo detrás de la chica.

–De acuerdo –contestó Kai.

–Hitoshi. ¿Me ayudas para darle un beso al niño? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Claro que sí –contestó mientras cogía al niño en brazos y lo levantaba a la altura de los labios de Takao–. Ya está, puedes darle el beso. –Takao se acercó con cuidado hacia delante hasta rozar algo suave, así que entonces le dio un beso.

–Qué suave. ¿Dónde le he besado?

–En la frente –le informó el mayor de los Kinomiya mientras cargaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y se apartaba para darles espacio a los médicos.

Kai entonces comenzó a quitarle la venda–. Recuerda, intenta no abrir los ojos –le recordó mientras le quitaba la venda y las gasas. Kai comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Rei estaba celoso por esa escena. Él tendría que estar en su lugar. Lorena y Randy en ese momento, entraron con las cosas en las manos. –Bien, tienes que ayudarme igual que la otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas?

–Sí –sonrió–. Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el bicolor sin entenderle.

–Porque por mi culpa tienes que cambiarme los vendajes –comentó mientras ayudaba a Kai.

–A mi no me importa hacerlo. Además, sé cómo te sientes. Pero tienes que intentar convertir ese llanto de alegría en sonrisa –le aconsejó Kai mientras apretaba la venda, para finalizar el trabajo.

–Kai tiene razón, Takao –habló Lorena–. Además tienes aquí a un sobrino precioso que estoy seguro que no quiere ver a su tío llorar.

–Claro, querrá verte sonreír –decía Randy.

–¿Sabéis una cosa? Sois los mejores amigos que hay en este mundo –Takao sintió cómo al decir esas palabras, muchas manos le tocaban la suya.

–Sí, lo sabemos –contestó la chica–. Tenemos que irnos –le informó.

–¿Tan pronto? –preguntó algo decepcionado.

–Sí. Pero no te quejes, te quedas en muy buena compañía –comentó Randy mirando a la familia de Takao con una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches –le despidió Lorena dándole un beso en la mejilla cómo era su costumbre.

–Qué descanses –deseó Kai.

–Buenas noches, Takao –le despidió Randy.

–Buenas noches, chicos –contestó Takao.

–Encantada de haberos conocido –dijo Lorena a Hitoshi y a Karina, la cual estaba cogiendo ahora al niño en brazos.

–Esperamos que pasen una buena noche –decía Randy mientras cogía la mano de Lorena y la entrelazaba.

–Buenas noches –fue todo lo que dijo el bicolor.

–El placer ha sido nuestro –contestó Karina con una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches –les despedía Hitoshi mientras cogía la mano de Takao. Los chicos caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación y salieron por ella, cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao disfrutó de su familia el tiempo que estuvieron en Rusia. Los resultados de su vista cada vez eran mejores. Ésta vez, Takao notaba cómo ya veía menos oscuridad y una leve luz se extendía ella. Sus pupilas reaccionaban más a la luz y el médico le informó sobre cuándo sería la siguiente operación. Takao seguía trabajando en el hospital y le iba muy bien. Le pagaban bastante dinero por convencer a los chicos invidentes de que debían de operarse. Le venía muy bien el dinero para poder pagar las operaciones. Sus amigos estaban a su lado y lo visitaban cuando podían y si no, Takao quedaba con ellos en el parque y estaban allí durante horas hablando de todo tipo de cosas. Rei y Kai no podían verse. Rei seguía intentando apartar a Kai de Takao y Kai no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de él. En el momento en el que los dos se quedaban a solas, discutían sin parar.

Otra operación pasó y como siempre sus amigos estaban con él. El médico le dijo que cada vez estaba mejor y Takao ya comenzaba a distinguir bultos en la oscuridad en un poco de luz. No distinguía lo que era los bultos. Para él, eran formas oscuras que se movían, aún así, el joven de cabellos azules estaba muy contento.

–Chicos –habló Takao sentado en el sofá de su casa, mientras ellos estaban sentados enfrente de él–. Mi hermano y mi cuñada me han llamado hoy y me han dicho que os saludara de su parte.

–¿Cómo están? –preguntó Randy.

–Muy bien –contestó el joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Y tu sobrino? –preguntó Lorena.

–Dicen que está precioso y que está empezando a gatear. Dicen que es muy travieso y que recorre toda la casa gateando. Hitoshi dice que más que su hijo parece mío –sonrió

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Kai.

–Jajaja, porque yo también era muy travieso cuando era pequeño. Hitoshi siempre tenía que estar detrás de mí porque era un torbellino.

–Seguro que eras una monada –comentó Lorena–. Cuando Randy y yo nos casemos algún día, tendremos un niño o una niña tan traviesos como yo –sonrió.

–¿Y en qué se parecerá a mí? –le preguntó Randy a Lorena.

–En la ternura –aclaró ella mirándole.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó abrazándola.

–Sí –contestó ella dándole un beso. Takao vio que dos bultos se juntaban y cómo otro se ponía en el sofá y se sentaba junto a él.

–Que sepáis que acabáis de echarme –les informó Kai con una sonrisa, mientras veía cómo se abrazaban más–. No sé para que les digo nada si pasan de mí –dijo el bicolor derrotado.

–Jajaja. Déjalos. Los pobres no pueden demostrarse lo que se quieren en el hospital –dijo Takao.

–Takao, ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos –le explicó la chica–. Mañana nos vemos en el hospital –le despidió levantándose de la silla para acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla como siempre–. Bueno Takao, ya puedes decirle a Kai eso tan importante que le tenías que decir a solas.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –preguntó el bicolor mirándole.

–Yo... yo... –se sonrojó y no sabía por dónde debía de empezar.

–Bueno, nos vamos –avisó Randy mientras se ponía de pie–. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –contestaron Kai y Takao. Takao escuchó cómo al poco rato cerraban la puerta.

–Ya se han ido –le informó mirando a Takao– ¿Estás sonrojado? –le preguntó, ya que no sabía si era cosa de su imaginación.

–¿Yo? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules mientras sentía sus mejillas arder–. ¡Fiu! Hace mucho calor aquí dentro –dijo haciéndose aire con la mano– ¿No lo crees? –le preguntó intentando disimular.

–No, yo estoy bien. ¿Qué eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

–Am... Es que es difícil de explicar –decía mientras pensaba cómo debía de empezar

–Inténtalo –le pidió el bicolor.

–Prométeme que seguirás siendo mi amigo te diga lo que te diga.

–Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a seguir siéndolo?

–Quizás cambies de opinión respecto a mí.

–No lo haré, Takao. Te lo prometo.

–¿Recuerdas eso que te dije que sentía en mi estómago?

–Sí –respondió el bicolor sin entenderle.

–Pues he descubierto que efectivamente, estoy enamorado.

–Eso es bueno –añadió Kai con voz calmada– ¿Y qué chica es? ¿La conozco?

–Jeje, eso tiene gracia. Júrame que no me odiarás Kai. Esto es importante para mí –le volvió a repetir.

–Te lo juro –le prometió cogiéndole de la mano.

–No es chica, sino chico –especificó comenzando a temblar– ¿Me odias? –le preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

–Claro que no –respondió agarrándole ahora su mano, con ambas manos– ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

–No sé. Quizá porque soy homosexual.

–Eso a mí me da igual, eres una persona maravillosa, Takao –le hizo saber.

–Kai –tragó saliva con dificultad–. La persona que me gusta... eres tú –finalizó cerrando los ojos mientras comenzaba a temblar por los nervios y el miedo. Takao sintió cómo Kai apartaba sus manos sobre las de él. No pudo evitar que una lágrima le resbalase por el rostro. Sintió cómo Kai ponía ambas manos en sus mejillas, mientras que con el dedo pulgar le limpiaba la lágrima. Takao a continuación sintió algo cálido rozar sus labios. Ese calor era como el de su sueño, pero éste era más real. Luego sintió cómo ese calor se apartaba.

–No llores –sonrió mientras Takao sentía cómo el aliento de Kai chocaba con sus labios–. Porque a mí también me gustas –aclaró dándole otro dulce beso. Takao se tocó los labios en cuanto sintió ese calor desaparecer.

–¿Qué es este calor que he sentido?

–Un beso –le explicó.

Takao sonrió al sentir eso. Cogió las manos de Kai que aun seguían en sus mejillas y se guió por ellas mientras tanteaba los brazos, los hombros, el cuello y finalmente sus mejillas– ¿Podrías repetirlo?

–Claro que sí –contestó acariciándole las mejillas–. Las veces que tú quieras –dijo dándole otro beso para luego abrazarlo–. Me haces tan feliz –le hizo saber con una gran sonrisa.

–Tú a mi también –decía lleno de felicidad.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai se despidió de Takao y fue bajando las escaleras para en el camino encontrarse con Rei.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rei, poniéndose en medio de las escaleras, para impedirle el paso.

–He venido a visitar a Takao –le aclaró

–Pues bien, ya lo has hecho. Así que vete.

–Idiota, eso es precisamente lo que iba a hacer. ¿Te importa apártate? Me estás impidiendo poder salir del edificio.

–No me has entendido –respondió Rei mirándole–. Quiero que no vuelvas a acercarte a él y que te vayas de su vida.

–Y debo hacerlo porque... –dijo el bicolor esperando la contestación del chino.

–Porque yo te lo exijo.

–Tú a mi no me exiges nada. Me duele la cabeza de discutir contigo. Por mucho que insistas no pienso dejar a Takao –avisó Kai apartándole de su camino con un pequeño empujón–. Takao merece tener más amigos.

–Pero no a ti –siseó el joven de ojos color miel, viéndole bajar las escaleras.

–Lo mismo podría decirte yo. Yo no intentó apartarte de él Rei, pero tú sin embargo quieres hacerlo –decía al tiempo que se detenía en las escaleras y se daba la vuelta para mirarle.

–No me gustas.

–Tú a mi tampoco y no te digo que te alejes de él en cuanto nos cruzamos. Takao no merece tener un amigo que intenta tenerlo para él solo. Eso es muy egoísta por tu parte –dicho esto, bajó el último escalón para pisar el rellano del piso.

–Me da igual si soy egoísta o no.

–Pues creo que a él no le daría igual. Takao no es ninguna marioneta que se deje manejar por nadie. Tiene sentimientos. Él, escúchame bien, él, es el único que puede apartarme de su lado y nadie más –aclaró el chico de ojos color carmesí caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió para salir a la calle y subirse en el coche.

Rei subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y entró en el apartamento–. Ya estoy aquí –avisó al joven de cabellos azulados cerrando la puerta tras de sí y entrando al comedor para encontrarse a un Takao sonriente y tarareando una canción mientras acariciaba al perro–. Hola, Takao –le saludó.

–Nanana... hola, Rei –contestó de lo más feliz.

–¿Y esa sonrisa? –preguntó desconcertado, caminando hacia él.

–Nada. Estoy muy contento, eso es todo.

–Vaya, pues para tararear una canción tienes que estar muy feliz –comentó Rei con una sonrisa.

–Es que lo estoy.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el chino para curiosear, caminando hacia él.

–Porque... "Mejor no le digo lo de Kai. Puede que si le confieso que soy homosexual se enfade conmigo"... Las operaciones están saliendo bien, tengo trabajo para poder costeármelas y mis amigos han estado aquí esta tarde.

Rei silenció unos segundos al escuchar eso–. Oye, casi no te veo. Cuando tú llegas aquí de trabajar, yo estoy trabajando –le dijo el pelinegro, sentándose en el sofá junto a él.

–Es verdad –contestó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Pero ya queda menos para volver a Japón –le recordó sonriendo.

–Rei, creo que después de las operaciones no voy a volver a Japón –le contestó serio y preocupado por saber cómo se lo tomaría su amigo.

–Pero, ¿por qué? –sonrió–. Estaremos tu hermano, tu cuñada, tu sobrino, tú y yo.

–Lo sé. Pero aquí tengo un trabajo y también he hecho amigos.

–Pero le prometiste a tu sobrino volver allí cuando todo saliera bien –decía desconcertado.

–Sí y lo haré. Pero creo que iré solo a visitarlos –sonrió–. Me gusta mi trabajo y así estoy también con mis amigos a la vez.

–¿Lo has pensado bien? –le preguntó el pelinegro con seriedad.

–Sí –contestó secamente.

Rei respiró hondo–. Está bien. Nos quedaremos.

–¡Bien! ¡Gracias Rei! ¡Te debo una! –dijo sonriendo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar como si fuese un niño pequeño. Rei lo miraba mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

¿Cómo va eso? Espero que mejor que a mí, jeje.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Por fin el momento que esperabas con impaciencia. Sí, el beso. Mira cómo Takao está más feliz que un niño con un caramelo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará el chino cuando se entere? Yo si lo sé, jejeje. En el próximo capi lo pone, así que ya sabes lo que hacer manita.

**Nataly:** Qué bien que te guste mi fic, aquí está el otro capi que espero que te haya gustado. Cómo ves, Takao está feliz de la vida. Le ha declarado sus sentimientos al bicolor y éste ni ha rechistado, jejeje, ¿te imaginas la reacción de Rei cuando se entere?

**Quimera:** Os admiro a ti y a Takaita por seguir mis tres historias y dejarme vuestro review, eso sí que tiene medito (varios aplausos y silbidos) muchísimas gracias. ¿Que qué quiere decir la frase? Pues se supone que como hablamos algunas veces por el Hotmail, pues es como si te hubiera contado todo acerca de mis fics y cosas así ¿lo entiendes? Bueno si es así, dímelo cuando te conectes.

Anda no seáis malitos y si leéis esta historia no olvidéis dejarme un review. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaros mucho, xao.


	10. UN ACUERDO

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Un Acuerdo

Continuación...

Takao estaba intentando convencer a una paciente, cuando entró Kai a la habitación sin decir nada. Al igual que las otras veces, el joven de cabellos azules tenía cogido de una mano a la paciente, sentando en un taburete junto a la cama, estando la paciente tumbada en ésta. Lucky estaba tumbado en el suelo, mientras esperaba recibir órdenes de su amo.

Aunque Takao no podía ver a la chica, ésta era bajita, de piel blanquecina, con el cabello corto de color negro y los ojos de color azul–. Ariadne. ¿Por qué no te quieres operar? ¿Le tienes miedo a la operación?

–No. Es que yo nací ciega y me da miedo el mundo que pueda ver. Ese mundo que es tan desconocido para mí. Takao, tu caso es distinto al mío. Tú ya lo has conocido y sabes cómo es, pero yo no. Mi mundo ha sido siempre oscuridad.

–Ariadne, yo he tenido esa oportunidad de verlo antes y te diré que es un mundo maravilloso, con muchos colores diferentes y no sería tan peligroso para ti, porque ves los obstáculos que hay y puedes evitarlos. ¿Sabes? Tienes una oportunidad que no todas las personas tienen y yo creo que deberías aprovecharla –le explicaba con tranquilidad y voz sedosa– ¿sabes cuando sentí yo miedo?

–No. ¿Cuándo? –preguntó la chica.

–Cuando tuve el accidente y los médicos me dijeron que probablemente no volvería a ver. Viajé con un amigo y con mi perro–guía a un montón de países y siempre me decían que no podían operarme. Sentí miedo de quedarme ciego para el resto de mi vida –sonrió–. Cuando me dijeron aquí, en Rusia, que podían operarme. No me lo creía y... ya me han operado tres veces.

–¿Y puedes ver? –preguntó la chica sorprendida.

–Veo sólo bultos, siluetas con algo de claridad alrededor –le explicó–. Pero en dos operaciones más quizás consiga ver –sonrió–. Al menos si no consigo ver del todo, lo habré intentado y no me sentiré mal si eso sucede.

La chica después de pensar en lo que el joven de cabellos azules le había contado, tomó una decisión–. Takao. Sólo lo haré si me concedes dos cosas.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Que me dejes reconocerte y que me acompañes el día de la operación hasta que me lleven al quirófano.

–Eso está hecho, iré a visitarte a la habitación cuando salgas del quirófano –le hizo saber el moreno de piel, sonriente. A continuación Kai vio cómo los dos se tocaban la cara para hacerse una idea de cómo eran.

–Takao –le llamó Kai sonriendo, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola, Kai –sonrió–. Bueno Ariadne, en eso quedamos, ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo levantándose de la silla–. Adiós –se despidió caminando ambos chicos hacia la puerta, junto al perro.

–De acuerdo –respondió ella sonriendo–. Adiós –contestó ella, escuchando después la puerta cerrarse.

Kai agarró de la cintura a Takao mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo– ¿Has dormido esta noche? –le preguntó Kai.

–Yo sí y muy a gustito mientras tenía un sueño precioso. ¿Tú no has podido dormir? –le preguntó Takao enarcando una ceja.

–No. Estuve pensando solamente en ti –contestó Kai sonriendo.

–Jajaja, ¿en serio? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules feliz.

–Sí, en lo atractivo que eres. En la persona tan maravillosa que eres y en esos labios que adoro –sonrió viendo cómo Takao se sonrojaba.

–No me digas esas cosas, que no estoy acostumbrado y me da vergüenza –refirió Takao algo nervioso.

–Sólo te cuento el porqué no he podido casi dormir. Lo poco que he dormido, he soñado contigo.

–Jajaja, ¿de verdad?

–Sí –contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Te invito esta tarde a que vayamos a una pastelería, pedimos lo que tú quieras y damos un paseo por ahí.

–¿Los dos solitos?

–Sí –afirmó deteniéndose ante la puerta de otra habitación.

–Me parece genial –contestó deteniendo su paso.

–Quedamos en la cafetería. En cuanto salgas ve hacia allí, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Por la tarde los dos se fueron a un parque. Les dio hambre, así que se compraron un croissant y una palmera de chocolate.

–Kai, ¿me das un poco de tu palmera de chocolate? Un trocito pequeñito para probarla.

–Claro que sí –contestó Kai dándole un trozo de su palmera.

–Gracias está muy buena –comentó Takao–. Si quieres, puedes coger un poco de mi croissant para que lo pruebes.

–Sólo un poquito –le pidió el bicolor.

Se sentaron en el césped, apoyando sus espaldas en el tronco de un árbol. Se comieron el croissant y la palmera. Takao apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kai. Kai por su parte, tenía abrazado al joven de cabellos azules y los dos estaban cogidos de la mano, mientras Kai le describía cómo era ese parque.

–Empieza a hacer algo de frío –decía Takao mientras se acercaba más al bicolor. El bicolor lo abrazó completamente con sus brazos.

–Ya estamos casi en invierno –le informó el bicolor besándole la cabeza.

–En Japón el clima es más cálido que aquí –sonrió el joven de cabellos azules al sentir los labios de Kai besar su cabeza– ¿Tú no tienes frío?

–No, estoy acostumbrado al frío.

–Pues el aire viene muy frío –aclaró abrazándose más a Kai–. Tú estás muy calentito –decía poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor, escuchando los latidos de su corazón–. Jajaja.

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Kai sonriéndole.

–Tu corazón te va a mil por hora.

–Eso es porque te tengo junto a mí –sonrió–. Tú también estás muy calentito, Takao. Y me gusta sentirte así de cerca.

–A mí también.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Después de irse del parque, siguieron dando un paseo, comprando de camino algodón de azúcar. Kai acompañó a Takao a su apartamento.

–¿Quieres sentarte? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos azules al bicolor, entrando al comedor.

–Yo... –dijo Kai mirando el reloj de pulsera–. Ya es un poco tarde, Takao. Mejor te veo mañana en el trabajo.

–¡Jo! Sólo un poquito más –pidió Takao abrazándolo.

–Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo –dijo Kai dándole un beso en los labios–. Pero es mejor que me vaya o... –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por el menor.

–O vendrá Rei –finalizó Takao, fijándose en esa silueta que tenía abrazado, mirando lo que debería de ser la cabeza del bicolor–. Sé que no os lleváis bien desde el principio. Que esté ciego, no significa que sea tonto Kai. Lo que no sé, es porqué no os caéis bien.

–Yo... supongo que es porque hay personas en el mundo que no congenian bien, ni siquiera en la manera de pensar. –Le explicó, sin revelar el verdadero motivo.

–Sí, me he dado cuenta de que no pensáis de la misma manera, pero podríais hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. ¿No?

–Sí, supongo que podríamos –contestó Kai al ver la cara de preocupación de Takao.

–¿Lo intentarás por mi? –le preguntó Takao.

–Por ti haría lo que fuese, Takao –agregó Kai dándole un beso, que estaba empezando de alguna manera a ser apasionado. En ese momento un cansado chino abría la puerta de su apartamento. Había visto el coche del bicolor abajo, así que subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Cuando entró, lo que vio le destrozó el corazón. Kai y Takao estaban abrazados, besándose. Miró al bicolor frunciendo el ceño lo más que pudo.

–¡Qué significa esto! –exigió saber Rei mientras miraba a Kai. Kai y Takao no tardaron en separarse del susto.

–Rei, yo... –intentó explicarse el joven de cabellos azules, pero Rei no le dejó.

–¿¡Qué te crees que le estás haciendo a Takao, Kai!? –preguntó el chino furioso al ver esa escena. –¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No te acerques a Takao! –le regañó.

–Rei, ya basta. Tranquilízate, Kai... –intentó hablar Takao, pero nuevamente el joven de cabellos azules fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

–¡Kai se va inmediatamente de aquí o lo hecho a patadas! –gritó enfadado.

–Takao, será mejor que me vaya. Mañana te veré en el trabajo –le explicó el bicolor mientras miraba a un chino enfadado. No quería hacer ningún tipo de escena delante de Takao para que éste no se sintiera mal.

–De acuerdo –respondió Takao.

–¡Takao va a dejar de ir al hospital! –ordenó Rei, advirtiéndoselo al bicolor.

–No le hagas caso Kai, claro que voy a ir a trabajar –respondió Takao sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando por parte de su amigo.

–Tú no te mueves de aquí, Takao –advirtió Rei acercándose al bicolor, separándolo bruscamente del lado de Takao.

–¡Rei, no lo trates así! ¡Él no tiene la culpa...! –intentó explicar Takao al ver cómo una silueta se acercaba a otra y lo separaba de su lado con rapidez.

–Este imbécil te ha besado –decía Rei, agarrando a Kai del cuello.

–¡Rei, suéltale! ¡Yo he dejado que me besara! ¡No me estaba haciendo ningún daño! –explicó Takao empezándose a asustar y a preocuparse por la situación.

–¡Te advertí que lo dejaras en paz! –gritó Rei dándole un puñetazo en la cara al blanquecino de piel, haciendo que éste se quejase un poco por el golpe recibido.

–¡Rei! –Gritó Takao acercándose corriendo hacia ellos, poniéndose en medio de los dos siluetas que él veía– ¡Kai no me ha hecho nada malo! –repitió.

–¡Takao, quítate de en medio! –avisó Rei furioso.

–¡No! ¡Kai es mi novio y le quiero! –Confesó comenzando a llorar enfadado– ¡Así que déjale tranquilo! ¡No entiendo porqué le tratas así! ¡No entiendo porqué no os lleváis bien! ¡No quiero que me defiendas y que le pegues sin razón alguna! –se dio la vuelta hacia Kai. –Kai, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sí, no llores. Piensa que Rei sólo lo ha hecho porque pensaba que me estaba portando mal contigo. Además, él no sabía nada de lo nuestro –le explicó Kai, intentando tranquilizar a Takao en cuanto le vio llorar.

–Kai, mejor vete, te veo mañana –pidió Takao.

–Vale, adiós –le despidió comenzando a andar hacia la puerta de entrada para salir de allí.

–Adiós –le despidió con pesar. Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba, mientras no apartaba la vista de esa silueta que él distinguía como Rei–. Rei, iba a contártelo. Iba a confesarte que me he dado cuenta que soy homosexual y que no me ha sido fácil saber si estaba enamorado o no, por culpa de mi ceguera. Siento que te hayas dado cuenta de esta manera, sin habértelo contado yo antes –decía entre lágrimas.

–Takao, no llores –le pidió Rei comenzándose a arrepentir de lo que había hecho al ver a Takao llorar.

–¿Qué no llore? ¡Acabas de asustarme muchísimo con ese puñetazo que le has dado, Rei! ¡Snif… pensaba que ibas a hacer lo mismo conmigo! –decía entre sollozos.

–Nunca te pondría a ti una mano encima, Takao –decía con voz sedosa el pelinegro, limpiándole las lágrimas al menor con el dedo pulgar.

Takao le apartó la mano de una bofetada–. Me voy a mi habitación, quiero estar solo –le informó antes de comenzar a andar hacia su habitación, apoyándose en la pared para guiarse.

–Takao –le llamó, para ver cómo el joven de cabellos azules no le hablaba–. Takao, lo siento mucho, yo... siento haberte asustado así. No era mi intención hacerlo –le hizo saber el pelinegro, andando unos pasos para estar más cerca de él, pero guardándole la distancia.

–Snif... pues lo has hecho –comentó el joven de cabellos azules, parándose ante la puerta de su habitación.

–Perdóname –le repitió Rei arrepentido.

–Si estás enfadado conmigo porque soy homosexual, no lo pagues con Kai –dijo entrando en su habitación echándola con cerrojo.

–Takao –le llamó acercándose a la puerta de la habitación para sentir a Takao sollozar–. Lo siento –se disculpó en un susurro, totalmente arrepentido, acariciando la superficie de la puerta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

"Soy un estúpido, tenía que haber intentado contener mi rabia hacia Kai delante de Takao. Idiota, idiota", se reprochaba el pelinegro sentado en el suelo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Takao. "Tenía que haberme declarado antes, quizás Takao hubiera estado conmigo en lugar de con ese idiota. Pobre Takao, lo he asustado sin querer por no contener mis celos delante de él. Ahora Takao estará muy enfadado conmigo por mi comportamiento. La vida ya le ha tratado bastante mal a raíz de su accidente y no es justo que yo le asuste así. No soporto verle triste o llorando. Eso me hace más daño que saber que está con Kai. Mañana le pediré de nuevo que me disculpe por ser tan imbécil. Ahora no quiero molestarle o se pondrá peor".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¡Ay! –se quejó el bicolor mientras se echaba un poco de pomada en la mejilla para intentar bajarse la hinchazón frente al espejo del cuarto de baño de su apartamento. "Rei es idiota, asustó a Takao al comportarse así conmigo. Pobre Takao, debió de ser muy difícil esa situación para él porque no sabría que podía pasar. Me gustaría estar con él en estos momentos para tranquilizarlo y decirle que no ha pasado nada. Tengo que hablar con Rei y decirle que tenemos que intentar llevarnos mejor por el bien de Takao. Estaba tan preocupado porque yo y Rei no nos llevamos bien y me gustaría que no tuviera que preocuparse más por eso". Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. "Rei no tiene derecho a decidir por él si va o no a trabajar. Los celos lo tienen demasiado ciego y no le deja ver que si sigue así, Takao se marchará de su lado".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente, Takao estaba listo para irse al hospital. Se estaba poniendo una chaqueta junto a la mesa. Rei lo contemplaba sentado en el sofá.

–Buenos días, Takao –le saludó Rei con voz sedosa, comprobando que efectivamente, Takao no le contestaba.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo? –pidió el chino.

–Tengo que irme a trabajar. ¿O me vas a pedir de nuevo que no vaya? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules triste.

El pelinegro se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a él–. Tienes razón, lo que hice anoche estuvo muy mal. Lo sé y lo siento.

–Creo que no tienes que disculparte ante mí solamente, Rei –decía el joven de cabellos azules mirando esa silueta que estaba ante sus ojos.

–Llevas toda la razón del mundo, hablaré con Kai. ¿Te parece bien?

–Si es para disculparte, sí –contestó muy serio.

–Takao –le cogió de ambas manos–. Te prometo que voy a hablar con Kai. Le pediré perdón por lo de anoche e intentaré llevarme bien con él, ¿de acuerdo?

–Rei.

–¿Qué? –preguntó esperanzado de recibir el perdón del joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Estás enfadado conmigo por ser homosexual?

–En absoluto. No quiero que pienses que voy a dejar de ser tu amigo o cosas así. Te contaré un pequeño secreto. Yo también soy homosexual –le confesó sonriéndole.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Takao sorprendido.

–Sí. No te he dicho nada todo este tiempo porque me daba miedo la reacción que pudieras tener. Así que sé cómo te sientes. ¿Me perdonas? No me gustaría perderte como amigo por una estupidez mía.

–Está bien, te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a asustarme así nunca, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó Takao sonriéndole.

–De acuerdo –sonrió el chino, sintiéndose más relajado de obtener por fin el esperado perdón por parte del joven de cabellos azules.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Desde uno de los pasillos del hospital, Kai y sus amigos vieron cómo Takao entraba acompañado de Rei y Lucky a la cafetería.

–Hola, chicos –saludó Lorena acercándose a ellos, al entrar la primera en la cafetería.

–Hola, Lorena. ¿Has visto a Kai? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules, tomando asiento en una de las sillas vacías de las mesas.

–Sí, por ahí viene –contestó ella viendo cómo el bicolor entraba por la puerta del establecimiento y se acercaba hacia ellos.

–¿Dónde está Randy? –preguntó Takao, mientras Rei permanecía de pie.

–Todavía no ha venido –le contestó ella, sentándose junto a su amigo.

–Buenos días –saludó Kai, cuando estuvo cerca de los demás.

Kinomiya se alegró al escuchar esa voz–. Hola, Kai. Rei ha venido hasta aquí para hablar contigo –le informó Takao sonriendo.

Kai miró unos segundos a Rei–. Yo también quiero hablar con él –miró al joven de cabellos azules–. Ahora vuelvo –le sonrió–. Rei ven conmigo –le pidió Kai.

–Ahora vuelvo, Takao –le avisó el pelinegro antes de seguir al bicolor, hasta meterse en una sala vacía.

–Te escucho –dijo Kai cruzándose de brazos.

–Sólo he venido a pedirte perdón por el puñetazo que te di ayer.

–Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de Takao –contestó con rapidez.

–Dime.

–Creo que deberíamos tratarnos mejor, si no nos es posible, al menos intentémoslo delante de él para no preocuparlo.

–Estaba pensando en lo mismo que tú –bufó–. Te pido una cosa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Que al menos delante de mí, tengas la delicadeza de no besarlo, ni abrazarlo. Porque no lo soporto –le confesó.

–¿Y si él lo hace conmigo?

–Eso es distinto. Él no puede ver mi cara cuando veo que os besáis, pero tú sí. Así que te pido que no lo hagas al menos cuando yo esté delante. –agregó Rei comenzando a sentir celos de sólo imaginar la escena.

–Ya –contestó de forma afirmativa.

–Ya, no. Quiero escuchar cómo dices que sí –pidió el chino autoritario.

–Sí –agregó el bicolor.

–Bien, que no me entere nunca de que te pasas de listo con él o que le haces daño. Porque entonces, piérdete del mapa –le advirtió el pelinegro perdiendo la poco paciencia que tenía.

–No pienso hacerle daño. Sólo quiero hacerlo feliz, igual que lo estoy siendo yo en estos momentos por tenerle a mi lado –explicó.

–No me lo recuerdes –pidió el chino mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Me voy antes de perder la poca calma que me queda –explicó, saliendo fuera de la habitación seguido por Kai.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Tardan un poco, ¿no creéis? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules preocupado.

–Tranquilo, ya vienen por ahí –avisó Lorena, viendo que ambos chicos entraban en la cafetería.

–¿Están heridos? –preguntó para hacerse a la idea de si se habían peleado de nuevo.

–No –contestó Randy, quien había llegado hacía unos momentos– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le preguntó a Takao mirándole.

–Es que no se llevan muy bien que digamos –explicó brevemente.

–Shhh... Takao, ya vienen –avisó Lorena disimuladamente.

–Ya estamos aquí –avisó Rei–. Ya me voy, Takao –le informó.

–De acuerdo –contestó.

–Adiós –le despidió.

–Adiós Rei –contestaron casi todos los presentes excepto el bicolor, viendo que Rei se marchaba.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Kai –le llamó Takao mientras comían en la cafetería al medio día.

–Dime –contestó el mayor.

–¿Qué has hablado con Rei? –preguntó curioso.

–Nada importante, únicamente se ha disculpado conmigo por lo de ayer y de ahora en adelante vamos a llevarnos mejor –resumió Kai antes de seguir comiendo su ensalada.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Takao sonriendo, pinchando sobre un trozo de carne para llevárselo a la boca.

–Sí –le contestó el bicolor.

–Gracias. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis los dos –agregó Takao soltando el tenedor encima del plato, buscando la mano de Kai en la mesa. Kai no tardó en coger la mano de Takao y en besarla.

–Me alegra mucho verte sonreír así. Estás muy guapo cuando sonríes y esa bata te queda muy bien, resalta el color de tu piel.

–Cuando consiga ver, ya te diré yo cómo te queda la tuya.

–El blanco me queda fatal, yo soy muy blanquito de piel y parezco un fantasma viviente. –Sonrió–. Al menos cuando era pequeño, me daba el sol en Japón. Me gustaba más vivir allí que aquí.

–¿Y por qué te fuiste? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Por mi abuelo, no sé porqué, le entró desesperación por irse de allí. Según él, era por sus negocios. Me hubiese gustado haber seguido viviendo allí.

–Yo no puedo decir como es Rusia, porque no la he visto, pero seguro que también es bonita.

–Sí, es bonita. Pero es demasiado fría, aunque hay que reconocer que cuando nieva está preciosa –decía pinchando un poco de ensalada con su mano libre.

–¿Cuándo nieva? Yo nunca he visto la nieve, ¿de qué color es? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules curioso.

–De color blanco. Ves los árboles llenos de nieve, las carreteras, las casas, todo –le explicaba Kai sonriendo mientras miraba la cara de asombro de Takao.

–¿Y cómo no os ahogáis si todo está cubierto por la nieve? –preguntó asombrado el joven de cabellos azules.

–Jajaja. Porque le echamos sal para que se derrita y no cuaje la nieve que cae del cielo en las carreteras. Al día siguiente de haber nevado, los niños salen de sus casas y juegan con la nieve. Se tiran bolas de nieves unos a otros, hacen muñecos de nieves, se tiran en trineos por ella.

–¡Es genial! –agregó emocionado imaginándoselo.

–Sí, es genial, pero también es muy peligrosa.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, pinchando otro trozo de carne con el tenedor.

–Porque cuando se congela se crea hielo y resbala mucho. Tranquilo, la verás y te enseñaré a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

–Jajaja, estoy deseando de que verla junto a ti. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen Lorena y Randy? Sé que están en la mesa de al lado, pero no les escucho.

–Imagínatelo, han comido todo lo deprisa que han podido y se están besando como dos tortolitos –le describió Kai mirando hacia ellos, para regresar su vista a Takao.

–Qué envidia –susurró con una sonrisa, cuando sintió cómo Kai le besaba en los labios.

–A mí me tienes aquí –le recordó tras el beso.

–Ya lo sé. La envidia no es porque se estén besando –explicó Takao sonriéndole.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó el bicolor enarcando una ceja.

–Es porque ellos pueden verse, saben en todo momento dónde van, lo que el otro va a hacer. Y yo no.

–Te diré una cosa, a veces no hace falta ver para saber lo que la otra persona está pensando, sólo hace falta saber cosas sobre la otra persona.

–Sí, pero, es como en este momento. Yo quiero besarte y te daría quinientos besos si pudiera ver dónde están tus labios en este momento.

–Takao, un beso es cosa de dos –explicó Kai.

–Sí, pero me gustaría tanto empezar a besarte yo a ti en lugar de tú a mí. Así parece que eres tú el único que me quieres a mí y es como si yo no te quisiera.

–Takao –le llamó poniéndole ambas manos en las mejillas–. Da igual quien empiece primero a besar, lo importante es que nos queremos los dos y que nos correspondemos cuando nos besamos, ¿lo entiendes?

–Sí –sonrió– ¿Me das un besito pequeñito? –pidió.

–Te voy a dar todos los que quieras –respondió llenándole de besos, tanto en las mejillas, como en la boca.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cuatro meses después, volvieron a operar a Takao. Él ya distinguía los colores, pero veía todo un poco borroso. Aunque distinguía claramente por la forma y el color lo que era una cama, lo que era una mesa y también a las personas como a sus amigos. Tenía que llevar puestas todavía las gafas oscuras, aunque él se las quitaba de vez en cuando para mirar un poco a su alrededor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un mes después...

–¿Lo ves? –Preguntó Kai–. Vas mejorando con cada operación –comentó el bicolor feliz caminando por las calles con el joven de cabellos azules.

–Sí, te queda muy bien ese abrigo rojo –contestó Takao fijándose en el color del abrigo–. Qué frío hace –se quejó.

–Yo te lo quito –informó Kai abrazándolo, mientras le frotaba el brazo, sin dejar de caminar.

–Éste parque es muy grande –anunció Takao mirando a su alrededor–. Aunque no puedo verlo con mucha claridad, pero creo que es precioso.

–¿Sabes lo que es precioso? –preguntó Kai mirando a Takao.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Takao devolviéndole la mirada.

–Tú eres precioso.

–Jajaja, no me digas eso, sabes que me da vergüenza –le recordó empezándose a sonrojar.

–Pues acostúmbrate, porque te lo voy a seguir diciendo el resto de mi vida.

–Te quiero, Kai –le dijo Takao abrazándose más a él.

–Y yo a ti –contestó el blanquecino de piel, besándole la sien mientras seguían caminando.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Voltaire estaba sentado en el despacho de su mansión rompiendo un montón de cartas.

–¡Malditas cartas, nunca se acaban! –se quejó furioso, rompiendo todas las cartas. Miró el remite para saber de dónde provenía la última carta–. Japón –leyó en voz alta–. Espero que no sea lo que pienso, o también irá a la basura –abrió el sobre con un abrecartas para sacar el papel y comenzar a leer lo que estaba escrito en ella–. Señor Voltaire, mediante la denuncia que fue puesta hace once años, esperamos que pague la deuda que debe o su empresa será embargada. Blablabla, blablabla, blablabla. –Dijo Voltaire intentando quitarle importancia a la carta. Arrugó la hoja en sus manos y la tiró a la papelera–. Maldito crío, incluso muerto me das problemas. –Se puso de pie y caminó hasta un armario con puertas acristaladas. Abrió la puerta y sacó una botella de brandy, sirviéndose en una copa–. Llamaré a Kai, tiene que quedarse con la empresa a como dé lugar. No pienso darle ni un mísero céntimo a la familia de ese crío. –Se decía a sí mismo, bebiendo un poco del líquido. Se sentó en el cómodo sillón de nuevo y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico de su mesa, marcando el número de móvil de Kai.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao y Kai se encontraban en el coche con la calefacción puesta.

–¿Estás más calentito? –preguntó Kai mirándole, con una mano cogida del menor.

–Sí, hace mucho frío. Mañana me compraré un abrigo más grueso –decía al tiempo en el que el móvil de Kai comenzó a sonar.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón– ¿Diga? –contestó el bicolor.

–Kai, exijo verte de inmediato –exigió Voltaire al otro lado del teléfono.

–Ah –contestó Kai desanimado–. Hola abuelo. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

–Hablar contigo.

–Si es sobre la dichosa empresa, olvídalo.

–Kai. ¿Por qué no la quieres? Te aseguro que da muchos beneficios, además, ni siquiera tendrías que ocuparte de ella por ahora. Sólo tendrías que firmarme los documentos para que en un futuro sea tuya, nada más, Kai. Comprende que tu abuelo ya está viejo y que no sirve para estos trotes. Podrías seguir siendo médico, eso no te interferiría para nada –le explicó Voltaire.

Kai suspiró agobiado. –Abuelo... –alargó el nombre, ya que no sabía cómo explicarle a su abuelo que no le interesaba la maldita empresa.

–Venga. ¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo por mí, Kai? Sabes que nunca te he pedido nada en la vida salvo eso. No seas cruel con tu anciano abuelo.

–Me lo pensaré –le informó Kai para ver si su abuelo de una vez por todas se callaba.

–Eso me complace querido nieto. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va? No he sabido nada de ti durante meses. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, ahora estoy de maravilla –le explicó mirando a Takao, el cual estaba abrazado así mismo para darse calor. Kai le puso la mano en la mejilla y Takao la agarró dándole un beso.

–¿Y cómo vas en los asuntos amorosos? –preguntó el viejo intentando sacar información.

–Bien –contestó el bicolor con simpleza.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes novia?

–Sí, tengo pareja –contestaba Kai mirando a Takao.

–¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó su abuelo.

–Desde hace meses.

–¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? –preguntó Voltaire.

–Porque he estado muy ocupado.

–Quiero conocerla.

–Pues no va a poder ser, así que hazte a la idea.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que ella no quiere conocerme?

–Abuelo, déjalo ya, ¿vale? Tengo que dejarte.

–¿Esta ahí contigo?

Desvió la vista, hastiado–. Sí, abuelo –contestó cansado, ya que lo único que quería hacer era colgar el teléfono.

–Déjame que hable un poco con ella.

–Abuelo, ¿abuelo? ¿Sigues ahí? –preguntó alejándose el móvil–. Abuelo no te oigo.

–Kai, ¿qué pasa? No te oigo –explicó Voltaire.

–¿Abuelo? Creo que me ha colgado, así que colgaré –anunció colgando el móvil para respirar hondo.

–Kai. ¡Kai! Maldito móvil –se quejó el anciano colgando el teléfono–. Tengo que saber cómo es esa chica, quizás me ayude a que Kai se quede de una vez por todas con la empresa –decía sonriente para seguir bebiendo de su copa de brandy.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó Takao a Kai, viendo que éste se acercaba más a él.

–Porque se estaba poniendo muy pesado. Mi abuelo no es una persona muy común, Takao. Es gruñón, inconformista, pesado, avaricioso y egocéntrico. Siempre terminamos discutiendo por todo.

–Vaya, no os tenéis mucho aprecio.

–Tampoco es eso, lo que pasa es que siempre quiere forzarme a hacer cosas que no me gustan. Siempre ha manejado mi vida a su antojo, porque no he tenido a mis padres conmigo. Él siempre se ha ocupado de mí y creo que se siente con derecho a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer. Pero yo quiero convertirme en médico y no en un empresario como es su deseo. En lugar de ir a un colegio común desde pequeño, me mandaba a uno privado. No me dejaba salir de casa para jugar con otros niños, tampoco me dejaba entrar a la cocina para que me enseñaran a cocinar, decía que eso era de débiles.

–Yo no pienso que eso sea de débiles, a mí me encantaría aprender a cocinar. Rei me dijo una vez que en cuanto pudiera ver me enseñaría –explicó Takao–. A lo mejor tu abuelo piensa así, porque a él lo enseñaron a ser así desde pequeño.

–Puede ser, pero yo quiero controlar mi propia vida, no que me la controlen a mí, eso me hace sentir mal.

–Bueno, yo no he tenido muchas opciones. He tenido que dejar que me cocinen, que me ayudasen a vestirme, que me ayudasen a andar por las calles. Tampoco me gustaba eso, pero, entiendo que lo hiciesen al principio porque si no, hubiese estado perdido desde un principio. En mi caso, ha sido por mi ceguera. Y ahora que puedo ver un poco, echo de menos esos momentos en los que me sentía rodeados por todos, ayudándome a pasar los momentos más felices y tristes de mi vida. Es bueno tener a alguien que siempre dé su opinión para ayudarte a vivir tu vida, a no perderte en este mundo. –Aconsejaba el menor.

–Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero es que él no te intenta guiar, si no que te ordena las cosas y es de esas personas que o haces lo que te ordenan por las buenas o lo haces por las malas.

–Jo, con tu abuelo –agregó el joven de cabellos azules imaginándose lo estricto que debía de ser el abuelo de Kai.

–Además, hay cosas que no sabe de mí –explicó Kai cogiendo de la mano a Takao.

–¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó.

–Como que soy homosexual, como que estoy enamorado de ti, que llevamos meses juntos.

–¿Entonces no le has hablado de mí? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Le acabo de decir hace un segundo que tengo pareja, pero no sabe que me gusta un chico –sonrió–. Conociéndole, no me gustaría pensar en la reacción que pueda tener.

–Pues creo que no deberías decirle a tu abuelo que estás conmigo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque a lo mejor no le gusto, por ser chico.

–Takao, me da igual lo que pueda opinar mi abuelo sobre ti, yo voy a seguir sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Te voy a seguir llenando de besos, de caricias, de mimos… te voy a seguir consintiendo igual –le explicó para tranquilizarle.

Takao sonrió al escuchar eso– ¿Me abrazas? –preguntó.

–Claro que sí –contestó acercándose más a él, abrazándolo mientras le frotaba la espalda para quitarle el frío.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Ya has visto la reacción de Rei. Sigue siendo tan posesivo y celoso como siempre. No es para menos, creo que si la situación fuese al revés, Kai estaría igual. Dejo que tú saques tus propias conclusiones y que me digas lo que piensas.

**Takao Hiwatari:** Me alegra que te guste la forma que va tomando el fic. Y de que sigas leyendo mis capis aunque sea de tres en tres capis o así. Siento tener que subir cada tres días, pero si quiero que este fic se quede terminado antes de diciembre, tendrá que ser así. De todas formas te agradezco que lo sigas leyendo.

**Quimera: **Con está ya lleva cuatro operaciones nuestro lindo Takaito. Habrá que ver si la quinta es la definitiva o no. No puedo contestarte a la pregunta de cuándo tendrá Rei su oportunidad, porque la verdad aún no lo tengo escrito, pero que la tiene es seguro.

No olvidéis decirme vuestra opinión. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaros y xao.


	11. ¿PUEDES VER?

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

¿Puedes Ver?

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba nervioso porque mañana sería la operación que decidiría si podría ver de nuevo o no. Kai estaba sentado a su lado, en el sofá de la casa de Takao. Le tenía cogido de la mano, viendo cómo el joven de cabellos azules a veces se mordía el labio y cómo jugaba con la mano de Kai.

–Takao, intenta tranquilizarte –le pidió Kai besándole la mano.

–Kai, es que, lo intentó, pero no puedo ¿Y si algo sale mal? No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. –Decía nervioso.

–Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Mañana verás a Lorena, a Randy, a Rei, al doctor y comprobarás lo feo que soy –explicaba, viendo que Takao sonreía por escuchar eso último

–Tú no eres feo –afirmó el joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–No lo sé, pero te quiero y aunque fueras horrible, te seguiría queriendo igual –aseguró

–Jajaja, cuidado con lo que dices. A lo mejor te arrepientes de salir conmigo en cuanto me veas.

–Qué tonto eres –dijo acercándose a él, poniéndole ambas manos sobre unas mejillas borrosas, mientras le besaba en los labios, haciendo que Kai lo abrazase. –No me importa –lo siguió besando–. Te quiero y eso no va a cambiar –garantizó abrazándole– ¿Estarás conmigo mañana también?

–Claro que sí, es el día más importante de tu vida y no te voy a dejar solo.

–Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

–Pero me lo imagino –decía el bicolor acariciándole con una mano la cabeza.

–Um... me encanta cómo hueles, Kai –le hizo saber, dándole un beso en el cuello, haciendo que el bicolor se sonrojase por completo. Takao se apartó un poco, fijando su vista en la cara de Kai–. Kai, te veo la cara roja –sonrió–. Una de dos. O te da vergüenza que te haya besado ahí o mi vista está empeorando ya que solo veo borroso.

–No es que me haya dado vergüenza, es que me ha gustado –sonrió–. Y sí, supongo que estoy sonrojado, porque siento mis mejillas arder.

–Jajaja, qué emocionante.

–¿Qué emocionante? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Sí, no te imaginaba sonrojado por un beso –confesó.

–Oye, yo no soy de piedra. ¿Y cómo te pondrías tú si yo te besase en el cuello? ¿Eh?

–No lo sé –contestó el menor sonriéndole, levantando el cuello a la vez–. Inténtalo, haber que siento.

–Muy bien –agregó Kai acercándose a su cuello dándole un enorme beso.

–Jejeje, pues siento cosquillas.

–¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó sonriendo, dándole otro beso–. Con que cosquillas, ¿eh? –preguntó de nuevo dándole varios besos, haciendo que Takao echará el cuello cada vez más atrás.

–Jajaja, Kai para, jajaja, por favor. –Decía entre risas–. Me haces cosquillas. –Se abrazó al bicolor.

–No, no –negó el mayor siguiendo con lo que hacía. Takao se echó tan atrás, que terminó tumbado en el sofá. Kai se puso casi encima de él para seguir besándole el cuello.

–Kai, por favor, basta –pidió el joven de cabellos azules sin más fuerza para reírse.

–¡Eh! ¡Te ha dicho que lo dejes! –se quejó Rei, el cual acababa de llegar al apartamento, encontrándose con semejante escena.

–Rei –dijo Takao viendo cómo el bicolor se alejaba de él y se sentaba en el sofá–. Sólo estábamos jugando, nada más –le advirtió el menor, sentándose en el sofá mientras se sonrojaba–. No es para que te pongas así.

–Yo... –repuso el pelinegro intentando tranquilizarse mientras respiraba hondo–. Lo siento, pensaba que... da igual –le restó importancia, mirando con enfado al bicolor, frunciendo bastante el ceño para meterse en la cocina.

–Me voy –le avisó el bicolor al menor, viendo cómo Rei se había ido a la cocina–. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás –repitió dándole un gran beso–. Hasta mañana –le despidió, poniéndose de pie.

–Hasta mañana, te quiero –respondió.

–Yo también a ti –dijo agachándose, dándole un último beso antes de irse. Rei estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo Kai se iba del comedor, seguramente para salir del apartamento. Lo fulminó con la mirada al escuchar cómo su niño le había dicho a ese bicolor que lo quería.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao se había metido en su habitación mientras se ponía a rezar. Y Rei lo observaba por la rejilla de la puerta.

–Mamá, papá, abuelo. Si estáis ahí, espero que me deis vuestra bendición para que todo salga bien mañana y que me ayudéis a que las cosas me salgan bien. Os echo de menos, pero sé que en el lugar en el que estáis, que es el cielo, estáis acompañados de Dios y que él os cuida y os protege. Por favor Dios. Cuida de Rei, Lorena, Randy, Kai, de mi familia y de mí también. Tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien. Sólo espero que no me dejes solo en un momento tan difícil como éste. Amén.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El pelinegro se fue al comedor para apagar la luz. Takao le demostraba cada día más, que era como un niño pequeño, con un gran corazón hacia los demás. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía con ilusión y con esfuerzo.

"Me harías el chico más feliz del mundo si te olvidases de Kai, para estar conmigo, Takao", pensaba apagando la luz del comedor para irse a su habitación.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente, Rei salió más temprano de trabajar, ya que en invierno no había apenas gente en el restaurante. Se fue rápido al hospital. Cuando entró a la sala de espera, vio allí a Randy y a Lorena, sentados en las sillas que formaban una larga fila en forma horizontal.

–Hola, chicos. ¿Sabéis algo de Takao? –les preguntó.

–Aún no –respondió Randy sin soltar la mano de Lorena.

–¿Dónde está Kai? –preguntó el chino mirando a su alrededor.

–Ha ido un momento al servicio –respondió Lorena.

–Ah –agregó simplemente el chico de ojos color miel. Se sentó al lado de Randy mientras veía que por el pasillo, venía Kai. Frunció el ceño al verlo. No podía evitarlo, seguía odiando a Kai a pesar de que intentaba hacer el gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo delante de Takao. Le llenó de celos la escena que vio la otra vez. Ojalá que Takao le hubiese dicho; si Rei, estaba intentando meterme mano sin mi consentimiento. En lugar de decirle; sólo estábamos jugando, nada más, no te pongas así. Ese bicolor lo tenía harto. No paraba de pensar que había visto o más bien, sentido Takao en él, como para enamorarse de Kai y no de él.

–Hola –saludó Kai a Rei, el cual sólo le miró con el ceño fruncido–. De acuerdo –agregó al ver cómo el otro no estaba de humor. Así que decidió sentarse al lado de Lorena.

Dos horas después, sacaron en una camilla a Takao. Inmediatamente todos se levantaron y se fueron detrás de la camilla. Los enfermeros lo metieron en una habitación como hacían siempre detrás de cada operación. Kai le cogió de una mano, acariciándosela, mientras se sentaba en una silla. Antes de que Randy o Lorena pudieran imitar el gesto de él, Rei hizo exactamente lo mismo que Kai, pero en el lado contrario. Los dos se miraron como si se estuvieran clavando cuchillas mutuamente, para luego mirar a Takao y cambiar su expresión a una de ternura.

–A veces dan miedo –le susurró Lorena a Randy.

–Y que lo digas –contestó Randy, mientras los dos veían la escena desde el final de la cama.

Takao sintió cómo sus dos manos eran acariciadas–. Kai –le llamó el joven de cabellos azules, esperando a que su novio le contestara.

–Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó con voz sedosa.

–Igual que siempre, me duelen los ojos. –Sonrió– ¿Qué hora es?

–Las nueve de la noche –contestó al ver el reloj de pared de la habitación.

–Hola, Takao –saludó Rei, sin dejar de acariciarle la mano.

–Hola, Rei. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó desconcertado.

–¿No quieres que esté aquí? –le preguntó confuso.

–No, no es eso. Es que me extraña que estés aquí tan temprano por tu trabajo. Pero me alegra que estés aquí –sonrió.

–¿Y de nosotros qué? –preguntó Lorena para llamarle la atención al joven de cabellos azules.

–Hola, chicos –saludó con una sonrisa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Randy y Lorena se marcharon por que tenían que trabajar al día siguiente. Mientras que Kai y Rei no le habían soltado de la mano al joven de cabellos azules.

–Kai. ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? –preguntó algo inseguro.

–Claro que sí –aclaró besándole la mano–. Ya lo verás. Y te llevaré a todos esos sitios en los que hemos estado para que los veas. –añadió sonriéndole. Rei miraba la escena aburrido hasta que vio a Kai besar la mano de Takao. Todos sus sentidos se alarmaron y estaba a la defensiva. Kai sentía que Rei no dejaba de observarlo y eso le incomodaba mucho. No quería desatar algún tipo de pelea, así que decidió despedirse de Takao–. Takao, tengo que irme –le advirtió besándole la mano.

–¿Tan pronto? Quédate un poco más conmigo. Anda, por favor, no seas malo –le rogó como si fuese un niño pequeño, intentándole convencer.

–Lo siento, pero ya es tarde y ya sabes que mañana tengo que madrugar. Además, Rei va a estar contigo igual que todas las otras veces y te cuidará muy bien.

–Bueno, está bien –se conformó– ¿Me das un besito antes de irte? –preguntó sonriente a lo que Rei reaccionó y miró al bicolor con celos.

–Claro que sí –respondió Kai mirando hacia Rei, para luego mirar a Takao y darle un beso en la mano.

–Ahí no, Kai –sonrió el joven de cabellos azules–. Tú sabes dónde.

–Es que... Rei está aquí delante y me da vergüenza –inventó para que Rei no tuviera que ver cómo se besaban.

–Pero somos novios y a Rei no tiene que importarle. ¿Verdad, Rei? –preguntó, esperando que el chino le diese la razón.

–No, no me importa –aclaró el chino mirando a Kai con cara de "como lo beses, te mato". Manteniendo su tono sereno y tranquilo.

–¿Lo ves? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Creo que es mejor en la mejilla, Takao –respondió Kai.

–Está bien –respondió fingiendo que estaba derrotado. Cuando Kai se acercó a darle el beso en la mejilla Takao lo abrazo, sintiendo los labios sedosos del blanquecino en su piel. Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Kai. Para cuando Kai se fue a apartar lentamente de él, Takao lo besó en los labios, profundizando el beso con él. Rei sentía que iba a explotar de celos y de rabia al verlos besarse en sus propias narices.

Rei decidió que ese beso estaba durando demasiado–. Cof, cof –tosió de forma sonora para que de alguna manera se separasen de ese beso.

–Te quiero, Kai –le recordó.

–Yo también a ti –respondió separándose de Takao para echarle una última mirada antes de irse y luego mirar a Rei–. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –le despidió Takao entusiasmado. Rei ni siquiera le contestó. Únicamente vio que Kai salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir.

–Rei –le llamó el joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Qué?

–¿Estamos solos? –preguntó.

–Sí –aclaró.

–¿Por qué no te has despedido de Kai cuando se iba?

–Porque no estoy obligado a hacerlo –respondió el chico de ojos color miel con simpleza.

–Ya. No os lleváis bien –agregó Takao con seguridad en sus palabras.

–No es eso. Es que no estoy obligado a decirle hola y adiós cada vez que le veo. No porque ahora sea tú novio quiere decir que estoy obligado a hablar con él.

–Pero él al menos está poniendo de su parte para que os llevéis mejor.

–Y yo también pongo de mi parte. –aclaró–. Lo que pasa es que Kai ahora es tu novio y lo poco que hace lo consideras que lo hace muy grande.

–No es verdad. Rei tu eres mi amigo y te quiero como a un hermano. Y seguramente estás poniendo de tu parte, pero no me lo demuestras como lo hace él. –Rei sentía cómo el corazón se le iba destrozando con la palabra "amigo" y "hermano". A veces parece como si estuvieses celoso de Kai.

–No son celos, Takao –respondió Rei de manera que su voz no se subiera de tono. "Claro que lo son, estoy celoso, muy, muy celoso. No entiendo cómo puedes estar con un chico como ese", pensaba irritado.

–Si tú dices que no lo son, te creo. –Decidió cambiar el tema tras un breve silencio–. Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí conmigo, Rei. Hoy podremos aprovechar para estar juntos un poco antes de las horas que solíamos estar –sonrió–. Así que cuéntame todo lo que te ha pasado en estos meses que apenas hemos podido hablar, que yo haré lo mismo.

–Está bien. Pero a las once a dormir. ¿De acuerdo? –le recordó como si fuese un padre que le aconsejaba a su hijo irse a dormir.

–Sí, señor –respondió el menor, poniéndose una mano en la frente. Saludando como un chico del ejército a su jefe cuando recibe una orden–. Jajaja.

–Jajaja. Eres de lo que no hay.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente por la mañana…

–¡Qué nervios! ¡Qué nervios! –decía Takao una y otra vez, esperando a que el médico y Kai llegasen para quitarle la venda y por fin salir de dudas.

–Oye, no te pongas nervioso, eso no es nada bueno –le recordó Rei intentando tranquilizarle.

–Es que no puedo tranquilizarme, Rei. Ya quiero saber si puedo o no puedo ver –dijo impaciente.

–Yo también estoy nervioso, pero todo va a salir bien –aseguró el chico de ojos color miel.

El médico entró junto a Kai a la habitación–. Hola, Takao. ¿Cómo vas? –preguntó el médico.

–Bien, gracias –respondió.

–¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó al ver su impaciencia.

–Mucho, para qué negarlo.

–Es normal. –le contestó, para después dirigirse a su acompañante–. Kai, puedes proceder a quitarle la venda. –Ordenó el médico.

–De acuerdo –contestó. Se acercó al joven de cabellos azules y empezó a desatarle el nudo de la venda. Una vez hecho esto, procedió a desenrollar la venda–. Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien –decía Kai para tranquilizarle. Takao sonrió al escucharle decir eso. Rei se mantenía bastante cerca, observando cada detalle. Kai puso la venda en la pequeña mesa. Le quitó las dos gasas de los parpados y las dejó también sobre la mesa.

–Muy bien, Takao –agregó el médico–. Mantén los ojos cerrados hasta que yo te diga.

–Está bien –contestó respirando hondo.

–Kai, ya sabes lo que hacer. –Le recordó el médico para ver como Kai se iba hacia la ventana y bajaba la persiana de manera que en la habitación hubiese luz, pero no mucha para que a las pupilas le diese tiempo a reaccionar–. Bien, ábrelos muy despacio, cuanto más despacio puedas hacerlo, mejor. –Aclaró, viendo que Kai se ponía junto a él.

–De acuerdo –contestó el menor.

Takao empezó a abrir los ojos lo más despacio que podía. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue unos pantalones que estaban a su lado. Subió la vista a la vez que abría los ojos más, para encontrarse con un chico alto, cabello bicolor grisáceo por delante, negro por detrás, con unas marcas azules en las mejillas y unos preciosos ojos de color carmesí.

–¿Ves menos borroso? –le preguntó un hombre que él reconocía como la voz del médico que le atendía al lado de ese chico. Fijándose en sus facciones, era más o menos de su estatura. Tenía el cabello y barba blanca, su piel era morena, sus ojos verdes. De unos cuarenta años de edad más o menos y vestía con una bata blanca.

–Takao –le llamó Kai, viendo que su cara era de preocupación.

–Yo... –dijo fijándose en que había un chico enfrente de la cama. Tenía el pelo desaliñado por delante, recogido en una coleta por detrás. La piel acanelada y color miel. Vestía con un abrigo rojo de cuello alto, pantalones de color negro–. Está oscuro –respondió Takao sonriendo, mirando a Kai de nuevo.

–¿Pero sigues viendo borroso? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Yo... creo que puedo ver –respondió sonriendo haciendo que los presentes sonrieran.

–Kai, sube un poco más la persiana –le indicó el médico.

–Ahora mismo –contestó Kai caminando de nuevo hacia la ventana, subiéndola un poco más. Takao se echó manos a la boca mientras sonreía lleno de felicidad, mirando la cama, el cuarto, sus manos, a los presentes.

–Puedo ver –susurró emocionado– ¡Puedo ver! ¡Os veo a vosotros! ¡La habitación! ¡Os veo perfectamente!

Rei se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa, abrazándolo.

–¡Puedo verte, Rei! –decía correspondiendo el abrazo.

–¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! ¡Te dije que lo conseguirías, Takao! –dicho esto, se separó un poco de él, mirándole con una sonrisa.

–¡Doctor, muchas gracias! –agradeció el menor a punto de llorar, extendiéndole la mano que fue cogida de inmediato.

–¡Enhorabuena, Takao! –Sonrió el mayor–. Intenta no llorar, porque después te dolerán los ojos.

–¡Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy feliz! –Comentó para soltar la mano del médico, mirar hacia Kai y abrirle los brazos– ¡Kai!

–¡Ven aquí! –dijo Kai sonriente, abrazándolo.

–¡Puedo verte! ¡Por fin puedo verte! ¡A ti y a los demás! ¡No puedo creérmelo!

–Pues créetelo, porque es verdad –respondió Kai para sentir cómo Takao se separaba un poco de él para darle un enorme beso en los labios.

–Eres muy guapo –aclaró el joven de cabellos azules, llorando.

–Tú también lo eres –contestó Kai sonriéndole a la vez que lo volvía a abrazar.

–Bueno chicos. Tendréis que dejar eso para después –dijo el médico sonriendo.

–Lo siento –se disculpó el menor. –Ha sido la emoción del momento.

–No importa, por algo sois pareja. Bueno, a lo que voy. Takao, tus ojos ahora serán muy sensibles a la luz del sol o a cualquier luz, así que en principio tendrás que llevar unas gafas de sol para que no te dañe la vista. En tres días podrás salir de aquí.

Mientras el médico le explicaba las cosas a Takao, Rei y Kai le tenían cogido de una mano cada uno. Takao tuvo que despedirse de Kai y Rei se quedó acompañándolo.

Horas más tarde, entraron Lorena y con Randy a la habitación. Tras comprobar que el joven de cabellos azules veía, le dieron su abrazo y la enhorabuena. Después Rei llamó a la familia de Takao para darles la noticia.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un mes después...

Kai iba conduciendo el coche con Takao a su lado y el perro en la parte trasera del coche.

–¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo, Takao? –le preguntó el bicolor no muy convencido.

–Sí. De todas formas, tarde o temprano tendré que conocer a tu abuelo –aclaró mirando a Kai, viendo su cara de preocupación– ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Kai, ya hablamos de ello el otro día.

–Lo sé, pero es que... si te molesta, dímelo.

–Lo haré, pero no quiero que te preocupes más. Además, él está deseando conocer a tu pareja.

–Sí, pero él espera ver a una chica en lugar de a un chico.

–Seguro que tu abuelo lo entiende. Él tuvo que estar enamorado alguna vez de tu abuela y sabe que el amor es lo más grande que hay –comentó, intentando tranquilizar al blanquecino de piel.

–¿Sabes? Tienes razón, ya casi estamos llegando –avisó Kai, divisando a lo lejos la mansión. Takao sólo miraba hacia los alrededores, pensando que la casa del abuelo de Kai estaba ahí mismo, ya que Kai no le había contando nada acerca de la mansión y de su fortuna.

–Que casas más bonitas hay aquí –dijo sonriendo–. Y que grandes son.

–Seguro que la de mi abuelo te gusta. También es grande –aclaró Kai, mirando un segundo a Takao para después seguir mirando la carretera.

–Allí podré quitarme las gafas, ¿no?

–Sí, dentro de la casa, sí –contestó.

–Qué bien –anunció sonriendo, viendo cómo el bicolor conducía hasta una gran verja negra enorme. Takao se fijó en que había una gran casa enfrente. Vio cómo un chico le abrió la verja a Kai para que pudiera pasar con el coche. Cuando vio a Kai parar el coche y bajarse, se sorprendió.

–Vamos, bájate –le anunció Kai cerrando la puerta del coche, para abrir la de atrás y que el perro pudiera salir. Takao abrió su puerta y se quedó maravillado al ver esa gran mansión.

–Kai.

–¿Qué?

–¿Falta mucho para la casa de tu abuelo? –preguntó Takao mirando a su alrededor.

–Jajaja, ya estamos en ella –le informó.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido–. Pero esto no es una casa, esto es una mansión –dijo con la boca abierta mirando cada detalle de la gran casa.

–Vamos dentro, a mi abuelo no le gusta esperar.

–Claro –respondió cogiendo la correa del perro mientras sentía cómo Kai le cogía de la mano. Cada paso que Takao daba con Kai hacia delante, se sorprendía más, todo le era tan familiar– .Yo no encajo aquí –susurró varias veces.

–¿Has dicho algo? –le preguntó Kai enarcándole una ceja.

–No, no es nada –finalizó viendo que Kai se paraba ante una gran puerta y tocaba el timbre.

Un hombre vestido con un traje negro le abrió la puerta–. Buenos días señorito Kai, pase por favor. Su abuelo le está esperando en su despacho.

–Está bien, gracias. Am... Takao.

–Dime –respondió, volviendo su vista a Kai.

–Lucky no puede pasar –le informó con pesar.

–Ah claro, lo entiendo. ¿Pero dónde lo dejo?

–Ricardo, quiero que le pongas al perro comida y agua. Y que lo lleves a la cochera y lo ates allí. –Le encargó dándole la correa del perro.

–Sí, señorito –respondió el sirviente cogiendo la correa del perro mientras hacía lo que Kai le había dicho.

Cuando Takao entró a la casa, se quedó alucinado. Esa mansión era tan enorme que hasta podría perderse en ella.

–Yo no encajo aquí –volvió a repetirse el menor inconscientemente, mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo a un montón de gente limpiando.

–Buenas tardes señorito Kai –le saludaban los sirvientes a medida que iban pasando por su lado.

–Buenas tardes –respondía él.

–¿Señorito Kai? –le preguntó Takao enarcando una ceja a lo que Kai le sonrió mientras subían las escaleras.

–Te lo explicaré después –respondió parándole frente a una puerta. Al ver el nerviosismo de Takao, le dio un beso en los labios para tranquilizarse. Takao vio como había un montón de puertas al lado de esa–. Creo que me ha sabido a poco –dijo Kai dándole un beso más profundo.

–Jejeje. ¿Estás nervioso? –le preguntó Takao.

–¿Tú no?

–Yo estoy asustadísimo –especificó el menor, agarrando muy fuerte a Kai de la mano.

–Bueno, creo que es el momento –dijo Kai dándole un último beso, tocando la puerta segundos después.

–Adelante –ordenó Voltaire al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta.

–Tú quédate un momento aquí, dejaré la puerta abierta. –Aclaró el bicolor mientras veía cómo Takao asentía y éste veía cómo Kai cruzaba la puerta.

–Qué sorpresa, mi querido nieto –anunció Voltaire levantándose de la silla, dándole un abrazo.

–Hola, abuelo –saludó.

–¿La has traído? –preguntó impaciente.

–Lo he traído –afirmó.

–Jejeje, enséñame a la chica que va a ser mi nieta –dijo orgulloso.

–Abuelo, no es una chica, sino un chico. Mi pareja es un chico y los dos nos queremos muchísimo –especificó.

Voltaire frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras, intentando tranquilizarse– ¿Y lo has traído? –preguntó intentando guardar la compostura.

–Sí –confirmó Kai para mirar a Takao, el cual estaba algo asustado tras la puerta–. Sólo he venido a presentártelo y nos iremos –aclaró.

–Está bien, hazle pasar –le ordenó Voltaire mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Kai miró hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, viendo que él otro no se había marchado y que estaba muy pendiente a él–Takao, puedes pasar –le invitó a pasar ofreciéndole la mano, la cual fue cogida en el momento en que Takao entró en el despacho–. Te presento a mi abuelo, Voltaire.

Takao se encontró con un hombre de cabello largo grisáceo con un mechón blanco justo en medio. Su piel era morena y sus ojos negros. Su voz era ronca y áspera. Sus cejas eran bastantes pobladas y era un poco más alto que Kai. Vio que el anciano tenía cara de pocos amigos y que lo miraba fijamente–. Es un placer conocerle, señor –dijo extendiéndole la mano. Voltaire sólo le miró la mano con asco sin mover un solo músculo. Takao viendo que no le iba a estrechar la mano, la retiró. Ese hombre le estaba asustando, había algo en esa mirada que lo asustaba y mucho, pero no sabía porqué.

–Venga, vámonos Takao –le invitó el bicolor, al ver la reacción de su abuelo. Sería mejor no permanecer ahí por más tiempo.

–Adiós, señor –le despidió Takao viendo que Voltaire le miraba enfadado, antes de que Kai lo cogiese de la mano y lo sacase de la habitación.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Creo que no le he caído bien a tu abuelo –comentó preocupado, siendo guiado por un largo pasillo sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

–No te preocupes, le caerás bien. Él es así de cortante con todo el mundo –aseguró Kai mientras le enseñaba todas las habitaciones de la mansión–. Es sólo que no esperaba que su único nieto fuera homosexual –agregó abriendo la puerta de su habitación–. Mira, éste era mi cuarto.

–¡Qué grande! –Exclamó el menor mirando la habitación–. Tienes una cama gigantesca –sonrió–. Qué digo. Todo aquí es gigantesco –agregó cruzándose de brazos mientras comenzaba a temblar, viendo la larga distancia que había entre los muebles de allí.

–¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó Kai.

–Un poco –contestó frotándose los brazos–. Y no lo entiendo, tengo la chaqueta y los abrigos puestos y estoy empezando a congelarme.

–Ven aquí –le pidió abrazándole y frotándole la espalda– ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vámonos de aquí. Puede que esta habitación sea muy fría para ti –decía cogiéndole de la cintura mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Al salir de la habitación, el blanquecino de piel cerró la puerta tras de sí y ambos caminaban a lo largo del pasillo.

–Kai –le llamó su abuelo autoritario, en cuanto vio que su nieto iba agarrando la cintura de ese chico y que pretendían marcharse.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, dándose la vuelta para mirarle sin soltar a Takao.

–Necesito hablar contigo.

–Pues será para otra ocasión, porque nos vamos ya.

–No, tiene que ser hoy –ordenó.

–Si es sobre la dichosa empresa, no me interesa, abuelo –respondió adelantándose a los acontecimientos.

–Kai, no sólo es de la empresa, vamos –especificó Voltaire, caminando hacia el despacho.

Miró al joven de cabellos azules–. Ahora vuelvo Takao, siéntate en el comedor. El fuego de la chimenea estará encendido –le hizo saber.

–¿Y dónde está eso? –le preguntó el menor.

Kai sonrió–. Espera, mejor te acompaño –caminaron por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal. Cruzaron varias puertas, dando por fin al comedor, dónde había varios sirvientes limpiando–. Cualquier cosa que os pida Takao dádsela, ¿de acuerdo? –le ordenó Kai a los sirvientes.

–Sí, señorito –respondieron los sirvientes casi al unísono.

Devolvió su atención a Takao, ofreciéndole asiento en un sillón muy cómodo, que estaba cerca de la chimenea–. Bien, ahora vuelvo. No mires el fuego y no te muevas de aquí.

–¿Bromeas? Con lo calentito que se está aquí, además, me perdería –confesó Takao sonriendo, viendo como Kai le daba un beso en la frente y se iba de allí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó tan pronto entró al despacho.

–¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¿Qué significa esto Kai? Me traes a un chico en lugar de una chica, exijo saber que está pasando. –pidió de forma rotunda el anciano, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, permaneciendo sentando.

–¿Qué va a pasar? Que lo conocí, me enamoré de él y soy su novio –dijo sin más.

–Pero eso es imposible. Sois dos hombres, por favor –aclaró con sorna, dándole a demostrar la evidencia del asunto–. Ya sé lo que pasa aquí. –Dijo tras pensar unos segundos–. Es un actor que has contratado para que me trague ese cuento, ¿verdad?

–No, esto es real –contestó el bicolor con seriedad.

–¿Pero qué dirán los demás? –preguntó el anciano preocupado por el estatus social.

–Como si me importara. Lo único que me importa es que le quiero y él también me quiere. Sólo te pido que hagas el esfuerzo de conocerle, es un chico muy bueno y de gran corazón.

–No me apetece hacer eso –contestó desviando la mirada, recostándose en el sillón.

–Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Te guste o no te guste. Porque en un futuro será de la familia.

–No hablaras en serio. –Le devolvió la mirada al nieto, viendo seguridad en sus ojos–¡Esto es el colmo! –bramó.

–Si no quieres aceptar la realidad, muy bien –aclaró caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Antes de salir de ahí, miró hacia su abuelo–. Me das pena –finalizó saliendo de allí. Voltaire se levantó de la silla y salió también del despacho para ver cómo su nieto bajaba muy deprisa las escaleras, así que decidió seguirlo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cuando Kai entró al comedor a paso bastante ligero, vio a Takao justo en el mismo sitio dónde lo había dejado. Éste estaba viendo cómo los sirvientes hacían su trabajo. Ese comedor era inmenso. Tenía varias lámparas de araña en el techo, una larguísima mesa con un montón de sillas tapizadas, una chimenea gigante, con unos sillones y sofás confortables alrededor. Los armarios eran extensos y de grandes proporciones, al igual que las ventanas y las cortinas. No le extrañaba que hubiese tanto trabajo por hacer. Debía de costar bastante tiempo arreglar una habitación de esas dimensiones y no es que el resto, fueran más pequeñas que esas.

–Ya estoy aquí, vámonos –le pidió con el ceño fruncido.

–Está bien –respondió poniéndose en pie, para coger de la mano a Kai–. Adiós –les dijo a los sirvientes.

–Adiós, joven –contestaron los sirvientes con educación, viendo cómo ambos jóvenes salían del comedor bastante deprisa.

–¡Kai! –gritó Voltaire desde las escaleras, haciendo que a Takao diese un respingo al escuchar esa voz tras él. Kai se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su abuelo.

–¿¡Ahora qué demonios quieres!? –le preguntó enfadado.

–Yo... yo... –dijo Voltaire buscando una excusa para que su nieto no se fuera de allí, pero no se le ocurría ninguna.

–De acuerdo –contestó Kai abriendo la puerta principal de la casa para salir de allí. Pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba nevando y que había unos tres centímetros de grosor en el suelo–. Oh no –susurró cerrando los ojos y apretándolos.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Takao, viendo algo caer del cielo.

–Está nevando –le informó el mayor, mirándole.

–¿Eso es nieve? ¡Qué bien! –decía emocionado el joven de cabellos azules, viendo la nieve caer desde el cielo.

Voltaire rulo la vista pensando en qué clase de tonto era ese chico para no saber que era la nieve–. Creo que tendréis que quedaros aquí. Os invito a cenar –agregó Voltaire con una sonrisa mirando a su nieto, viendo la cara de enfado de éste. Su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a ese niño que tenía a Kai agarrado de la mano–. Podríais quedaros a dormir –sugirió.

–Ni en sueños –fue la respuesta de Kai.

–Vamos Kai, no seas cabezota. Puedes tener un accidente de coche si te vas con este temporal.

–Prefiero dormir en el coche antes que dormir aquí –agregó.

–Vamos, no seas exagerado –decía su abuelo, bajando ahora las últimas escaleras.

–Kai, hace mucho frío –se quejó el joven de cabellos azules.

Se detuvo a pensar en la situación –Tienes razón –contestó Kai cerrando la puerta.

–¿Y el perro? ¿Estará bien? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules acordándose de Lucky.

–¿Perro? –preguntó Voltaire mirando al joven de cabellos azules.

–Sí, tranquilo. Dónde está no le cae la nieve y estará calentito, además, tiene agua y comida –aclaró Kai, para que no se preocupase, mirándole.

–¡En esta casa no se permiten animales! –refunfuñó Voltaire, pero Takao ni siquiera le miraba, aunque si escuchaba sus palabras.

–Por eso no está dentro de la casa –especificó Kai mirando a su abuelo con el ceño fruncido, para después mirar al joven de cabellos azules y sonreírle–. Vamos a calentarnos.

–De acuerdo –respondió Takao sin saber muy bien cómo actuar ante tales acontecimientos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba sentado junto a Takao en el sofá, calentándose en el fuego, mientras estaban abrazados. Voltaire los observaba en silencio, desde una larga mesa, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían. No quería que Kai se encerrara en su habitación como solía hacer cuando estaba enfadado, quería tener vigilado a ese joven de cabellos azules. No podía verle los ojos por esas gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas.

–¿Se te ha pasado el enfado? –le preguntó Takao.

–Sí, ya me siento mejor. Pero en cuanto lo mire a la cara, sé que me volveré a enfadar.

–Kai, creo que tu abuelo no se ha tomado muy bien lo nuestro o el que yo esté aquí. No lo sé.

–Desde luego no se esperaba la noticia, pero me da igual, yo voy a seguir siempre a tu lado.

–Creo que lo mejor sería no besarnos y eso. Quizás le moleste.

–Takao, somos pareja. Estamos en el tiempo de besarnos y de abrazarnos, si no entiende eso es porque es idiota –agregó dándole un beso, mientras Takao le acariciaba la mejilla–. Está calentita –dijo Kai cogiéndole la mano y besándola.

–Pero Kai, entiende que esto ha sido un golpe duro para él. Tu abuelo esperaba una chica en lugar de a un chico. Me gustaría darle un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre a mí. Casi se me olvida –dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Kai enarcando una ceja.

–Si voy a estar aquí esta noche, me gustaría llamar a Rei para avisarle –dijo poniéndose de pie, sacando el móvil que Kai le había regalado–. Vaya –se quejó y miró hacia la ventana–. No tiene cobertura. Y no puedo salir fuera con la que está cayendo.

–Pues usa el fijo –añadió Kai levantándose–. Ven conmigo –le pidió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La noche llegó. Takao ya había llamando a Rei para contarle lo que sucedía. A Rei no le sentó muy bien la noticia, pero tuvo que conformarse. Sólo esperaba que el bicolor no se pasase de listo con Takao.

La mesa estaba servida y ellos acababan de sentarse en la mesa. Voltaire veía cómo su nieto no paraba de mirar a Takao. El anciano presidía la mesa, Kai se sentaba a su izquierda y a su lado, Takao.

–¿Puedo quitarme las gafas? –le preguntó Takao a Kai.

–Sí, quítatelas –respondió Kai, viendo cómo Takao le hacía caso. Voltaire los miraba en silencio. Una sirvienta se acercó a servirle a los tres. Primero sirvió a Voltaire.

–Suficiente –dijo Voltaire sin más, empezando a comer.

El siguiente en empezar a servir fue a Takao–. Es suficiente, gracias –le avisó el joven de cabellos azules, a lo que Voltaire gruñó.

Kai le imitó las palabras a Takao. Sabía que a su abuelo no le gustaba que les dieran las gracias por nada a los sirvientes, pero eso Takao no lo sabía. Él lo hacía, porque era su costumbre.

–¿Y de dónde eres niño? –preguntó Voltaire con arrogancia mirando a Takao.

–Abuelo, su nombre es Takao –especificó Kai con calma pero empezando a fruncir el ceño.

–No pasa nada, Kai. –Le avisó al bicolor, para luego regresar su vista a Voltaire–. Soy de Japón, concretamente de Osaka, señor –respondió cogiendo el cuchillo y el tenedor con las manos.

–Ah. ¿Y qué edad tienes? –preguntó cortando la carne con el cuchillo.

–Veintiún años.

–¿Y de qué familia eres?

–No le entiendo –respondió empezando a cortar el filete de carne.

–Pregunto, que de que familia eres –volvió a repetir con obviedad.

–Mi familia son los Kinomiya –respondió el menor sin más.

–No los conozco. –Dijo Voltaire haciendo memoria– ¿Qué empresa tienen?

–No tienen empresa, señor –contestó echándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

–¿Propiedades? –preguntó enarcando una ceja

–Tampoco –respondió tan pronto se había tragado la carne.

–Abuelo –le llamó la atención Kai, sabiendo por donde iban las intenciones de Voltaire.

–Si no tienen propiedades, ni empresa. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora? –preguntó con voz gruñona.

–Trabajo en el hospital con Kai –decía orgulloso de lo que hacía.

–Ah, así que eres médico. Como mi nieto –habló echándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

–Bueno, no exactamente. Mi trabajo es convencer a la gente invidente para que se opere e intente ver su situación de otra manera.

–¿Qué situación? ¿La de cómo hacerse menos daño al tropezar con una esquina? –comentó burlándose.

–Abuelo. Ya basta –advirtió Kai poniéndose de pie, alargando la frase.

–Kai, no pasa nada. –Decía el menor mirando al bicolor para luego regresar su vista al anciano–. No es esa situación, señor. Es la de no desanimarse por no poder ver, la de seguir haciendo su vida con normalidad –explicó.

–Jajaja, no me hagas reír –rió sonoramente–. Esa gente, ya no son personas.

–Ya he oído suficiente –aclaró Kai cogiendo a Takao de la mano–. Nos vamos.

–Vamos, no te enfades Kai y siéntate a comer –ordenó su abuelo, intentando no volver a reírse, por las palabras tan absurdas que había escuchado salir de la boca del joven de cabellos azules.

–Flora –llamó el bicolor a la sirvienta, mirándola.

–¿Sí, señorito? –preguntó la sirvienta.

–Llévanos la cena al otro comedor.

–Sí, señor –obedeció, haciendo una reverencia.

–Vámonos, Takao –le informó, llevándose a Takao de allí para meterse con él en otro comedor. Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a cenar mientras Takao lo tenía agarrado de la mano, sentado al lado uno del otro.

–Venga, no te enfades. Seguro que no lo ha hecho apropósito, sería sólo una broma –decía Takao intentando relajar un poco a Kai.

"No, no lo era", pensaba–. Ha sido una broma de muy mal gusto –comentó Kai enfadado.

–Kai, tu abuelo no sabe que yo fui invidente también –le recordó para restarle importancia al asunto, aunque realmente le había dolido escuchar esas palabras de una persona.

–Te juro que hay momentos en los que lo ahogaría con mis propias manos.

–No digas eso –dijo Takao acariciándole la mano con el dedo pulgar–. Es parte de tu familia y es tu único abuelo.

–Con uno como este, para que quiero más. Éste incluso me sobra –decía removiendo la comida.

–Ahora piensas así porque estás enfadado, pero piensa que él te quiere mucho. Lo que pasa es que el tendrá esa manera de ser. Kai intenta relajarte –le pidió.

–Lo intento, pero no puedo. No me gusta la forma en la que te ha tratado.

–No pasa nada. Yo ya lo he olvidado, de verdad.

–Eres tan bueno –dijo Kai mirándole.

–No lo soy. Sólo intento comprender a tu abuelo. Yo soy un desconocido para él y la soledad que él tiene en estos momentos debe de ser algo terrible.

–Supongo que sí –respondió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Después de cenar tranquilamente. Kai les ordenó a los sirvientes que prepararan la habitación para Takao. Escogió la que estaba justo al lado de la suya. Se metieron los dos en la habitación de Kai, mientras el bicolor miraba en su armario.

–Estoy seguro de que tiene que estar por aquí –dijo buscando en el armario–. Aquí está –confirmó, sacando un pijama de color azul–. Toma –agregó dándoselo–. Puede que te esté un poco largo de mangas, pero te quedará bien.

–Gracias –agradeció el menor, aceptando el pijama.

–Ya sabes dónde está el cuarto de baño y si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, a la hora que sea, llámame –le recordó.

–De acuerdo, lo haré, buenas noches –le despidió el joven de cabellos azules, dándole un beso.

–Buenas noches –respondió, viendo cómo el menor salía de su habitación.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao tenía el pijama de Kai puesto. Llevaba media hora dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormirse por culpa del frío. Miraba a su alrededor y veía una inmensa habitación. Veía sombras moverse en la pared y sentía como si alguien diera pequeños toques en los cristales de la ventana de su habitación.

"Takao, no eres un niño de cinco años para tener miedo. ¿Por qué me estoy congelando? La ventana está cerrada y hay dos mantas en la cama, además de las sábanas. Creo que voy a mirar a ver si hay más mantas en ese armario". Pensaba encendiendo la luz de la habitación, caminando hacia el armario, para después abrirlo. "Vaya, no hay ninguna", pensó mirando de arriba abajo. Cerró las puertas del armario y miró su reloj de muñeca "Son las doce de la noche. Quizás Kai esté despierto todavía. O puede que ya esté durmiendo y yo vaya a molestarlo. Ya sé lo que haré, abriré la puerta de su habitación y si está la luz apagada, regresaré aquí", pensaba apagando la luz de la habitación. Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. Caminó por el pasillo, abriendo sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de Kai. Abrió una pequeña rendija comprobando que la luz estaba apagada. Iba a cerrarla de nuevo cuando...

–¿Takao? –Preguntó mirando hacia la puerta– ¿Eres tú?

–Sí, siento despertarte, pero tenía frío –confesó viendo que el bicolor había dado la luz–. Quería saber si tú sabías donde había otra manta. He mirado en el armario, pero no hay ninguna.

–Pues no sé. Aquí tampoco hay más –respondió.

–Kai. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules al recordar esas sombras en su habitación y esos ruidos en los cristales en la ventana.

–Claro que sí –respondió haciendo a un lado las sábanas–. Vamos, entra –dijo sonriendo. Takao se acercó tímidamente a la cama y se sentó en ella, recostándose, dándole la espalda a Kai. Kai lo tapó muy bien con las sábanas y apagó la luz.

–Gracias, estoy helado –le hizo saber el menor, cuando sintió el pecho de Kai chocar con su espalda. Su mano, agarrando la suya y su cabeza, sobre la suya.

–Ya verás que pronto entras en calor –le anunció Kai dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –respondió cerrando los ojos.

Kai sintió durante un rato el cuerpo de Takao temblar, para luego sentir cómo dejaba de hacerlo. Takao no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido en cuanto entró en calor y Kai por la cercanía y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Takao, también se quedó dormido.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Perdonadme si he cometido algún fallo, (siempre alguno se puede escapar).

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Traky**

**Águila Fanel**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Quimera**

**Buhonero**

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

Por favor la gente que lea esta historia, no olvide dejar su review en ella. Les contestaré sus reviews con un mensaje privado siempre y cuando me lo dejen por login. ¿Ok? Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos, xao.


	12. GANARME SU CONFIANZA

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Ganarme Su Confianza

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, Takao abrió los ojos al sentir cómo le acariciaban la mejilla.

–Takao –le llamó el bicolor en un tono suave–. Despierta, dormilón –le susurró sonriéndole.

–Sólo cinco minutos más –pidió Takao acomodando la cabeza en la almohada.

–Takao, son las once de la mañana –aclaró el bicolor.

–¡Ah! –Gritó sentándose de golpe en la cama– ¡Llego tarde! –Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza para mirar a Kai– ¡Llegamos tarde! –le informó exaltado viendo como Kai le tapaba la boca.

–Tranquilo, hoy no vamos a ir a trabajar –le avisó quitándole la mano de la boca.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ha estado nevando toda la noche y las carreteras están cortadas. Además, Lorena me ha llamado porque el director de nuestras prácticas le ha llamado y le ha dicho que hoy no era necesario que fuéramos a trabajar. Así que tenemos el día libre –le explicó.

–Ah –suspiró–. Qué susto me he dado.

–¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer hoy? –le preguntó Kai.

–¿Qué? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Vamos a abrigarnos muy bien y vamos a jugar con la nieve.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules mientras un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos.

–Sí. Y después nos tomaremos un chocolate bien caliente para entrar en calor. Pero antes hay que bajar abajo para desayunar.

–Pues vamos –pidió Takao cogiéndolo de la mano, tirando de él.

–Jajaja, será mejor que te vistas primero –decía siendo sacado de la cama por el joven de cabellos azules.

El menor se miró y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en pijama. –Vale –respondió soltándole de la mano–. No tardo nada, espérame aquí –aclaró con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación, para irse a la habitación que la noche antes le habían asignado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En cuanto Takao se vistió, entró a la habitación de Kai y bajaron a desayunar. Voltaire por suerte no había bajado a desayunar, así que ellos lo hicieron tranquilamente. Takao se puso las gafas oscuras. Kai le dio unos guantes y una bufanda que tenía guardados en el cajón de su habitación. Fueron a buscar a Lucky y se lo llevaron con ellos para que el perro también jugase en el jardín.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–La nieve es muy bonita y es muy profunda –decía el joven de cabellos azules al ver como sus pies se hundían en ella–. Y está muy fría –aclaró.

–Coge un poco de nieve en tus manos.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó sin comprenderle.

–Para que se calienten –contestó.

–¿Qué? Pero si está muy fría, se me congelarán las manos –agregó Takao mirando la nieve.

–No lo harán –aseguró Kai, cogiendo un puñado en sus manos, para comenzar a restregárselas.

–Kai, se te van a congelar las manos –añadió.

–Puede que al principio sí, pero después entran en calor. Además… –dijo arrodillándose–. Si vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve, tendrás que tocar la nieve –aclaró haciendo un pegote de nieve en el suelo– ¿Me ayudas? –preguntó, esperando a el joven de cabellos azules se decidiese.

–Claro. Aunque no sé muy bien cómo –contestó Takao arrodillándose en el suelo junto al bicolor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una hora después, Kai y Takao habían hecho un muñeco de nieve.

–Tenías razón, mis manos están calientes –aseguró el menor.

–Te lo dije. Vamos a hacer un ángel en el suelo.

–¿Cómo se hace? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules enarcando una ceja.

–Así –contestó tumbándose en el suelo boca arriba. Juntó sus piernas y sus manos estaban pegadas al lateral de sus piernas. Empezó a separar las piernas y los brazos, para luego volver a dejarlo todo como al principio. Takao lo imitó haciendo varios ángeles en el suelo. Después jugaron a tirar bolas de nieve al tronco de un árbol desde la distancia. No lo hacían entre ellos porque Kai no quería que por un mal lanzamiento suyo, a Takao le entrase nieve en el ojo. El perro olisqueaba todo el lugar y saltaba por encima de la nieve.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Voltaire estaba observado cada movimiento de ellos desde la ventana de su despacho. No entendía que había visto Kai en ese niño. Por culpa de ese crío, Kai se había enfadado con él. Se quedó mirando la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Ese niño le había tirado una bola de nieve a Kai en la espalda y salió corriendo como un tonto mientras que Kai lo seguía. No entendía porqué su nieto no le tiraba una bola a ese crío, sabiendo la buena puntería que tenía su nieto. Y encima tenía que ver cómo abrazaba a ese chico, cómo lo tumbaba en el suelo y cómo le hacía cosquillas. ¡Eso era incorregible! ¡Un Hiwatari no se comportaba así! Después reprendería a su nieto por tal acto. Lo que vio a continuación le hizo cerrar la cortina de la ventana. Tendría que hablar con su nieto y muy seriamente por su extraño comportamiento y lo más importante, tenía que hacer que ese crío se fuera de su lado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Jajaja –reía Takao tumbado en el suelo–. Más cosquillas no, Kai –le rogó.

–Ahora te aguantas y si no haberlo pensado mejor antes de tirarme esa bola de nieve –le explicó Kai sonriendo mientras estaba sobre él, haciéndole más cosquillas a su novio, viendo cómo éste se reía.

–Jajaja. Por favor no sigas, que me muero de la risa –decía moviéndose hacia los lados.

–Sólo si me prometes no volverlo a hacer.

–Jajaja, te lo prometo –decía ya sin fuerzas para seguir hablando.

–Vale –respondió parando de hacerle cosquillas.

Se incorporó para sentarse en el suelo– ¡Jo! Con lo divertido que era –se quejó el joven de cabellos azules tan pronto recuperó el aire para hablar.

–¿Te parece divertido tirarle una bola de nieve a tu novio en la espalda? –le preguntó el bicolor acercándose a él.

–Sí, muy divertido –contestó Takao sonriendo para después darle un beso.

–Pues sigue tirándomelas si eso te hace feliz, pero después no vengas a suplicarme que no te haga cosquillas, porque te las haré –aseguró Kai dándole otro beso.

–Creo que correré ese riesgo –le hizo saber antes de abrazarlo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao y Kai entraron a la mansión riéndose a más no poder. Estaban agarrados de la mano, con la ropa llena de nieve. Incluso llegaron a poner el suelo por dónde pisaban, perdido de ella. Voltaire los tenía justo enfrente mientras los miraba seriamente.

–¿A qué viene tanta diversión si puede saberse? –preguntó Voltaire.

–Ah, eres tú –afirmó el bicolor con pocas ganas–. Hola, abuelo –le saludó.

–Hola –saludó Voltaire sin más.

–Hola, señor –saludó el joven de cabellos azules sonriéndole.

–Hmp –fue todo lo que dijo Voltaire, dándose la vuelta para entrar al comedor–. Kai, la comida está lista, no me hagas esperar.

–Oye –dijo Kai a punto de meterse en otra pelea por haber ignorado adrede a Takao.

–Kai –le llamó el menor, apretándole la mano– Tranquilo, ¿vale? No pasa nada.

Respiró profundo para intentar tranquilizarse–. Está bien –fue lo único que dijo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la mesa, los dos jóvenes no paraban de mirarse y de reírse. Voltaire miraba la escena furioso. Al igual que la otra vez, el presidía la mesa, pero a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Takao y no Kai como debería de ser. Habían intercambiado sus puestos en la mesa y no sabía de quien habría sido la idea, pero le asqueaba.

–Kai, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Voltaire, intentando llamar la atención de su nieto.

–Nada en especial –contestó mirando a Takao, sin dejar de remover la sopa.

–¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Kai? –le preguntó Voltaire.

–Sí y mucho –contestó sin tan siquiera mirarle, centrando su atención en Takao.

–Podrías mirarme cuando te hablo. Él no te está hablando ni siquiera. No sé porqué requiere tanta atención –agregó el anciano celoso.

–Abuelo –dijo Kai empezándose a enfadar.

–Kai –le llamó Takao y él enseguida entendió que no quería que se enfadase con su abuelo.

El anciano probó la sopa. –Kai, querido nieto. Pásame la sal, ¿quieres?

–Dámela a mí, yo se la paso –pidió el menor, soltando la cuchara en el plato–. Tú estás muy lejos –El anciano vio a Takao cogiendo el pequeño salero de la mano de Kai para dársela a él–. Aquí tiene, señor –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Le miró con asco–. Ya no la quiero –añadió Voltaire, viendo que al joven de cabellos azules se le borraba la sonrisa.

–Ya está bien –susurró Kai poniéndose en pie.

–Kai –le llamó Takao.

–No, Takao –dijo Kai mirándole para después mirar a su abuelo–. ¿Querías la sal verdad? –preguntó cogiendo el salero en su mano, desenroscando la tapadera. Se acercó hasta el plato de sopa de su abuelo y vertió todo el contenido del salero en ella–. Pues toma sal –añadió poniendo el salero vacío con un golpe en la mesa.

–Vamos no te enfades, Kai –agregó Voltaire, enfadándose por ese acto.

–¡Que se te meta bien en la cabeza, porque no voy a repetírtelo nunca más! ¡Takao es mi novio te guste o no te guste! ¡Por mí como si te tiras por un puente y te matas en el acto, no me importa, pero a mi novio lo tratas con el respeto que se merece! –Sentenció– ¡Desde que ha llegado él a ésta mansión no has parado de pasar de él como si no fuese nadie!

Takao miraba la situación asustado. Kai estaba realmente enfadado y su abuelo aunque permanecía sentando y callado, tenía cara de pocos amigos–. Yo mejor os dejo solos, estaré fuera –avisó Takao saliendo del comedor para irse a la entrada de la calle.

–El chico es listo, sabe cuando estorba –añadió Voltaire con simpleza.

–Abuelo, te lo advierto –siseó–. Vuelve a tratar a Takao así delante de mí y te juro que no volverás a verme el pelo en tu vida.

–Vamos Kai, entiéndeme –habló poniéndose en pie–. Te presentas aquí con ese chico que ni siquiera trabaja en una empresa y que dudo que sea rico.

–Eso es lo que te importa, ¿verdad? ¡El maldito dinero! –Se pasó las manos por el cabello, pensando en la situación–. Si Takao fuese rico seguro que besarías por donde pisara. Eres patético, ¿lo sabías? –le recriminó.

–Cuidado jovencito –siseó mirándole seriamente–. Un respeto a tu abuelo –ordenó de forma gruñona.

–Te respetaré cuando tú hagas lo mismo conmigo. Mientras tanto espera sentado a que eso ocurra porque no será jamás. O tratas mejor a Takao o ya sabes lo que pasará. –Advirtió.

–Kai, no es para que te pongas así –habló el anciano intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

–¡Me pongo como me da la gana! ¡Ya estoy harto de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, todo para tu simple conveniencia! –gritó enfadado.

–Yo sólo lo hago por tu bien –aclaró con voz refunfuñona.

–¿¡Por mi bien!? –Preguntó incrédulo –¡Ja! No me hagas reír. –Siseó–. Sólo lo haces por ti, porque es lo que te conviene. En serio que dudo que alguna vez quisieras a tu mujer y a tu propio hijo.

–¡Claro que si los quise, y más de lo que te imaginas! –aclaró levantando su tono de voz.

–¡Pues permíteme que lo dude!

–¿Qué has visto en ese chico? –preguntó sin comprenderlo.

–Lo que yo haya visto en él, no es asunto tuyo –añadió apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

–Me importa porque en un futuro tendrá parte de nuestra fortuna –le recordó.

El bicolor se separó de la mesa y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro–. Otra vez sale a relucir el maldito dinero. ¿Sabes qué? –Le dijo mirándole a los ojos–. No quiero ese asqueroso dinero, te lo regalo –añadió.

–Eso es imposible. Ese dinero te pertenece por herencia. –bramó.

–¡Pues entonces si me pertenece por herencia, déjame en paz y no te metas en mi vida! –gritó llevándose una mano a la frente.

El anciano veía cómo Kai daba pequeños paseos, sin apartar su mano de la frente–. Kai, sabes que te quiero...–no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase antes de ser interrumpido por el bicolor.

–Jajaja, eso tiene gracia –dijo cruzándose de brazos–. Tú sólo te quieres a ti mismo –añadió–. Mírame y préstame mucha atención –se acercó hasta su abuelo, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa–. Como vuelvas a hablarle mal a Takao, o a contestarle de mala gana o simplemente intentes hacer como que no existe, despídete de mí. –Sentenció dándose media vuelta, para empezar a caminar.

–Kai...

–¡Cállate y olvídate de mí hasta que no le pidas disculpas a Takao, porque no pienso dirigirte la palabra! –le informó acercándose hasta la puerta del comedor.

–¿Es una amenaza querido nieto? –preguntó Voltaire con altanería.

–Tómatelo como quieras –siseó abriendo la puerta. No tardó más tiempo en salir de allí, dejando a un muy furioso Voltaire golpeando la mesa por no haber podido salirse con la suya.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba sentado en el escalón de la puerta de entrada, con las rodillas flexionadas y con los brazos rodeando sus piernas.

"Creo que el abuelo de Kai no me traga mucho. Yo sólo intento ser amable con él, pero no me deja ni siquiera que le pase el salero". Pensaba mientras era observado por Kai, viendo la cara de tristeza de Takao. Se sentó a su lado mientras rodeaba con su mano la cintura del joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kai aunque era evidente que no lo estaba.

–Claro –contestó el joven de cabellos azules mirando la nieve.

–Te pido perdón en nombre de mi abuelo, es un cabezota.

–Ya no importa Kai, tampoco espero mejor trato de él.

–No digas eso. Algún día te verá con otros ojos –le animó.

–No lo creo. No sé porqué no le caigo bien. Yo sólo quiero conocerle y que él me conozca a mí, nada más. Y encima estabais discutiendo por mí.

–Tampoco era una discusión, así es la forma en la que nos solemos hablar entre nosotros. Los dos somos igual de cabezotas –aclaró sonriendo viendo que el joven de cabellos azules seguía con su cara de tristeza–. Venga, no me gusta verte así, Takao. ¿Dónde está el chico feliz y sonriente del que me enamoré?

–Está aquí, es solamente que ahora está un poco triste –añadió, sintiendo cómo Kai le besaba en la cabeza.

–¿Sabes qué? Eres bueno para convencer a la gente, así que confío plenamente en que convencerás también a mi abuelo. Llegará un día en que no te dejará ni respirar por lo mucho que te quiere.

–¿Sabes qué? –preguntó Takao sonriendo–. Tienes razón, intentaré ganarme la confianza de tu abuelo –decía un poco más animado.

–Así me gusta –sonrió–. Y ahora vamos a terminar de comer, tengo hambre.

–Yo también –se quejó el joven de cabellos azules.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Pasaron seis horas. Takao y Kai estaban de pie, mirando por la ventana del comedor cómo nevaba.

Voltaire entraba en el comedor y se quedó mirándoles. Estaba deseando que parase de nevar y que se descongelase la nieve para ver cómo ese joven de cabellos azules se iba de allí con su asqueroso chucho.

–Mira cuanta nieve, Kai –anunció Takao ilusionado al ver cuando nieve caía del cielo.

–Sí, está nevando mucho –contempló.

–Cof, cof –tosió Voltaire haciendo que los dos se girasen para verlo–. Niño, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas –dijo mirando a Takao.

–Claro, señor –contestó separándose de la ventana.

–Bien –aclaró Voltaire mirando a Kai–. Si no te importa Kai, déjanos solos.

Kai miró a Takao–. Estaré en mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? –le avisó.

–Vale –respondió el menor, viendo cómo Kai salía de allí cerrando la puerta.

–¿Te importa quitarte las gafas? No me gusta que la gente las lleve puesta mientras le estoy hablando.

–Ah, claro que no –contestó quitándoselas.

–¿Cómo era tu nombre? Estoy muy desmemoriado –decía mirando las cortinas de la ventana como si encontrase algo interesante en ellas.

–Takao, señor –contestó.

–Takao. Verás Takao, entiendo que no hemos empezado bien y te pido disculpas por ello –terminó diciendo la frase, para ahora dedicarle una mirada.

–Oh, no hace falta que se disculpe conmigo señor, entiendo que esperaba una chica en lugar de a un chico. Ha debido ser un golpe duro para usted.

–Lo ha sido, sin lugar a dudas. –Comentó–. Kai ha sido siempre un chico muy admirado por las chicas, por eso esperaba una chica como su pareja. –explicó Voltaire acercándose más a Takao mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Al mirarlo de cerca se sorprendió, pero no lo reflejó en su rostro y siguió con la misma cara seria de siempre. Comenzó a rodearlo, mirándole de arriba abajo.

–¿Ocurre algo, señor? –preguntó al estar bajo su punto de mira.

"Se parece tanto a ese crío". No, Takao –sonrió–. Me haría muy feliz si ésta noche cenásemos los tres juntos en el comedor, sin ninguna discusión. Os recibiré a los dos con los brazos abiertos.

–Pues cenaremos con usted, señor –respondió Takao más animado con una sonrisa.

–Bien, eso es todo, puedes marcharte –le informó haciéndole un ademán con la mano.

–De acuerdo señor, hasta luego –le despidió sonriendo mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí, yéndose corriendo a la habitación de Kai.

"No puede ser, se parece tanto a ese crío, pero eso es imposible. Yo vi cómo lo atropellaban, nadie podía haberse salvado de ese golpe. Ese niñato pobre estaba muerto. Y bien muerto. Nunca volvería a acercarse a mi Kai, nunca más. La gente pobre no sirve para nada en esta vida, salvo para estorbar." Pensaba Voltaire ahora que estaba solo en el comedor.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Y después me ha dicho que quería que cenásemos sin discusiones –le contaba Takao abrazándose a Kai, lleno de alegría.

–Te lo dije. Te dije que terminaría aceptándote –anunció Kai correspondiéndole el abrazo.

–¡Estoy muy feliz! Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tu abuelo me vea con buenos ojos.

–Sé que lo harás.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La cena fue muy tranquila, Voltaire se comportó delante de ellos. No hubo ningún tipo de discusión.

–La cena estaba deliciosa –añadió Takao.

–Me alegra de que te haya gustado, Takao –respondió Voltaire.

–Con su permiso, me voy a mi habitación, para dormir –comentó poniéndose en pie.

–Está bien –fue la contestación tranquila del anciano.

–Buenas noches, señor –se despidió sonriéndole.

–Buenas noches, que descanses –añadió Voltaire viendo cómo Takao se marchaba de allí dejando a Kai y a él, solos.

–Abuelo –le nombró Kai poniéndose de pie, acercándose a él.

–Dime –contestó mirándole.

–Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Eres el mejor –agregó sonriéndole–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –le sonrió, viendo cómo su nieto se iba de allí. Hacía tanto tiempo que su nieto no le decía que era el mejor, que cuando se lo dijo sintió cómo su corazón brincaba de alegría y de orgullo por tener un nieto como Kai.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta de su habitación. Dejó de deshacer la cama y abrió la puerta. Vio a Kai con la mano recargada en la pared y con el pijama puesto.

–Yo... solamente venía a decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes –agregó el joven de ojos color carmesí.

–Sí, lo sé –contestó.

–¿Ésta noche no tienes frío? –preguntó esperando la respuesta afirmativa del menor.

–No sé, creo que un poco. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó Takao sonriéndole.

–Sí, lo tengo. Anoche dormí muy calentito, abrazado a ti –añadió.

–Yo también –respondió el menor cogiendo a Kai de la mano, mientras lo metía en su habitación y volvían a pasar la noche juntos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei estaba sentado en el sofá con la tele encendida, pero sin verla. No dejaba de pensar en Takao ni un solo momento. En si Kai lo estaba respetando o no. Si supiera dónde estaba Takao en esos momentos, iría a por él para que Takao pasase esa noche con él. Se levantó y se fue al cuarto de Takao. Se acercó a la cama y tocó la colcha con la palma de su mano. Abrió el armario y sacó una camisa del joven de cabellos azules, aspirando su aroma.

–Te echo de menos, Takao. Echo de menos tu risa, echo de menos tu voz. Los celos me están matando por no poder verte –se dijo así mismo, dejando la camisa de nuevo en el armario, cerrando la puerta del mismo.

Apagó la luz de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó de nuevo hasta el sofá para intentar ponerle atención a la tele sin mucho éxito. Aunque Takao le había llamado para explicarle la situación, de ayer y hoy, no podía evitar el hecho de sentirse inquieto. En el fondo comprendía que con la nieve, Takao no podría irse de dónde estaba, si ni siquiera él mismo había podido conseguir ir a trabajar con ese tiempo. Pero no le gustaba estar separado de él.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente salió el sol con fuerza. La nieve empezó a descongelarse poco a poco. Las máquinas quitanieves habían despejado las carreteras y Kai decidió irse de la mansión para que no le pillase de nuevo otra nevada, aunque el viejo Voltaire estaba siendo en esos instantes agradable, él quería estar en su propia casa.

En la casa de su abuelo, Kai se sentía vigilado. Lo cierto es que razón no le faltaba, ya que Voltaire dejaba sus negocios a un lado para vigilar los movimientos de su nieto y de ese niño. Lo único que sentía de todo esto, era que no estaría junto a su chico de cabellos azules si volvía a nevar y éste no le pediría que durmiera con él.

Voltaire estaba feliz de haber visto a su nieto sonreír, pero no quería admitir que era gracias a que ahora era feliz con Takao. Únicamente lo veía sonreír sin más. Se alegraba de que ese joven de cabellos azules se hubiese marchando de la mansión. Aunque a él le hubiese gustado que Kai se hubiese quedado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Bueno, ya me voy. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar? –le preguntó Takao al bicolor dentro del portal del edificio.

–No. Tengo que hacer cosas en mi casa. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? –le recordó Kai.

–Vale –respondió. Le dio un beso–. Hasta mañana –le despidió el menor.

–Hasta mañana –le respondió, mirando después al perro–. Adiós, Lucky –le acarició la cabeza. Le dio un último beso al joven de cabellos azules y se marchó de allí.

Takao subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su apartamento con la llave.

–¿Takao? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Rei al escuchar el ruido que emitía el pomo de la puerta al girarla.

–Sí, soy yo –respondió entrando al comedor–. Hola, Rei –le saludó.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó el chino caminando hacia él para darle un abrazo–. Me alegro de verte.

–Yo también a ti –respondió correspondiéndole el abrazo.

–Te he echado mucho de menos –aseguró.

–Jeje, solamente he estado fuera dos días.

–A mi me ha parecido una eternidad –aclaró para luego separarse– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han tratado bien?

–Sí, bueno. Al principio el abuelo de Kai no se tomó muy bien la noticia, pero parece que ya lo está asimilando –le explicó quitándose la chaqueta.

–Ajá –contestó al ver que Takao no había dado la respuesta que él esperaba saber–. Y dime, ¿cómo te trató Kai?

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Takao enarcando una ceja para caminar hasta el sofá y sentarse en él.

El pelinegro se sentó junto a él–. Que si se ha portado bien contigo –repitió.

–Ah, eso. Sí, Kai es muy bueno conmigo. Jajaja, nos hemos divertido un montón –dijo sonriendo al recordar cuando jugaban en la nieve.

–¿Qué os habéis divertido? Takao. ¿Se ha aprovechado de ti? –preguntó Rei preocupado.

–¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres –preguntó el menor borrando su sonrisa, fijándose en la expresión de los ojos de Rei. El pelinegro estaba muy serio.

–¿Te... has...? –intentó preguntarle Rei, sintiendo cómo le costaba trabajo tragar saliva.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó esperando a que Rei terminase su pregunta. Y Rei tenía miedo de la respuesta que Takao le fuese a dar–. Cuéntamelo todo, Takao. Quiero saber todo lo que habéis hecho tú y Kai.

–Ah, pues, hemos jugado con la nieve... –Takao siguió contándole todo lo que había hecho con Kai–. Jajaja, bueno y más cosas –agregó poniéndose de pie.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó cogiéndolo del brazo para que el joven de cabellos azules no se fuera.

–Eso es un secreto –respondió sonriente.

–Para nosotros no hay secretos –aclaró Rei, sentándole de nuevo en el sofá.

–Supongo que son cosas de pareja, Rei. Son cosas íntimas, no te lo puedo contar.

–Takao, no le diré nada a nadie –contestó apretándole el brazo a Takao inconscientemente mientras pensaba que ese Kai se había aprovechado del joven de cabellos azules.

–¡Auch! –se quejó–. Rei suéltame, me estás haciendo daño –le pidió.

–Takao, necesito saberlo –repitió apretándole más el brazo.

–¡Ay! –se volvió a quejar–. Rei, ¿¡pero qué te pasa!? ¡Me estás haciendo daño y me estás asustando! –le informó.

–Yo... –se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo–. Lo siento –se disculpó soltándole el brazo, viendo cómo Takao se pasaba la mano contraria por la zona afectada.

–Me has hecho daño. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te comportas muy extraño. ¿Por qué quieres saber lo que hacemos Kai y yo cuando estamos solos? Si no te conociera, juraría que estás celoso –comentó mirándose el brazo.

–Lo estoy –contestó el joven de ojos color miel, mirándole, viendo como Takao dejaba de mirarse el brazo para mirarlo a él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Lo que has oído –le confirmó.

–Pero... ¿de quién? –preguntó sin comprenderlo.

–De Kai –contestó.

–¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

–Porque él puede tenerte y yo no –aclaró.

–Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Rei, ahora mismo estoy aquí, contigo.

–Takao –suspiró al ver que Takao no se daba cuenta de la situación. Hasta ese punto era el menor de inocente–. Estoy enamorado de ti –le explicó.

–Es una broma. ¿Verdad? –preguntó estudiando los rasgos de Rei.

–No, no lo es. Me gustas muchísimo, Takao –le aclaró, mirándole.

–Pero... ¿desde cuándo? –preguntó el menor sorprendido por la noticia.

–Creo que desde que era un crío ya me llamabas mucho la atención, pero, creo que fue cuando empecé a cuidar de ti.

–Yo... no lo sabía –contestó poniéndose una mano en la frente– ¡Dios, que estúpido he sido! Y encima te he estado hablando siempre de Kai, contándote adónde íbamos y todas esas cosas. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Kai lo sabe, ¿verdad? –le preguntó esperando la respuesta afirmativa del pelinegro.

–Sí, lo sabe –contestó sin dejar de mirar al joven de cabellos azules.

–Claro, ahora entiendo porqué no os lleváis bien. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

–Porque tenía miedo de que me echaras de tu vida.

–Yo nunca haría eso –respondió Takao. Analizó la situación en la que se encontraba. Vivía con el joven de ojos color miel, éste estaba enamorado de él desde hacía tiempo y ahora él salía con Kai. Y encima Rei, se ponía celoso cuando lo veía con Kai–. Rei, tengo novio y lo sabes –era la forma de decirle que no podía corresponderle.

–Sí, he intento respetar eso, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de él. Es difícil para mí ver como besas a otro chico.

–Rei, lo siento mucho. No sabía que eso te estaba haciendo daño, perdóname –se disculpó.

–No pasa nada. Ahora me siento mejor, ya que sabes lo que siento hacia ti –sonrió–. Creo que voy a preparar la cena. ¿Sigues interesado en aprender a cocinar? –preguntó sonriéndole como si nada hubiese sucedido.

–Claro que sí –afirmó sonriéndole.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Siete meses después...

Voltaire había invitado a su nieto para que comieran en la mansión. Kai y Takao llegaron sobre el medio día. Comieron tranquilamente aunque Voltaire estaba enfadado porque pensaba que Kai ya había dejado a Takao en ese tiempo. Y que lo de su nieto era únicamente un simple capricho.

Takao escuchó a su perro ladrar–. Voy a ver qué le pasa a Lucky.

–Está bien, no tardes –le pidió Kai con una sonrisa. Takao dejó solos a Voltaire y a Kai mientras seguían comiendo.

Takao salió al jardín y vio a su perro amarrado como siempre en el palo que estaba cerca de la cochera, pero con la excepción de que le ladraba a unos cuantos pájaros que revoloteaban alrededor de algo.

–¿Qué será eso? –se preguntó. Fue caminando hacia los pájaros. Lo que vio lo hizo ponerse un poco triste. Un pájaro tenía un ala rota y no podía volar–. Pobrecito, ¿te has caído de algún árbol? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor, viendo una gran árbol a su lado–. Seguro que te has caído de ahí –dijo intentando cogerlo, pero el pájaro se alejaba dando pequeños saltitos–. Estate quieto, no te voy a hacer daño –aclaró persiguiendo al pájaro que intentaba escapar de Takao–. Espera un momento –le pidió cogiéndolo con cuidado, sintiendo cómo el pájaro le dio un pequeño picotazo en la mano– ¡Ay! No hagas eso –se quejó cogiéndolo con la otra mano del cuello para que no pudiera moverse. –Seguro que ahí arriba estaba tu nido –anunció acariciándole con un dedo la cabeza al pájaro haciendo que éste cerrase los ojos– Te vas a curar, ya verás.

–Takao, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué hablas solo? –le pregunto Voltaire con ira en sus ojos haciendo que Takao lo mirase un poco asustado.

"Yo no encajo aquí", pensaba cada vez que miraba a Voltaire a los ojos. "No quiero que me mire, me da miedo".

–¿Y bien? Te estábamos esperando. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en las manos? –le preguntó curioso.

–Ah –dijo saliendo de su trance–. Es un pajarito –comentó mirando al pájaro con una sonrisa, para luego acariciarle la cabeza con el dedo índice.

–Suelta a ese estúpido pájaro.

–Señor, no es estúpido. Además es muy bonito y el pobre tiene un ala rota y no puede volar –comentó.

–Pues deja que se muera –contestó Voltaire simplemente.

–Pero... es tan pequeño e inofensivo.

–No me desobedezcas y deshazte de ese estúpido pajarraco antes de que se me acabe la paciencia –aclaró.

–¿Paciencia? Señor, usted no tiene paciencia.

–Claro que la tengo. Siete meses he tenido de paciencia contigo. –aclaró.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules sin entender las palabras del viejo.

–Sí, Takao. No creas que porque eres el amante de mi nieto voy a seguir consintiéndote en todo lo que pidas por esa boca.

–¿Amante? Yo... no sé qué quiere decir –preguntó confundido.

–¿Por qué estás con Kai? ¿Eh?

–Porqué va a ser –contestó con naturalidad–. Porque es mi novio y porque le quiero.

–Por favor, sé sincero y dime la verdad –pidió.

–Pero si es la verdad –contestó intentando hacer que Voltaire se diera cuenta de que verdaderamente quería a Kai.

–Haz el favor de soltar ese maldito pájaro ahora mismo, para matarlo –le ordenó al ver cómo seguía sujetando al pájaro en las manos como un idiota.

–¡No quiero y usted no es nadie para obligarme a hacerlo! ¿¡Pero qué le pasa!? –Preguntó enfadado– ¡Sólo una persona sin corazón querría matar a este pájaro! ¡Eso es de personas crueles, usted es un hombre cruel! –gritó mirándole entre triste y enfadado. A Voltaire esas palabras le hicieron viajar al pasado en su mente– ¿Y si no me quiere porque finge?

–Yo... no me hagas caso Takao. Lo que pasa es que llevo un día muy duro –inventó recordando las palabras que una vez le dijo Kai sobre no volver a hablarle nunca más.

–Pues no debería de pagarlo con los demás –aclaró.

–Lo sé, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

–Takao. ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Kai dentro de la casa.

–No le digas nada a mi nieto. ¿De acuerdo Takao? Solamente ha sido un pequeño lapsus. –aclaró Voltaire intentando convencer al joven de cabellos azules.

–¡Estoy aquí, con Lucky! –le contestó el joven de cabellos azules al bicolor.

El blanquecino de piel salió al jardín– Ah –dijo simplemente mirando a Takao y a Voltaire, notando el ambiente algo extraño– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó acercándose hasta el menor.

–Claro que no –se apresuró a decir Voltaire– ¿Verdad Takao? –preguntó, esperando que el otro le siguiese la corriente.

–Claro –respondió para mirar después al pájaro.

–¿Y ese pajarito? –acarició Kai acariciándole la cabeza con el dedo índice.

–Lo he encontrado tirado en el suelo. Quiero curarle, tiene un ala rota. ¿Crees que se podrá curar?

–Bueno, yo soy médico de la vista, no soy veterinario. Pero sé quien nos puede ayudar.

–¿Kyouju? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Exacto –le sonrió–. Abuelo, gracias por todo. Pero nos tenemos que ir ya, hemos quedado con unos amigos.

–Oh, entiendo –le disculpó Voltaire.

–Adiós –le despidió su nieto.

–Adiós Kai, adiós Takao. Ojalá que ese pajarillo pueda recuperarse de su ala rota. ¿Verdad Takao? –le preguntó Voltaire mirándole desafiante.

–Claro, estoy seguro de que es fuerte y lo hará –le respondió mientras desamarraba al perro con una mano y se iba hacia el coche.

–Desconsiderado tu chico –anunció Voltaire sonriendo–. No sé a despedido de mi –dijo mirando a Kai.

–Se le habrá olvidado, pero ya lo hago yo por él. –añadió el bicolor pensando en la forma tan distinta de actuar que tenía el menor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Takao. ¿Ha pasado algo que yo deba saber? –le preguntó Kai, viendo la cara de tristeza de Takao, mientras que el conducía el coche.

–No, tranquilo –respondió el joven de cabellos azules desanimado.

–Pues por tu cara no lo diría.

–Es que estoy cansado, es solamente eso.

–Alegra esa carita de ángel que tienes. Kyouju ha dicho que cuidará del pájaro y que su ala en veinte días estará totalmente curada. ¿No te alegra saber eso? –le preguntó esperando su respuesta.

–Sí –contestó pensativo. Kai se salió del asfalto de la carretera y detuvo el coche– ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó el menor al ver que había parado el coche– ¿Por qué has parado? –le preguntó, viendo cómo Kai se sentaba de lado en su asiento y le miraba.

–Quiero que me digas que te pasa y porqué tienes esta cara.

–¿Qué cara? –preguntó sin entenderle.

–Esa cara de tristeza que tienes. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

–Es solamente cansancio –anunció mientras se miraba los pantalones como si viese en ellos algo interesante, sintiendo cómo Kai le ponía su mano en la mejilla.

–¿Es por el trabajo?

–No, me encanta mi trabajo –contestó.

–¿Es porque salimos todos los días por ahí y sales agotado de tanto viajar?

–No, me gusta viajar. Veo muchas cosas interesantes y bonitas –añadió.

–¿Estás cansado de mí? –preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

–No –respondió mirándole rápidamente.

–Quizás es porque te obligo a hacer cosas que a lo mejor tú no quieres hacer.

–No, Kai –negó Takao cogiendo su mano que aún estaba sobre su mejilla para acariciarla y besarla–. Me gusta estar contigo, no es por ti, de verdad. Yo te quiero mucho y tú lo sabes, nunca me cansaría de ti –dijo entrelazando esa mano que tenía cogida con la de Kai.

–¿Entonces cual es el problema? –le preguntó el bicolor preocupado.

"No quiero que se vuelva a pelear con su abuelo por mi culpa", pensaba el joven de cabellos azules mientras veía la preocupación en los ojos de Kai–. Es que quería darte una sorpresa, preparándote un plato especial, pero me falta mucha práctica todavía.

–¿Por eso estabas así? –suspiró aliviado–. Takao, es un detalle precioso por tu parte –dijo sonriéndole–. Pero no importa que no puedas dármelo todavía, yo esperaré impaciente a que tú me prepares lo que quieras, ¿vale?

–Vale –contestó dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Quimera: **Jejeje, me alegra no librarme de tus comentarios, lo digo en serio amiga. Bueno, ya ves que Voltaire no se traga a Takao y que Rei ya se le ha declarado al joven de cabellos azules, veremos a ver qué pasa.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Me alegro que te vaya gustando la historia hermana, y más siendo de tu pareja favorita. Sé que muchas preguntas rondaran por tu cabecita, así que dime tus dudas que yo te las contestaré encantada.

**Onnakitsune:** ¿Fics de yu yu hakusho de hiei ykurama? Nunca los había escuchado antes. ¿Cómo se llaman las series? Ahora que lo dices, ¿tú tienes fics escritos? No me sorprende que no supieras que yo y Takaita somos hermanas, muy poca gente lo sabe. Me alegra que te guste el fic.

**Buhonero: **Gracias por los ánimos, he de decirte que el fic yo ya lo tengo acabado, solamente me falta subir los capis poco a poco, para que a la gente le dé tiempo de leerlos también. Con lo de que escribo muy bien, no creas, me cuesta mucho, pero lo intento hacer lo mejor posible.

**Traky: **Es cierto que tengo que tener mucha paciencia y tiempo para escribir los fics (en total tengo siete) y me falta únicamente uno por acabar no yaoi. Los demás están todos acabados, pero me faltan subir los capis. Si me quedara más tiempo con vosotros, seguiría escribiendo historias, porque la verdad me gusta mucho escribir y tengo mucha imaginación, eso es cierto.

Espero que os haya gustado. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	13. NO PUEDE SER

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

No Puede Ser

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Takao –le llamó la atención su amigo Rei– ¿Estás bien?– le preguntó al ver que apenas había comido.

–Sí –contestó dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

–¿Te ha pasado algo?– fue más una afirmación que una pregunta–. Te conozco demasiado bien– aseguró.

–Es que no sé qué pensar –contestó mirando el mantel de la mesa, como si encontrase en el algo interesante.

–¿Pensar? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó interesado.

–Al abuelo de Kai. Hoy me ha dicho unas cuantas cosas que no me han gustado mucho, aunque ha dicho que ha sido por culpa de un lapsus –le comentó preocupado.

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –le preguntó apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa para estar más cómodo.

–Pues... –Takao empezó a contarle a Rei lo que Voltaire le había dicho–. No sé porqué, pero su abuelo hace que se me ponga el vello de punta y tiene una mirada que... me da miedo –se sinceró–. Desde la primera vez que lo conocí me pasó eso, tuve esa sensación. Rei, por favor, no le cuentes nada a Kai. ¿Vale? Ellos no se llevan muy bien y no me gustaría que por mi culpa se enfadasen.

–Entonces no se lo has contado a Kai –afirmó el chino comprendiendo la situación.

–No he querido hacerlo, porque puede que de verdad haya sido un lapsus como él lo llamó. ¿Entiendes? –Le preguntó mirando al joven de ojos color miel–. No me gustaría que se enfadase uno con el otro, porque a lo mejor su abuelo estaba enfadado por todo el estrés que tiene y puede que lo que me dijera en ese momento fuera debido a ello.

–Si tu decisión es que no le diga nada a Kai, él no lo sabrá. Pero quiero que te andes con ojo. ¿Vale? –le alertó.

–Lo haré –contestó.

–Y no te dejes influenciar nunca por lo que diga ese anciano –le aconsejó.

–Está bien.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Voltaire tenía la mesa de su despacho llena de periódicos.

–¿¡Dónde está esa maldita foto!? –se preguntaba desesperado mirando en todos los periódicos, revolviéndolos sin encontrar lo que él buscaba. Con rapidez, cogió la llave de su caja fuerte que estaba guardada en el tercer cajón de la mesa. Deslizó un gran cuadro hacia un lado y abrió la caja fuerte sacando los demás periódicos que él buscaba, dejándolos sobre la mesa. Comenzó a leer los titulares.

[Niño de diez años, es atropellado por un coche, dejándolo en estado grave.]

[Un niño pequeño es llevado a urgencias por un accidente.]

[Un niño perseguido por la policía, es atropellado por un coche, trasladado al hospital en una situación crítica.]

–¿¡Dónde demonios está la maldita foto de ese estúpido niño?! –gritaba revisando los titulares de quince periódicos distintos. Se detuvo al ver que acababa de encontrar lo que andaba buscando–. Aquí está –anunció, cogiendo el periódico entre sus manos y acercándoselo bastante para poder verlo. La foto era en blanco y negro–. No puede ser. Es igual que ese niñato –soltó el periódico en la mesa y comenzó a dar rodeos mientras pensaba en voz alta. –Pero es imposible que siga vivo, yo vi cómo lo atropellaban –aseguró–. Nadie puede sobrevivir tras ese accidente –silenció unos segundos–. Pero esas palabras que dijo –se decía a sí mismo, pensando en lo que el joven de cabellos azules le había dicho.

_Flash Back_

Voltaire se encontraba dando un paseo por el jardín de la mansión. Vio a ese chico que estaba con su nieto últimamente, agachado en el suelo. Se acercó hasta él para decirle que se fuera de allí y que no volviera nunca más. Se paró frente a él, viendo cómo el niño sonreía mientras veía algo.

–¿Por qué sonríes mocoso? –le preguntó seriamente, pero intentando averiguar porqué sonreía.

–Shhhh –le silenciaba el niño poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

–¿Cómo te atreves a ordenarme que me calle, poco cosa? –preguntó sintiéndose insultado.

–Mira –dijo señalándole una mariposa que estaba encima de una flor–. Nunca había visto una tan grande y tan bonita como ésta –le explicó el chico en voz baja.

–¿Dónde está mi nieto? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

–Ahora viene –le anunció, sin apartar su mirada de la mariposa.

–Perfecto –dijo acercándose hasta la mariposa–. Así que nunca habías visto una tan bonita y tan grande como ésta. ¿No? –le preguntó seriamente.

–Sí –contestó el niño sonriéndole para seguir sonriéndole a la mariposa. Voltaire sin más rodeos le dio un pisotón a la mariposa– ¡Ah! –gritó por el susto, al ver al animal pisoteado. ¿¡Por qué ha hecho eso!? –preguntó mirándole, no entendiendo cuales habían sido sus razones.

–Porque me ha dado la gana –refunfuñó.

–Pero si no le estaba haciendo nada malo a usted, sólo estaba comiendo.

–¿Y a mí qué, mocoso? –sonrió con altanería.

–¡Usted es un hombre que no tiene corazón! ¡Es un hombre cruel! –le gritó cogiendo la mariposa en sus manos.

–Como si me importara –aclaró Voltaire viendo cómo ese niño había cogido la mariposa en sus manos–. No toques eso –siseó.

–La voy a enterrar y le pondré flores –aseguró poniéndose en pie.

–Por favor, que estupidez más grande –anunció. Sonrió al ver cómo ese niño se iba muy triste de ahí.

–Te enterraré aquí mismo –dijo haciendo un hoyo con su propia mano, escarbando en el jardín. –Este es un jardín muy bonito y está lleno de flores –a Voltaire se le borró la sonrisa e iba a pegarle a ese niño, de no ser porque Kai apareció allí. Lo último que quería era hacer que su nieto se volviera a enfadar con él. Por culpa de ese estúpido crío, Kai y él solamente discutían. Así que decidió esperarse por ahora, ya le pegaría después.

_Fin Flash Back _

–Takao es igual que ese crío. Tiene las mismas facciones, el mismo color de ojos, según él no tiene empresa. Seguro que aquí tiene que poner los apellidos de ese crío –aseguraba volviendo a coger el periódico entre sus manos y comenzando a leerlo.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Unas semanas después…

Voltaire invitó a Kai y a su acompañante a cenar. Voltaire se fijó en cada movimiento del joven de cabellos azules. El anciano presidía la mesa, Kai estaba sentado a su derecha y éste estaba frente a Takao.

–Jajaja –reía el joven de cabellos azules porque Kai acababa de decirle algo–. Señor, gracias por la cena –agradeció mirando a Voltaire.

–Sí, claro –respondió mirándole de manera insistente haciendo que el joven de cabellos azules se pusiera algo nervioso.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al ver cómo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–No. ¿Por qué? –le preguntó Voltaire sin más.

–No sé, lleva un buen rato observándome –le comentó Takao.

–Takao. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Es que tengo muy mala memoria y nos lo recuerdo –aclaró, fingiendo una sonrisa.

–Oh, es Kinomiya –contestó para ver cómo la cara de Voltaire se iba volviendo pálida–. Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sí. Claro –contestó Voltaire pasándose la mano por la frente.

–Antes de que se me olvide –comentó Kai dejando de ver a su abuelo, haciendo que los dos presentes en la mesa, lo mirasen. Se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa y se puso al lado del joven de cabellos azules–. Takao –le llamó, cogiéndole de la mano–. Yo quiero proponerte algo –aclaró mirando a Takao con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó curioso.

–Takao –le llamó de nuevo para arrodillarse en el suelo, sin soltarle la mano– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó viendo la cara de sorpresa del joven de cabellos azules.

–Yo... no me esperaba esto –aclaró sonrojándose–. Pero... claro que quiero casarme contigo –respondió sonriéndole, para ver cómo Kai se levantaba rápidamente del suelo, para darle un beso en los labios y abrazarlo.

–Tu abuelo está aquí, Kai –le recordó el joven de cabellos azules un poco sonrojado, mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

–Ya lo sé. Me haces muy feliz –comentó Kai sin romper el abrazo– ¿No nos vas a felicitar abuelo? –le preguntó rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a su abuelo.

–¿No os parece que es muy pronto? –preguntó Voltaire sin estar muy metido en la conversación, pensando en otras cosas.

–Bueno, a lo mejor elegimos la fecha de la boda para dentro de año –aclaró Kai.

–Ah, claro. Felicidades –respondió sin más, poniéndose de pie y retirándose.

–Creo que no le ha caído muy bien la noticia –anunció Takao, viendo al anciano caminar hacia la puerta.

–Pues que se vaya acostumbrado, porque en un futuro, serás mi marido –aseguró con una sonrisa.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

"No puede ser. ¡No puedo tener tan mala suerte! No puede ser el mismo niño, no me cabe en la cabeza que pudiera sobrevivir a ese accidente. Yo vi cómo ese coche lo atropellaba con mis propios ojos", cayó ahora en la cuenta de lo que le había anunciado Kai hacia unos segundos. Apretó los ojos con fuerza por no haber replicado y reaccionando en su momento. "No puedo dejar que se case con mi nieto, tengo que impedir ese compromiso a como dé lugar. Seguro que lo único que le importa es la fortuna que heredará en un futuro. No lo permitiré", pensaba Voltaire caminando por el pasillo.

–Abuelo –le llamó Kai la atención, haciendo que se detuviera en su caminar.

–Dime –preguntó simplemente mirando al suelo con la cara pálida.

–Ya nos vamos, gracias por la cena. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –le preguntó al notar a su abuelo algo extraño.

–Sí, sí –contestó con insistencia–. Buenas noches –les despidió comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

–Buenas noches –dijeron ambos jóvenes para empezar a caminar en la dirección contraria.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–¿Por qué estás tan feliz? –le preguntó Rei a Takao en cuanto vio que tarareaba de un lado hacia otro.

–¿Tanto se nota? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules sin haberse dado cuenta de que era más que evidente, sentándose en el sofá al lado del pelinegro.

–No, que va –contestó con sarcasmo sonriéndole–. Es más que evidente –aclaró.

–¡Es que Kai me ha pedido que me case con él! –Anunció con una sonrisa– ¡Nos vamos a casar, Rei! –Anunció mirando a Rei, el cual estaba muy triste por la noticia–. Yo... lo siento Rei, no debí de habértelo dicho, soy un idiota –se recriminó por lo que acababa de decir al recordar los sentimientos del chino hacia él.

–No. Está bien. Yo te he preguntado y tú me has respondido. Además, prefiero saberlo por ti, que por tus amigos –se levantó del sofá–. Has hecho bien al decírmelo –sonrió–. Enhorabuena –le palmeó la espalda–. Y buenas noches –le deseó, metiéndose en su habitación.

–Genial, ahora me siento fatal por Rei. Soy un completo idiota. Estaba tan ilusionado porque me voy a casar, que he olvidado los sentimientos de Rei hacia mí –se recriminaba a sí mismo.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Rei acababa de tumbarse en su cama, boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

"Debería sentirme feliz porque Takao está feliz, pero estoy celoso y no puedo evitarlo. Si antes veía un pequeño rayo de esperanza con Takao, ya no lo veo. Ahora jamás sabré como es el sabor de sus labios. Pero tengo que intentar hacerle ver que estoy bien para que no se preocupe por mí. Que yo estaré bien, aunque por dentro el corazón se me esté destrozando poco a poco", pensaba el chino con tristeza.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

El bicolor se encontraba tumbado en la cama, de lado y tapado con las sábanas.

"Mi abuelo estaba muy raro hoy. Jamás en los años que he estado viviendo con él lo había visto tan pálido. Puede que estuviera enfermo."– pensaba el bicolor. Dejó esos pensamientos atrás para sonreír. "No puedo creérmelo. Takao me ha dicho que quiere casarse conmigo. ¡Soy tan feliz! Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad. Ojalá que esto sea eterno, porque por fin estoy recibiendo todo ese amor que me fue arrebatado desde niño por mis seres queridos. Tras la muerte de mis padres, mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mí, pero no es un hombre que demuestre sus sentimientos y pensamientos a nadie. Es muy reservado y muy autoritario también. Nunca podía decirle que le quería, que quería jugar, que quería llorar... todo tenía que hacerlo a escondidas. Porque si él se enteraba de que había hecho alguna de esas cosas en sus propias narices, me regañaba o me castigaba, todo porque decía que eso solamente lo decían o hacían las personas débiles. Los recuerdos que tengo antes del accidente que tuvieron mis padres no es lo que yo recuerdo ahora de él. Mi abuelo antes era cariñoso, compresivo, no era tan mandón y disfrutaba viéndome jugar en el jardín y viéndome reír. Pero desde la muerte de mis padres, eso cambio. Nunca entenderé a Voltaire", pensaba Kai mientras cambiaba de postura en la cama.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

En Japón…

Hitoshi había recibido una carta, así que comenzó a leerla en el sofá, sentándose junto a su mujer y su hijo.

–¿Qué dice cariño? –preguntó Karina mientras tenía a su hijo en brazos.

–Parece que ese hombre no piensa pagar lo que nos debe –comentó cerrando la carta, dejándola sobre una pequeña mesa, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

–Cariño –dijo viendo la cara de preocupación de su marido.

–Estoy bien, es sólo que no entiendo porqué le cuesta pagarnos ese dinero, si es un hombre rico.

–Porque será un hombre avaricioso –comentó, sentándose a su lado.

–Eso es seguro. Han pasado once años y todavía no nos ha pagado. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien así?

–No lo sé Hitoshi, supongo que debe de haber de todo en este mundo –comentó mirando a su hijo–. Takao sigue sin saber nada de esto, ¿verdad?

–No. Ya sé que te prometí que se lo contaría, pero no quiero preocuparle. Él piensa que ese hombre nos pagó hace tiempo –le informó cogiendo a su hijo en brazos–. Que grande está mi niño –añadió dándole un beso–. Karina, no le vayas a decir nada todavía a Takao. ¿Vale? Ya sabes lo nervioso que se pone y si ese hombre decide pagarnos de una vez, no hay necesidad de preocuparle –le explicó mirando a su esposa.

–Está bien, haré lo que tú quieras –le hizo saber dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, acomodándose en su hombro, mirando cómo Takao júnior estaba de pie en las piernas de su padre y cómo sonreía.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, Voltaire llamó a Kai, con la excusa de que estaba muy enfermo. Así que ambos jóvenes fueron a visitarlo.

–¿Cómo te encuentras abuelo? –preguntó Kai viendo cómo Voltaire estaba sentado en un gran sillón, en el comedor.

–Me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo fiebre. Estoy fatal –comentó frotándose la sien con la yema de los dedos y con su codo recargado en el brazo del sillón.

–¿Has ido esta mañana al médico? –le preguntó siguiendo de pie junto al joven de cabellos azules.

–Lo he llamado. Ha estado aquí y me ha mandado unas recetas, pero quiero que vayas a traérmelas, Kai –aclaró.

–Está bien. Vamos Takao –le dijo cogiéndole de la mano y preparándose para marcharse.

–¿Me vais a dejar solo? –preguntó Voltaire mirando con cara afligida a los dos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron–. Yo puedo quedarme, si no le molesta –se ofreció Takao, mirando ahora al anciano.

Éste le devolvió la mirada–. Todo lo contrario, Takao –le contestó. "Me viene perfecto", pensó.

–Está bien. ¿Dónde están las recetas? –preguntó Kai.

–Sobre esa mesa de allí –le informó el anciano, señalando una gran mesa con el dedo índice de su otra mano.

Caminó hasta esa mesa–. Vale –dijo cogiéndolas–. No tardaré mucho –aclaró, antes de salir de allí.

–Takao, siéntate –pidió Voltaire. Takao se sentó frente a él–. Bueno, ¿qué tal va la relación? –preguntó interesado una vez que se quedaron solos.

–Muy bien –contestó el menor simplemente– ¿No cree que debería tumbarse en la cama? Lo digo por la fiebre, así podrá descansar.

–No, estoy mejor aquí –contestó, siguiendo su línea de preguntas– ¿Y para cuando es la boda?

–Todavía no hay fecha –aclaró.

–Lo que imaginaba –contestó negando con la cabeza.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó sin entenderle.

–Kai nunca está muy seguro de lo que hace y dice. A veces se deja llevar por impulsos, pero luego se arrepiente mucho de ello. Lo mismo le pasó cuando besó a una chica. Un día le prometió la luna y no duró con ella ni veinticuatro horas. Se hartó muy rápido.

–¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? –preguntó interesado, ya que hasta donde él sabía, Kai había dicho que no había tenido ninguna novia antes.

–¿Kai no te lo ha contado? –preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

–¿Contarme qué?

–Estuvo saliendo con una chica hace años, pensaba que te lo había contado. Creo que su nombre era Irina. Era una chica rubia, muy guapa –aclaró.

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó interesado.

–Pues que Kai nunca le dijo que la quería y eso le hacía dudar. Pero lo vuestro es distinto, porque a ti seguro que te ha dicho un te quiero o un te amo –comentó Voltaire mientras veía cómo Takao se quedaba en shock– ¿Por qué te lo ha dicho verdad?

–Yo... él... –no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca te ha dicho, te quiero Takao? –especificó.

–No, pero sé que me quiere.

–¿Cómo? Si dices que nunca te lo ha dicho. ¿Cómo sabes que te quiere? –preguntó sembrando la duda en él.

–Porque me besa y... –fue interrumpido por el mayor.

–Sí. Con Irina hizo igual y bueno... ya ves –comentó mirándose las uñas de su otra mano.

–Pero me ha propuesto matrimonio y...

–Sí, sólo espero que no cambie de idea. Porque la verdad, sería una verdadera pena.

–Claro –respondió el joven de cabellos azules mientras pensaba en todo lo que decía el abuelo de Kai.

–Takao. ¿Sabes qué?

–¿Qué? –preguntó sintiéndose inseguro de los sentimientos de Kai hacia él.

–Mira lo que tengo aquí –comentó el anciano, sacando de detrás de su espalda un periódico en el que estaba la foto de ese niño–. Es una pena, que un pobre niño como éste muriera en un accidente. ¿A ti que te parece? –preguntó dándole el periódico en la mano.

Takao se quedó estático al ver la foto–. Pero... yo soy este niño– dijo el joven de cabellos azules sorprendido.

–¡Pero eso es imposible! –comentó Voltaire fingiendo sorpresa.

–Soy yo. De pequeño –concretó, sin dejar de ver la foto del periódico.

–¿Es que tuviste un accidente de pequeño? –preguntó Voltaire para asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

–Sí –afirmó mirando a Voltaire, fijándose bien en sus rasgos. Soltó el periódico de sus manos, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

–¿Qué te pasa Takao? Estás pálido –refirió.

–Es usted –se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos–. Es ese anciano que... usted estaba en Japón hace once años –sentía cómo le temblaban las manos y los labios.

–Me has reconocido –contestó con simpleza, poniéndose de pie–. Escúchame atentamente, porque no pienso repetírtelo ni una sola vez más. Aléjate de mi nieto. No quiero que te acerques a él. Además, sólo eres un estorbo –aseguró–. Él no te quiere, ni te ama. Sólo está contigo por lástima. Así que no te hagas ilusiones con su fortuna porque no la conseguirás –le explicó avanzando hacia él.

–¿Fortuna? Por mi se la puede tragar entera. A mí no me importa esa fortuna –le contestó, retrocediendo en sus pasos.

–Otra cosa –dijo deteniéndose–. Dile a tu asquerosa familia que no va a recibir de mí ni un solo céntimo y que me dejen en paz.

Takao frunció el ceño– ¿Así que es usted? ¿Cómo se atreve a llamar así a mi familia? ¡Es usted un asqueroso viejo sin corazón! ¡Por su culpa nos pasó a mí y a mi familia muchas desgracias! ¡Pensaba que ese dinero ya se lo había dado a mi familia, pero veo que no es así! ¡Le exijo que tenga por lo menos la delicadeza de darnos lo que nos pertenece!

–Mmm... –dijo pensándoselo–. No –contestó rotundo.

–Está bien. Se acabó el niño bueno y compresible. No pararé hasta meterlo en la cárcel y verlo hundido en la miseria como lo estuve yo –aseguró señalándole con el dedo índice con una voz llena de seguridad.

–Atrévete y saldrás perdiendo –amenazó Voltaire.

–Eso ya lo veremos –siseó Takao intentando contener las lágrimas retenidas por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Salió de la habitación, cruzándose con Kai al abrir la puerta.

–Hola. ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó sonriendo, viendo cómo Takao le pasaba de largo– ¿Takao? ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó siguiéndole.

–¡Me voy a mi casa! –gritó enfadado sin dejar de caminar por el pasillo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó sin dejar de seguirle. Vio que el joven de cabellos azules ni siquiera le contestaba, así que le dio la vuelta y vio cómo estaba llorando– ¿Por qué estás llorando?– le preguntó preocupado, acercando su mano hacia su mejilla para tocarla y para limpiarle las lágrimas, pero Takao le dio un manotazo.

–¡No me toques! ¿Quién es Irina? ¿Eh, Kai? ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de ella? –preguntó enfadado.

–Sí que lo he hecho... –fue interrumpido por el menor.

–Siento ser un estorbo para ti y tranquilo, no sientas lástima hacia mí. No volverás a tener que fingir que te gusta estar conmigo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin entenderle–. Un momento, dame un respiro –pidió–. No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, Takao.

–Ahora entiendo porqué nunca me decías, te quiero o te amo –levantó su mano para señalarle con el dedo índice–. Sólo te diré una cosa. Voy a destruir a tu familia como vosotros destrozasteis la mía –aseguró andando unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo cómo Kai le cogía de la mano haciendo que se detuviera– ¡Suéltame! ¡Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más! –siseó soltándose de la mano con brusquedad, echando a correr.

–Takao –le llamó pero éste no se detuvo– ¡Takao!– gritó Kai. Sin pensarlo más, echó a correr por el pasillo, buscando la puerta principal hasta salir de la mansión. Miró a su alrededor y no veía al joven de cabellos azules. Seguramente ya había salido por la enorme puerta metálica. Así que se subió en el coche para buscarle de forma más rápida. Los mayordomos le abrieron el portón y salió de allí, conduciendo por la calle principal. Rápidamente divisó al menor, mientras corría por la calle. Se acercó lo suficiente a él y bajó la ventanilla del coche sin dejar de conducir–. Takao, tenemos que hablar –aclaró mirando tanto al joven de cabellos azules como a la carretera.

–¡Olvídate de mí, de que existo y de todo lo que había entre nosotros! –gritaba sin dejar de llorar ni de correr, cambiando su dirección, dirigiéndose hacia un parque, para que Kai no le pudiese seguir con el coche.

El bicolor frenó el coche– ¡Takao, espera! –le pidió, viendo cómo el chico se alejaba. Bajó del coche sin importarle dónde lo dejaba. Buscó a Takao por ese parque pero no lo encontró. Después cogió el coche y lo buscó por los alrededores. Lo llamó al móvil un montón de veces, pero o estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Después pensó en ir a su apartamento, ya que tarde o temprano tendría que ir allí.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai tocó la puerta del apartamento del joven de cabellos azules, pero no le abrió el joven de cabellos azules, sino el pelinegro.

–¿Está Takao? –preguntó esperanzado.

–Creía que estaba contigo –comentó Rei. Estudiando la cara del bicolor, parecía preocupado y eso no le daba buena espina.

–Lo estaba –comentó– ¿Puedo pasar y esperarle aquí? –le preguntó.

–Claro –respondió el joven de ojos color miel haciéndose a un lado para que Kai pudiese pasar.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Cuando Takao entró a su casa, se encontró con que tanto Rei como Kai lo esperaban, cada uno sentado en un sofá.

–Takao –le llamó Kai poniéndose de pie.

–Creía haberte dicho que no quiero que te acerques a mí, lárgate de aquí –siseó–. Fuera –le ordenó, sintiendo que de nuevo las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos.

–No hasta que me digas que te pasa –contestó Kai preocupado.

–Habla con tu abuelo. Él tiene las respuestas. Pero a mi déjame en paz –repitió, ya que se sentía muy dolido.

–Explícame lo que... –intentó hablar el bicolor cuando fue interrumpido por el chino.

–Oye –le interrumpió Rei–. Vete de una vez –le ordenó mirándole enfadado. Kai le iba a contestar cuando Takao lo interrumpió.

–¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! –gritó el joven de cabellos azules sin mirarle si quiera.

–Yo –vio cómo el joven de cabellos azules ni tan siquiera le miraba–. Está bien –aclaró para que el joven de cabellos azules se tranquilizase–. Buenas noches –le despidió Kai saliendo de allí con pesar.

–Rei –le llamó Takao al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Así que sin perder más tiempo caminó hacia él, abrazándole mientras sollozaba y dejaba salir todo lo que sentía, sintiendo cómo Rei le correspondía el abrazo.

–Tranquilo –le susurró Rei acariciándole la cabeza–. Ya se ha ido –le hizo saber, sintiendo que el menor lo abrazaba con fuerza.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai nunca había visto al joven de cabellos azules así de enfadado. Algo le había tenido que pasar para que estuviese en ese estado. Kai se dirigía hacia la mansión de su abuelo con el coche, pensando en que cuando se fue a la farmacia, Takao se quedó con Voltaire y estaba igual de risueño que siempre. Pero cuando regresó, Takao tenía un enfado de mil demonios. No tardó mucho en llegar a la mansión, debido a la gran velocidad a la que conducía. Le preguntó a uno de los sirvientes donde se encontraba su abuelo y éste le dijo que en el despacho. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el despacho. Sin tocar la puerta cómo solía hacerlo, la abrió dándole un golpe contra la pared, sorprendiendo a Voltaire de pie con una copa de brandy en la mano.

–Hola Kai, ya me encuentro mejor –confesó su abuelo al ser pillado in fraganti por su nieto.

–Seguro que sí –contestó Kai caminando hacia él, quitándole la copa de brandy de la mano–. Dime ahora mismo que ha pasado con Takao –le exigió, dejando la copa encima de la mesa de un golpe, sin dejar de mirar a su abuelo.

–Ah, eso. Siento tener que decírtelo de este modo, pero iba tras nuestro dinero –aseguró con calma.

–No, él no es así. No le interesa el dinero –anunció Kai enfadado.

–Por supuesto que le interesa, es lo único que le interesó de ti. Me lo ha confesado en tu ausencia. Sólo jugaba contigo, Kai –le garantizó.

–Él no haría eso –repitió, esperando otra respuesta por parte del anciano.

–Pues lo ha hecho. Y además ha amenazado con destruir esta familia porque su plan ha sido descubierto por mí –le explicaba haciéndose la víctima.

–Mientes. Sé que Takao no era de tu agrado. Está muy enfadado conmigo y no sé porqué. Me ha mencionado a Irina. Te lo advierto abuelo. Si Takao llega a dejarme, no volveré a verte, ni a hablarte –le amenazó, dándole un golpe con furia a la copa que había dejando sobre el escritorio, derramando el brandy–. Quedas advertido –siseó saliendo de allí, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao sorbía el moquillo en los brazos de su amigo–. Rei, ¿por qué? Yo le amo con todo mi corazón. No es justo.

–La vida no es justa, Takao –respondió Rei preocupado, escuchando cómo Takao lloraba en su hombro.

–Ya no puedo volver con él. –garantizaba–.Y yo que pensaba que la vida por una vez me sonreía... snif... incluso nos íbamos a casar. Pensaba que esto duraría para siempre –le contaba mientras sollozaba.

–Takao, no llores más –le pidió el pelinegro en un tono suave ya que no le gustaba ver así al menor.

–No puedo dejar de llorar –reconoció el joven de cabellos azules aferrándose más a su amigo.

–Pues entonces llora y desahógate todo lo que quieras, yo estoy aquí para escucharte –le explicó el pelinegro.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba intentando relajarse en su casa. Estaba sentado en el sofá mirando el móvil.

–Sé que no debería –se dijo cogiendo el móvil y llamando a Takao.

–El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Si quiere dejar... –Kai colgó al escuchar el contestador.

"Necesito saber qué es lo que ha pasado. Takao no puede dejarme, no así. Sin saber qué es lo que he hecho de malo para que no quiera hablar conmigo. Espero que mañana en el hospital pueda hablar con él y arreglar las cosas", pensaba con preocupación y frustración.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Un día después...

Kai acababa de llegar al hospital por la mañana encontrándose a Takao y a los chicos en la cafetería.

–Buenos días –saludó sentándose junto a Takao como era su costumbre.

–Buenos días –contestaron Lorena y Randy.

–Me voy –avisó Takao con seriedad poniéndose de pie y saliendo de allí.

–Vaya –se quejó el bicolor al ver la reacción del joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Qué os pasa? ¿Os habéis peleado? –preguntó Lorena al ver la reacción del joven de cabellos azules.

–Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Estábamos muy bien, pero de pronto no quiere verme y tampoco hablarme –le comentó el bicolor empezándole a contar lo que él sabía.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Takao, ¿quieres que te lleve? –le preguntó Kai, cuando vio que al joven de cabellos azules salir por la puerta del hospital. El menor no le contestó, únicamente miró hacia otro lado, sin dejar de caminar con rapidez–. No sé cómo interpretar ese silencio –confesó sin dejar de seguirle.

–Interprétalo como un no, Kai –añadió al tiempo que se detenía y le miraba–. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, así que no tienes porqué ser tan amable.

–Un momento. ¿Cómo que ya no hay nada entre nosotros? –preguntó desconcertado–. Me niego a creer eso, además, soy amable porque... porque...–intentaba buscar una explicación sin que el joven de cabellos azules echara a correr y no sabía muy bien que decirle–. Tú ya sabes el porqué –anunció mirándole.

–No. Ya no lo sé –contestó suavemente al pensar en que la familia de Kai era la culpable de todas sus desgracias y que él pretendía cobrar venganza de su abuelo–. Lo siento Kai, pero es lo mejor –añadió Takao antes de irse, dejando a Kai estático en el sitio, pensando en que era imposible que Takao hubiera dicho esas palabras.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Cinco semanas pasaron, en las cuales la relación entre Takao y Kai era cada vez más distante. Takao intentaba evitarlo lo más que podía y Kai no se hacía a la idea de que su relación hubiese terminado. Rei estaba triste porque veía al joven de cabellos azules con la cara triste, pero a la vez estaba contento porque así podría tener una oportunidad con Takao.

El pelinegro se encontraba cocinando, cuando observó a su amigo que estaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la nevera, mirando hacia el suelo. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos así, seguramente dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre todas las cosas que le estaban pasando–. Takao. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Rei mirándole.

–Claro que sí –respondió fingiendo una sonrisa–. Estoy muy bien –no apartaba la mirada del suelo, como si en el hubiese encontrado algo interesante.

–Takao, yo quería pedirte algo –le anunció acercándose a él, para ponerse delante.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Sabes que yo te quiero y que no te veo como un simple amigo. Así que yo me preguntaba si ahora que estás libre, quieres salir conmigo. Ser mi novio –le aclaró. Sabía que era pronto y que el joven de cabellos azules seguramente no se habría recuperado de la separación con Kai, pero él necesitaba estar con Takao.

–Creo que es muy pronto todavía para pensar en enamorarme de nuevo, Rei –contestó el joven de cabellos azules sin mirarle todavía. Esa confesión de nuevo por parte de Rei, le había puesto nervioso y no quería que su amigo se diese cuenta de ello.

–Pero piénsalo. Yo jamás te decepcionaría y te daría todo mi corazón. Takao, sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que a mi lado también puedes ser feliz, muy feliz –le decía esperanzado.

–Yo... no sé... esto es tan repentino y todavía siento que no me he recuperado de lo que he tenido con Kai –le informó levantando la mirada, viendo la cara de angustia y decepción de su amigo. Puso una media sonrisa–. Aunque lo intentaré, solamente dame tiempo para curar mis heridas –tuvo que cambiar de idea cuando vio al pelinegro tan destrozado. Le dolía verle así por su culpa.

–¿Eso es un sí?

–Sí –contestó con una media sonrisa, viendo cómo la cara de su amigo, rápidamente cambiaba a una mejor.

–Gracias –respondió el chino abrazándolo efusivamente–. No te arrepentirás. Te quiero –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, volviéndole a abrazar–. Me haces muy feliz, Takao.

–Lo sé –respondió el menor, pensando en la felicidad del chino.

Continuará...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Traky: **Gracias por decir que mis capis están guays, es la primera vez que me lo dicen, jejeje.

**Wuonero: **No es la inspiración porque si tengo e imaginación. Pero no me expreso bien ni cuando hablo, así que menos escribiendo. ¿Qué parejas son tus favoritas? Es solamente por curiosidad.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Respondo a tus preguntas. Sí, Voltaire ha descubierto que se trata de Takao. Ya ves que Takao dejó a Kai. Rei ya está teniendo su oportunidad. En el próximo capi habrá flash back, no sé cuantos. Descansaremos el día veinticuatro de diciembre (en el trabajo) jejeje, estando tus dudas aclaradas creo que es todo por ahora.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden: **Senshi aquí está la oportunidad de Rei. Te dije que la tendría, pero si quedas insatisfecha siempre te quedará el fic "Tan diferentes, tan iguales", jejeje.

**Quimera: **Respecto a tu duda te diré que Voltaire tuvo que ver en el accidente de Takao, pero no lo mandó matar. En dos capítulos más, se revela todo, así que estate muy atenta amiga.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, cuidaros mucho, xao.


	14. DESPIERTA MI AMOR

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Despierta… Mi Amor

Continuación...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Veinte días después...

Tocaron la puerta del apartamento de Kai y éste la abrió sin más.

–Lárgate –agregó Kai sin más, al ver a su abuelo al otro lado de la puerta.

–Kai, ya ha empezado –le avisó, pasando al apartamento para evitar que su nieto le cerrase la puerta en las narices.

–No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, así que vete –le indicó, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando hacia la puerta que aún seguía abierta.

–Toma –dijo extendiéndole una carta que tenía en su mano–. Adelante, léela –le invitó, viendo cómo su nieto aceptaba la carta y sacaba la hoja del interior del sobre.

–Es un denuncia –aclaró mientras la leía.

–No sólo eso, me van a quitar parte de nuestra fortuna, Kai. Nos arrebatarán la empresa y quizás la mansión.

–¿Pero quién? –Preguntó para leer el nombre de Takao Kinomiya–. Takao –anunció asombrado.

–Te lo dije. Ese chico siempre ha ido tras nuestra fortuna. ¿Has llorado? –preguntó Voltaire al ver los ojos hinchados de Kai.

–¿A ti que te importa? –preguntó mirándole enfadado–. Esto no tiene sentido –dijo mirando otra vez la carta, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Claro que lo tiene, quiere arruinarnos –le aclaró Voltaire.

–Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él –anunció el bicolor saliendo por la puerta con el sobre en la mano, dejando a Voltaire dentro del piso. El cual no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de ver a su nieto marchar.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Rei escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta con insistencia.

–Ya voy –avisó abriendo la puerta. Kai aprovechó eso y entró rápidamente hasta el comedor, encontrándose a Takao sentado en el sofá.

–Kai –le nombró el joven de cabellos azules sorprendido al ver cómo Kai se dirigía hacia él muy deprisa.

–¿Qué significa esto, Takao? –le preguntó dejándole la carta sobre el sofá, al lado del menor. Rei rápidamente cogió la carta y la abrió antes de que el joven de cabellos azules pudiese hacerlo.

–Es una denuncia –aclaró el pelinegro sentándose junto al joven de cabellos azules.

–Ya sé que es un denuncia –contestó con evidencia mirando a Rei, para luego mirar a Takao–. Lo que no entiendo es porqué.

–Pregúntaselo a tu abuelo, él sabe muy bien porqué es –aclaró el menor evadiendo la mirada.

–Quiero sentirlo de tu boca –le pidió el bicolor, cruzándose de brazos.

–Lo sabrás a su tiempo –respondió sin saber muy bien qué debía de hacer.

–Takao –le nombró Kai intentando cogerle de la mano, pero Rei se la apartó para coger las dos manos de Takao entre las suyas. El bicolor enarcó una ceja y el joven de cabellos azules agachó su cabeza, mirando el suelo.

–Kai vete de aquí, Takao no quiere verte más. Ya no siente nada por ti –aclaró Rei.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú que sabes? –preguntó el chico de ojos carmesí.

–Lo sé, porque soy su novio –respondió el chino con seriedad.

Kai sintió cómo se le congelaba la sangre– ¿Qué? –atinó a preguntar.

–Lo que has oído, llevamos veinte días como pareja –le aclaró.

–Eso no puede ser –dejó de mirar al chino para mirar a Takao– ¿Es verdad Takao?

–Lo que Rei te ha dicho es verdad, Kai –contestó cabizbajo, para luego mirarle–. Somos pareja –respondió, viendo la expresión del bicolor.

–Así que déjalo en paz –terminó de decir Rei–. Ahora tiene a alguien que lo ama de verdad.

Kai negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras andaba hacia atrás y veía cómo Rei tenía esas manos cogidas y el cabizbajo joven de cabellos azules no se las apartaba. Decidió marcharse de allí, después de todo, le dolía demasiado esa escena como para poder seguir viéndola. Se subió al coche mientras lloraba e iba hacia la mansión. Entró y le pidió a los sirvientes que no le contaran a Voltaire que él estaba ahí. Entró al despacho y se sirvió un vaso de brandy, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se lo bebía.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Los meses fueron pasando y Kai y Voltaire veían cómo poco a poco le iban arrebatando la fortuna, pero eso a Kai no le importaba. Lo que le importaba es que su joven de cabellos azules estaba con otro y él no podía hacer nada para que Takao cambiase de idea. Se sentía muy mal al sentir de los propios labios del joven de cabellos azules que era muy feliz con Rei.

_Flash Back_

En el hospital, Kai iba a avisarle a Takao a la habitación en la que se encontraba convenciendo a un paciente para que cambiase a otra habitación.

–Takao –le llamó nada más abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con que el joven de cabellos azules estaba frente a él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó saliendo de la habitación, esquivando al bicolor a su paso.

–Me han dicho que ahora tienes que ir a la habitación 465 –le informó siguiéndole a lo largo del pasillo.

–Está bien –contestó Takao deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada que había nombrado el bicolor. Al notar cómo el bicolor le guardaba la distancia, decidió preguntarle– ¿Algo más? –preguntó mirándole.

–¿Takao eres feliz con Rei? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

Takao se dio la vuelta para que Kai no pudiese verle a la cara–. Sí, soy muy feliz. Rei es muy bueno conmigo –contestó mirando ahora a Kai con una sonrisa fingida.

–Me alegro de que te vaya bien –respondió yéndose de allí, intentando no llorar. Takao respiró hondo, viendo cómo el bicolor se alejaba de allí muy deprisa. Sus ojos le miraban ahora con tristeza, pero debía de ser fuerte ante Kai.

_Fin Flash Back_

Kai desde aquello comenzó a sentirse solo, así que se fue a vivir temporalmente de nuevo a la mansión. Kai volvió a servirse un vaso de brandy, llorando mientras se lo bebía. Voltaire entró al despacho encontrando a su nieto bebiendo sin ningún control. Hacía tiempo que había visto a su nieto así y no le gustaba en absoluto.

–¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? –le preguntó Kai mirando fijamente a la botella de brandy.

–Kai, no bebas más. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? –le preguntó caminando hacia él para finalmente detenerse frente éste.

–No –respondió echándose más brandy.

–Kai, te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo –le hizo saber, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

–Y a mí que me importa –respondió– ¡Viva el brandy! –celebró levantándolo el vaso hacia arriba, para después bajarlo y beberse el contenido de un solo trago, echándose más.

–Kai, ya basta –advirtió Voltaire quitándole la botella de la mesa.

–Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer –contestó llorando–. Sin Takao mi vida no tiene sentido.

–No digas eso –respondió, mirándole fijamente con preocupación.

–Es la verdad. Mi vida era una porquería hasta que lo conocí a él. Lo amo como jamás amaré a nadie en ésta vida. Tú nunca lo entenderías porque jamás en tu vida has amado a nadie.

–Kai, éste es un momento muy duro de tu vida, pero lo superarás –le aseguró el anciano.

–No, no lo haré –aseguró–. Takao era mi luz y ya no puedo recuperarlo. –Sorbió el moquillo, sintiendo sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas–. Me iba a casar con él. Lo amo más que a mi vida misma y no puedo tenerlo a mi lado para decírselo, todo por tus estúpidas enseñanzas. ¡Te odio! ¡Lo odio todo! ¡Me odio! –Afirmó tirando el vaso al suelo, rompiéndolo mientras gritaba lleno de dolor por no poder tener a su joven de cabellos azules a su lado– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! –Se preguntaba mientras se ponía de pie y se agachaba para coger del suelo un trozo de cristal– ¡La vida sin ti no tiene sentido, Takao! –afirmó poniéndose el cristal en la muñeca, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo.

–¡Quieto! –Le ordenó acercándose a él con prisa, dejando la botella en el suelo, lo más rápido que pudo sin golpearla– ¿¡Qué haces!? –le preguntó quitándole el cristal de la mano, tirándolo al suelo, abrazando a su nieto– ¡Tranquilo, Kai!

–¡Amo a Takao! ¡Le amo! ¡Le amo abuelo! ¡Le amo! –repetía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Voltaire estaba sufriendo de ver a su nieto así.

Media hora después, Kai se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su abuelo. Con ayuda de los sirvientes lo llevó a su habitación para que descansase.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Escuchó el timbre sonar, así que se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta–. Ya voy –advirtió Rei, abriendo la puerta encontrándose con un desconocido.

–Hola –saludó un hombre de edad avanzada– ¿Vive aquí Takao Kinomiya? –preguntó para asegurarse de que había llegado al lugar indicado.

–Sí, por favor pase –le invitó el chino.

–¡Takao, un hombre te busca! –le avisó al joven de cabellos azules, cerrando la puerta. Guió al hombre hasta el comedor–. Por favor, tome asiento –le indicó señalándole el sofá.

–¿Quién es Rei? –preguntó el menor saliendo del cuarto de baño, caminando por el pasillo. Se sorprendió al ver sentado a Voltaire en el sofá.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Exijo hablar contigo –dijo Voltaire.

–Usted a mi no me exige nada –le aclaró.

–Necesito hablar contigo a solas –pidió Voltaire mirando después al chino.

–Os dejo solos –aclaró Rei metiéndose en su habitación.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó el menor cruzándose de brazos.

–Vengo a pedirte que regreses con mi nieto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

–Sé que no te he tratado bien, pero también sé que mi nieto te necesita y que te ama. Me negaba a aceptar la realidad, pero estoy dispuesto a que todo sea como antes.

–¿Esto es un broma? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos azules incrédulo.

–No, no lo es –afirmó Voltaire levantándose del sofá, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo frente a él–. Te lo suplico, te lo pido de rodillas. Vuelve con mi nieto. Nunca había visto a Kai tan mal y tan deprimido como lo veo ahora. Se pasa las noches enteras llorando y bebiendo alcohol –le explicaba atormentado.

–Usted ha tenido la culpa de todo esto –le recordó.

–Lo sé y no te imaginas lo arrepentido que estoy.

–Las cosas han sido muy difíciles para mí. Toda mi vida he estado sufriendo. Y cuando la vida parecía sonreírme, de pronto se acabó. Lo siento, pero no puedo regresar con Kai y él lo sabe. Ahora tengo pareja –aclaró Takao viendo cómo Voltaire se ponía de pie y le ponía las manos en los brazos.

–Takao, mi nieto a intentado quitarse la vida hoy. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Pensaba que solamente eras un capricho para Kai, pero él no le ve sentido a su vida si no está a tu lado –le explicó intentando calmarse.

–Yo... –agregó con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza en su interior por lo relatado por el anciano–. No puedo volver con Kai, lo siento señor.

–¿Ya no le amas? ¿Te has olvidado de él?– le preguntó al recordar lo pegado que estaba el menor a su nieto.

–No puedo dejar a mi pareja, él confía en mí –le aclaró con la mayor serenidad que podía.

–¡Te daré todo lo que tengo! ¡Las mansiones, la empresa, todas las riquezas que quieras! –le ofrecía.

–No me lo ponga más difícil de lo que ya es. Además, el dinero a mi no me interesa. Aunque quisiera no podría volver con Kai. Ya no soy un hombre libre –intentó hacerle ver su situación.

–Entiendo –contestó Voltaire derrotado dirigiéndose finalmente a la puerta, saliendo de allí.

Takao se sentó en el sofá y Rei se acercó a su lado.

–¿Quién era ese? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Ese es Voltaire, el abuelo de Kai –aclaró el menor preocupado y triste, pensando en Kai.

–¿Y qué quería? –preguntó interesado sentándose junto a él.

–Quiere que vuelva con Kai, al parecer lo está pasando muy mal –le explicó con tristeza, pero sin mirarle.

–¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

–Nada, estar contigo –contestó mirando al suelo.

–Gracias –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, a la vez que lo abrazaba.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Cinco días después...

Kai salía de ver una película del cine con Lorena y Randy. La verdad, no le hizo mucho caso. Sus pensamientos siempre estaban en Takao.

–Randy –le susurró Lorena en el oído– ¿Por qué no lo invitamos a que se tome algo de beber o a lo que sea? Está muy deprimido –le hizo saber viendo cómo Kai iba andando delante de ellos, cabizbajo.

–Tienes razón –le susurró–. Oye, Kai –llamó a su amigo.

–¿Qué? –contestó mientras seguía caminando.

–Lorena y yo vamos a beber algo por ahí. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

–No os ofendáis, pero no tengo ganas. Me voy a casa para intentar dormir un poco. Lo siento chicos, sé que vuestra intención es la mejor, pero no tengo ganas de nada –aclaró dándose la vuelta, mirándoles–. Hasta mañana –les despidió.

–Hasta mañana –contestaron ambos para ver cómo Kai se daba la vuelta para irse andando hacia la carretera, para cruzarla.

–Pobre Kai, lo está pasando muy mal con lo de Takao –decía Lorena viendo cómo un montón de coches estaban circulando y cómo Kai iba a cruzar la carretera sin mirar–. Cariño. ¿Por qué Kai no se está deteniendo mientras circulen los coches? –le preguntó sin dejar de mirar al bicolor.

–No lo sé –contestó corriendo hacia él con preocupación al ver a su amigo que ni siquiera se fijaba por donde andaba– ¡Kai! –le llamó. Kai ni siquiera lo escuchó. Lo único que escuchó fue el claxon de un coche cuando éste se cruzó en su camino. Cuando Kai reaccionó, sólo pudo sentir un gran golpe, mientras todo se volvía oscuro.

–¡Kai! –gritaron sus amigos, corriendo hacia él.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba saliendo de la cocina, entrando al comedor con un vaso de agua. Se lo bebió y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Rei se acercó a él y lo cogió de la mano, para después sujetarlo de las caderas y acercarlo más a él.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Takao nervioso por la cercanía.

–Sí, que te quiero –respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego besarle los labios. Takao le correspondía el beso, pero cometió un error–. Kai –dijo entre besos.

Rei se separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos– ¿Qué has dicho? –le preguntó esperando que fuese una mala pasada de su mente.

–No lo sé –contestó nervioso, después de todo, ahora caía en la cuenta del nombre que había escapado de sus labios.

–Me has llamado Kai. Todavía piensas en él –aseguró.

–Es difícil sacarlo de mi cabeza. Trabajamos en el mismo hospital y lo veo todos los días –le explicó mirando hacia otro lado.

El pelinegro estudió sus movimientos–. Takao, no estarás conmigo por lástima. ¿Verdad? –le preguntó con temor a su respuesta.

–No, claro que no, Rei. Es que pensaba que había dicho Rei. Lo siento. Además yo te quiero muchísimo –decía cuando escuchó su móvil sonar. Se lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón– ¿Diga? –Se apresuró a contestar ya que no sabía que más le podía decir al chico de ojos color miel para tranquilizarle– ¿Qué? –preguntó–. No, no puede ser... –dijo Takao no creyéndose lo que Lorena le estaba diciendo. Rei veía preocupación en los ojos de Takao– ¿Dónde está?... ahora mismo voy hacia allí, gracias por avisarme –decía muy agitado, colgando el móvil y metiéndose en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rei.

–Es Kai. Ha tenido un accidente, está muy grave en el hospital. Un coche lo ha atropellado. Tengo que ir allí, quiero saber cómo está –decía nervioso.

–Yo voy contigo, vamos –afirmó Rei a la vez que salían de allí juntos.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Cuando llegaron al hospital, preguntaron en información donde estaba Kai. Se fueron a la UCI y en el pasillo estaban Lorena y Randy esperando alguna noticia. Lorena estaba llorando en los brazos de su novio y él estaba muy triste y preocupado.

–Lorena, Randy –los llamó Takao nerviosamente– ¿Cómo está Kai? –preguntó preocupado.

–Está muy mal –dijo Lorena mientras no paraba de llorar en los brazos de su novio.

–Los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible por él.

–¿Se va a morir? –preguntó Takao, temiéndose la respuesta por parte de sus amigos.

–No lo saben –contestó Randy con impotencia por no poder hacer nada por su amigo.

–Quiero verle –pidió el joven de cabellos azules al borde del llanto.

–Los médicos no nos dejan pasar todavía a su habitación –aclaró la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

El tutor de Kai salió de la habitación y se acercó hasta ellos.

–Doctor. ¿Cómo está Kai? –preguntó Takao angustiado.

–Está muy grave, hemos conseguido cortarle la hemorragia y le hemos curado las heridas. Tiene que estar en observación primero, todavía no puede pasar nadie a verlo. Y dependiendo de la evolución de Kai, podrá tener visitas o no –les informó a todos con seriedad pero con voz susurrante para no poner más nerviosos a los chicos.

–Pues esperaremos aquí toda la noche si es necesario –dijo Randy.

–Avísenos de cualquier cambio –pidió Lorena.

–Tranquilos, lo haré –les hizo saber el médico antes de caminar por el pasillo para irse de allí.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Chicos –les llamó el médico regresando con ellos treinta minutos después, viendo cómo todos seguían esperando en el pasillo, de pie–. Solamente podéis pasar uno de vosotros –les informó. Takao se moría de ganas por pasar él, pero Rei era ahora su novio y no quería que se pusiera celoso o se enfadara. Rei observaba el nerviosismo y la preocupación de su joven de cabellos azules. Ese no era momento de guardar rencores ni celos.

–Chicos. ¿Os importaría que fuera Takao? –preguntó Rei, haciendo que el joven de cabellos azules se asombrara por esa petición por parte del chino.

–No, mejor él que ninguno de nosotros –aclaró Randy.

–Creo que eso animaría un poco a Kai –contestó Lorena por su parte.

–Rei. ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Takao acercándose a él para mirarle a los ojos.

–Claro, ve con él –contestó con una sonrisa.

El joven de cabellos azules le sonrió y le dio un abrazo–. Gracias –dijo Takao, yéndose con el médico a la habitación.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao entró a la habitación con el médico. Miró el montón de aparatos al lado de la cama, eso no le gustó mucho. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se acercó a la cama. Vio a Kai con una mascarilla de oxigeno puesta y con varias tiritas y moratones en la cara y en los brazos. Escuchaba el sonido de la máquina que indicaba si su corazón iba bien o mal y también escuchaba el sonido de un aparato golpear cada vez que Kai respiraba. El bicolor tenía un aspecto tranquilo, como si estuviera dormido.

–Kai –le llamó suavemente, cogiéndole de la mano–. Estoy aquí –dijo con una media sonrisa, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro de sus ojos–. Kai, abre los ojos –le pidió en un susurro.

–No creo que pueda oírte, Takao –le informó el médico a sus espaldas, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor.

–¿Por qué?

–Está en coma.

–¿Eso qué significa? ¿Está vivo verdad? –preguntó temeroso de la respuesta, pero no por ello apartaba la vista del bicolor.

–Sí, pero no puede despertarse mientras esté en estado de coma.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo estará así?

–No lo sabemos. Puede que días, horas, meses, años.

–No es verdad –pestañeó, dejando caer las lágrimas que tenía retenidas en sus ojos en esos momentos–. Kai está bien –afirmó.

–Te dejaré aquí solo. Si quieres puedes hablarle, pero no sé si te escuchará.

–De acuerdo, gracias por dejarme estar aquí con él.

–Si esta máquina hace un sonido largo –dijo señalando a la máquina que tomaba las pulsaciones del corazón–. Sal corriendo de la habitación y busca a cualquier médico y diles que vengan urgentemente –le avisó.

–Lo haré, no se preocupe –contestó el menor, viendo cómo el hombre abría la puerta y salía de la habitación.

Takao se sentó en una silla y cogió la mano de Kai para acariciársela–. Kai, por favor, despierta y dime que estás bien. Snif, necesito escuchar tu voz –dijo besándole la mano, mirando el rostro tranquilo de Kai–. Kai, snif, por favor, despierta. Por favor necesito ver tu preciosa sonrisa. Necesito que me digas que todo va a salir bien, snif, mi amor. Necesito que me abraces como antes –decía entre sollozos–. Dios no lo castigues a él, castígame a mí en su lugar. Yo no quería recuperar la vista para esto –decía mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer sin ningún control.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Eran las doce de la noche. Todos estaban muy angustiados pensando en Kai. Rei se había quedado esperando junto con Randy y Lorena en el pasillo. Takao no dejaba de besar la mano de Kai mientras le decía cosas.

–¿Sabes qué? Me estoy acordando de cuando jugábamos con la nieve, hicimos el peor muñeco de nieve del mundo, pero a mí no me importaba porque lo había hecho contigo. Ya verás que bien nos lo pasaremos en la próxima nevada –Takao le acarició la mejilla con cuidado de no darle en ningún moratón o herida–. Ya es tarde, pero no te preocupes, me voy a quedar toda la noche contigo. Buenas noches, te amo Kai –dijo levantándose, dándole un beso en la frente. Se volvió a sentar en la silla, observando la cara de Kai hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Después sintió el frío en sus huesos, así que puso su cabeza en el colchón de la cama y el brazo de Kai lo pasó por sus hombros. Poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando así que se quedó dormido.

Continuará...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Perdonadme si he tenido algún error por ahí.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Quimera:** Llevas toda la razón del mundo, al parecer no lo corregí bien o no leí en su momento el fallo. Voltaire en una lista, muajaja, será el primero y sin espera en acribillar. Para que no muera el Kai/Takao, el día de noche buena espero poder actualizar un one–short que hice. Me alegra de que te llegara mi postal y en el caso de que siga con Internet, créeme que no dudaré en leer tus fics, amiga.

**Wuonero:** Bueno contestando a tus preguntas te diré... que mi pareja favoritas son Kai&Takao. Ya después están Yuriy&Takao, Rei&Takao me gusta también. Eso sí, no soporto el Kai&Rei aunque leo historias sobre ellos y reconozco que son muy buenas, pero siempre ponen verde a mi joven de cabellos azules. En solitario mi favorito es Kai, de ahí mi nombre. Soy española y actualizaba cada tres días, pero ahora con el trabajo no tengo apenas tiempo así que no puedo decirte un día concreto, solo que faltan dos capis por subir y los subiré antes del día 31 de diciembre. Puede que dentro d días suba el próximo. El día 24 subiré si me es posible un One–short de Kai&Takao.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Jajaja, tenía muy claro desde el principio que Kai no le iba a decir nunca a Takao que le amaba y al principio hacía como tú, mirar en todos los capis para corregir si lo había puesto, jejeje. ¿Qué te parece Rei? Es un buen niño dejando que fuese Takao el que pasase a ver a Kai. Pero creo que lo que le pasó con el joven de cabellos azules no le gustó mucho, por lo menos a besado a Takao.

**Traky:** Creo que con esto que ha pasado he vuelto a captar la atención del lector, ¿no Traky? Si es así me alegra mucho, porque es justo lo que quiero amiga.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Te corrijo una cosa jejeje, el 24 no vamos. Pobre Kai, ¿verdad? Lo está pasando mal. ¿Despertará o no despertará? He ahí la cuestión. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres saberlo hermanita. XP

Espero que os haya gustado. No olvidéis dejar vuestros reviews. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	15. TE AMO, TAKAO

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Te Amo, Takao

Continuación…

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Tres días después...

Rei estaba muy preocupado por Takao. Apenas comía, tampoco quería salir de la habitación y dejar a Kai solo. Takao tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sufría al ver que habían pasado tres días desde el accidente y Kai no despertaba. En este momento, Takao seguía al lado de Kai.

–Lo siento, todo esto es por mi culpa. Jamás debí separarme de ti, así no hubiera ocurrido este accidente –decía Takao llorando, poniendo la mano de Kai en su mejilla mojada–. Perdóname, no quería que nada malo te ocurriera... snif... lo siento –se lamentaba mientras una gran tristeza le invadía y cerraba los ojos con pesar. Sintió una pequeña caricia en su mejilla. Creyó que había sido cosa de su imaginación, así que se mantuvo como estaba. Seguía llorando cuando sintió otra caricia. Miró hacia Kai y lo vio despierto–. Kai –le nombró sintiendo cómo la mano de Kai seguía acariciando su mejilla, viendo cómo Kai se estaba quitando la mascarilla del oxigeno con su otra mano con algo de dificultad ya que quería decirle algo al chico de cabeza azulada pero no podía si seguía con ese chisme en la cara.

–Te amo, Takao –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con una voz débil.

Takao le miró mientras intentaba no gritar de la felicidad–. Kai –le nombró abrazándole con cuidado de no dejarse caer en peso sobre él, mientras las lágrimas empapaban las sábanas y Kai le acariciaba la cabeza. Kai sólo sentía cómo Takao sollozaba y lloraba en voz alta.

–No llores, estoy bien –le susurró.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba intentando abrir los ojos y lo hizo muy pesadamente. Intentó reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Escuchó a alguien llorar, así que miró hacia su lado derecho y vio a Takao–. Lo siento, todo esto es por mi culpa. Jamás debí separarme de ti, así no hubiera ocurrido este accidente –decía Takao llorando, poniendo la mano de Kai en su mejilla mojada–. Perdóname, no quería que nada malo te ocurriera... snif... lo siento –se lamentaba. Kai le dio una pequeña caricia en la cara. Al parecer Takao no se había dado cuenta, así que repitió la misma operación. Vio cómo Takao le miraba–. Kai –le llamó Takao. Kai entonces siguió acariciándole la mejilla y con la otra mano se quitó la mascarilla del oxigeno para hablar.

–Te amo, Takao –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con una voz débil. Kai veía cómo Takao le miraba con cara de felicidad.

–Kai –le nombró Takao acercándose a él hasta abrazarlo, mientras lloraba y sollozaba en voz alta.

–No llores, estoy bien –le susurró para tranquilizar al joven de cabellos azules.

–No vuelvas a asustarme nunca más así –le reprochó el joven de cabellos azules.

–No lo haré –respondió Kai, viendo que el joven de cabellos azules se separaba de él–. Voy a llamar a los médicos –le informó con prisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

–Vale –contestó a duras penas.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao salió de la habitación sonriendo, a la vez que corría.

–Takao. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lorena preocupada al igual que los demás lo estaban esperando en el pasillo.

–¡Kai ha despertado, voy a avisar a los médicos! –les informó corriendo por los pasillos en busca de algún médico.

–¡Te acompaño! –añadió Rei siguiéndolo en cuanto escuchó eso por parte del joven de cabellos azules. Randy y Lorena entraron a la habitación para no dejar al bicolor solo.

Cuando un par de médicos, Takao y Rei entraron a la habitación. Lorena y Randy tenían a Kai abrazado.

–Me vais a asfixiar –susurraba Kai riendo.

–Oye, aquí se supone que es la UCI y no se permite la entrada a más de una persona –explicó uno de los médicos con una sonrisa al comprender la situación y los días de angustias que habían pasados esos chicos–. Dejadnos que lo observemos –pidió el hombre. Randy y Lorena se apartaron para ver cómo lo examinaban–. Has tenido mucha suerte –le dijo el médico a Kai–. No te has roto ningún hueso, sólo tienes unos moratones y heridas que no parecen ser muy graves. Vamos a llevarte a una habitación común.

–Qué bien –contestó Kai mirando a Takao con una sonrisa. El joven de cabellos azules correspondió la sonrisa enseguida. Rei notó eso y vio la cara de felicidad de Takao.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

En una habitación normal asignada por los médicos, estaban sus amigos rusos contándole lo que había pasado. Frente a la cama y sentados en el sofá, estaban Rei y Takao.

–No recuerdo nada –confesó el bicolor intentando recordar.

–Nos has asustado muchísimo –explicó Lorena que estaba junto a Randy a un lado de la cama, de pie.

–Lo siento, no era mi intención –contestó Kai.

–Nosotros nos vamos ya –se despidió Randy–. Cuídate mucho.

–Lo haré –contestó.

–Adiós, Kai –le despidió Lorena dándole un suave abrazo y un beso como era su costumbre.

–Adiós –les despidió viendo cómo los dos salían de la habitación.

–Takao –le llamó Rei. Ambos seguían en el sofá de la habitación sentados. El joven de cabellos azules ahora guardaba las distancias con el bicolor porque Rei estaba ahí.

Miró al pelinegro–. Supongo que también nos vamos, ¿verdad? –comentó el joven de cabellos azules un poco triste.

–No, no es eso –comentó con tristeza poniéndose de pie–. Kai, ahora venimos –le avisó mirándole para después mirar a Takao–. Vamos un momento afuera –le pidió al menor.

Se puso de pie–. Está bien –contestó. Salieron de la habitación hasta el pasillo, donde no había nadie– ¿Qué pasa Rei? –preguntó un poco preocupado.

–Me voy a Estados Unidos –confesó.

–¿Nos vamos tan lejos? –preguntó sorprendido. No habían hablado nada sobre ese tema y ahora sentía cómo se le anudaba el estómago.

–Tú no, me voy yo solo –aclaró.

El joven de cabellos azules le miró fijamente sin comprender aunque sintió algo de alivio por esas palabras–. Pero, ¿por qué?

–Takao, sabes que te amo muchísimo. Pero he decidido dejarte libre.

–¿Libre? Rei yo te quiero mucho –aclaró el menor mirándole.

Rei le acarició la mejilla–. Pero no eres feliz a mi lado –le hizo ver.

–Yo no he dicho eso –contestó con seriedad.

–Pero lo veo en tus ojos. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tu sitio no está conmigo, está con Kai. No tenemos los mismos sentimientos el uno por el otro.

–Claro que si los tenemos, yo te quiero –seguía diciéndole.

–Sí, pero como un amigo, no como algo más. Takao, es lo mejor. Así no habrá ningún impedimento para que vuelvas con Kai –le aclaró.

–Pero... –intentó decir al saber que así Rei sufriría de nuevo.

–No digas nada. Sólo despídete de mí, porque ya he sacado el billete de ida y me voy hoy mismo –le informó con pesar, aunque no se lo demostró.

–Lo siento –se disculpó al ver que ya nada podía hacer por su amigo–. Lo intenté, pero... no puedo engañar a mi corazón –le confesó sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

–Lo sé –contestó el pelinegro abrazándole–. Espero que seas muy feliz con Kai. Sólo deseo que seas feliz –le hizo saber.

–¿Me llamarás? –preguntó el menor correspondiéndole el abrazo.

–Claro que sí. ¿Y tú a mí? –le preguntó, intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

–Claro que sí –le hizo saber empezando a sollozar.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Kai estaba mirándose el brazo, viendo todos los moratones que tenía en ellos, cuando Takao y Rei entraron a la habitación.

–Enhorabuena –le dijo Rei a Kai, captando su atención, el cual no entendió sus palabras. Rei le cogió la mano y se la estrechó con cuidado de no hacerle daño–. Ahora que tienes una segunda oportunidad, no le hagas sufrir –sonrió–. O te las verás conmigo. Cuídalo muy bien, Takao es un chico genial –decía el pelinegro mirando ahora hacia Takao para ver cómo intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

–Te echaré mucho de menos –le aclaró Takao sorbiendo el moquillo.

–Yo a ti también, no llores –le pidió dándole un beso en la frente y limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Takao le dio a Rei un inesperado beso en los labios, haciendo que a su separación, el mayor sonriera–. Ahora me voy más contento –añadió sin borrar su sonrisa, para después mirar a Kai–. Buena suerte a los dos, adiós.

–Adiós –le despidió Kai sin entender nada. Rei salió de esa habitación casi corriendo, ya que le dolía mucho lo que acababa de hacer, dejando solos a Takao y a Kai.

–¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Kai confundido.

–Qué se va a Estados Unidos, para hacer una vida allí. –le explicó sentándose a un lado en la cama, para estar más cerca del bicolor.

–¿Y te deja aquí solo? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Solo no, me deja muy bien acompañado– anunció.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?

–Contigo. Para siempre –le aclaró dándole un beso en los labios que no tardó en ser correspondido.

–Te amo, Takao. Te amo, te amo –le repitió varias veces mientras le abrazaba.

–Ya lo sé –le contestó sonriéndole, correspondiéndole el abrazo–. Yo también te amo, mi amor –dijo dándole un gran beso en el cuello.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Voltaire llegó a la habitación, viendo cómo su nieto estaba cogido de la mano con el joven de cabellos azules. Al llegar a la habitación de cuidados intensivos como había hecho estos días y encontrarla vacía, se sorprendió. Inmediatamente pensó en lo peor y fue a preguntar al mostrador de información que había sucedido con Kai. Sintió un gran alivio cuando le dijeron que había sido trasladado a una habitación porque había despertado. Desde que Kai estaba en coma, empezó a pensar que de haber seguido su relación con Takao, esto jamás le hubiese sucedido. Había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero éste era el más doloroso de todos.

–Kai, hijo mío –dijo acercándose a él, dándole un abrazo–. Me has tenido muy preocupado –le explicó separándose de él, viendo las mejillas amoratadas de Kai para luego ver cómo la mano de Takao se iba separando lentamente de la de Kai. Voltaire cogió la mano de Kai y la de Takao y las juntó–. Así quedan mucho mejor. Takao, perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado a ti y a tu familia.

–¿A su familia? No entiendo nada abuelo– anunció Kai.

–Soy un hombre despreciable, no merezco estar vivo –reconoció arrepentido.

–¿Tu abuelo no te contó nada? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules confuso.

–No –contestó el bicolor mirándoles– ¿Qué sucedió?

–Verás –empezó a explicar Takao.

_Flash Back_

Años atrás…

Kai y su abuelo habían salido de la mansión para dar un paseo andando por la zona. Kai había quedado con su amigo en la vuelta de la esquina. Cuando Kai dobló la esquina, vio a su amigo jugando a la rayuela.

–Hola –le saludó el bicolor– ¿Puedo jugar contigo? –le preguntó sonriente.

–Claro que sí –respondió el chico, tirando la piedra para después saltar.

–Kai –le llamó Voltaire enfadado–. Deja de jugar con ese mocoso –exigió.

–¡Jo! Tu abuelo no nos deja jugar juntos –se quejó el chico, dejando de jugar para mirar al bicolor.

–No le hagas caso –le restó importancia Kai, saltando detrás de él a la pata coja.

–No juegues con ese pobretón –advirtió Voltaire cogiendo del brazo a su nieto y llevándoselo a la fuerza.

–¡Abuelo me haces daño! –se quejó siendo llevado a rastras.

Se fueron a una tienda de chucherías.

–Quédate aquí, quieto –advirtió Voltaire, dejando a Kai en la calle–. Enseguida vuelvo –le hizo saber.

–Vale –respondió Kai dándose la vuelta, viendo como su amigo estaba escondido detrás de una esquina de un edificio. Se sonrieron al verse. Para ellos era como una especie de juego. Kai se acercó hasta su amigo.

–Mi abuelo me va a comprar chucherías, cuando las tenga, las repartiré contigo –le hizo saber.

–¡Qué guay! Muchas gracias –dijo sonriéndole.

–¡Kai!– escuchó que dijo Voltaire a sus espaldas– ¿¡Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme!?

–Pero no lo he hecho, estoy aquí –le hizo ver, viendo la forma en la que su abuelo miraba a su amigo con cada de enfado.

–Otra vez tú –siseó Voltaire mirando enfadado al chico–.Ven con nosotros –le invitó al pensar en un plan que pronto haría que ese mocoso se alejase de ellos por una buena temporada.

–¿De verdad puedo? –preguntó el chico emocionado por poder estar con su amigo.

–Claro que sí –dijo dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia delante–. Seguidme –pidió.

–Jajaja, ¡qué bien! Vamos a estar juntos, amigo –decía Kai. El chico caminaba al lado de Kai y a Voltaire no le gustaba que su nieto se juntara con un niño de esa clase. Vio a un policía muy cerca de ellos. Kai y el chico estaban comiéndose las chucherías juntos, mientras hablaban y caminaban.

–Kai, adelántate y compra más chucherías en ese kiosco que está más adelante –le pidió amablemente.

–¡Qué bien! –Exclamó al ver cómo su abuelo le daba dinero– ¡Gracias abuelo, eres el mejor!

–Venga, corre y ve antes de que cierren –le apresuró–. Yo y tu amiguito nos quedaremos aquí a esperarte.

–Está bien –contestó corriendo.

Cuando Kai desapareció de la vista de ambos miró hacia el chico. El chico estaba de brazos cruzados esperando a su amigo. Voltaire vio cómo varias personas se acercaban caminando por su lado.

–¡Socorro, este crío me ha robado la cartera! –Gritó señalando al chico– ¡Llamen a la policía, ese chico me ha robado! –gritaba levantándole la mano para pegarle. El chico como es natural se apartó– ¡Policía, policía! –gritaba de un lado hacia otro.

–Yo no he hecho nada –explicaba el chico asustado.

–Voy a darte la paliza de tu vida –siseó Voltaire con la voz casi inaudible. El chico sintió miedo al ver cómo Voltaire comenzaba a levantar otra vez la mano para pegarle. Así que empezó a correr.

–¡Yo no he hecho nada! –le repitió corriendo, huyendo de él.

–¡Policía! –gritaba Voltaire. El policía como es natural, al escuchar que lo llamaban se fue corriendo hacia él–. Es ese chico, me ha robado la cartera –le explicaba señalándole al muchacho que corría.

–¡Eh chico no huyas! –avisó el policía saliendo detrás de él.

–¡Yo no he hecho nada! –repetía corriendo hacia la carretera, deteniéndose antes de bajar la cera. Miró asustado como Voltaire y el policía estaban a unos pasos de él, así que sin pensarlo, bajó la cera y fue cruzando la carretera corriendo. Un coche freno a tiempo, pero el chico se asustó tanto que sin mirar, siguió hacia delante y un segundo coche que circulaba en sentido contrario, lo atropelló. Voltaire se quedó asombrado y asustado, no esperaba que nada de eso le fuera a pasar al chico. El policía rápidamente se acercó hasta el chico y llamó a una ambulancia desde su teléfono móvil.

–Abuelo –le llamó Kai a su espalda con una sonrisa– ¿Dónde está mi amigo? –Preguntó acercándose hasta él– ¿Abuelo? –lo volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta del anciano, miró hacia dónde estaba mirando su abuelo, viendo cómo su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre y cómo un policía le estaba tomando el pulso.

–¡No! –Gritó Kai soltando la bolsa de chucherías, cayendo ésta al suelo– ¡Ese es mi amigo! –dijo intentando correr hacia él. Cuando Voltaire escuchó el grito de su nieto y vio que intentaba ir hacia el otro niño, le sujetó de la cintura– ¡Abuelo, suéltame, es mi amigo! –dijo extendiendo la mano hacia delante para intentar alcanzar a su amigo.

–¡Kai, tu amigo está muerto! –aseguró al ver al chico lleno de sangre.

–¡No es verdad! –decía gritando a la vez que lloraba.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Tenía tanto miedo de que me pegarán, que salí corriendo y no me fijé en que estaba cruzando la carretera sin mirar –explicó Takao con tristeza.

–¿De verdad eres tú? –preguntó Kai sonriéndole a la vez que estaba asombrado por reencontrarse con un amigo que creía fallecido desde hacía años.

–Sí, lo soy. Estuve en coma durante dos semanas, cuando conseguí despertar mi mundo era oscuro.

_Flash back_

Takao abrió los ojos al escuchar cómo alguien lloraba. Estaba tumbado seguramente en una cama, pero aunque sentía que sus ojos pestañeaban, no podía ver nada.

–¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –les llamó asustado al ver las luces apagadas.

–Estoy aquí cariño –le avisó su madre limpiándose las lágrimas. Desde que su hijo había estado en coma, no quiso despegarse ni un solo momento de la cama. Así que puso una silla junto a ésta mientras Hitoshi, su padre y el abuelo esperaban en la habitación de pie, esperando que algún milagro hiciese al menor despertar.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó Takao mirando a su alrededor.

–Junto a ti, mi vida –dijo cogiéndole de la mano, con una sonrisa. Los demás estaban felices porque por fin Takao había despertado tras el accidente, aunque la emoción les impedía hablar en ese momento.

–Mamá. ¿Por qué está apagada la luz? No puedo ver nada si está tan oscuro –decía sintiendo cómo alguien le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Al escuchar esas palabras, los demás sintieron cómo se les derrumbaba el mundo, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que había sucedido.

–Hijo mío –escuchó Takao que lloraba su madre a la vez que sentía cómo le daban un abrazo.

–Mamá, tengo miedo. No sé dónde estoy, todo está muy oscuro. Enciende la luz para que pueda ver dónde estoy. –le pedía, ya que solamente podía sentir la voz de su madre, pero no verla.

–Lucero mío –decía su madre aferrándose más fuerte mientras lloraba sin control desconsolada.

–Mamá. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estáis todos? ¿Por qué no encendéis la luz para que os pueda ver?

Hitoshi y su padre estaban al lado de la puerta llorando, aunque intentaban ser lo menos ruidos posibles para que Takao no les escuchase y se pusiese más nervioso. Mientras que el abuelo ahora tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su nuera, mirando a su nieto mientras lloraba también aguantándose las ganas de gritar de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Cuando me contaron que estaba ciego, mi mundo se desmoronó por completo. Esa fue la última vez que pude ver a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi abuelo con vida. Fue muy duro para mi perderlos a todos, asistir a sus funerales sin poder echarles una última mirada. Les quería muchísimo a todos. –confesó–. Mi padre pidió un adelanto de tres meses de su sueldo en la empresa en la que trabajaba para poder pagar mis medicinas y comprarme todo aquello que necesitaba. Pero su jefe no quiso pagarle ni a él ni a mi hermano Hitoshi y fueron despedidos. Poco tiempo después, murió por un simple resfriado, porque no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar sus medicinas. Mi abuelo murió de pena de vernos sufrir a todos –seguía contando.

_Flash Back_

–Mamá –le llamó Takao, sentado en la cama.

–Dime, cariño –respondió ella dándole un beso en la frente.

–Prométeme que tú no te vas a morir, porque te necesito a mi lado mami. Y también Hitoshi. No nos dejes nunca mamá.

–No cariño, no lo haré –decía la madre angustiada, pero no quería que su hijo lo notase.

_Fin flash back_

–Mi madre murió tres meses después por una enfermedad. Me juré a mí mismo que cuando creciera encontraría al hombre que nos destrozó la vida y le haría pagar por todo el daño que nos había hecho.

–Lo siento, Takao –se disculpó Voltaire sintiendo un nudo en su estómago–. No sabía que os estaba haciendo tanto daño. Y todo por mi maldita codicia. –reconoció –. Ojalá pudiera echar el tiempo atrás y pagar todos los errores que he cometido –confesaba.

_Flash Back_

Tocaron la puerta del despacho de su oficina. Tan pronto le indicaron que pasase, así lo hicieron–. Señor Voltaire –dijo un hombre, cuando estuvo frente al anciano, junto a un niño.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin dejar de firmar unos documentos.

–Me llamo Tatsuya Kinomiya y este es mi hijo, Hitoshi Kinomiya –se presentó.

–¿A qué habéis venido? –preguntó el hombre, cortando las presentaciones.

–Verá señor, necesito que me dé un adelanto de tres meses de mi sueldo. Mi hijo pequeño tuvo un accidente y está mal –confesó con tristeza.

–¿Y? –preguntó mirando a ambos. Insinuando, que eso no tenía que ver con él.

–Necesito ese dinero para sus medicinas –se atrevió a decirle.

–No puede ser –contestó rotundo.

Al escuchar eso, el hombre enarcó una ceja–. Pues entonces, deme el cheque de este mes –continuó al saber que su jefe no era una persona tratable.

–De eso nada –sentenció con calma de forma arrogante.

–Pero señor, ese dinero me hace muchísima falta.

–¿Es que estás sordo? –sonrió–. No pienso darle ese dinero, la empresa está pasando por una mala racha, es más, estoy considerando en despedir a muchos trabajadores. ¿Cómo era su nombre?

–Tatsuya Kinomiya.

–¿Y el de su hijo? –preguntó interesado.

–Hitoshi Kinomiya.

–Está bien. Están despedidos –anunció tranquilamente, sin dejar de mirar a ambos con seriedad.

–¿Qué? Pero señor. Al menos págueme lo que nos corresponde a mí y a mi hijo por nuestro trabajo en esta empresa.

–Claro, lo haré más adelante –sonrió maliciosamente–. Ahora iros de aquí antes de que les diga a los de seguridad que os echen a patadas –les informaba haciendo un gesto con la mano que les invitaba a marcharse.

Miró a su hijo el cual estaba preocupado. Si los dos estaban despedidos, ¿de qué iban a vivir?–. Pero mi hijo no tiene culpa de...–intentó explicarse, pero el anciano no le dejó.

Se levantó del sillón y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos– ¡No me importan sus hijos, lárguese! –ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Abuelo, ¿cómo pudiste hacerles eso? –preguntó Kai decepcionado de su abuelo.

Éste se había sentado en una silla que estaba junto a la cama, ya que Takao estaba frente a él, sentando sobre la cama, al lado de Kai–. Ni yo mismo me lo explico. Cuando eres rico, piensas que el dinero es lo más importante. La empresa no estaba pasando por ningún momento duro, pero estaba a punto de ser detenido por la policía cuando ese hombre llegó y me pidió dinero. Cuando la ambulancia llegó para intentar reanimar a Takao, ese policía me hizo tomar declaración en comisaría de cómo había sido el robo y me prometió que me devolvería aquello que me habían robado. Ellos pronto descubrirían la verdad, cuando vieran que en realidad el niño no tenía ninguna cartera encima. –guardó silencio unos segundos al recordar todo aquello, para después continuar–. No tenía la cabeza despejada para pensar con claridad. Lo único en que pensaba era que el dinero me haría falta para poder irnos muy lejos de allí. Lo siento, Takao. Sólo soy un viejo ruin y desquiciado –decía bajo la atenta mirada del joven de cabellos azules.

–Ahora entiendo porqué Takao me dejó –dijo el bicolor, comprendiéndolo todo tras saber la verdad.

–Takao –le nombró Voltaire llamando la atención del menor que hacía unos minutos estaba puesta en Kai–. Lo que te conté acerca de Irina, no era verdad. Mi nieto nunca te decía que te amaba o que te quería, por culpa de mis enseñanzas.

El joven de cabellos azules buscó la mirada del bicolor y éste no tardó en explicarse–. Entre yo e Irina no hubo más que un simple beso cuando yo era pequeño y no significó nada para mí. Te lo dije hace tiempo, fue la chica que te conté que me besó –sonrió–. Debí de decirte que se llamaba Irina.

–Ya no importa –aclaró el joven de cabellos azules acariciándole la mano a Kai, pero sintiendo un gran alivio tras saber la verdad.

–Takao –le llamó el anciano–. Yo nunca he sido tan malvado –reconoció–. De joven era igual de cariñoso que mi nieto, pero perdí a mi mujer cuando ella era muy joven. Eso me destrozó la vida y parte de mi ser y más cuando los padres de Kai murieron. Estaba enfadado con el mundo por ese castigo –hizo una breve pausa–. No quiero que Kai pase por el sufrimiento que yo pasé. Por eso lo he estado pensando y... me encantaría tener un nieto más en la familia –agregó con una sonrisa tierna y sincera.

–¿Lo dice de verdad? –preguntó Takao con una sonrisa.

–Nunca he hablado tan enserio. Tú eres la verdadera felicidad de mi nieto. Sólo le veo esa sonrisa de felicidad cuando está junto a ti.

–Gracias por aceptarme en su familia, señor –agradeció el menor.

–No me digas señor. Mejor llámame abuelo– le dio permiso.

–Lo haré. Gracias, abuelo –mencionó de forma tranquila, poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo, el cual Voltaire correspondió gustoso. Kai estaba contemplando esa escena muy feliz.

–¿Estás de acuerdo, Kai? –preguntó Voltaire mirándole con una sonrisa.

–Claro que lo estoy. Eres el mejor, abuelo –añadió Kai, viendo a su abuelo ponerse de pie y sentir cómo le daba un beso en la frente.

–Ahora os dejo un momento a solas. Tendréis que contaros muchas cosas y estando yo delante, sé que a Takao le dará vergüenza. Estaré en el pasillo –les informó antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez solos, el joven de cabellos azules se acercó al mayor– ¿Cómo era esa frase que me dijiste nada más despertarte? –le preguntó haciéndose el desmemoriado.

–Te amo, Takao –le volvió a decir sonriéndole.

–Yo también a ti –se agachó, dándole varios besos en los labios–. Te he echado mucho de menos, Kai.

–Yo lo he pasado fatal sin ti –confesó Kai abrazándole con cuidado, ya que todavía estaba adolorido.

Continuará...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Perdón si hay fallos, jejeje.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Traky**

**Wuonero**

Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Ya creo que quedó aclarado lo que pasó en el pasado. Si no ha sido así preguntadme lo que queráis que yo os lo responderé encantada. Please, no olvidéis dejarme vuestros reviews. **El próximo capi es el último y advierto que tiene Lemon.**

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	16. UNA NUEVA VIDA

Espero que te guste Takaita Hiwatari, ya que éste es el último capi. Disfrútalo hermanita.

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

AMOR CIEGO

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Una Nueva Vida

Continuación...

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Siete meses después...

Aunque Takao le había robado todas sus posesiones a Voltaire para enseñarle lo que se sentía al ser pobre, decidió que al regresar con Kai, lo iba a devolver todo. Pero Voltaire se negó, ya que era su castigo merecido por lo que hizo. Además, aunque decidiera quedarse todas sus posesiones de nuevo, serían para Kai en un futuro y su futuro en estos momentos era Takao. Así que ese sería el regalo adelantado para sus dos nietos. Eso sí, la mansión mientras estuviese vivo, le pertenecería a él.

Takao estaba hablando por el móvil con Rei en el balcón del apartamento del bicolor. Voltaire y Kai estaban hablando en el comedor, sentados a la mesa. En cuanto su abuelo silenció, Kai miró a Takao, a través de la puerta acristalada mientras sonreía.

–Estás muy feliz –anunció Voltaire mirando a su nieto.

–Sí, lo estoy. Vivo con mi pareja en mi apartamento, trabajamos los dos juntos y nos amamos mucho –respondió mirando a su abuelo.

–Me alegra verte así de feliz –anunció, cogiendo la mano del bicolor que estaba sobre la mesa, para darle un pequeño apretón y luego soltarla–. Creo que ya me voy –avisó poniéndose de pie.

–¿Tan pronto? –preguntó el bicolor poniéndose en pie.

–Sí. –confirmó, viendo que por detrás de su nieto, se acercaba el menor.

–Lo siento, ya estoy aquí –avisó Takao con una sonrisa, entrando al comedor– ¿De qué hablabais? –preguntó poniéndose al lado de los dos.

–El abuelo dice que se va –le informó Kai.

–¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Takao confundido.

–Sí –volvió a responder el anciano, ésta vez a Takao.

–Quédate a cenar –le propuso–. Yo no te prometo cocinar gran cosa, pero Kai cocina muy bien –afirmó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Os lo agradezco, pero me voy ya. Mañana volveré para visitaros, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien –respondió Takao–. Buenas noches, abuelo –le despidió dándole la mano en señal de despedida.

–¿La mano? –preguntó mirándole–. Dame un abrazo, futuro nieto –agregó Voltaire abriendo los brazos de par en par, abrazando a Takao, imitando el gesto con Kai.

–Buenas noches, portaros bien –les advirtió sonriendo mientras se iba hacia la puerta, saliendo de allí.

–Oye, Kai –le llamó el menor.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué quiere decir tu abuelo con, portaros bien? –preguntó sin entender la frase.

–Ah, eso –dijo sonrojándose.

–¿Por qué te sonrojas? –preguntó mirándole de más cerca.

–Yo no estoy sonrojado –contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

–Anda, cuéntamelo –pidió poniendo cara de niño inocente.

–No sé cómo explicártelo –sonrió–. Olvídalo mejor.

–¡Jo! Me vas a dejar con la intriga –se quejó Takao cruzándose de brazos.

–Es que me da vergüenza decirte lo que significa, no te enfades –le explicó Kai poniendo sus manos en la cintura del joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?

–Bueno, no exactamente.

–Dímelo –le rogó abrazándole, besándole el cuello. Se separó un poco de Kai, cogiéndole la mano para guiarle hasta el sofá y una vez allí, sentarse–. Venga Kai –pedía dándole un beso en los labios, mientras se recostaba en el sofá. Kai bajó hasta el cuello del joven de cabellos azules, donde comenzó a besarle de manera tierna. El joven de cabellos azules le acariciaba la espalda a Kai, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Kai bajó su mano hasta el abdomen de Takao y comenzó a meter la mano dentro de la camisa del joven de cabellos azules, acariciándole el estómago. Cuando el bicolor cayó en la cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se separó de Takao, sentándose en el sofá.

–Kai, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Takao sentándose también en el sofá.

–No es nada –respondió sonrojado a más no poder–. Lo siento –se disculpó.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sin comprender porqué su novio se disculpaba con él.

–Porque a lo mejor pensabas que estaba intentando aprovecharme de ti –le explicó.

–¿Qué? –sonrió–. No sé exactamente qué quiere decir eso, pero si lo dices por las caricias en mi estómago, me estaban gustando mucho –aclaró.

–Takao –le llamó mirándole–. Tú sabes perfectamente que cuando una pareja se va a la cama es para hacer algo más que dormir, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, ya que no sabía hasta donde llegaba la inocencia del joven de cabellos azules.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Pues a que hacen el amor por las noches –concretó.

–Sí –afirmó con sentido– ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

–Takao, sabes que los homosexuales pueden hacerlo también, ¿verdad?

–¿En serio? –preguntó asombrado–. No lo sabía –sonrió–. Pero ahora que lo sé, podemos empezar a hacerlo –comentó con vergüenza.

–¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? –le preguntó, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían.

–Jajaja, no tengo ni idea. Pero supongo que tú si sabes cómo es y me enseñarás –comentó restándole importancia al asunto.

–Jajaja. Me hago una idea, pero tampoco sé cómo se hace.

–¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó interesado.

–Yo tengo una idea –anunció Kai.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Espero que estés contento –decía Kai metiendo una cinta en el video–. Me han llamado pervertido en el video club al que he ido.

–La idea fue tuya –decía Takao entre risas.

–En ésta cinta, sale todo lo referente a lo que nosotros no sabemos –le explicó Kai acomodándose en el sofá con Takao, dándole al play con el mando–. Espero que nos sirva.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao estaba boquiabierto con lo que estaba viendo. Kai lo miraba de vez en cuando sonrojándose, al imaginar cuantas de esas cosas le podría hacer a su joven de cabellos azules. La cinta acabó y Takao miró a Kai.

–Así que eso es lo que se hace –comentó el joven de cabellos azules sorprendido.

–Sí.

–Parecía que era algo doloroso, ¿no?

–No lo sé, supongo que al principio lo será, pero después será algo diferente. Lo investigaremos más adelante –comentó para tranquilizar al joven de cabellos azules.

–Claro, ya es un poco tarde. Tenemos que cenar –le recordaba, viendo cómo el mayor se levantaba del sofá para dirigirse hasta dónde estaba el video.

–Sí, mañana devolveré la cinta al video club –aclaró sacando la cinta del video para meterla en su carcasa y dejarla sobre el video.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Takao y Kai se metieron en la cama, bien abrigados, mirándose uno al otro.

–Oye, ¿cómo está Rei? –le preguntó el bicolor a su chico.

–Está muy bien, le pagan muy bien en su nuevo trabajo, ¿y adivina qué? –preguntó sonriendo–. Desde hace un mes está saliendo con un chico. Se llama Max Mizuhara, dice que es un chico muy dulce y que está muy enamorado de él.

–Me alegro por él –contestó.

–Yo también. Lo echo mucho de menos a él y a mi familia.

–Pues muy pronto los verás –comentó.

–¿Van a venir? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules contento.

–No, vamos a ir nosotros a verles. Ya tengo ganas de ver a mi sobrino Takao, a mis cuñados y al futuro sobrino –anunció Kai acariciándole la mejilla.

Takao sonrió al recordar que su cuñada de nuevo iba a tener un hijo y saldría de cuentas pronto, pero algo le preocupó de repente– ¿Y qué pasa con el hospital?

–Bueno, ya soy médico. Así que me puedo tomar mis vacaciones. ¿Te gusta la idea?

–Me encanta la idea. Aunque tu abuelo estará un poco solo aquí.

–Eso es verdad, pero piensa que él nos tiene aquí todos los días y ellos no.

–¿Y cuando nos vamos? –preguntó, esperando la respuesta del mayor.

–¿Qué te parece dentro de tres días?

–Me parece genial. Me he enamorado del hombre más maravilloso que hay en la tierra –dijo dándole un sonoro beso en los labios–. Te amo –confesó sonriéndole.

–Yo también a ti. Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho –repetía abrazándole–. Buenas noches –le despedía juntando su frente con la del menor, cerrando los ojos.

–Buenas noches –le contestó, cerrando los ojos también.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Al día siguiente...

Kai estaba terminando de ducharse y Takao estaba en la habitación esperándole con un albornoz puesto.

Kai se enrolló la toalla en la cintura al dar por finalizada su ducha. Él pensaba que Takao estaba en el balcón, regando las plantas, así que se fue hacia la habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrar al joven de cabellos azules sentado en la cama con el albornoz puesto.

–Pensaba que estabas regando las plantas –confesó Kai sonrojándose al echar una mirada al joven de cabellos azules.

–Me parecía más interesante estar aquí, aunque también están regadas –aclaró Takao fijándose en el pecho descubierto de Kai. Miró la toalla que tenía Kai enrollada en su cintura y se sonrojó.

Kai se dio la vuelta sonrojado, se dirigió al armario y buscó algo de ropa para ponerse– ¿Qué haces con el albornoz puesto? –le preguntó el bicolor por curiosidad.

–Ah, es que me ha dado frío –contestó el menor.

–Qué raro, estamos en verano –decía mirando entre las perchas.

–Jajaja, ya lo sé –comentó con torpeza– ¿Y tú qué haces?

–Buscando ropa para vestirme.

–Oh, déjalo –dijo poniéndose de pie, acercándose a él por detrás.

–¿Por qué? Si lo hago me quedo desnudo –comentó Kai con una sonrisa.

–Mejor –comentó Takao abrazándole por la cintura, dándole un beso en la espalda al bicolor–. Así ahorramos tiempo.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó sin comprender dándose la vuelta.

–Para lo que surja –le hizo saber besándole y guiándolo hasta la cama, recostándose en ella mientras le acariciaba al bicolor la espalda. Kai sentía cómo su miembro despertaba con cada caricia del joven de cabellos azules. Takao se desató el nudo del albornoz y Kai no dudó en meter su mano dentro del albornoz. Kai abrió los ojos y comprobó que el pecho de Takao estaba desnudo, así que se separó un poco de él.

–¿No tienes ropa debajo? –le preguntó Kai.

–No. –contestó Takao sonrojándose–. Ya somos dos, no creo que ahí debajo lleves mucha ropa –agregó sonriéndole. Se abrió el albornoz del todo para que Kai viera que solo estaba en bóxer–. Kai... quiero intentarlo –le propuso con algo de vergüenza.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó al comprender a que se refería el menor.

–Segurísimo –contestó con seriedad.

–Sólo prométeme algo. Si en algún momento te duele demasiado o te hago daño, dímelo y lo dejamos –le informó acariciándole la mejilla.

–Te lo prometo –dijo cogiendo la mano de Kai y besándola.

–Está bien –contestó Kai volviéndolo a besar.

Takao se quitó el albornoz en cuanto su posición cambió, quedándose solamente en bóxer. Comenzó a besarle el pecho a Kai y a mordérselo con delicadeza y suavidad, escuchando cómo Kai respiraba cada vez más fuerte. Se besaban y abrazaban apasionadamente, dejándose llevar cada uno por lo que sentía por el otro. Al cambiar de posiciones, Kai le bajó lentamente a Takao los bóxers. Takao no se quedó atrás y en cuanto Kai se acercó lo suficiente a él, le dio un tirón a la toalla, tirándola al suelo. Kai sonrió mientras seguía con lo que hacía. Le besó en los labios para después ir bajando lentamente hasta el miembro de Takao, haciendo un camino de besos hasta el. Comenzó a metérselo en la boca para chuparlo y darle pequeños besos en la punta. Escuchaba cómo Takao intentaba aguantarse las ganas de gemir. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y levantado la cabeza, mirando hacia él.

Lo vio sonrojado, se acercó hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarlo. Takao adoptó una postura más cómoda para él, abriéndose de piernas y flexionando las rodillas. Cogió la mano de Kai y la fue besando hasta llegar a sus dedos, donde se metió tres de ellos en la boca, ensalivándolos bien, dándole a entender a Kai que podía empezar. Kai le miraba a los ojos, viendo cómo Takao le sonreía esperando a que empezara.

Kai le dio un fogoso beso en los labios, para meterle poco a poco uno de los dedos en su entrada, haciéndole pequeños círculos. Kai le observó fijamente, intentando encontrar algún signo de dolor, pero no lo encontraba. Takao seguía sonriéndole. Kai le besó el cuello, a la vez que le introducía el segundo dedo. Takao se mordía el labio para no gritar o quejarse por el dolor. Cuando Kai le miró, Takao seguía sonriéndole mientras le besaba en los labios.

Kai le introdujo el tercer dedo poco a poco, mirando la expresión de Takao. Ésta vez el joven de cabellos azules sonreía, pero tenía sus ojos cerrados. Takao sentía cómo las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos por el dolor que sentía.

–Takao, abre los ojos –le pidió el mayor. Takao negaba con la cabeza–. Takao, te estoy haciendo daño. ¿Verdad? –preguntó preocupado.

–No –contestó abriendo los ojos–. No es eso.

–¿Cómo que no? Takao, estás a punto de llorar. –respondió al ver que sus ojos estaban muy brillantes.

–Pero no es por esto, en serio, se me ha metido algo en el ojo. Ni siquiera me estoy enterando de la introducción.

–Takao –le llamó con evidencia.

–Eh –dijo poniéndole ambas manos en las mejillas, para darle un sonoro beso–. Estoy bien, de verdad. Por favor, sigue.

–Está bien –respondió el bicolor sacándole los tres dedos de la entrada, para ponerse en posición e ir metiéndole poco a poco el miembro en la entrada.

–Mph –se quejó Takao agarrándose a la sábana muy fuerte, dejando caer una lágrima por su rostro.

–Takao –le llamó preocupado–. Se acabó, te estoy haciendo daño, vamos a dejarlo –le hizo saber, preparado para sacar su miembro de la entrada, pero el joven de cabellos azules le detuvo.

–No –respondió Takao rápidamente, cogiéndole las mejillas con ambas manos–. Tú mismo dijiste que sería algo doloroso, pero que con la práctica sería algo distinto. Kai, es normal que me duela, es la primera vez que intento hacer esto. Seguro que al principio duele pero después ese dolor se irá, estoy seguro –le explicaba con seguridad.

–Entiéndeme, no quiero hacerte daño –le hizo saber limpiándole con una mano la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, para acariciársela después–. Te amo.

–Y yo a ti, por eso quiero intentarlo. Los chicos de la cinta parecían que les iba muy bien cuando lo hacían –comentó con una sonrisa para tranquilizarle.

–Tienes razón –contestó Kai besándole, profundizando el beso, a la vez que le acariciaba los muslos con profundas caricias. Takao le besaba y le abrazaba con desesperación. Kai decidió moverse poco a poco dentro de él.

Takao subió sus manos por lo alto de su cabeza, tocando los barrotes de la cama. Los agarró con fuerza, empezando a respirar con ansiedad, mientras él se empezaba a mover también. Kai lo miraba a los ojos, viendo cómo Takao empezaba a sonrojarse y a sonreírle.

–Más deprisa, Kai –le pidió el menor.

Kai obedeció la petición de su joven de cabellos azules y empezó a moverse más deprisa dentro de él a la vez que lo besaba. Takao soltó una de sus manos de los barrotes, acariciándole la nuca a Kai, mientras con la otra mano apretaba el barrote con fuerza. Takao jadeaba de placer por las penetraciones de Kai.

–Kai, sigue, no pares ahora –añadió Takao sonriéndole y jadeando de placer. Kai jadeaba también de placer, quería sentir el cuerpo de su joven de cabellos azules más apegado al suyo. Así que soltó la mano de Takao del barrote y cogiéndole ambas manos, lo levantó, abrazándolo muy fuerte mientras seguía moviéndose. El joven de cabellos azules le besaba el cuello y le hacía caricias profundas en la espalda. Kai jadeaba más fuerte sintiendo cómo el clímax estaba a punto de llegar. Se abrazó más a su joven de cabellos azules, acariciándole su cabello.

El momento llegó y Kai dejó escapar su esencia dentro de Takao. Inmediatamente uno buscó la mirada del otro, sonriéndose de forma cómplice y besándose tiernamente. Kai comenzó a recostar al joven de cabellos azules otra vez en la cama. Sacó el miembro del interior del cuerpo de Takao y se tumbó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla. Takao le imitó el gesto.

–Ha sido increíble –comentó Takao sonriéndole.

–¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó el bicolor, adoptando una posición mejor en la cama, poniéndose de lado.

–Me ha encantado –comentó, imitándole el gesto.

–Pues no pienses que he terminado contigo, todavía nos queda la noche entera por delante. Sólo espera a que recupere el aliento –dijo acercándose a él, para darle un beso rápido e intentar regular su respiración–. Te amo, nunca dudes sobre eso.

–No lo haré, te lo prometo.

–¿Recuerdas la frase que dijo mi abuelo el otro día y que no entendías?

–Sí, no me dijiste el significado.

–Significa... –decía a la vez que se lo decía en el oído.

–Jajaja. Vaya, no me imaginaba eso –comentó Takao sonrojado.

–Creo que ya puedo respirar mejor –comentó dándole un beso a Takao, bajando lentamente hasta la entrepierna.

–Kai –le llamó –¡Ah! –Gimió al notar cómo su novio le besaba y le chupaba su miembro –No pares.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente Kai estiraba los brazos sobre el colchón esperando encontrar el calor de joven de cabellos azules. Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo que su joven de cabellos azules no estaba en la cama.

–¿Takao? –preguntó, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura.

–Hola –le saludó medio adormilado–. Buenos días.

–¿Qué haces en ese lado de la cama? Que yo recuerde anoche estabas a este lado –comentó Kai dándose la vuelta, abrazándole.

–Sí, pero esta mañana fui al servicio y cuando regresé tú ya estabas en mi lado, así que me puse aquí –comentó poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del bicolor, sintiendo las caricias que éste le daba.

–¿Y has dormido bien?

–Muy bien, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida –comentó Takao acariciándole el pecho.

–La mía también –le hizo saber el bicolor entrelazando su mano con la del joven de cabellos azules para llevársela hasta sus labios y besarla.

–¿Sabes? Por primera vez en mi vida agradezco el haber sido un chico invidente.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Kai sin comprenderle.

–Porque gracias a eso nuestros caminos volvieron a cruzarse y ahora soy el chico más feliz del mundo –confesó.

–Creo que estábamos destinados uno al otro, Takao. Desde que te vi por primera vez y te conocí, no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

–A mi me pasaba igual –sonrió–. Aunque haya estado ciego todo este tiempo eso no me ha impedido ver la persona que hay en ti y enamorarme de nuevo.

–¿De nuevo?

–Sí, antes lo estaba, desde pequeño. Pero creo que ni yo mismo lo sabía. Hasta hace unos meses no me había dado cuenta.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de quién? –preguntó fingiendo enfado.

–De ti –contestó con naturalidad–. Te amo, Kai Hiwatari –agregó levantando la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa.

–Yo también te amo, Takao Kinomiya –le respondió el bicolor recibiendo un beso del menor que fue correspondido con gusto.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

FIN

Bueno ya veis, Voltaire se arrepiente de todo lo que le hizo a Takao, finalmente se da cuenta de que la felicidad de su nieto está junto a Takao y lo acepta como su nieto. Randy y Lorena siguen siendo la parejita feliz. Y Rei ha encontrado a su media naranja en Estados Unidos. Le dejó el camino libre a Takao para que pudiera volver con su verdadero amor. Eso es querer a alguien. Aunque Takao arruinó a la familia de Kai, quitándole la empresa y demás, fue sólo para darle una lección a Voltaire para que sintiera lo que era ser pobre. Con el paso del tiempo intentó devolvérselo todo a Voltaire, pero Voltaire se negó ya que todos sus bienes el día que muriera iban a ser para sus dos nietos, como les llamaba ahora él. Hitoshi y Karina estaban muy felices por Takao y por Kai. Se alegraban de que todo les fuera bien, y además Takao júnior iba a tener otro hermanito. Takao se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo por poder volver a ver y por estar con su futuro marido, viviendo en la misma casa y trabajando junto a él.

**Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

**Ari–Yuna**

**Traky**

**Wuonero**

**Quimera o Quimera Dreams (como prefieras)**

**Onnakitsune**

**Águila Fanel**

**Takao Hiwatari**

**Natal**

**Nancy–Hiwatari–17**

**Mairena Hiwatari**

Espero que la historia os haya gustado y que no olvidéis dejarme vuestros reviews. Da igual el tiempo que haya pasado desde su actualización yo los leeré encantada.

Cuidaos mucho y hasta siempre.


End file.
